Feels Like Home
by DAlittlelamb
Summary: Luchar por su salud la llevo a abandonar su país y provoco la ruptura amorosa entre sus mejores amigas... Dos años después vuelve con la promesa de reunirse con su hija y propiciar el reencuentro entre sus amigas... Nuevamente la vida le sorprendería. Esta vez disfrazada de morena con voz prodigiosa, sonrisa radiante y mirada chocolate
1. Prólogo

_**Declaración: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

* * *

Prólogo…**  
**

**\- Me quieres explicar por qué demonios dicen que estas dejando la universidad?... **una morena de rasgos latinos consternada cuestionaba a la rubia encerrándola en su propia habitación… **de dónde sacaste esa mierda de ser modelo Q?, Tú siempre quisiste estudiar Leyes, hablabas de eso desde que estábamos en preescolar!, y cómo que dejas la escuela? Te has vuelto loca o qué?... **la latina continuaba con sus preguntas buscando entender por qué su mejor amiga abandonaba las clases para realizar modelaje, no entendía nada, y no lo hacía porque desde que tenía uso de razón Quinn soñaba con ser abogada y vivir en Nueva York… **maldita rubia contéstame!... **Santana estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

**\- Si me dejaras hablar… **la latina ya cerraba con seguro la puerta para evitar que Quinn saliera de la habitación, no la dejaría salir hasta hacerle prometer que no abandonaría la universidad.

La rubia mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama mentalmente buscaba las palabras adecuadas para evitar que su amiga descubriera la verdadera razón.

**\- Sigo esperando Q… **le decía la morena que ya apoyaba su espalda contra la puerta de la habitación mirando hacia la rubia, necesitaba calmarse para hablar tranquilamente con su amiga

**\- Me ofrecieron modelar para una agencia y bueno, es un trabajo fácil, muy buena paga… vamos que hasta tú me has dicho que podría ser actriz de cine… **hablaba sin mirar a la morena, se pondría todavía más nerviosa si lo hacía

**\- En serio Quinn? esa es tu explicación?... Oye rubia, que nos conocemos mejor que eso… **y era cierto, ya habían pasado muchos años juntas para pretender engañar tan tontamente a la latina, se conocían perfectamente bien, tanto que en ocasiones no necesitaban hablar para entenderse; tendría que esforzarse mucho más si quería salir ilesa de esa oleada de preguntas.

**\- Necesito el dinero. Quiero buscar a Beth, estar cerca de ella y si Shelby me lo permite ser parte de su vida. Necesito que Shelby me vea como alguien responsable, madura, capaz de cuidar bien de Beth… **no pretendía utilizar a su hija para conseguir eludir a la latina, pero al ver que esta guardaba silencio para escuchar su explicación, decidió continuar con ese tema… **necesito a Beth conmigo, aunque sea unos minutos al día. Antes de que digas nada, no pienso cometer otra vez el error de asustar a Shelby y alejar a Beth, no haré ninguna tontería esta vez. Beth ya esta creciendo, en un unos meses cumplirá tres años, ya me he perdido muchas cosas de ella, no quiero perderme un día más de su vida. Quiero conseguir que Shelby confíe en mí, que Beth confíe en mí y me permita acercarme a ella. Quiero verla crecer San, cuidarla, conocerla, que ella me conozca, ser un ejemplo para mi niña, lo que ella necesite, que me deje ser su amiga, y quien sabe, tal vez algún día consiga que me quiera como su madre… **a pesar de tratar de controlarse, las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas y su voz sonaba entrecortada. Beth era lo más importante, y siempre hablar de ella significaba desgarrar su corazón nuevamente.

Santana se había ido acercando mientras escuchaba a su amiga, sabía perfectamente lo sensible que se ponía la rubia al hablar de Beth, era el único tema que la quebraba por completo, así que no insistiría, por lo menos no por el momento. Se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la rubia, tiró de ella para depositar un beso en su cabeza.

**\- Y es necesario dejar la Universidad?, puedes continuar con las clases y modelar en tu tiempo libre. Tendrías que dejar la cafetería, pero esa es la idea no?, cambiar un trabajo por otro, no hay necesidad de dejar las clases… **Santana era muy observadora y no la convencería tan fácilmente.

**\- No San. Esta oportunidad es muy buena, estaré modelando a tiempo completo… **Quinn rogaba porque Santana se conformara con esa explicación y la dejara sola, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa

**\- Esta bien Q. No insistiré más. Pero hoy en la cena tendremos sesión de Trinidad Impía… **le dijo mientras dejaba sola a la rubia en la cama y caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación.

**\- Cómo?**... eso Quinn no lo había visto venir, con ojos suplicantes miro a la latina que ya había abierto la puerta y se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero al escucharla se volvió hacia ella quedado bajo el marco de la puerta.

Quinn, Santana y Brittany eran conocidas como la Trinidad Impía desde que entraron a la Secundaria William McKinley, se habían conocido en preescolar y desde entonces eran inseparables, era su círculo y no permitían que absolutamente nadie entrara en él; muchos años antes se habían prometido protegerse, apoyarse, aceptarse y mantenerse unidas a pesar de la situación que se presentase ante ellas. Y así lo habían hecho, cada vez que alguien se burlaba de Britt, las otras dos la defendían; cuando Santana recibió el rechazo de su abuela al confesarle su amor por Britt, no la dejaron sola, la hicieron sentir querida y amada; en el embarazo de Quinn y tras el abandono de sus padres, Santana le ofreció su casa y entre ella y Britt la cuidaron y hasta la consintieron en sus antojos; cuando la rubia tuvo que entregar a su hija Beth en adopción, no la dejaron sola en ningún momento, la poyaron para superar la separación de su pequeña. Una sesión de la Trinidad Impía era sagrada, una especie de hermandad donde no había cabida para las mentiras. Quinn tendría que confesar la verdad y no quería ni estaba preparada para hacerlo.

**\- Te entiendo Q. Entiendo que quieras mejorar tu calidad de vida por Beth, que quieras tenerla cerca. Es más, me encanta la idea de tener con nosotras a la peque. Bien sabes que para Britt y para mí Beth es nuestra sobrina y la queremos mucho… porque eso somos no Q?, más que amigas, nosotras somos hermanas no?... **la rubia asentía con la cabeza, consciente que Santana había utilizado su as y con eso ganado la batalla y tendría que confesarse… **pues tu hermana te conoce lo suficiente para saber que debe tratarse de algo muy grave para que hayas utilizado a Beth buscando confundirme… mira Q, salí de la cafetería creyendo que podíamos hablar y solucionar el problema antes que llegue Britt, pero si prefieres hablar en el cena, esta bien, hablaremos en la cena… **lo dicho, Santana la había acorralado y ahora tendría que hablar, confesar y explicarle a Britt su enfermedad sería muy doloroso, no lo entendería y solo la lastimaría.

La rubia se dejó caer sobre la cama, mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro, palmeo el colchón invitando a Santana a sentarse a su lado. Santana observaba a la rubia, presentía que se trataba de algo grave, pero jamás se habría imaginado ni estaba preparada para lo que se le venía encima.

La latina se recostó de lado sobre la cama, mirando el rostro de la rubia quien ya dejaba rodar las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, sería imposible contenerlas después de lo que le confesaría a su amiga, así que no importaba si las lágrimas caían ahora o en unos minutos más.

**\- Dejo la Universidad porque me voy a Inglaterra. A Londres para ser exacta**… suspiró y respiro profundamente para que el nudo en su garganta se disolviera. Santana sabía que tenía que esperar hasta que la rubia le contara todo, que si la interrumpía no conseguiría nada, así que aún con el dolor que le causo saber que su mejor amiga se marcharía del país, espero a que continuara… **hace dos semanas estando en una clase me desmayé… alguien me llevo a la enfermería y allí me encontré con Dave, ya sabes que cuando tiene tiempo libre siempre esta allí. Dave se ofreció a llamarte para que fueras a buscarme pero yo le pedí que no te molestara, estaba un poco preocupado así que me trajo a casa… no sé cómo me habría visto que cuando veníamos para acá en el taxi comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre cómo me había sentido en los últimos días, que si me alimentaba como de costumbre, que si seguía con mis rutinas de ejercicio, en fin, varias preguntas que ya ni recuerdo. Supongo que mis respuestas lo dejaron todavía más preocupado porque insistía en tomarme una muestra de sangre… yo pensé que solo estaba buscando un pretexto para acercarse nuevamente, así que empecé a discutir con él, no sé en qué punto de la discusión volví a desmayarme. Cuando me desperté ya estaba aquí en la cama y Dave me miraba muy preocupado, tenía el rostro desencajado y yo me sentía muy cansada por lo que deje pelear con él y decidí escucharlo… **el nudo en su garganta se volvía más grande y no la dejaba hablar fluidamente, su voz era entrecortada y sonaba como un susurro, como si evitando que Santana la escuchara lograría eludir la realidad… **Me hablo de mis síntomas y también de algunas enfermedades que podrían coincidir con ellas, me pidió que lo dejara tomarme la muestra y revisar los resultados para darme un diagnóstico. Me dijo algunas recomendaciones y yo le prometí que las seguiría al pie de la letra. Después de eso me ha hecho algunas pruebas físicas y de laboratorios, por eso tantas visitas a Dave, pero ni hemos vuelto ni pienso hacerlo. **

**\- Cuál es el diagnóstico?... **Santana preguntaba mecánicamente, aún no asimilaba lo que la rubia le estaba contando, pero necesitaba toda la información para buscar posibles soluciones y tomar las decisiones necesarias.

Quinn solo suspiraba, no quería continuar. Si había algo aparte de Beth que Quinn amara era a sus hermanas Brittany y Santana, sabía que en el momento que dijera el nombre de esa maldita enfermedad todo el peso de la realidad caería sobre ella, sabía que le rompería el corazón a su hermana y eso conseguía lastimarla más si era posible.

**\- Leucemia… **logro decirlo apenas en un susurro, aun con su corazón despedazándose en mil, aun con la garganta desgarrada, aun con el desaliento… lo había dicho, ya era real, un prueba más de tantas que había recibido de la vida, un dolor más que tendría que compartir con su hermana del alma.

* * *

**_Ponte de frente al sol y las sombras quedarán detrás de ti... (proverbio mahorí)_**

Hola, este es mi primer fic... tengo la idea principal de la historia pero aun la estoy desarrollando, así que acepto criticas y sugerencias... ustedes deciden si la continuo... gracias por su tiempo y también por compartir sus historias... ;)


	2. Una Promesa A Beth

**__**Declaración: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**__**

* * *

**_Una promesa a Beth…_**

Silencio

Pocas veces lograba silenciar a Santana y esta vez no había hecho falta amenazarla con llamar a su abuela o a sus padres o contarle algo a Britt, esta vez solo necesitó pronunciar una palabra… _Leucemia... _apenas tenía cinco minutos que lo había dicho pero se sentía como si hubiese sido un siglo, como si el tiempo se detuviera… pero no era así, el tiempo seguía corriendo y prueba de ello eran las lágrimas que en silencio una a una abandonaban sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. No quería voltear, no quería ver el rostro desolado de su mejor amiga, no quería ver el daño que le estaba causando.

Los minutos pasaban y ella permanecía en la misma posición, recostada en el colchón con las piernas colgando del borde de la cama, mirando un punto cualquiera en el techo, lanzando sus preguntas al universo… _'porque había sido tan ingenua para dejarse convencer de tener relaciones sin protección? Qué probabilidades había de quedar embarazada en su primera vez? Cómo esos padres que presumían orgullosamente de su hija perfecta fueron capaces de echarla de casa? Cómo sus abuelos no la apoyaron para quedarse con Beth? Cómo con dieciséis años podría conseguir un trabajo con buen sueldo? Cómo le alcanzaría el sueldo para pagar renta, alimento y proveer a Beth de todo lo que necesitara? Cómo desperdició la oportunidad de integrarse en la vida de su pequeña? Cómo fue capaz de amenazar a la persona que protegía, educaba y amaba a su niña? Cómo ahora que comenzaba a reconstruirse, la vida volvía golpearla y esta vez podría ser de manera definitiva? Tendría la oportunidad de ver crecer a Beth? Aún le quedaba vida?'... _preguntas que esperaba alguien en alguna galaxia pudiera responder.

Santana por su parte no encontraba palabras, quería decirle que todo saldría bien, que esta prueba la superarían igual que siempre, pero nada salía de sus labios, ni una sola palabra… _Leucemia, Leucemia, Leucemia…_ la voz de Quinn se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Ya habían pasado quince minutos y no escuchaba nada más que Leucemia. Simulando la postura de Quinn, recostada con las piernas colgadas al borde de la cama mirando al techo, se preguntaba porqué la vida se ensañaba de esa manera con su hermana. No podía quebrarse. No podía llorar. Desde el momento que escuchó a la rubia hablar de un desmayo mientras observaba su rostro desencajado supo que tendría que ser su fortaleza. El tiempo pasaba y ella necesitaba hacer algo. Si no había palabras, igual necesitaba hacerle ver a Quinn que estaría con ella, que no la dejarían sola. No supo de donde provino la fuerza para mover su mano y atinar a posarla sobre la de la rubia regalándole un suave apretón en señal de apoyo. Poso su mirada en ambas manos antes de girar la cabeza para ver el rostro de su amiga. No fueron necesarias las palabras. Se conocían perfectamente para comunicarse sin ellas.

Quinn sabía con ese gesto que Santana no la dejaría sola, pero sabía también que la situación superaba a su amiga. Giro la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de la latina y como agradecimiento a la muestra de cariño y al momento de silencio que compartían, hizo el esfuerzo de esbozar una sonrisa… Santana apenas pudo percibir la pequeña mueca que durante una fracción de segundo pretendía simular una sonrisa de la rubia. Pero ni en un millón de años esa mueca podría compararse con la sonrisa de Quinn Fabray, de la Capitana de las Cheerios, de quien después de su embarazo volvía a las canchas para recuperar su estandarte de capitana y llevarlas a ganar las nacionales, de quien lograba que las personas se abrieran a su paso por los pasillos de la secundaria, de quien intimidaba con solo una mirada, de quien era el ejemplo y envidia de todas las chicas del William McKinley… no, esa mueca jamás podría compararse con una sonrisa de _su capitana._

Se tomó su tiempo para observar su rostro… de repente cayo en cuenta de lo agotada que su amiga se sentía. Había recibido tantos golpes de la vida que su semblante no era el de una joven que apenas cumpliría 20 años. Fácilmente podía compararla con una anciana que lo había perdido todo, no había arrugas ni cabello blanco, pero sí la mirada ausente, triste, sin ilusión, perdida y completamente abatida como de quien resignada simplemente espera el momento final. Y tuvo miedo, por primera vez en su vida Santana sintió terror. Una lágrima rebelde llena de dolor y nostalgia se desplazó por su nariz. Quinn no podía rendirse, no la dejaría… no sin antes luchar.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos tratando de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que esos ojos verde aceituna brillaron en todo su esplendor. Rememoró a su amiga recibiendo el trofeo cuando ganaron las nacionales, recibiendo su corona como reina del baile, proclamando su discurso en la graduación… sí, había alegría, pero nada se comparaba a la sonrisa radiante y al verde intenso que brillaba en sus ojos la primera vez que tomo a Beth en sus brazos. Supo entonces que absolutamente nada sería más grande que Beth en la vida de su hermana.

**\- Recuerdas el día que nació Beth… **finalmente rompió el silencio sin dejar de observar a la rubia y pudo apreciar como instantáneamente la sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios y el brillo volvía a sus ojos.

**\- Oh Dios!, cómo si lo estuviera viviendo ahora mismo… **la sonrisa de Quinn se hacía más amplia.

.

**_* Flashback *_**

_ Britt subía las escaleras de la casa de Santana para informarle a la rubia que su tocino estaba listo. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Quinn sentada al borde de la cama con claros síntomas de dolor. _

_** \- Quinnie dice Santy que debes bajar por tu tocino, y tiene razón, necesitas hacer ejercicio**_

_** \- Britt ayúdame a bajar, tenemos que ir al hospital**_

_** \- Por qué?, Te sientes mal Quinn?**_

_** \- Britt ya va a nacer la bebé**_

_** \- En serio?… Oh por dios!, oh por dios!, oh por dios!... **_la rubia más alta no paraba de dar pequeños saltos por la habitación

_** \- Britt deja de saltar por favor, necesitamos ir al hospital… **__Quinn intentaba controlar los dolores por las contracciones, pero éstas eran muy intensas _

_** \- Rubias por qué tardan tanto, bajen ahora mismo a comer que no pienso subirles la comida… **__la morena ni bien se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación cuando sentía todo el peso de su novia sobre ella que eufórica la abrazaba_

_** \- Santy la bebe ya viene, ya viene… **__repetía aún en brazos de la latina_

_** \- Qué? Cómo? Ya?... **__miraba a Quinn mientras intentaba contener a su novia. Quinn solo atinaba a asentir con la cabeza, el dolor de las contracciones no le permitía pronunciar palabra alguna… __**Oh por dios!, oh por dios!, oh por dios!... **__ahora era la latina quien repetía completamente nerviosa_

_** \- Oh por dios, pueden dejar de gritar y llevarme al hospital?! Esto dueleeeeee!**_

_*** Fin de Flashback ***_

.

**\- Casi se van al piso. De no haber sido por el marco de la puerta tendría que haberlas levantado yo… tu cara era muy graciosa, si no me hubiera dolido tanto me habría muerto de risa…**

**\- Y qué quierías? No esperaba que Britt se me aventara así… y luego, la noticia de que ya nacería la bebe, estaba completamente shockeada**

**\- Gracias!**

**\- Porque?**

**\- Por conseguir que me dejaran a Beth esa noche… cómo lo hiciste?**

**\- No fue nada. La directora del hospital es buena amiga de mis padres, la conocen de hace mucho, solo tuvieron que explicarle la situación. **

**\- No se olvidaron de Puck. **

**\- Sigo pensando que fue un error que te acostaras con él, pero es el padre de Beth y me consta que siempre estuvo al pendiente y cuido de ti. Era la única oportunidad para pasar tiempo con ella, se merecía estar allí. **

**\- Tampoco Britt y tú me dejaron sola. No habría soportado separarme de ella… Gracias… no lo olvidaré**

**\- Bien! Porque pienso cobrarme el favor… **Quinn solo sonreía por el comentario, siempre le venía bien el humor ácido de su amiga, y Santana solo lo hacía para aligerar el momento.

**\- De verdad la habrías llamado Jude si te hubiéramos dejado?**

**\- Es un bonito nombre, a ella le gustaba**

**\- No le gustaba el nombre Q, le gustaba que tú le cantaras**

**.**

_*** Flashback ***_

_ Ese treinta de abril Quinn no dejaba de sonreír. Las horas de parto no significaron nada comparadas a la alegría de tener a su hija a su lado. Esa noche a excepción de la pequeña ninguno durmió, sabían que al día siguiente tendrían que separarse de ella definitivamente así que aprovecharon cada minuto a su lado… _

_** \- Me dejas cargarla?... **__el chico de aspecto rudo, sonrisa coqueta y ojos color avellana intentaba por sexta vez tomar a su hija en brazos._

_** \- Claro, a ver si ahora se deja… Shelby ya se ha ido?... **__Quinn preguntaba al chico por la persona que adoptaría a su hija. _

_** \- Hace un rato, le dije que podía quedarse pero prefirió dejarnos solos. Vendrá mañana cuando este el alta. Quieres que hable con tus padres?... **__el joven intentaba ser considerado con la familia de la rubia._

_** \- No!. Ellos no tienen nada qué hacer aquí. Me rechazaron cuando se enteraron del embarazo, no los necesito ahora… **__evidentemente Quinn les guardaba rencor a sus padres por su abandono. Noah se sentó en la cama al lado de la rubia, sostuvo con sus manos a la pequeña frente a ellos. _

_** \- Es igualita a ti! Tiene tus ojos! Es hermosa Quinn! Es toda una princesa! Te amo… gracias por darme lo más hermoso que jamás tendré**__… Dejó un beso en la frente de la rubia. Puck también sufría. Había conseguido trabajo de medio tiempo pero no lograba juntar para pagar las consultas de la rubia al ginecólogo. Quinn había sido clara diciéndole que se alejaría y no le permitiría acompañarla en el embarazo y a los ultrasonidos si él se metía en problemas o abandonaba la escuela por trabajar ya que tampoco contaba con el apoyo de su familia. No había mejor opción para la pequeña que ser entregada en adopción a Shelby… __**Cómo la llamaremos?... **__le preguntaba Puck y antes de poder responderle con el nombre que Quinn ya consideraba, Santana se le adelantó con una amenaza… _

_** \- Ni se te ocurra llamarla Jude, ese no es nombre para una nena tan guapa como mi sobrina… **__le dijo a la rubia señalándola con el dedo índice_

_** \- Qué tiene de malo Jude? A mí me gusta, a Puck le gusta, verdad?... **__dijo mirando al chico quien solo negaba con la cabeza… __**Britt?... **__miraba ahora a la otra rubia que se encontraba junto a su novia descansando en el sillón._

_** \- No te enojes Q, pero Jude es un nombre parar chico, nadie sabrá que ella es una chica…**__**no me gusta ese nombre para ella. Es igualita a ti, porque no la llamamos mini Quinn?... **__opinaba la rubia ojiazul. _

_** \- Yo había pensado en llamarla como a mi madre… Podemos llamarla Bethany?... **__dijó Puck con temor a que no les gustara el nombre _

_** \- Beth… me gusta… **__afirmaba Quinn con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. _

_** \- Nos gusta… **__la latina se levantaba del sillón… __**verdad Britt?... **__la rubia más alta asentía con la cabeza_

_** \- Hola Beth!... **__decía Britt mirando a la pequeña cuando ya se habían acercado a la cama. _

_ Puck levantó ligeramente a Beth para depositarle un beso en la mejilla, gesto que provocó el llanto de la pequeña al sentir la piel rasposa de su padre. _

_** \- Porque no entiendes que Beth no te quiere y dejas de molestarla… **__la latina aprovechaba la oportunidad para fastidiar al padre de la pequeña… __**dios! ya odio esa canción y ahora tendremos que escucharla otra vez. **_

_** \- San por favor, a mí me gusta la canción y Quinn la canta muy bien… **__Britt suplicaba a su novia porque dejara cantar nuevamente a Quinn_

_** \- Además ya intentamos con otras canciones y solo esa funciona… **__comentaba Puck mientras dejaba a la bebe que no paraba de llorar en brazos de su madre y se levantaba de la cama para permitirles mayor comodidad a ambas chicas. _

_ Hey, Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

_ La voz de Quinn era suave, melodiosa y entonaba armoniosamente perfecta la canción, buscando entregar en cada palabra todo el amor que sentía por su hija… y como si la pequeña lo entendiera, inmediatamente dejó de llorar para disfrutar de la voz de su madre cantando aquella letra que sin saberlo ya se había convertido en su canción favorita. _

_ Hey, Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better._

_ And any time you feel the pain  
Hey, Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool__  
Who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder_

_ Hey, Jude, don't let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember, to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

_ So let it out and let it in, hey, Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude?  
You'll do, the movement you need__  
Is on your shoulder_

_ Beth ya se había rendido al sueño por la tranquilidad que la voz de su madre le inspiraba… Quinn decidió terminar la canción para acunar el sueño de su pequeña. _

_ Hey, Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your skin  
Then you begin to make it better_

_ Na na na na _

_ Na na na na_

_ Na na na na _

_ Na na na na _

_ La noche entera la pasaron entre recuerdos de los días de embarazo cuando Puck acompañado con su guitarra le cantaba a la pequeña, Britt le contaba sus cuentos favoritos de princesas y Santana le prometía consentirla y hacer muchas travesuras con ella… De aquellos días cuando Quinn se ilusionaba imaginándose que serían una familia, que tendrían a Beth a su lado. _

_ No supieron en qué momento se había vuelto de día hasta que la directora del hospital y Shelby entraban a la habitación. Era el momento de separarse de su hija y la sola idea le rompía el corazón. Llegaron las despedidas de Puck, Santana y Britt quienes se veían tristes pero no se comparaba con lo que la rubia sentía. _

_** \- Puedo pedirte un favor?… **__todavía con la pequeña en los brazos Quinn le preguntaba a Shelby_

_** \- Claro Quinn, el que quieras… **__le decía con una sonrisa en los labios tratando de infundirle confianza, entendía perfectamente que era el momento más difícil en la vida de la rubia. _

_** \- En esa bolsa llevas un elefante rosa, es un regalo de San y Britt. También encontrarás un cajita musical con la melodía de Hey Jude… se la cantaba todas las noches antes de dormir… podrías… **__Quinn no lograba contener más las lágrimas y su voz se apagaba por el nudo en su garganta que le impedía continuar _

_** \- Claro que sí Quinn. El elefante rosa en su cuna y Hey Jude todas las noches antes de dormir… **__le dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de la rubia… __**no te preocupes, cuidaré bien de ella. Te prometo que la amaré casi tanto como tú!… **__se acercó para dejarle un beso en la frente y finalmente tomar a Beth en sus brazos antes de darse vuelta y salir de la habitación. _

_ Fue difícil, tal vez lo más difícil que se imaginaba hacer en la vida. Por supuesto que no quería entregar a su preciosa hija, pero sabía que ni ella ni Puck en ese momento podrían ofrecerle todo lo que necesitaba, sabía que dejarla ir era lo mejor para Beth, pero no por eso el dolor era menos. Estaba consciente de que era lo correcto, pero escuchar el llanto de su pequeña cuando Shelby la tomo de sus brazos causo que su corazón y todo su ser se desgarraran por dentro. Jamás podría sobreponerse a la pena de no tener a Beth con ella. Jamás nada llenaría el vacío que Beth dejaba en su corazón._

**_* Fin de Flashback *_**

.

El dolor que sentía la rubia por haber entregado a Beth no aminoraba ni tres años después, seguía igual de intenso y desgarrador que aquel día. Santana lo sabía, sabía que Beth era el dolor más grande en Quinn y nada lo superaría… pero sabía también que Beth podría ser la mayor motivación de su amiga y absolutamente nada lo igualaría.

**\- Q? Prométeme que no te darás por vencida!... Prométeme por Beth que vas a luchar por superar esta enfermedad!... Prométele a Beth que vas a regresar para verla crecer y estar con de ella**… miraba a la rubia que simplemente asentía con la cabeza. Santana sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón su móvil y busco en él la foto que guardaba de Quinn cargando a su pequeña en la fiesta de su primer cumpleaños. Ambas rubias sonreían y se miraban como si pretendieran detener el tiempo y prolongar el momento que compartían. Ni Shelby ni Santana se explicaban cómo a pesar de que se veían pocas veces, a Beth le bastaba escuchar la melodiosa voz de su madre para tranquilizarse y no separarse de ella. La conexión entre ambas chicas era envidiable… **toma rubia. Hazle una promesa a Beth… **le dijo entregándole el móvil que mostraba aquella foto en la pantalla.

Quinn tomo el teléfono y centró su mirada en la imagen, observó por un momento los hermosos ojos verdes de su pequeña… se imaginó a Beth parada frente a ella con un hermoso vestido fucsia, zapatitos negros, cabello recogido en medias coletas con listones rosas y por supuesto, sonrisa radiante y mirada luminosa… se dejó invadir por la presencia de su hija… y suspiró…

_**\- Hola pequeña… ya casi cumples tres años… lo sé, me perdí festejar contigo tu segundo cumpleaños y seguramente me perderé el tercero también. No tienes idea de cómo lamento eso, lamento tanto perderme cada día de tu vida… por favor perdóname por haberme comportado de forma tan egoísta y caprichosa con Shelby que terminé ocasionando que me alejara de tu lado, me merezco el castigo… El día que supe de tu existencia tuve miedo porque era consciente que no podría ofrecerte todo lo que te mereces… ese mismo día te prometí en silencio que siempre haría lo mejor para ti. Mi princesa, si no te he buscado durante este tiempo es en honor a esa promesa, que aunque me duela reconocerlo, la persona en la que me había convertido no era digna de merecer tu cariño y por lo tanto que me mantuviera cerca no era lo mejor para ti, tú madre Shelby me hizo verlo, y aunque el dolor de no verte siempre es muy grande, ahora lo entiendo y se lo agradezco. Me obligó a centrarme en lo importante, en ti. Así que el último año y medio me he dedicado a enderezar el camino. Volví a las Cheerios y ganamos las nacionales, también me gradúe con mención honorífica y fui elegida para proclamar el discurso de nuestra graduación… ah! por cierto, me coronaron reina del baile y la tiara la conservo para ti, espero dártela la próxima vez que nos veamos… desafortunadamente no será tan pronto como deseo, tengo algo que hacer antes, pero te garantizo que cuando regrese a tu vida no habrá poder humano que me separé de ti… por ahora, tengo que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para ganarme el derecho de verte crecer, y te prometo hija mía que no me rendiré. Beth, esta promesa que te hago será mi fortaleza y motivación para vencer el obstáculo que la vida ha puesto en mi camino. Mi niña, la próxima vez que nos veamos voy a darte todos los besos y abrazos que estoy guardando para ti… Por favor pequeña, no me olvides…**_ no pudo continuar y no era necesario continuar, le había hecho una promesa a Beth que pensaba cumplir. Todos los días lucharía por volver a la vida de su pequeña, de su princesa…

Santana la tomó en sus brazos, le regaló el abrazo más sentido que le había regalado en su vida.

**\- Volverás a verla… no estás sola y te ayudaremos a superar esta prueba Quinn. Te prometo que volverás a estar con tu niña… **pasaron unos minutos abrazadas. Santana intentaba transmitirle todo su cariño y apoyo en ese abrazo. Y mientras la contenía pensaba en los cambios que aquella enfermedad supondría en la vida de su novia, de ella y por supuesto de su amiga.

* * *

_**"Tienes dentro de ti todo lo que necesitas para superar los desafíos de la vida"**_

_**Brian Tracy**_

Hola otra vez... muchas gracias por sus comentarios, xfis no dejen de hacerlo porque me animan a continuar escribiendo esta historia... como dije antes, es mi primer fic y es muy importante para mi saber si les gusta lo que escribo, espero no defraudarlos... ;)

**dany: Sigo con la traducción de Beautiful When You Don't Try... mandame un mp y te digo como puedes seguirla... **


	3. Necesitamos Un Trasplante

**_Declaración: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen_**

* * *

_**Necesitamos un trasplante… **_

'_Santana si sales por esa puerta, lo haces también de mi vida'…_Santana se encontraba parada en el ventanal que casi ocupaba una pared de la habitación mirando el Rio Támesis que se posaba frente al Hospital Saint Thomas en Londres, recordando las palabras que su exnovia le había dicho la última vez que se vieron. Habían pasado ya cinco meses de aquella separación, pero para Santana seguía siendo igual de doloroso que el primer día.

Miró sobre su hombro hacia dentro de la habitación para encontrarse a una rubia durmiendo aparentemente tranquila sobre la cama… **tal vez, cuando sepas la verdad entiendas por qué lo hice y podamos estar juntas de nuevo Britt… **susurró para sí misma cuando una lágrima llena de melancolía y nostalgia rodó por su mejilla.

Al mismo tiempo la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando ver a un joven de 25 años, un poco más alto que ella, cabello castaño y ojos azules. Santana rápidamente hizo desaparecer con sus dedos aquella lágrima rebelde. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para el joven, pero aún no se sentía con la suficiente confianza con la latina para cuestionarla al respecto por lo que decidió no hacer comentario alguno.

**\- Hey… **le sonreía a la latina mientras se adentraba en la habitación… **sigue durmiendo?... **hablaba en susurros para evitar despertar a Quinn. Santana asentía con la cabeza…** bien, es bueno que descanse, las quimioterapias pueden ser muy agotadoras… **se acercaba a la latina ofreciéndole una ensalada… **te traje algo para almorzar. **

**\- Gracias pero no debiste haberte molestado, no tengo apetito… **colocó el plato de la ensalada sobre la mesa puente que se encontraba cerca de ellos. Movió la cabeza en dirección a la rubia… **no debimos haber empezado el tratamiento con quimioterapias?... **el chico fruncía el ceño tras el comentario de la latina…** no me lo tomes a mal Dave es sólo que creo que hemos perdido tiempo con las pastillas.**

**\- No Santana, no ha sido así… **el chico intentaba no molestarse por los cuestionamientos de la latina, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, entendía la curiosidad de Santana al ser estudiante de medicina y que se preocupara por la rubia, pero no le gustaba que desconfiara de él como médico… ** en realidad la quimioterapia puede ser suministrado vía intravenosa u oral con pastillas, como lo hemos estado haciendo con Quinn. Si hemos decidido aplicarle en esta ocasión el tratamiento vía intravenosa ha sido el pretexto para tener a Quinn en observación por lo menos un día porque necesitamos estudiar los síntomas que presenta; el Gleevec le está ayudando a disminuir los síntomas pero a Quinn a veces se le olvida que está enferma y debe bajar el ritmo… **volvía a tomar el plato de ensalada para dársela nuevamente a la latina… **y tú también. Entre cuidarla y las clases debes estar agotada.**

**\- Se necesita más que unas horas de desvelo para tirar a Santana López… **aunque no lo admitiera estaba agotada. Llevaba cinco meses acompañando a Quinn a donde tuviera que ir. Santana fungía como su asistente personal cuando la rubia tenía grabaciones por los anuncios publicitarios que había conseguido a través de la agencia de modelaje, debía estar al pendiente para ayudar a su amiga a controlar los síntomas y evitar que las personas a su alrededor se percataran de la gravedad de su enfermedad. Quinn había decidido omitir ese detalle mientras le fuera posible. Por otra parte la latina debía acudir a sus clases en King's College de Londres. La condición de la rubia para aceptar que Santana viajara con ella a Londres había sido que ésta seguiría estudiando y obtendría su título universitario. Todo ello sumado a la carga emocional de ver y saber a su amiga enferma y la ruptura de su relación con quien ella consideraba era el amor de su vida la agotaban cada día más.

**\- Lo que tú digas Santana, pero toma, necesitas alimentarte bien. Me irá mal con ella si no te cuido. Me ha hecho prometérselo, así que no me hagas quedar mal. Come!**

**\- Si sabes que aunque me trates como a tu Reina no va a volver contigo verdad?... **Santana finalmente accedía a tomar de mala gana la ensalada que el chico le estaba entregando… **siento ser tan dura Dave pero es la verdad. Jamás te va a perdonar que le hayas ocultado que eres casado… **

Quinn había conocido a Dave un día que buscaba a Santana en la facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Nueva York, ambos chicos se sintieron inmediatamente atraídos físicamente y comenzaron su relación a las pocas semanas de conocerse. Para Santana el chico era un tanto engreído y no le haría bien a su amiga; sin embargo, se desvivía en atenciones para la rubia, por lo que decidió darle una oportunidad. Unos meses después se encontró en la sala del departamento que compartía con sus amigas a la rubia completamente enfurecida por haberse enterado que su novio en realidad llevaba 4 años casado y había dejado a su esposa al marcharse a Nueva York como residente de intercambio. Por supuesto Quinn terminó su relación con él y no planeaba retomarla

**\- Ya. Sin embargo, no puedes culparme por intentarlo. Te recuerdo que estaba separado cuando la conocí y ahora estoy divorciado. **

**\- Eso ya no importa, debiste ser claro con ella desde el primer día. Quinn no tolera las mentiras. Además no se quedará aquí, en cuanto le des el alta tomará el primer avión que la lleve de regreso a Estados Unidos. **

**\- Tal vez decida quedarse un tiempo. Chris me ha dicho que ha recibido buenas ofertas **

**\- Por favor no te ilusiones sin motivos, créeme cuando te digo que nada evitara que regrese por Beth… **y efectivamente para Quinn Beth seguía siendo no sólo lo más importante sino lo único. En sus planes estaba regresar a Nueva York tan pronto como le fuera posible y si eso significaba renunciar a una carrera que apenas comenzaba y parecía prometedora, no dudaría en hacerlo, dejaría todo por su hija.

Dos toques sobre la puerta de la habitación interrumpieron la conversación que sostenían en susurros ambos chicos.

**\- Dr. Johnson, me han entregado los resultados del laboratorio de la señorita Fabray. Como me ha dicho que quería revisarlos inmediatamente, se los he traído… **el residente se acercaba para entregarle al médico un sobre sellado… **si no necesita nada más, me retiro… **Dave tomó el sobre con su mano derecha y lo miró fijamente por unos segundos.

**\- Qué esperas?... **Santana se dirigía a Dave para llamar su atención… **abre ese sobre!**

**\- Santana todos los estudios de Quinn así como el tratamiento a seguir tengo que consultarlos con mi mentor, no fue fácil que la aceptaran en el programa y me dejaran ser su médico de cabecera. Estoy en supervisión las 24 horas del día. Tengo que seguir el protocolo que me han indicado. **

**\- No te hagas el interesante Dave. Tú y yo sabemos que serías capaz de tirarte del Tower Bridge o del Big Ben por esa rubia si fuese necesario. Así que abre ese maldito sobre de una vez!… **La frustración que Santana sentía era cada vez mayor y no quería esperar un día más para conocer los resultados de las pruebas que le habían hecho a su amiga.

**\- Puedo meterme en problemas por esto Santana... **decía mientras agitaba el sobre para acomodar los documentos en su interior y así poder rasgar el lateral del sobre. Una vez que consiguió hacerlo, tomo los documentos y comenzó a leerlos detenidamente.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos sin decir nada. Santana solo veía como los ojos del médico se movían siguiendo los datos descritos en el papel que tenía a la vista, cómo nerviosamente lleva ese documento al final de su mano y repetía la acción con el siguiente. La latina comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa al ver al médico repetir la misma actividad ya en tres ocasiones. Tomo la mano derecha de Dave para detener la acción, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y pudo ver preocupación y nerviosismo en ellos.

**\- Y bien? Dave me estas poniendo nerviosa. Que sucede?... **Santana empezaba a impacientarse

**\- No está funcionando… **le respondió el médico volviendo la vista a los documentos

**\- Cómo que no está funcionando Dave? De que estas hablando?... **la latina entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería el joven, pero no quería creerlo.

\- **El tratamiento Santana. Perdón, en realidad si está funcionando, es sólo que necesitamos ser un poco más agresivos… **la preocupación se había apoderado completamente del joven médico, necesitaba encontrar rápidamente opciones para el tratamiento de la rubia. Santana lo miraba temerosa de lo que le diría a continuación… **Necesitamos un trasplante… **La morena fruncía el ceño por la confusión que le producía los comentarios a medias del médico… **veraz, el conteo de glóbulos rojos infectados ha disminuido, pero no hemos conseguido eliminarlos del todo, lo que significa que la médula ósea, a pesar de los medicamentos sigue produciendo glóbulos rojos infectados. Si continuamos con el mismo tratamiento sólo estaremos controlando esa producción. Quinn estaría recibiendo más quimioterapias lo que afectaría considerablemente su calidad de vida por los efectos secundarios de las mismas. Por eso necesitamos un trasplante de médula ósea. Quinn tendría que recibir radioterapias para prepararla para dicho trasplante, una vez realizado y si éste es exitoso, sólo tendríamos que realizarle estudios durante un tiempo para asegurarnos que la enfermedad haya sido erradicada completamente. **

**\- Entiendo… **Santana en sus deseos de realizar su residencia en el Hospital Saint Thomas ya se había familiarizado con los protocolos que manejaban y sabía que por las condiciones de Quinn no sería prioridad para la realización de dicho trasplante.

El Hospital Saint Thomas era una unidad que se dedicaba a la investigación médica y otorgaba servicios gratuitos con la ayuda de _Guy's &amp; St Thomas NHS Foundation Trust _por lo que contaba con una larga lista de pacientes. Muchos de esos pacientes se encontraban en condiciones más apremiantes que la rubia, por lo que Quinn tendría que esperar turno en una lista para recibir el trasplante de médula ósea. Turno que podría ser alterado si llegaban al Hospital pacientes más graves que ella. Aquello también era del conocimiento de Dave quien ya estaba pensando en la opción para agilizar dicho trasplante.

**\- De acuerdo con los análisis que le hicimos a Quinn antes de iniciar con las quimioterapias no podemos extraerle células madres a ella. Tal vez deberíamos considerar la posibilidad de traer a Beth y hacerle los análisis de compatibilidad. **

**\- No lo creo. Quinn no dejará que sometan a Beth a esas pruebas… **a estas alturas los chicos hablaban con el volumen normal de su voz, por lo que la rubia comenzaba a salir de su letargo.

**\- Lo sé. Pero si esperamos su turno en la lista de trasplantes pueden pasar varios meses y su condición empeoraría considerablemente. Lo mejor es que reciba una donación directa de alguien consanguíneo y Beth puede ser una buena opción. **

**\- Buena opción para qué?... **la conversación que sostenían su amiga y su exnovio logró despertar a la rubia quien ahora cuestionaba lo que había alcanzado a escuchar sobre su pequeña. Ni Santana ni Dave se atrevían a decir nada, conocían a Quinn lo suficiente para saber cuál sería su reacción y por supuesto su respuesta. Santana comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cama seguida de Dave, la rubia al ver su semblante de preocupación una vez que estuvo frente a ella la morena, decidió sentarse en posición indio sobre la cama. Se percató de los documentos que su exnovio tenía en la mano, miró a Santana antes de volver la vista a Dave... **son los resultados?... **el chico solo asintió con la cabeza… **y por sus caras supongo que es algo serio no?... **miraba a Santana ahora

**\- Tranquila Q. Solo es algo que ya nos había explicado Dave que podía pasar y bueno, hablábamos de las posibles soluciones.**

**\- Bien. Pero de una vez les digo que Beth no es una opción para nada!... **Quinn comenzó a sentirse mareada por lo que inmediatamente busco por el suelo el recipiente que utilizaba para volver el estómago. Dave sostuvo el recipiente frente a ella mientras Santana con una mano evitaba que el cabello rubio cayera sobre su rostro y con la otra acariciaba su espalda haciendo pequeños círculos en él.

Una vez que terminó, Quinn se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama llevándose la palma de la mano derecha a su frente y buscando con la otra mano el respirador para ayudarse a soportar los mareos. Santana se sentó a su lado permitiéndole a Dave acercarse un poco más.

**\- Quinn, tal vez si hablamos con la madre adoptiva de Beth, le explicamos tu situación y el procedimientos que seguiremos acceda a que se le tome la muestra de sangre para realizar la Prueba HLA **_**(análisis del Antígeno Leucocitario Humano) para determinar el nivel de compatibilidad**_**, tal vez la pequeña ni siquiera resulte compatible contigo y no pueda ser la donante… **el médico intentaba convencer a la rubia para considerar a su hija como una posibilidad...

**\- Y si resulta que puede ser la donante?... **la rubia fruncía el ceño y abría los ojos para mirar de manera intimidante al médico… **intentarás convencerme?... Estás completamente loco si piensas que puedes convencerme de hacer pasar a Beth por eso!… Escúchame bien Dave!, no voy a permitir que sometan a mi hija a una extracción de médula. Así mi vida dependa de ello!... **volvió a cerrar los ojos y respiró profundamente, intentaba no perder el control con la persona que le estaba ayudando tanto.

**\- Es que no te das cuenta que es justamente eso lo que puede pasar? Que tu vida dependa de un trasplante y que llegados a ese punto no podamos hacer nada más que esperar?... **la voz del médico era suave, sabía que era un tema delicado para la rubia, pero necesitaba convencerla lo antes posible.

Usando sus codos para apoyarse Quinn se impulsó para mirar nuevamente al joven. Sus ojos a pesar de estar cansados se habían tornado de un color avellana que detonaban ira. Estaba perdiendo el control.

**\- Es que no he sido clara!? No me has escuchado cuando he dicho que nadie va a tocar a mí hija!? No? Pues entonces escúchame bien Dave. Escúchenme bien los dos!… **dijo señalando con el dedo índice a cada uno y ambos chicos no pudieron evitar sentirse cohibidos por la mirada que la rubia les estaba obsequiando... **Ni extracción de médula!. Ni prueba de compatibilidad!. Ni llamada a Shelby!. Nada!. Beth no es una opción! Así que no metas a mí hija en esto!... **señaló directamente al médico.

**\- Q… **Santana poso su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia buscando con ese gesto distraer su atención del chico… **Dave solo está haciendo lo que le corresponde como tú médico. Está pensando en qué es lo mejor para ti… **le decía con voz suave

**\- Lo mejor para mí es mantener a Beth fuera de esto… **Quinn se dirigió a Santana con un semblante visiblemente más tranquilo

**\- Lo sé. Pero no puedes molestarte con Dave por buscar opciones para salvarte la vida.**

**\- No intentes convencerme tú también San**

**\- No Q, no intento convencerte. **

**\- Entonces promételo Santana!. Prométeme que no vas a permitir que toquen a Beth. Promételo Santana porque si no lo haces te juro por Dios que ahora mismo me voy de aquí y no vuelven a saber de mí. **

**\- Ok rubia. Está bien! Te lo prometo! Beth queda completamente fuera de todo esto!. No hay necesidad de ser tan extremista por Dios!... **Santana se levantaba de la cama un poco molesta, no le gustaba para nada que Quinn se negara a escuchar razones.

Quinn percibió la molestia de su mejor amiga y de Dave que aunque no había hecho ningún comentario desde hace un rato, seguía con el ceño fruncido. Respiró hondo y liberó su aliento en un suspiro mientras se recuperaba su posición en forma de indio sobre la cama

**\- Lo siento chicos. Por favor discúlpenme… Sé que solo están buscando lo mejor para mí y de verdad que se los agradezco… pero por favor entiéndanme, Beth es lo único bueno que me ha dado la vida y no voy a exponerla a nada… **la rubia había modulado su voz y se escuchaba serena

**\- Tendrás que recibir quimioterapia hasta que encontremos un donante para ti… **interrumpía Dave a la rubia

**\- Obviamente también dejarás de hacer anuncios. Hablaré con Chris para que cancele todo lo que tienes pendiente… **ahora era Santana quien hablaba.

**\- Espera San. Déjame hacer lo de la serie, sólo eso. Chris tuvo que hacer mucho para conseguirlo. La serie está por terminar su primera temporada y no sabemos si van a renovarla. Son sólo dos capítulos.**

**\- Quinn esto no es un juego. Llevas cinco meses en tratamiento y aún no logramos los resultados que buscamos... **

**\- Lo sé Dave, lo sé… solo estoy pidiendo dos semanas nada más. No recibiré mi próxima quimio hasta dentro de veinte días. Es tiempo suficiente para que haga los anuncios y lo de la serie. Les doy mi palabra que después de eso no haré nada hasta que tú me lo autorices. **

**\- De acuerdo, pero quiero estar presente cuando se lo digas a Chris… **Santana se dirigía a la rubia con mirada firme

**\- Lo prometo. **

**\- Bueno, ya que estamos todos de acuerdo, iré a buscar al doctor Chedelsen para analizar cuál será el mejor tratamiento para ti… **después del comentario el joven se acercó a la rubia para dejarle un beso en la cabeza.

**\- Gracias… **las chicas vieron como el médico salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Santana miró a la rubia que se recostaba nuevamente sobre la cama.

**\- Ahora vuelvo, necesito pedirle un favor a tu ex… **

Con una idea en la cabeza decidió seguir a Dave a quien logró alcanzar antes de que éste llegara a la oficina del director del área donde se encontraban.

**\- Dave!... **tomo del brazo al joven para evitar que continuara con su camino.

**\- Santana, pasa algo con Quinn?... **el chico se preocupaba porque no era común que Santana lo buscara o menos que fuera para consultarle algo sobre la rubia.

**\- No, Quinn está bien. La deje descansando. Sólo me preguntaba que necesitamos hacer para preparar a Quinn para el trasplante… **Dave miraba a Santana confundido, al parecer la latina había olvidado la conversación que tuvieron con la rubia… **hablo de los medicamentos que deberá consumir y esas cosas, no del donante**

**\- Deberá recibir quimioterapias o radioterapias más agresivas o la combinación de ambas, por lo mismo, tendríamos que suministrarle suplementos para que su condición física se afecte lo menos posible… Santana, acabamos de prometerle que dejaremos a Beth fuera de esto, lo has olvidado?**

**\- Por supuesto que no Dave. Vuelvo a mencionarle a Beth y esa rubia es capaz de matarme. Pero no mencionó nada acerca de los Fabray, o si?**

**\- Empiezas a agradarme Santana López!**

**\- Considera el trasplante. Haré una llamada pero si tengo que viajar a Lima Ohio y traer a rastras a la familia Fabray completa, no dudes que lo haré. Te buscaré cuando tenga noticias… **

Santana se despidió del médico agitando la mano frente a él. Volvió sus pasos hacia la habitación de la rubia y la encontró mirando en su celular un video del tercer cumpleaños de Beth que Noah le había enviado. Quinn sonrió al ver que la latina se acomodaba a su lado. Quinn reinició el video para mirarlo juntas. No era la primera vez que lo veían, pero les gustaba hacerlo. Para ambas era reconfortante ver a Beth feliz, llena de vida.

**\- Verdad que es la niña más hermosa del mundo?**

**\- Por supuesto. Cada día que pasa se parece más a ti.**

.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

.

**\- Si lo prefieres puedes esperar aquí… **la rubia intentaba tranquilizar al joven que le acompañaba. Todavía no habían puesto un pie dentro de la propiedad de aquella familia y los nervios ya se habían apoderado del chico. Llevaban alrededor de cinco minutos parados en la entrada sin que éste se decidiera a cruzar el portal para recorrer los metros que lo separaban de la puerta principal de aquella casa… **no te preocupes, yo hablaré con mis padres… **al escuchar esas palabras el joven sintió un vuelvo en el corazón. Eran las mismas palabras que Quinn le había el día que se suponía hablaría con los padres de la rubia para informarles que estaba embarazada. Su nerviosismo y cobardía esa noche ganaron la batalla. Recordó la desilusión en los ojos de Quinn y supo que ese fue el momento en que la rubia dejó de quererlo. Respiro profundo como si el aire que llenaba sus pulmones le otorgara valor

**\- No Frannie… ya una vez decepcione a Quinn… no volveré a hacerlo… **comenzó a caminar seguido de la rubia.

No hubo necesidad de tocar el timbre de la casa puesto que Frannie abrió la puerta principal con su propia llave. Entraron y recorrieron parte del enorme salón vacío para dirigirse al área de la televisión donde seguramente se encontrarían a las personas que estaban buscando. Frannie no se había equivocado, sus padres se encontraban sentados en un sillón mirando en la televisión las noticias del día, estaban tan distraídos que no se habían percatado de la presencia de los extraños en la casa.

**\- Mamá?** **Papá?... **llamó la atención de sus padres buscando no alterarlos con el tono de voz.

Ambos adultos giraron la cabeza en dirección hacia donde habían escuchado el llamado. Se encontraron con su hija mayor y un joven detrás de ella a quien no prestaron atención por la preocupación que sintieron al ver a Frannie en su sala sin avisar de su visita y sin la compañía de su esposo e hijo, lo que no presagiaba nada bueno.

**\- Frannie? Que sucede hija? Ha pasado algo?... **hablaba el hombre rubio de ojos azules mientras se ponía de pie y la mujer a su lado imitaba la acción.

**\- Matt y Gleen están bien?... **ahora era la dama quien se apresuraba a preguntar

**\- Si mamá. Ellos se quedaron en casa. Si he venido es porque necesitamos hablar con ustedes… **las tres miradas se centraron en el joven que se encontraba detrás de Frannie… **se trata de Quinn… **dijo la rubia al volver la vista a sus padres

**\- Oh Dios! Qué le ha pasado a mi hija?... Noah?... **la rubia de mayor edad había conocido a Puck siendo novio de su hija pequeña en una competición de porristas donde asistieron para apoyar a la rubia, justo un par de meses antes que sucediera lo del embarazo de Quinn.

**\- Pero cómo te atreves a poner un pie en esta casa después de lo que le has hecho a mí familia!?... **el hombre mayor se dirigía a Puck levantando la voz y fulminándolo con la mirada.

**\- Papá cálmate!... **Frannie se acercó a su padre y lo llevo de regreso al sillón… **lo que Puck tiene que decirles es serio… déjenle hablar por favor!**...

**\- Sé que no soy bienvenido aquí, y les doy mi palabra que no les quitaré mucho tiempo pero por favor escúchenme… **los jóvenes tomaban lugar frente a los padres de la rubia mientras Puck hablaba.

El padre de Quinn lo miraba con mucho recelo pero podía ver la seriedad en el rostro de Noah y que su hija mayor decidiera acompañarlo lo llevaba a pensar que se trataba de algo importante. Cedió, no podía hacer otra cosa, le importaba en demasía lo que Noah pudiera decirle sobre Quinn.

**\- Está bien! Te escuchamos!... **dijo con voz más serena mirando a Noah

**\- Hace poco más de cinco meses que Quinn se mudó a Londres**

**\- A Londres? Pero qué hace mi hija en Londres?... **la madre de la rubia no entendía e interrumpía el dialogo del chico

\- **Dijo que se trababa de una oferta de trabajo, algo sobre modelaje y que Santana la acompañaría. No entendí muy bien porque en realidad Quinn no da muchas explicaciones, ya la conocen… Me pareció extraño que decidiera irse. Ella siempre ha querido estar cerca de Beth. Hemos hablado unas pocas veces desde que vive allá y siempre me decía que en cuanto cumpliera con sus compromisos laborales volvería… Hace un par de días recibí una llamada de Santana para contarme las verdaderas razones del por qué se mudaron… **Puck se ponía cada vez más nervioso y Frannie como muestra de apoyo llevo una mano a su hombro… **Quinn está enferma… **dijo finalmente mientras dejaba escapar el aire de sus pulmones

**\- Enferma?... **el padre de la rubia comenzaba a preocuparse. Debía ser algo grave para que Noah se hubiera atrevido a hablar con ellos.

**\- Le han diagnosticado Leucemia… **

**\- Oh Dios!... mi niña!... **la madre se llevaba la mano a la boca y comenzaba a sollozar. El padre de Quinn parecía haber entrado en shock. No decía nada. Sólo apretaba las mandíbulas buscando controlar su rabia.

**\- Ha estado recibiendo tratamiento de quimioterapias desde que ingresó al programa del Hospital Saint Thomas en Londres con ayuda de un conocido de la universidad. Desafortunadamente los resultados no han sido los deseados y Quinn ahora necesita un trasplante de médula ósea. Santana me ha dicho que ya la han ingresado a la lista de trasplantes del Hospital; sin embargo, eso llevará su tiempo porque existen otros pacientes que lo requieren con mayor urgencia que ella… Mientras llega su turno seguirá recibiendo su tratamiento con quimioterapias que serán cada vez más agresivas… **le podía imaginarse a la mujer que siempre amaría perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos y un nudo se coló por su garganta impidiéndole continuar

**\- Viajaremos a Londres la próxima semana. Me haré la prueba de compatibilidad pero independientemente de que pueda o no ser la donante me quedaré con ella. No la dejaré sola otra vez… **Frannie hacía del conocimiento de sus padres sus planes.

**\- Quinn no sabe nada. Santana no se lo mencionará hasta saber si es posible la donación**

**\- Nosotros también iremos. Russel?... **la madre de Frannie miraba a su esposo esperando la confirmación

Russel Fabray estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Todo el peso de la culpabilidad cayó sobre él. Estaba arrepentido. Aun cuando la relación con Quinn se hubiera roto al rechazarle su apoyo durante el embarazo, tenía la esperanza que no fuera definitivo y pudiera acercarse a su hija. Por supuesto que le importaba. Era su princesa.

Russel se veía cada vez más pálido. Tenía miedo de perder a su hija antes de tener la oportunidad de abrazarla de nuevo.

**\- Papa?... **Frannie intentaba llamar su atención

**\- No querrá vernos. Debe odiarnos. A mí más que nadie!**

**\- Tiene razón!... **con ese comentario logro llamar la atención del hombre mayor…** Conociendo a Quinn es probable que les guarde mucho rencor y rechace cualquier tipo de ayuda que venga de ustedes. Es igual de orgullosa que usted y no la puede culpar por eso, lo lleva en los génes… **

**\- Si pretendes convencerme… **

**\- No señor Fabray, no se equivoque. No es mi intención que usted acepte ser donante. De hecho si resultara así yo estaría en deuda con usted por el resto de mi vida y créame que eso no es de mi agrado… **Le digo esto porque yo también soy padre y la idea de pensar que algo pueda hacerle daño a mi hija m**e desgarra el alma**… ****E**star aquí hablando con ustedes puede ser el motivo por el que Quinn me aleje definitivamente de ella… pero la amo, amo a su hija señor Fabray y el amor que siento por ella es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento... ****sé que usted también la ama, puedo verlo en sus ojos como también veo que está arrepentido… Tiene miedo a su rechazo y tal vez se pase el resto de su vida siendo rechazado, pero mientras ella tenga una vida, mientras ella esté viva señor Fabray, usted tendrá la oportunidad de luchar por su perdón.**

.

* * *

_** " Perdonar es el valor de los valientes. Solamente aquel que es bastante fuerte para perdonar una ofensa, sabe amar "... Mahatma Gandhi**_

Hey chicos... me costo mucho escribir este capítulo porque estoy un poco desanimada... hay pocos comentarios, lo que quiere decir que la historia no esta gustando... no estoy muy convencida de continuarla... Cuídense!... Abrazos y besos!

P.D: Disculpen pero no tuve tiempo de revisar la ortografía.

:(


	4. Hazlo Por Mí!

_****_Declaración: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen_****_

* * *

_**Hazlo por mí!**_

Santana se encontraba en la sala de espera del Aeropuerto Heathrow en Londres acompañada por Dave, era cuestión de minutos para que la familia de su amiga estuvieran frente a ellos, ya habían anunciado el vuelo proveniente del aeropuerto internacional Jhon F Kenedy de Nueva York.

Los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de la latina, de repente ya no estaba tan convencida que fuera una buena idea haberle pedido a Puck que les informara a los Fabray sobre la enfermedad de la rubia. Sabía que no sería del agrado de Quinn, y muy probablemente si alguno resultara compatible para la donación, ésta no lo aceptaría. Pero _qué más podría hacer? _Ver que a su hermana se le escapara la vida en espera de turno para un trasplante no era opción, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Debía ser muy cuidadosa al manejar la situación. Mentirle a la rubia tampoco era una alternativa, el lazo que unía estaba por encima de cualquier verdad incómoda y ningún Fabray vendría a alterarlo.

**\- En qué hotel reservaste?... **Dave llamaba su atención buscando hacer menos incómoda la espera

**\- En ninguno… **la voz de Santana sonaba clara y firme… mentalmente cavilaba en cómo hablarles a quienes vería y conversar con Dave suponía una buena práctica.

**\- Entonces… dónde se quedarán?... **preguntaba confundido

**\- En tu departamento **

**\- Cómo que en mi departamento?... **el joven no había contemplado hospedar a la familia y al padre de la hija de su ex novia… **Santana, verás… no es que no quiera ayudar pero… mi departamento solo tienes dos habitaciones...**

**\- Es todo lo que necesitan… **interrumpía el dialogo de Dave… **Los padres de Quinn dormirán en una, Frannie y su hijo en otra, y Puck puede dormir en el sillón de la sala. **

**\- Y dónde dormiré yo?... **

**\- Con nosotras. En nuestro departamento. Me quedaré con Quinn en su habitación y tú puedes quedarte en la mía... **A Dave siempre le molestaba que Santana decidiera sin preguntar, sobre todo cuando esas decisiones afectaban su tiempo o cómo en este caso sus pertenencias. La miró con el ceño fruncido, buscando transmitir su molestia**… Dave, por favor!, sólo un día, necesito dejar en claro un par de cosas con ésta familia… si después de escucharme deciden quedarse, entonces hablaré con Quinn y le contaré la verdad. Nos organizaremos y prometo no molestarte… **la latina había suavizado su tono de voz al pronunciar las últimas frases.

**\- Me debes una Santana… **dijo resignado. Podía ver el conflicto interno en Santana y sabía que no le sería nada fácil hablar con Quinn.

**\- Oh… Gracias Dave… **no hubieron más palabras. Ambos chicos volvieron su vista a la puerta de salida de la sala de equipajes.

Después de unos pocos minutos, vieron cruzar la puerta primero a Russel Fabray que arrastraba con cada mano una maleta, inmediatamente después Judy Frabray que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo una bolsa de viaje y en el derecho algunos abrigos, detrás aparecía Frannie que con una mano se peleaba con su maleta y con la otra sostenía a su hijo Gleen de cinco años quien cargaba una pequeña mochila en la espalda, y finalmente Noah que al igual que Russel era seguido por dos maletas. Dave se percató del sobre salto de Santana al verlos.

**\- Son ellos?... **preguntó más por distraerla que por confirmar sus sospechas. Santana sólo asintió con la cabeza… **parecen de la realeza... **Tres rubios elegantemente vestidos que caminaban con postura recta, de facciones perfectas y miradas indiferentes, un pequeño castaño que imitaba perfectamente a su madre y abuelos.

Existían algunos metros de distancia y mientras los visitantes caminaban hacia ellos, Santana observó el rostro de cada integrante de la familia. A excepción del pequeño, los otros tres le inspiraban puro y llano resentimiento. Llegaron a su memoria las imágenes de Quinn llorando amargamente por el rechazo de su padre a quien hasta ese momento consideraba su héroe y ejemplo; o porque simplemente no entendía cómo su madre no compartía con ella el mismo deseo de quedarse con su hija; o por la indiferencia de su hermana mayor quien se supondría sería su guía en la adolescencia. Perdió la cuenta del número de noches que tuvo que consolar a su amiga o de las lágrimas que seco de sus mejillas cuando orillada por todo aquello tuvo que desprenderse de su hija.

Dave podría haberse sentido un poco intimidado por el Clan Fabray. No Santana, hacía mucho tiempo que los Fabray habían perdido ese poder sobre ella.

**\- En Lima tal vez… aquí son nada… **con esa sentencia dejó escapar un poco de su resentimiento. Respiró hondo y exhaló. Sabía que debía controlarse. No se trataba de ella y de lo que los Fabray le inspiraban. Se trataba de la vida de su hermana. Optó por mirar al chico que los acompañaba. Sonrió de medio lado y amplió su sonrisa al ver que Puck le correspondía. Recordó haberle escuchado llorar cuando le dio la noticia.

Santana decidió ignorar un momento a los Fabray y caminó hacia Puck. Se abrazaron apenas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo.

**\- Me alegra mucho que estés aquí… **susurró para que sólo su amigo la escuchara

**\- De haberlo sabido, habría venido mucho antes… **y no mentía, de haberlo sabido, Noah tampoco se habría despegado un solo día de la rubia.

Después de que Santana saludara a los Fabray con un simple _'buenas tardes' _y presentara a Dave como médico de la rubia y buen amigo, se dirigieron a la sección de transporte del aeropuerto donde Santana y Dave se encargaron de pagar un servicio que los llevara a todos.

De camino al departamento de Dave, Santana se encargaba de retrasar el encuentro de los Fabray con la rubia respondiendo a las preguntas de estos con que Quinn estaría disponible hasta muy noche y que deberían aprovechar para descansar un poco.

Ya en el departamento de Dave, Santana se encargaba de distribuir las habitaciones y ayudar a los visitantes a instalarse mientras Dave volvía de comprar alimentos para ellos.

Los Fabray comenzaban a impacientarse; querían ver a la rubia menor, hablar con ella, saber a detalle sobre su estado de salud y como la latina no decía más que _después, _el padre de Quinn aprovecho que Dave volvía al departamento para hablar con él.

**\- Gracias… **dijo apenas vio a Dave que salía de la cocina con varios platos en la mano y se dirigía al pequeño comedor cerca de la sala para prepararles la mesa a sus invitados… **por hospedarnos en tu departamento y por ayudar a mi hija**

**\- Yo… estimo muchísimo a su hija… así que, no es nada… **Dave no sabía si el padre de la rubia tendría conocimiento de su relación con ella por lo que prefirió no revelar detalles por el momento.

**\- Escucha Dave… sé que el Hospital Saint Thomas es uno de los mejores en el país… estoy convencido que a pesar de tu edad eres un excelente médico y no dudo que el tratamiento que le has asignado a Quinn sea el indicado... **Russel se había posicionado frente a Dave interrumpiendo la actividad del médico… **no quiero aprovecharme todavía más de tu buena disposición pero necesito pedirte un favor**

**\- Usted dirá**

**\- Necesitamos de tu ayuda para realizar los trámites sobre el traslado de mi hija al Hospital Queens en Nueva York… **

**\- Quinn no irá a ningún lado… **Santana ya se había acercado lo suficiente para escuchar la conversación que mantenía Russel con Dave, y tras oír al padre de la rubia mencionar un traslado no dudaba en interrumpirlos

**\- Santana, nosotros estamos muy agradecidos contigo por todo el apoyo y la ayuda que le has brindado a mí hija, pero ya has hecho suficiente… a partir de ahora nos encargaremos de todo… **la voz de Russel se escuchaba firme. Las demás personas en la habitación a excepción del pequeño que miraba la televisión prestaban atención a la conversación que se estaba dando.

**\- No!... **Respiro hondo, no quería perder el control, pero éste era el momento que estaba esperando para aclarar un par de puntos con ellos… **Quinn dejo de ser hija suya el día que la corrió de su casa, desde ese momento ha tenido que tomar las decisiones sobre su vida sin tener que contar con ustedes. Así que, ustedes no están aquí para tomar decisiones sobre nada. Las decisiones que tengan que ver sobre la salud de Quinn, las tomaremos nosotros… **dijo esto último mientras señalaba a Dave y a ella misma… **Ella no sabe que están aquí y seré yo quien se lo diga cuando lo crea conveniente… **

**\- Santana no pretendo discutir contigo. Eres amiga de Quinn y eso lo respetamos, pero entiende que sólo busco lo mejor para ella… **Russel no iba a permitir tan fácilmente que la latina se le impusiera.

**\- Me importa muy poco lo que pretenda, Russel. Sé perfectamente que para ustedes no soy más que la amiga **_**inmoral y desviada**_** de Quinn, pero he sido yo quien ha estado con ella todo este tiempo. Soy yo quien se ha convertido en su familia. Soy yo a quien ella ha señalado ante los Directivos del Hospital como responsable facultada para decidir sobre su vida cuando ella no pueda hacerlo. He sido yo quien le ha pedido a Noah que hable con ustedes a pesar de todo el resentimiento que les tenemos precisamente porque soy consciente de qué es lo mejor para mí amiga. Y seré yo quien hable con ella para convencerla de permitirles acercarse. La verán y pasarán tanto tiempo con ella como se los permita. Así que lo repito para que les quede claro… Ustedes no están aquí para decidir nada!… **dijo mientras miraba a Russel, Judy y Frannie… **si no les parece las condiciones, podemos reservar su vuelo de vuelta a Estados Unidos ahora mismo... Si deciden quedarse, Puck tiene mi número. Con su permiso… **Santana dio media vuelta, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta del departamento para marcharse

**\- Esta bien Santana!... será como ustedes decidan… **A Russel le costó mucho doblegar su arrogancia y su orgullo, pero sabía que de no aceptar perdería la única oportunidad de volver a la vida de su hija y reunir a toda su familia.

**\- Bien. Entonces, hablaré con Quinn esta misma noche… **miró a Puck y le sonrió… **llámame si necesitan algo... **salió del departamento seguida de Dave despidiéndose de los Fabray de la misma forma en que los había recibido. Con un simple _buenas tardes._

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Santana y Quinn se preparaban para descansar. La latina le había dicho a la rubia que Dave tenía un inconveniente con su departamento por lo que le ofreció pasar la noche con ellas.

Aprovechando que Dave las acompañaba, Quinn decidió invitar a cenar a Chris a su departamento para explicarle su situación y el por qué no podría seguir trabajando y solo cumpliría con los compromisos ya adquiridos. Chris comprendió la situación y se preocupó por la salud de la rubia. Prometió ayudarle a retomar su carrera en cuanto le fuera posible trabajar sin comprometer su salud. Le recordó a la rubia que la consideraba su amiga y le pidió que no dudara en llamarle si necesitaba ayuda.

Dado que Santana no había logrado hablar con ella en la cena cómo pretendía, planeaba hacerlo ahora. En menos de dos semanas recibiría la siguiente sesión de Quimioterapia y si alguno de los Fabray resultaba ser compatible, Dave tendría que definir el tratamiento a seguir del donante y de la rubia para preparar el trasplante. No podían perder el tiempo. Tenía que hablar con ella ahora mismo.

**\- Quinn?... **llamó la atención de su amiga cuando se cruzaron en la puerta del baño de la habitación. La latina había terminado de asearse y ahora era el turno de la rubia.

Mientras Quinn terminaba de cepillarse los dientes, pudo ver a través del espejo del lava manos a Santana bajo el marco de la puerta mirándola con el semblante serio y podría decirse que hasta preocupado. Terminó de asearse e intento salir del baño, pero al ver que la latina no se movía del marco, apoyo su espalda en la puerta abierta para quedar frente a ella.

**\- Noah está aquí!... **Santana decidió empezar con el tema menos grave, tenía que preparar el terreno, no podía dejar caer la noticia de la llegada de los Fabray así por que sí.

**\- Cómo que Noah está aquí?… No le habrás contado verdad?... **Quinn miraba a Santana con el semblante serio. No le había gustado para nada que lo hiciera sin antes consultarlo con ella.

Santana al sentirse intimidada por la rubia desvió la mirada al suelo y agachó la cabeza. Quinn respiro profundo y exhaló. Apagó la luz del interior del baño y se decidió a cruzar la puerta para tratar de olvidar el tema y no alterarse con su amiga. Después de todo no le vendría mal ver a Noah un par de días.

**\- Te ha molestado?... **preguntó Santana mientras se acercaba al borde de la cama una vez que había cerrado la puerta del baño.

**\- Puck es la única conexión que tengo con Beth, él la ve regularmente, se asegura que no me olvide hablándole de mí… **la rubia intentaba controlar su molestia y buscando terminar con la conversación lo antes posible levantó las sábanas para tomar su lugar en la cama… **No resuelve nada que haya venido… **

**\- Tal vez su presencia aquí no resuelva nada, pero está muy preocupado por ti. Tiene derecho a saber la verdad. Es el padre de tu hija y ha hecho mucho… **Quinn frunció el ceño al escuchar a Santana decir lo último

**\- Y qué es lo que Puck tuvo que hacer para ganarse el derecho de estar aquí?... **había llegado el momento en que Santana tendría que contarle a la rubia sobre su familia

**\- Puck no ha venido solo… **le sostuvo la mirada a la rubia unos pocos segundos, pero cuando Quinn le levantó la ceja izquierda como si con el gesto le cuestionara, la latina se sintió intimidada y solo atino a bajar la mirada hacia la cama.

La rubia comenzaba a impacientarse por el silencio de la latina. Podía sospechar la respuesta pero esperaba estar equivocada.

**\- Han venido tus padres también?... **Santana solo negaba con la cabeza sin mirar a la rubia… **Britt?**... otra negativa de cabeza por parte de Santana. Quinn confirmó entonces sus sospechas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza arrastrando su cabellera rubia hacia atrás en un claro gesto de molestia y frustración… **Oh Dios! San porqué lo hiciste?... **Quinn comenzaba a levantar la voz

**\- Porque son tu familia Quinn, tienen derecho a saber lo que está pasando contigo… **los nervios se estaban apoderado de la latina

**\- Mi familia!? Tús padres han sabido ser más padres conmigo que ellos!. Tú eres más hermana mía que Frannie! Puck! Britt! Esa es mí familia! No ellos!... **se acercó a Santana y buscó su mirada… **Lo has hecho por el trasplante verdad?... **no necesito respuesta, la actitud nerviosa de su amiga lo decía todo. De repente a Quinn le invadió la ira y comenzó a gritar… **Pues entérate! No aceptaré ninguna ayuda que venga de ellos!… Me importa poco si alguno resulta ser compatible!. Por mí pueden desaparecer ahora mismo!… No tenías ningún derecho a traerlos Santana!... **

_Que no tenía derecho? No acaba de decirle que eran familia? Que además de ser su mejor amiga era también su hermana?_ Las últimas palabras de la rubia calaron hondo en Santana. Le molestaba sobre manera que Quinn fuera tan obstinada y estuviera evadiendo la realidad, una realidad que en cuestión de pocos meses le golpearía de lleno a la cara y por supuesto temía que para entonces ya no se pudiera hacer nada. Tal pareciera que Quinn no entendía la gravedad de la situación.

**\- Qué es lo que pretendes Quinn? Hasta donde hay que llegar para que entiendas la seriedad del problema? No te das cuenta de lo afortunada que has sido? Dave te diagnostico a muy buen tiempo para salvarte la vida… Pareciera que no te importa. Estas jugando y esto no es un juego, no se trata de un simple resfriado. Abre los ojos maldita sea! Quinn!, estas arriesgando tú vida!... Hoy estas aquí teniendo un buen día sin sufrir los síntomas… mañana puede ser en un crematorio y solo siendo parte de la estadística. Es eso lo que quieres?... **los ojos café oscuro de la latina penetraban con rabia los avellana de la rubia. Santana gritaba todavía más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho Quinn, pero la voz de Santana se escuchaba entrecortada

**\- Ya no sigas San!. Basta!... **sí que la rubia era obstinada. No quería seguir escuchando a su amiga

**\- Basta No!... Basta tú!...** las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por la mejilla de la latina sin que pudiera evitarlo…** Estoy harta! Ya no puedo más Quinn!...** su voz ahora era apagada. Santana se derrumbó. En una fracción de segundo simplemente desaparecieron las fuerzas, la voluntad, la entereza, los deseos de seguir luchando. Estaba agotada y emocionalmente abatida. Era demasiado. Tener la responsabilidad de la vida de su mejor amiga en las manos la superaba… **Ya no puedo seguir luchando contra ti Q… **sus palabras salían en sollozos y Quinn bajaba la cabeza apenada… **y lo que has dicho, que no tengo derecho?... cómo te atreves?... **Santana buscaba la mirada de la rubia. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Quinn pudo observar el rosto de su amiga, estaba completamente desdibujado, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin control, sus ojos estaban tristes. Finalmente la rubia se dio cuenta de la enorme carga que había puesto sobre los hombros de su hermana.

**\- San… **no pudo controlar que se le escapara un susurro mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Intento abrazar a Santana para reconfortarla, pero esta no se lo permitió, dio un paso atrás evitando el contacto. Santana pensaba aprovechar el momento para desahogarse completamente.

**\- No Quinn!... eres tú quien no tiene derecho sabes?... no puedes hacerme responsable de tu vida y pretender que no haga nada… que cruce los brazos y simplemente espere que llegue el momento… No puedes culparme por buscar desesperadamente cualquier opción y aferrarme a ella para salvar tú vida… Les he puesto condiciones, los verás y hablaras con ellos sólo si tú quieres!... **ya no le importaba lo desgarrada que se escuchara su voz o que las palabras no fueran claras por sus sollozos**… Tal vez a ti no te importe Quinn… pero te has puesto a pensar en el enorme vacío que vas a dejar en nosotros? En mis padres, en Noah, en Britt, en Beth!... le prometiste a Beth que lucharías y que regresarías para estar con ella!… si eso no es suficiente, entonces dime, que hay de mí?, q hay de tu mejor amiga? de tu hermana?... Vas a abandonarme así sin más?... Vas a dejarme sola Q?... No puedes hacerme eso!... No puedes dejarme sola… por favor, hazlo por mí!... ya he perdido a Britt, no puedo perderte a ti también… no me dejes sola por favor… **y no pudo más, lloraba desconsoladamente. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, mientras su peso caía rendido sobre sus rodillas en el suelo.

**\- Oh Dios San!… perdóname… por favor, perdóname… todo esto ha sido demasiado para ti… **se sentó frente a ella y esta vez la latina no rechazó el abrazo. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba que Quinn sintiera y sopesara cómo le estaba afectando a ella toda la situación… **ya está San, no te preocupes más… aceptaré la donación… me haré el trasplante, lo prometo… lo haré por ti y por Beth… **continuaron abrazadas el tiempo suficiente para que ambas se tranquilizaran…

Después de un rato Quinn ayudo a Santana a levantarse y la llevo a la cama. Ella tomó su lugar y sin decir más se dispusieron a dormir. Santana estaba muy agotada emocionalmente por lo que no le tomo mucho para rendirse al sueño. No así Quinn, aquel _'ya he perdido a Britt' _de Santana era el centro de sus pensamientos. El día su cumpleaños había recibido la llamada de Britt para felicitarla, una llamada que no duro más de cinco minutos y ninguna preguntó por la otra. Podía intuir que la situación entre ellas no estuviera del todo bien, pero suponía que era cuestión de tiempo. Faltaba pocos días para el fin de curso y creyó que Santana viajaría a Lima para resolver los problemas. En ningún momento imaginó que pudiera ser definitivo. Ahora tenía conocimiento de lo que Santana estaba atravesando y se sentía culpable, en lugar de apoyarla con la separación se convirtió en una carga más para su amiga. Era perfectamente consciente del amor que Santana y Britt sentían por la otra y ella haría todo lo posible para volver a reunirlas. La rubia en silencio le prometió a su mejor amiga que las cosas cambiarían y en cuanto fuera posible volverían a Nueva York para ayudarla a recuperar a Britt.

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno Dave les explicó a las chicas el procedimiento a seguir, primero realizarían las pruebas de compatibilidad a los Fabray a excepción por supuesto del pequeño, si resultara que alguno es compatible con ella, modificarían su tratamiento para recibir dos sesiones de radioterapias invasivas como preparación para el trasplante mientras que al donante también se le estarían suministrando medicamentos. Después del desayuno Dave se marchó a su departamento para llevar a los Fabray a realizarles la Prueba HLA.

Por su parte las chicas se quedaron hablando un rato más. Santana le conto a la rubia cómo había sido el primer encuentro con su familia y las condiciones que les puso para que pudieran quedarse. Acordaron que esa misma noche Quinn vería a Noah y a los Fabray sólo si alguno resultaba compatible. Aunque la rubia no quería ninguna relación con su familia, Santana la convenció de permitirles acercarse, después de todo quien fuera el donante le estaría salvando la vida.

Chris llevaría a Quinn a realizar una sesión fotográfica sobre el nuevo modelo de móvil inteligente de una marca reconocida. Las fotos con la imagen de la rubia ocuparían los espacios publicitarios de varias estaciones de metro, murales y revistas. Mientras tanto Santana iría por Noah y juntos buscarían un departamento para los Fabray cerca de la zona donde vivían. No tenían problema con hospedar a Noah.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Los días habían pasado sin contratiempos para las chicas.

Santana aprovechó que la rubia contaba con la compañía de Noah para enfocarse en sus clases y trabajos de la universidad. En unas semanas empezarían sus exámenes finales del segundo curso de medicina y si lograba pasar todos con buenas notas, planeaba utilizar el curso de verano para adelantar clases.

Quinn por su cuenta, ocupó sus días en terminar los trabajos para los que ya había sido contratada. Las grabaciones de los dos capítulos para la serie habían sido muy agradables para la rubia, recibió muy buenos comentarios de sus compañeros con quienes había compartido escena y del personal técnico, incluso Chris recibió la oferta de que el personaje de la rubia se convirtiera en un personaje permanente para la segunda temporada si lograban la renovación de la serie. Después de consultarlo, Chris les explicó a los productores la situación de salud de la rubia, dejando abierta la posibilidad de que Quinn reapareciera en la serie cuando su salud se lo permitiera.

Tener a Noah en casa resultó ser muy agradable para las chicas, sobre todo para Quinn. Se la pasaban recordando anécdotas de los años que habían compartido y cuando Santana no estaba, por supuesto sólo existía un tema importante para ellos… Beth. Pasar tanto tiempo juntos para el chico significó confirmar que nunca había dejado de amar a la rubia y aunque se dieron acercamientos y situaciones que terminaron en besos, Quinn no podría decir lo mismo. Quería a Noah, de cierta manera lo amaba, era el padre de su hija pero no estaba enamorada de él… sin embargo, se sentía bien teniéndolo cerca.

Una de las Pruebas HLA de los Fabray había dado como resultado un ochenta y dos por ciento de compatibilidad con la rubia, por lo que el trasplante se llevaría a cabo en dos días. Dave se había encargado de asignar el tratamiento para que tanto la persona que sufriría la extracción de médula ósea como Quinn estuvieran preparadas. A Quinn no le interesaba conocer quién sería el donante y así se los hizo saber a Santana y a Dave.

Como bien se lo había prometido a su mejor amiga, la rubia aceptaría el acercamiento de su familia sólo si el trasplante se llevaba a cabo. Motivo por lo que éste día las chicas preparaban una pequeña cena informal para recibir a la familia de Quinn en su departamento. Casi cuatro años después de su abandono, estaría frente a sus padres y hermana. Más que nerviosa la rubia se sentía incómoda. No quería que el rencor y el resentimiento se apoderaran de ella; tampoco pretendía que fingieran ser la familia feliz que un día habían sido, pero era un paso para volver a integrarse y quería que todo marchara bien. Para liberar tensiones Quinn decidió invitar a Dave y a Chris, éste último aunque todavía no era oficialmente su representante había dejado de ser el primo del médico para convertirse en un buen amigo.

Mientras Santana cocinaba, Noah ayudo a las chicas haciendo espacio suficiente al mover los muebles de la sala y colocando en su lugar dos mesas cuadradas que habían conseguido con el administrador del edificio de tal manera que simulaban un comedor lo suficientemente amplio para reunir a todos los invitados. Aunque Quinn quería ayudar, los chicos solo le permitieron decorar y poner el comedor. Antes de marcharse para recoger a los Fabray, Noah interrumpió la actividad de Quinn despidiéndose ambos con un pequeño beso en los labios que Santana presenció. Ninguna hizo comentarios al respecto. Quinn porque aún no tenía nada definido con Noah y Santana porque sabía que si fuese algo serio su amiga se lo diría.

Había llegado el momento de la cena, el primero en hacer acto de presencia fue Chris acompañado de la típica tarta de manzana que serviría de postre. Unos minutos después apareció Dave con un par de botellas de tinto. Mientras esperaban los cuatro chicos platicaban animados, Chris les contaba los planes para cuando la rubia volviera a las andadas.

Cuando los Fabray llegaron el saludo con los chicos fue cordial, no así con Quinn. La rubia sólo se mostró cariñosa con su sobrino Gleen, aceptó el abrazo de Frannie y sólo le comentó que el pequeño se parecía a su esposo Matt pero que tenía sus ojos, aceptó el abrazo de su madre sin corresponderlo ni hacer algún comentario. Cuando tuvo frente a ella a su padre optó por apretar los dientes con fuerza para evitar que el remordimiento se escapara de sus labios, lo miró con rabia y el ceño fruncido… Russel avergonzado bajo la mirada al piso. No hubo abrazo, pero Quinn supo con ese gesto que su padre estaba arrepentido. Russel Fabray jamás agachaba la mirada, ni siquiera sabiendo que no tenía la razón y perdería la batalla.

La cena estaba resultando un poco incómoda. Santana ocupaba la cabecera del improvisado comedor, la rubia estaba a su lado derecho, le seguía Noah, Chris y por último Judy, frente a la rubia se encontraba Dave, después estaba Russel, Frannie y finalmente el pequeño Gleen. No había mucho tema de conversación. La condición para verse había sido no hablar del pasado o de lo que habían hecho los últimos cuatro años. Nada de pedir perdón por parte de los Fabray y nada de reproches por parte de la rubia. Si comenzarían de cero, sería a partir de ese momento.

Afortunadamente para todos Chris rompió el silencio con comentarios sobre las ofertas que estaba recibiendo para la rubia.

**\- Y te gusta lo del modelaje?... **Frannie preguntaba mirando directamente a la rubia.

**\- Es divertido, la paso bien!... aunque me gustó mucho más grabar los capítulos para la serie… **Quinn esbozaba una sonrisa mientras le respondía a su hermana

**\- Serie? alguna que pasen en Lima?... **Judy se sumaba a la conversación. Quinn solo encogió los hombros

**\- Tal vez por televisión de paga… aunque es muy probable que después la distribuyan en dvd's… pinta para ser buena, y quieren que esta rubia vuelva… **Chris señalaba con la cabeza en dirección a Quinn.

**\- De que trata?... **Frannie miraba ahora a Chris, pero Quinn se adelantaba a contestar

**\- Adolescentes hormonales y muy problemáticos, lo que todas las series juveniles. **

**\- Y piensas seguir haciéndolo?... **ahora el interesado era Noah

**\- Claro!, como dije antes, me gusta mucho. En cuanto me lo autorice mi médico… **dijo mientras miraba a Dave… **volveré a las andadas. Verdad Chris?... **el chico sonriendo asentía con la cabeza

**\- Entonces piensas quedarte aquí, por cuánto tiempo?... **finalmente Russel se integraba a la conversación.

**\- El que sea necesario… **respondió sonriéndole a Santana

**\- El necesario para qué?... **por supuesto Russel había percibido el sonrisa a Santana.

**\- Santana obtendrá su título en medicina… **miraba fijamente a su padre. Los demás invitados guardaron silencio.

**\- Y eso que tiene que ver?**

**\- Todo, porque no pienso dejarla sola… **Quinn hablaba sin desviar la mirada de Russel… **talves decida hacer su residencia y especialidad en el Saint Thomas… **agregaba lo último para molestar a su padre

**\- Quinn eso aún no lo hemos decidido… **Santana se apresuraba a interrumpir la batalla verbal que presentía iba a darse entre la rubia y su padre

**\- No me parece que sea una razón suficiente para quedarte, y lo de **_**modelar y actuar**_** también puedes hacerlo en América… **el intento de Santana había llegado tarde, no evitaría el desencuentro entre los dos rubios más obstinados de la familia Fabray. Los demás invitados se habían convertido en meros espectadores

**\- ** **Aclaremos algo… **le respondió la rubia después de inclinarse un poco hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos en el comedor y entrelazar los dedos de sus manos. Respiró profundo y exhaló antes de continuar sin apartar los ojos de su padre… **Si están aquí, es porque ella me convenció de aceptar el trasplante y también de dejarlos entrar nuevamente en mi vida. Si fuera por mí, esta cena ni siquiera se habría celebrado pero se lo prometí. Santana ha sacrificado mucho por mí y no pienso abandonarla como ustedes hicieron conmigo… **

**\- Quinn!... **Santana llamaba la atención de la rubia para tranquilizarla… **Q, no hace falta… **tomó la muñeca de la rubia para obligarla a mirarla

**\- Claro que sí! Tú has sido mi familia desde preescolar no solo los últimos cuatro años… **dijo esto mirando a Santana, después volvió la mirada a su padre para continuar su discurso… **He aprendido a tomar mis decisiones y afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos yo sola, y cuando he tenido que consultar cualquier problema con alguien, Santana siempre ha sido la primera en acudir incluso cuando no se lo haya pedido. Para mí Santana no es una amiga cualquiera, es mi hermana. Ella es mi familia!. Así que nos quedaremos en Londres el tiempo que nosotras consideremos necesario. **

**\- Lo único que queremos es pasar más tiempo juntos, recuperar el tiempo perdido, volver a ser una familia… **suavizó su voz para hablarle a la rubia. Era extraño ver al patriarca de los Fabray sentirse intimidado por alguien.

**\- Porque? Porque están arrepentidos? Pues su arrepentimiento no me sirve de nada, ha llegado demasiado tarde. Mi hija no está conmigo!.. **se señalaba así misma con el dedo índice de la mano derecha…** Quieres que seamos una familia? Volveremos a ser familia el día que yo recupere a Beth!**

No hubieron más palabras. Russel entendió que _su princesa _se había convertido en una persona totalmente independiente de los Fabray y mucho más obstinada de lo que él mismo podía llegar a ser. Tendría que conformarse con lo poco que la rubia estaba dispuesta a ofrecerles. Mientras tanto, lo único que podía hacer sería respetar sus decisiones y apoyarla cuando ella se los permitiera.

La cena continúo sin más sobresaltos. Chris se encargó de romper los silencios contando anécdotas sobre sus viajes a Estados Unidos.

El momento de la despedida llego más temprano que tarde por recomendaciones de Dave ya que al día siguiente serían ingresados al hospital tanto donante como paciente para que al segundo día se llevara a cabo el trasplante. Los encargados de llevar a los Fabray a su departamento serían Dave y Chris quienes se ofrecieron con gusto. Quinn se despidió igual de cariñosa con Gleen como lo había recibido. Con sus padres y hermana lo hizo con un ligero abrazo y deseándoles una buena noche.

Aunque fueron pocas las palabras dichas a su padre, le hizo bien liberarse un poco de la impotencia que le habían hecho sentir. Ver en ellos la sinceridad sobre su arrepentimiento la llevaba a desear recuperar también a su familia.

* * *

**_" Nadie puede volver atrás y comenzar de nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy mismo y hacer un nuevo final "... María Robinson_**

Hey people!... volví!... muchas gracias por los comentarios, neta que se siente padre irte a la cama después de publicar un cap y despertar con tantos buenos reviews, xfis no dejen de escribir, es mi manera de saber que voy bien con la historia... para los que están ansiosos por que aparezca Rachel, no desesperen... por supuesto que la historia es Faberry y les prometo que habrá buenos capítulos con ellas... y sip, también habrá Brittana...

EatsBook tienes mucha razón... el summary es pésimo... así que... porfis ayudenme a escribir un summary que valga la pena para la historia...

Disfruten el cap... pasen una excelente noche, día o tarde, según sea... Abrazos y besos ;) :) 3


	5. Volvemos A Nueva York

**__****_Declaración: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen_****__**

* * *

.

**_Volvemos A Nueva York_**

Han pasado 21 meses de que Quinn se sometiera al trasplante de médula ósea donada por un miembro de su familia.

El día del trasplante la rubia estuvo acompañada todo el día por Santana y Noah; también recibió la visita de Chris y por supuesto de su médico de cabecera. A sus padres y hermana los recibió hasta el día siguiente por aquello de que no quería saber quién era el donante.

Aunque el trasplante se realizó exitosamente y no había indicios de rechazo o complicaciones, Quinn tuvo que permanecer ingresada en el hospital durante dos semanas para que los médicos observaran la reacción inmediata de su cuerpo al trasplante. Durante los siguientes seis meses Dave se encargaría de vigilar su evolución cuidadosamente.

Mientras estuvo en el hospital recibió las visitas de los productores de la serie en la que había participado por dos capítulos, de Kaya quien interpretaba el personaje con quien compartiría el mayor número de escenas y con quien había tenido buena relación desde un principio; la serie había conseguido renovar por dos temporadas más y el personaje de la rubia estaba contemplado para convertirse en permanente siendo la pareja del personaje de Kaya.

Aceptar el contrato para continuar interpretando a Naomy en la serie significó una discusión con sus padres debido a la temática de su participación. Quinn les explicó que la razón principal por la que aceptaba fue haber vivido de cerca el bullying que sufrieron tanto Santana como Britt en todo momento y el dolor que eso causó a sus amigas; ellas le habían demostrado que el amor verdadero sobrepasaba cualquier límite y quería aprovechar la oportunidad para enviar el mensaje a todo el público que fuese posible. Tal vez así, podría concientizar a las personas a respetar a todos los seres humanos por igual sin que importaran sus preferencias. Para la rubia significaba un verdadero honor hacer esa especie de homenaje a su hermana. Y aunque a los Fabray no les agradó la idea, tuvieron que aceptarla porque Quinn así lo había decidido. Las grabaciones comenzarían en dos meses, pero la rubia se integraría apenas Dave se lo autorizara.

Por supuesto, también recibió la visita de Chris, Russel, Judy, Frannie, Gleen, Noah y Santana. Esta última no se separó de la rubia a menos que fuese necesario. Santana solo aparecía en la universidad para presentar sus exámenes finales. Russel y Judy fueron testigos de la forma en que la latina se preocupaba por Quinn, no perdía detalles de las observaciones y recomendaciones de Dave y los enfermeros, obligaba a la rubia a seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones, llevaba el control de los horarios en los que eran suministrados los medicamentos, incluso pudieron apreciar en un par de ocasiones cómo regañaba a Quinn por excederse de tiempo en sus caminatas o por querer realizar algún esfuerzo físico que aún no estaba autorizado por el médico. Fueron testigos también de la alegría de su hija cuando Santana le informó el resultado de sus exámenes y de que fue aceptada para adelantar tres materias en sus vacaciones de verano. Definitivamente Santana era alguien muy importante en la vida de la rubia menor, y Russel y Judy tenían ahora la oportunidad de ver el por qué. Santana no lo supo, pero desde ese momento los padres de Quinn la consideraron también un integrante más de la familia Fabray.

Haberse instalado en su departamento después de haber recibido el alta en el hospital significó un mayor acercamiento con su familia. Los Fabray se pasaban todo el día con la rubia mientras Santana asistía a sus clases. La relación entre ellos se había vuelto más cordial, las conversaciones más fluidas, por lo menos entre su hermana y su madre. Quinn aceptaba las demostraciones de cariño de las otras dos rubias, y cada vez eran más las veces que los que correspondía. Con su padre las cosas iban más lentas, aunque ya no había caras largas, Quinn aún seguía resentida con Russel.

Habían pasado ya dos meses con los Fabray en Londres, Russel no podía retrasar más su regreso al trabajo y como las chicas no habían aceptado volver a Estados Unidos aún; con el argumento de que Quinn y Santana se trasladarían en ocasiones por separado y necesitarían mayor espacio y comodidades ahora que Frannie y Gleen se quedarían con ellas a pasar las vacaciones de verano; y aunque inicialmente las chicas se rehusaron, Russel y Judy las convencieron de aceptar regalarles un automóvil para cada una además de pagar la renta de un departamento en una mejor zona de la ciudad. Después de todo, el dinero provenía de las ganancias por las inversiones que Russel había realizado con los recursos que en su momento destinó para pagar la universidad de la rubia. Quinn y Santana aceptaron con la promesa por parte de los Fabray de que aquel apoyo no significaba ningún derecho de cuestionarlas o entrometerse en sus decisiones.

El departamento consistía de piso y una planta. La planta de arriba contaba con tres habitaciones ubicadas horizontalmente, cada una con salida al balcón, recámara japonés en tamaño king zise's, centro de entrenamiento, baño con tina y vestidor; las dos habitaciones del fondo tenían acceso a la amplia terraza ubicada entre ellas; la terraza estaba techada de vidrio y amueblada con un juego de tres sillones y mesa de centro, un columpio de dos plazas suspendido del techo, cuatro lámparas stand perfectamente ubicadas y una pequeña mesa redonda como desayunador para cuatro personas. Debajo de las habitaciones y la terraza se ubicaban una habitación para invitados con baño propio, un despacho con biblioteca y centro de cómputo, una amplia cocina con isla y vista al salón y al comedor; el salón ubicado frente a la cocina era decorado por un sillón tipo L, dos sillones individuales, mesa de centro y centro de entretenimiento; al fondo del salón y la cocina, en un desnivel elevado, un comedor cuadrado para ocho personas de color blanco con sillas en color chocolate; al lado del comedor un baño. A la derecha de la puerta principal aparecían una escalera recta con escalones por un lado incrustados en la pared y por el otro suspendidos desde el techo con alambres de acero inoxidable y que dirigían hacia el amplio pasillo de las habitaciones; el pasillo daba vista al salón y estaba protegido con soportes horizontales de acero inoxidable. Las habitaciones, terraza y comedor brindaban vista al Tower Bridge gracias a los ventanales panorámicos; los ventanales tenían persianas tipo black out eléctricas. Los muebles y la decoración del departamento eran del estilo minimalista. Los colores predominantes eran el blanco de las paredes, muebles en tonos chocolate con accesorios blancos y naranja óxido. Todo el departamento estaba insonorizado.

En cuanto a los automóviles Quinn eligió siguiendo las recomendaciones de Noah y su padre, un Bentley Flying Spur W12 en color granito mientras que Santana prefirió un Audi SQ5 en color blanco ibis aunque ambas acordaron prestarse los automóviles siempre que quisieran. Así lo hicieron los primeros meses para mayor comodidad de la rubia. Obviamente la rubia no manejaría hasta que Dave se lo autorizara, por lo que esa actividad estaría a cargo de Noah o Frannie. El edificio contaba con elevador para automóviles por lo que su departamento tenía estacionamiento propio.

Celebraron la mudanza y la despedida a sus padres con una cena en su nuevo departamento. La cena fue mucho más animada y agradable que la primera vez que la rubia volvió a ver a su familia.

Noah aprovecho el tiempo que le quedaba en Londres para acercarse más a la rubia; le dejó claro sus intenciones de retomar la relación amorosa que los unió hace algunos años. Quinn se sentía bien con las atenciones, cuidados, compañía y demostraciones de cariño que recibía de Noah, además siempre que el chico hablaba con Beth ponía el altavoz para que la rubia escuchara a su hija y aunque en muchas ocasiones la incito a hablar con ella, Quinn decidió que por respeto lo haría después de hablar con Shelby y conseguir su permiso para regresar a la vida de la pequeña. Se dejó querer por Noah, no sin antes aclararle que no podían retomar su relación debido a la distancia que los separaba y al futuro aún incierto de Quinn. En unas semanas Noah tendría que regresar a Estados Unidos ya que el tiempo de permiso en su trabajo terminaba. Quinn y Santana aun no decidían cuando volver por lo que a la rubia no le pareció justo iniciar una relación. Con las cartas sobre la mesa, ninguno desaprovechó la oportunidad para regalarse besos, mimos y cariños.

Poco a poco la salud de la rubia fue mejorando. Dave le permitía más salidas, le autorizaba realizar actividades físicas que cada vez requerían más esfuerzo. Los análisis a los que tenía que someterse cada mes arrojaban mejores resultados y no existían síntomas que denotaran rechazo al trasplante. Quinn estaba progresando satisfactoriamente y pronto podría retomar su vida por completo.

Que Noah se marchara significó una decaída en el estado de ánimo de la rubia. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia y las demostraciones de cariño del chico. Extrañarlo tanto la llevo a confundir sus sentimientos. En ese momento Quinn estaba convencida de que lo amaba y quería darse una nueva oportunidad con él en cuanto regresara a Nueva York si los sentimientos para ese entonces permanecían intactos en ambos.

Santana se pasaba cerca de doce horas en la universidad para adelantar sus clases, por lo que Frannie y Gleen fueron los encargados de animarla. Los tres jugaban en la consola para video juegos que Santana agregó al centro de entretenimiento, veían películas, cocinaban o turisteaban cuando la rubia se sentía lo suficientemente animada para hacerlo. La latina se les unía siempre que le era posible. Quinn descubrió en las salidas turísticas su afición por la fotografía y al percatarse de ello, Frannie y Gleen le obsequiaron una cámara Nikón D7100 en color negro con sus respectivos lentes y accesorios. El regalo de Frannie hizo menos aburrido su tiempo de recuperación.

En algunas ocasiones recibió la visita de compañeros de la agencia de modelaje donde trabajaba pero sobre todo de Dave, Chris y Kaya. Los tres chicos dejaron de ser el exnovio médico, el agente de modelaje o representante y la compañera de trabajo para convertirse en grandes amigos. Compartían con la rubia o todos juntos cuando les era posible.

Frannie tuvo que marcharse porque Gleen ingresaría a la escuela, al mismo tiempo la madre de la rubia volvía a Londres. Chris y Dave se ofrecieron para trasladar a madre e hija cuando hiciera falta, y aunque Santana les decía que no era necesario porque ella podría hacerlo, la rubia prefería no molestarla, se daba cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que la latina hacía para mantener el ritmo de las clases en la universidad, incluso ayudaba a Santana con sus tareas o investigaciones cuando lograba convencerla. Para Quinn leer tanto le ocasionaba mareos y eso a la latina no le gustaba. Santana había aprobado las materias con muy buenas notas, ahora comenzaría el curso normal de clases y podría disponer de mayor tiempo libre. Aunque también planeaba seguir adelantando materias.

Finalmente, Quinn se integró casi a la par de sus compañeros en las grabaciones de la serie. Siempre acompañada de su madre y Santana. Chris que como todo buen representante había acordado con los productores organizar sus llamados de modo que los días de grabaciones no fueran pesados para la rubia y en horarios que le permitiera estar acompañada por Santana o por él mismo. Quinn recibió el apoyo de todo el equipo de producción, técnicos y actores que le ofrecían descansos entre las grabaciones para que no se esforzara más de lo que tenía permitido; se sentía más que agradecida y en ocasiones ofrecía cenas o comidas en su departamento o les llevaba al set las galletas o cupcakes que cocinaba con su madre como muestra de ello. Se había integrado perfectamente a ese equipo de trabajo y lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Además de Kaya, Nicholas y Kathryn, compañeros en la serie, también se habían vuelto cercanos.

Después de un mes con las grabaciones Dave le autorizó a la rubia comenzar a manejar y pequeñas rutinas de ejercicios. Los análisis seguían reportando excelentes resultados. El conteo de plaquetas, glóbulos blancos y rojos estaban dentro del rango de una persona normal; tal parecía que la rubia jamás había sufrido una enfermedad. Podría haberle otorgado el alta del tratamiento, pero Dave prefería ser cuidadoso esperando los resultados de los seis meses de rigor que exigía el protocolo.

Las vacaciones de fin de año habían llegado y tenía casa llena; Russel, Frannie, Gleen, Matt, Noah, Maribel y Emilio, estos últimos padres de Santana. Todos viajaron a Londres para pasar las festividades en familia. Para las chicas celebrar navidad y fin de año con sus familias fue maravilloso. Parecía que la vida comenzaba a sonreírle. Estaba más que contenta. Aunque la felicidad no era completa; a Quinn por supuesto, le faltaba su princesa y a Santana, Britt; era la primer navidad que no pasaban juntas desde los doce años.

Antes de que su familia regresara a Estados Unidos, Quinn y Santana decidieron ofrecer una cena en el restaurante Paramount. Tuvieron que reservar toda una sección del restaurante porque a la cena acudieron además de toda su familia, Dave, Chris, Kaya, Kattie, Nicholas, los productores, el director, una chica de maquillaje, compañeros de reparto de la serie y un par de amigos de la universidad de Santana. Un total de 26 personas que llamó la atención de algunos paparazzis, sobre todo porque a aquella cena se presentaban actores y productores que eran más conocidos que la rubia.

Los paparazzis lograron tomar unas cuantas fotografías. En ellas aparecían los que ya identificaban como los chicos de Skins; reconocieron a la rubia como la que apuntaba para ser la pareja amorosa de Effy Stonem, uno de los personajes principales de la serie. Eran sus primeras fotografías de paparazzis y en todas, Noah estaba a su lado. La cena fue amena, agradable y divertida. Russel, Judy, Maribel y Emilio aprovecharon para agradecerles a todos el apoyo incondicional a las chicas.

El siguiente año fue mucho más activo para la rubia. Después que Dave oficialmente le diera el alta en enero, Quinn tuvo que realizarse análisis cada tres meses, era parte del seguimiento que se tenía que hacer y la rubia cumplió cabalmente con ello; los resultados siempre fueron óptimos.

La segunda temporada de Skins comenzó a transmitirse en el mismo mes de enero. Quinn llamó la atención de los medios de inmediato. Su personaje gustaba a los críticos y la relación en pantalla de entre Kaya y la rubia tenía muy buena química. Los fans de la serie se volvieran locos. La rubia comenzó a ser seguida por los paparazzis; salían fotos de eventos a los que asistía por la promoción de la serie, con Kaya en desayunos o comidas, con su familia cuando daban un paseo, con Noah tomados de la mano o conduciendo el auto de la rubia, con Santana de compras en el súper, entrando o saliendo del edificio donde tenían su departamento, incluso hubieron fotos de Santana y ella en el balcón de la terraza.

Por supuesto los rumores no hicieron esperarse. Quinn era relacionada sentimentalmente con varias personas. Noah, Kaya, Santana e incluso Nicholas, cuando con éste último comenzó las grabaciones de su primera película y se veían más a menudo. En las entrevistas tenía que aclarar que Kaya y Nicholas eran grandes amigos, que Santana más que su amiga era su hermana y vivían juntas desde hacía mucho tiempo, y cuando le preguntaban por el chico que cuando llegaba a visitarla se quedaba en su departamento, hacía uso de sus pertenencias y no se separaba de ella, la rubia solo contestaba que con Noah tenía su historia.

Al principio tanta atención de los medios y los fans a Quinn le incomodaba, no sabía manejarlo. Kaya, Kattie y Chris le aconsejaron no dar importancia a los rumores, no tenía caso aclararlos porque siempre se inventarían algo nuevo. La rubia siguió los consejos de sus amigos, dejó de preocuparse por lo que decían en las revistas o en los programas de espectáculos, sólo aclaraba los rumores a su familia y amigos si éstos le preguntaban. En cuanto a los fans; una sonrisa, una foto, unas palabras y unos minutos de su tiempo no le afectaban; por el contrario, le agradaba escuchar los buenos comentarios y deseos de sus seguidores, incluso recibía regalos de ellos.

En poco tiempo Quinn dejó de ser la chica que salía en anuncios publicitarios genéricos para convertirse en la imagen de marcas recocidas como automóviles, perfumes, joyería fina y diseñadores de moda. Quinn era la chica sensación del momento. Cada vez recibía más invitaciones a eventos sociales o a diferentes programas en todo el país. La rubia solo aceptaba aquellas invitaciones que no afectaban el tiempo que pasaba con su familia. Santana la acompañaba casi siempre y cuando no era posible, el encargado de estar con ella era Chris.

Santana por su parte se dedicó por completo a la universidad, terminó su tercer año con excelentes notas; al igual que en las vacaciones de verano adelantaba materias, lo hacía también presentando exámenes e investigaciones sobre diferentes temas. Para Santana lo principal era obtener su título universitario lo antes posible, hacer su residencia en el Saint Thomas y su especialidad en Oncología Médica Pediátrica. Santana pensaba realizar todos los postgrados y las investigaciones relacionados con el tratamiento del cáncer en los niños. Ver a tantos pequeños enfermos en el Saint Thomas le parecía injusto.

Han pasado casi 27 meses desde que Quinn y Santana se mudaron a Londres para combatir la enfermedad de la rubia.

La tercera temporada de Skins había finalizado. Para continuar la serie los productores decidieron hacer una renovación de personajes. La rubia había terminado las grabaciones de dos películas y faltaban unos meses de edición y post producción antes de iniciar con la promoción de las mismas. Le había pedido a Chris que no aceptara apariciones en eventos para esos meses de descanso.

Quinn consideraba que era momento de volver a Estados Unidos. Estaba desesperada por ver a Beth y tenerla en su vida, extrañaba a Noah, y aunque Santana no lo decía, sabía perfectamente que su amiga seguía enamorada de Britt y la extrañaba con los huesos; desde que llegaron a Londres la latina no había tenido citas y sus salidas sin Quinn consistían en reuniones por investigaciones para sus clases.

En dos semanas sería el cumpleaños de Beth. Su cumpleaños número cinco y ella quería estar presente ese día. Ya había mantenido algunas conversaciones telefónicas con Shelby gracias a Noah, y sabía por ella y por el chico que la pequeña conocía la verdad, y aun cuando la madre adoptiva de Beth estaba de acuerdo con tenerla de vuelta en sus vidas, no había visto a su princesa ni hablado con ella.

Hoy Santana recibiría los resultados de sus últimos exámenes. Si los aprobaba podría disponer de cinco meses libres antes de comenzar su residencia en el Saint Thomas. La rubia había organizado su tiempo para tener libres también esos meses y viajar a Nueva York. Sólo necesitaba convencer a la latina de aquello. Para eso, necesitaba encontrar el momento adecuado y podría intentarlo ahora que Santana regresaba al departamento.

**\- Cómo te fue? Ya tienes los resultados?... **Quinn se apresuraba a preguntar ni bien Santana tomaba asiento en el desayunador de la isla de la cocina agachando la cabeza. La rubia al notar el gesto de su amiga abandonó la preparación de la ensalada, rodeó la isla para cercarse a la latina… **Qué paso?...** Santana levantó la cabeza para ver a su amiga con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

**\- Oficialmente. He aprobado tomas mis materias!... **Quinn inmediatamente se agacho para abrazarla

**\- Oh Dios San!, es maravilloso! Muchas felicidades! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!... **la latina ya se había parado de su asiento y le correspondía el abrazo a la rubia… **Es genial San! Es genial!... esto debemos celebrarlo en grande! Hoy mismo ofreceremos una cena!... **Quinn hablaba muy emocionada, en verdad estaba muy feliz por su amiga.

Santana de repente había perdido la emoción. Haber aprobado todas sus materias le dejaba sin pretextos para ocupar su tiempo y evitar pensar en Britt. Ahora tendría varios meses libres y no quería deprimirse.

**\- No es necesario Q! No tenemos que celebrar nada… **comentó la latina desanimada. Quinn se dio cuenta de su semblante, la tomo de los brazos, la miró fijamente y le sonrió antes de continuar

**\- Claro que tenemos que celebrarlo San!, Te has esforzado muchísimo para lograrlo. Te mereces que lo celebremos y vamos a hacerlo… **insistía. Santana sólo sonrió por el entusiasmo de la rubia… **Dónde quieres cenar? El Paramount, STK London, Drones, el Aqua Bar?... elije**

**\- Estás loca… **la latina negaba con la cabeza

**\- Nop. Sólo quiero celebrarte en grande porque te lo mereces San!... además siento como si yo misma me estuviera graduando así que la celebración debe ser por partida doble… **

**\- En ese caso, cenemos en Drones y acabemos la fiesta en Fabric**

**\- Perfecto! ** **Avísales a tus amigos de la universidad y yo a los chicos. Esta noche salimos de fiesta!**

Santana no tenía muchos ánimos pero supuso que la noche sería divertida así que decidió disfrutarla. Y así fue, disfruto de la cena y el baile en compañía de sus amigos Robert, Alissa, Natalie, Will y Gorka quienes estuvieron encantados con la presencia de Kaya, Kattie, Nicholas, Jennifer, ésta última novia de Nick, y por supuesto Quinn además de Dave y Chris. Todos se divirtieron y celebraron en grande. Nick y Jenn se retiraron temprano por que viajarían a Estados Unidos al día siguiente, hicieron planes con la rubia para verse cuando estuvieran en Nueva York.

Estaba por amanecer y la juerga había llegado a su fin. Un chofer contratado por la rubia para manejar el auto de Santana fue el encargado de llevar a los amigos de esta a sus respectivos hogares. Otro chofer se encargó de manejar el Bentley hacia el departamento de las chicas, llevando con ellas también a Kaya y Kattie. Las cuatro planeaban continuar la fiesta en el departamento.

Apenas entraron al departamento las botellas de vino aparecieron, la música se escuchaba por todo lo alto; las cuatro bailaban animadamente. Santana con Kattie y Quinn con Kaya. Poco a poco las chicas comenzaron a acercarse. Kattie y Santana bailaban cada vez de manera más sensual. Quinn y Kaya estaban más divertidas.

La rubia y Kaya se dirigían a la sala para tomar la botella de vino que se encontraba en la mesa de centro, sus pies se habían vuelto torpes por los efectos del alcohol y en un intento de la rubia por esquivar el sillón más grande tomó de la muñeca a Kaya, pero como ésta no se esperaba tener que soportar el peso de la rubia, se le fue encima cayendo Quinn de espaldas en el descansa brazos del sillón con Kaya sobre ella.

La hermosa chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules no lo dudó. Simplemente se acercó y besó suavemente los labios de la rubia. Quinn no se resistió, correspondió el beso… un beso que apenas duro diez segundos.

**\- Wow… **dejó escapar la rubia sorprendida por el atrevimiento de Kaya… **los fans de skins estarían muy contentos con esto…** comentó mirando y sonriéndole a la chica que todavía levitaba sobre ella apoyándose sobre el sillón con cada puño al lado de Quinn. Después de levantarse la chica de ojos azules le extendió la mano a la rubia para ayudarla

**\- Que tal si los volvemos locos?... **Kaya le comentó a la rubia de forma seductora y sonriendole. Quinn tomó su mano para levantarse del sillón, busco con la mirada a Santana y alcanzó a verla por el pasillo hacia su habitación con Kattie de la mano.

La rubia tomo el control para apagar el reproductor de sonido. Volvió la mirada a Kaya y le sonrió. Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras invitando a la chica a seguirla. Habían tenido buena química desde las primeras grabaciones de la serie, eran buenas amigas, se tenían confianza, se conocían y respetaban lo suficiente para mantener los límites. Lo que sea que pasara se quedaría entre ellas. Ninguna de las dos buscaba una relación. Simplemente se divertían.

Santana y Quinn terminaron su noche de juerga, cada una acompañada en su habitación. Para la rubia significaba su primera relación sexual con una chica, no así para Kaya. Quinn al principio estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, cómo avanzar, en qué momento hacerlo y cuando retroceder. Estaba completamente confundida, sentía que le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. Decidió cederle todo el control a su acompañante que aparentemente sabía lo que hacía. Las chicas pasaron una madrugada divertida. Para la rubia fue una experiencia agradable y aunque lo había disfrutado, no se imaginaba teniendo una relación con una chica, por lo menos no con Kaya.

Santana por su parte también se divertía con Kattie en la otra habitación, ambas sabían perfectamente cómo disfrutar del momento y así lo hicieron. Las chicas pasaron su madruga entre besos, gemidos y orgasmos hasta que quedaron lo suficientemente agotadas para rendirse al sueño. Kattie cayó rendida de inmediato.

Santana no pudo dormir, el peso del arrepentimiento no le dejaba. Hacía más de dos años que no tenía ninguna relación, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Se había separado de Britt pero el amor por ella seguía intacto. De repente, todo lo que estuvo evitando durante los veintisiete meses que llevaba ya separada del amor de su vida se hicieron presente esa noche. Se vistió con su ropa interior y su albornoz, salió de la habitación por la terraza, se asomó al balcón para esperar el amanecer mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos. _Estará con alguien? Se habrá vuelto a enamorar? Pensará alguna vez en mí? Me perdonará algún día? Me extrañará? Habrá dejado de amarme?... _sumida en sus pensamientos no se percató que alguien se encontraba a su lado. Quinn vestida también con su albornoz le extendía una taza de café.

La rubia conocía perfectamente a Santana, sabía que en el momento en el que la latina tuviera un segundo de conciencia se arrepentiría de haber estado con Kattie. No tenía que preguntarle si seguía amando a Britt… que Santana no la mencionara claramente le mostraba que no era tema superado… así que, cuando terminó su sesión de sexo experimental con Kaya, volvió a ponerse su ropa interior y su albornoz, metió en el bolsillo de este un sobre amarillo y uno blanco, bajo a la cocina a preparar suficiente café para un regimiento, después de un rato volvió a la terraza con una jarra de café, cuatro tazas, fruta picada, yogurt y unas galletas, todo en una charola; dejó la charola en la mesa, se sirvió una taza de café y espero en el sillón del fondo. En cualquier momento Santana aparecería. Y así fue, vio aparecer a la latina que sin percatarse de su presencia se dirigía al balcón, Quinn sirvió otra taza de café y se la ofreció a la latina cuando la alcanzó en el balcón.

**\- No sabía que también te gustaran las chicas… **Santana se dirigió a la rubia mientras tomaba la taza de café que Quinn le ofrecía

**\- Yo tampoco… **contestó Quinn mirando a la latina y apenas sus miradas se encontraron ambas chicas dejaron escapar sonoras carcajadas. Después de unos momentos, cuando finalmente logró controlarse, la latina se dirigió nuevamente a la rubia

**\- Y Noah?... **

**\- Lo que tenemos no está definido… no es exclusivo… y los dos lo tenemos claro… **respiro tranquilamente y después de tomar el sobre color amarillo se lo extendió a Santana… **toma… **la latina bajo la vista al sobre y volvió a levantarla para mirar confundida a la rubia… **he decidido hacerte dos medios regalos… **le dijo a Santana con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

**\- Dos medios regalos?... acaso eso existe?... **la latina sonreía por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

**\- Ya me conoces… **Quinn se encogía de hombros… **anda, tómalo… **agitó el sobre cerca del rostro de Santana.

**\- De que se trata?… **preguntó tomando finalmente el sobre

**\- Es el primer medio regalo… **sonrió… **te he hecho copropietaria de este departamento**

**\- Cómo?!... **Santana apenas pudo articular una palabra por lo sorprendida que estaba

**\- Lo que oyes. En el sobre están los documentos del contrato de compra–venta. Ya ésta todo listo. Sólo tienes que firmar… y desde el momento en que lo hagas, serás media dueña de esto… **volvió a sonreír por la gesto de incredulidad que se había dibujado en el rostro de su amiga.

**\- Oh Q!... es demasiado… **

**\- Claro que no!. A las dos nos gusta la ciudad y nos gusta este departamento no?... **Santana asentía con la cabeza… **pues ya esta! Lo he comprado para nosotras… además necesitaremos un lugar por si las cosas no salen según lo planeado… **Santana no entendía el último comentario de su amiga por lo que no dudo en preguntar

**\- Y que es lo planeado?... **Quinn sacó el sobre blanco y se lo entregó a la latina

**\- Es el segundo medio regalo… dos boletos de avión para Nueva York… **la rubia bajo la voz, no estaba segura de que a Santana le pudiera gustar la idea…** creo que es hora que volvamos**

Santana guardo silencio por unos segundos, antes de responderle a la rubia inhaló profundo y exhaló pesadamente.

**\- Tú puedes volver cuando quieras Quinn… **Santana metió los sobres en el bolsillo del albornoz de la rubia, dio media vuelta, caminó hacia el interior de la terraza y se sentó en el sillón del centro, apoyó sus pies sobre la mesita de la sala.

Quinn se quedó por un momento en el balcón escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de seguir a su mejor amiga. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, se sentó a su lado dejando los sobres en la mesita frente a ellas.

**\- San… **Quinn giró la cabeza buscando la mirada de la latina, pero ésta no cambió su postura, miraba a la taza de café que sostenía con sus dos manos sobre sus rodillas… **es la primera vez que te vas de juerga, y has terminado alcoholizada con una chica en tu cama… **Santana miró a Quinn con el ceño fruncido, no espera la desaprobación de su amiga. _No había hecho ella lo mismo?... _**no me mires así… no te estoy juzgando, puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana… es solo que… tengo la impresión que ha sido por Britt… para olvidarte de ella… **apenas escucho a la rubia nombrar a su exnovia no le pudo sostener la mirada, sus ojos se depositaron en el que había sido su anterior objetivo. Santana dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro.

**\- Eso ya se acabó… **hablaba sin apartar la mirada de su taza de café

**\- Porque te viniste a Londres conmigo… **la latina finalmente volvía a mirar a Quinn a los ojos.

**\- Tú no tienes nada que ver. Fue decisión mía… **intentó que sus palabras sonaran firmes para convencer a la rubia de ellas. Pero se conocían demasiado bien.

**\- No me mientas San… ustedes estaban bien… de repente todo acabó y te vienes conmigo… no me digas que no tuve que ver… **obligó a la latina a mirarla a los ojos tomando con una mano su mentón y haciendo girar su rostro hacia ella… **San?... si no hubiera enfermado, si no hubiera tenido que venir a Londres… ustedes aun seguirían juntas, cierto?...** no hubo repuesta… y tampoco Quinn necesito respuesta, le basto con ver como una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla izquierda de su amiga…

**\- Eso ya no importa… **Santana no quería continuar con aquella conversación. Una parte de ella ansiaba tener la posibilidad de recuperar al amor de su vida. La otra parte buscaba convencerse que era un caso perdido, intentar volver a la vida de Britt y ser rechazada la destrozaría.

**\- Claro que importa San! Importa porque todavía la amas… o me equivoco?... **tampoco obtuvo respuesta… ** por Dios, no has tenido una sola cita es más de dos años, y eso es porque en el fondo sientes que tu lugar es al lado de Britt. Yo también estoy convencida de ello. Pero no puedes seguir evadiendo la situación… es definitivo?... entonces sigue con tu vida, sal, diviértete, conoce chicas, ten una relación!, mereces ser feliz de verdad… no necesitas tener litros de alcohol en la sangre para traer a alguien a casa...**

**\- Yo… no lo sé vale!… no lo sé y no quiero pensar en ello!… **Santana se removía en el sillón

**\- San! Ya han pasado dos años. Cuánto tiempo más?... **por mucho que la latina intentó controlar las lágrimas, una a una caían silenciosas por su mejilla… **oye… solo digo que Tú y Britt… su historia… trinidad impía merece un final diferente a este... no tengo idea de qué fue lo que le dijiste, pero estoy segura que no la verdad… y Britt merece saber la verdad. **

Quinn tenía razón y Santana lo sabía. Las tres se habían convertido en inseparables desde preescolar… Ellas no podían simplemente desaparecer de la vida de Britt sin ninguna explicación. Britt se merecía saber la verdad y eso era lo mínimo que Santana debía hacer. Debía decirle la verdad.

**\- Tengo miedo… **dejó escapar casi susurrando

**\- Lo sé… escucha… ven conmigo a Nueva York, hablamos con ella, después nos vamos a New Haven a celebrar el cumpleaños de Beth, luego a pasar unos días en Lima y nos volvemos cuando tú quieras… **Quinn sabía que darle a su amiga el poder de decidir le infundiría confianza y seguridad

**\- Y si no quiere vernos?...**

**\- Por lo menos lo habremos intentado San… Tú sabrás que es definitivo y podrás continuar con tu vida…**

La latina se quedó con ese pensamiento unos momentos, sopesando las palabras de la rubia. No se dio cuenta de cuantos minutos habían pasado hasta que su silencio fue interrumpido por Kattie saliendo de su habitación para hacerles compañía.

**\- Es de mala educación dejar a tu acompañante sola en la cama… **la chica solo se había puesto sus panties y un camisón de Santana que había encontrado cerca de la cama

**\- Lo siento Kattie… yo, no podía dormir… salí un rato a refrescarme y me quede hablando con Q… **Santana intentaba disculparse, no porque le interesara la chica sino porque tanto ella como Kaya eran amigas de la rubia y se verían a menudo, debía ser amable

**\- Bah… ni te molestes. Sé de qué se trata esto… puedo?... **dijo señalando la cafetera sobre la mesa

**\- Por favor… **Quinn se apuraba a contestar. Kattie se sirvió café en una tasa y tomo lugar en uno de los sillones laterales

**\- Y de qué hablan? si se puede saber… **Kattie preguntaba mirando a las chicas, intentando integrarse en la conversación. Santana seguía mirando su tasa de café y perdida en sus pensamientos.

**\- Intentamos organizar algo, tenemos unos meses libres… **anunciaba la rubia

**\- Podemos organizar un viaje a áfrica o a sur américa para hacer voluntariado… **Kaya hacía su presencia en la terraza… **yo lo he hecho, es divertido, conoces la cultura de los lugares y ayudas… **no pudo continuar debido a la interrupción de la latina.

**\- No creo que podamos… **

**\- Por qué?... **preguntaba Quinn mirando a Santana

**\- Porque volvemos a Nueva York…**

.

* * *

" _**Para disipar una duda, cualquiera que fuera, se necesita una acción "… **_

_**Thomas Carlyle**_

Al fin las chicas regresan a Nueva York… se viene lo que tanto han pedido... Rachel y Brittany... cuánto drama quieren entre las Faberry y las Brittana?... espero sus comentarios para escribir el siguiente capítulo… Abrazos y besos… ;)... pasen un maravilloso día...


	6. Una Noche de Encuentros y Desencuentros

**_**__**Declaración: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**__**_**

* * *

.

**_Un Noche de Encuentros y Desencuentros…_**

Quinn y Santana habían llegado a Nueva York hace cuatro días.

En esos días Santana no ha salido del hotel. Su pretexto radicaba en idear un plan antes de ver a Britt. El problema es que no se le ocurría absolutamente nada y había rechazado todas las propuestas de su amiga.

Quinn por su parte ha intentado convencer a la latina de buscar a Britt en su antiguo departamento, en Juilliard, o en la academia de baile donde impartía clases. Para la rubia; aunque Britt pudiera no estar en esos lugares, tal vez alguien podría darles referencias. Santana se ha negado a ir, y la rubia ha comenzado a impacientarse. Así que ha llegado a la conclusión que debe obligar a su amiga. Afortunadamente para ella, no será necesario atarla para eso. El miércoles por la mañana había recibido la llamada de Nicholas para invitarla a comer.

Nick y Jenn habían estado promocionando la película X-Men: Primera Generación en los programas de televisión. Aunque la pareja no eran los protagonistas de la cinta; tanto productores como representantes habían acordado utilizar la creciente fama de Jenn por haber ganado el Oscar como mejor actriz. Aprovechando esa situación y que la rubia estaba también en Nueva York; al agente de Nick le pareció buena idea integrar a Quinn en un par de salidas con la pareja para ir interesando a los medios y fans en ella, pues en unos meses se estrenaría la película que habían filmado con Nick y debían conseguir la mayor proyección posible para ambos.

Durante la comida, Jenn había recibido la llamada de su agente para preguntarle si deseaba asistir al recital benéfico de Central Park que realizaban los estudiantes más sobresalientes de Juilliard y Nyada. Por supuesto, la ganadora del Oscar sería una de las invitadas de honor y podría llevar a quien quisiera.

Quinn vio en aquella situación una oportunidad que investigar algo sobre Britt, pero al recibir el programa del recital supo que Santana debía ir con ella a como diera lugar. B. Susan Pierce aparecía como coreógrafa y bailarina principal de la Rapsodia de August Rush que representarían en el recital.

.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

.

Con la promesa de no insistirle más sobre su encuentro con Britt, la rubia logró convencer a Santana para que fuera su acompañante esa noche.

**\- Espero que por lo menos te hayan dado buenos lugares en el dichoso recital… **

Quinn y Santana se dirigían al Central Park en el Mercedes Benz Clase S color plata que había rentado la rubia desde el día que llegaron a Nueva York. Santana había cedido a la súplica de Quinn de acompañarla, pero no mostraba interés alguno sobre el recital; al parecer la latina no estaba de humor para prestar atención a los detalles del evento, lo que resultaba beneficioso para los propósitos de la rubia.

**\- Le parecen bien a la señorita López asientos de primera fila?… **la rubia intentaba animar a su amiga, sabía que las cosas con Santana podrían salirse de control cuando se diera cuenta de quien participaría en el recital… **San, relájate por favor. Te prometo que vas a disfrutar mucho del evento… **

**\- Si tú lo dices… **comentó la latina dejando escapar toda su incredulidad.

Veinte minutos después, las chicas tomaban su lugar en la primera fila del improvisado auditorio de Central Park para presenciar el recital. Quinn tenía a su lado izquierdo a Jenn y al derecho a Santana. Del otro lado de Jenn se encontraba Nick. El recital comenzaría en los próximos 10 minutos. Mientras esperaban, los periodistas invitados tomaban fotografías a la pareja del momento y a sus acompañantes

Mientras tanto en el backstage del escenario; chicos y chicas iban de un lado a otro ultimando los detalles para cada presentación. Todos eran estudiantes próximos a graduarse que pretendían aprovechar la oportunidad para darse a conocer. Entre ellos una morena realizaba sus ejercicios vocales.

Rachel Barbra Berry de apenas uno cincuenta y ocho de estatura, complexión delgada, cabello marrón, ojos color chocolate y maravillosa voz sería la encargada de cerrar el recital.

Britt y Rachel se conocieron al iniciar los ensayos para el recital. Además de participar en él, ambas formaban parte del comité organizador por lo que se veían prácticamente a diario. Entre ensayos y reuniones compartieron mucho tiempo juntas, lo que al final las llevo a convertirse en buenas amigas.

El recital dió comienzo con bailarines y actores del Juliard y Nyada representando una escena de Les Miserables. Le siguió el pianista Alan Woo interpretando Maybe y Kiss The Rain del compositor Yurima. Después las filarmónicas de ambas escuelas dirigida por Alondra de la Parra con Danzón No. 2 y Piensa En Mí. A continuación una representación del Lago de los Cines también con estudiantes de ambas universidades. Los siguientes en aparecer fueron los violinistas Lina Tur Bonet, David Garret y Vanessa Mae con Destiny, Storm y Sabre Dance. Cada tema musical estuvo acompañado por una pareja de bailarines de Juilliard y otra de Nyada.

Los violinistas habían terminado su intervención y se ofrecía una pausa de 15 minutos. Después de la pausa vendría Lyla Novacek con su interpretación de Something Inside.

El recital estaba casi llegando al final, solo faltaban tres números y hasta ese momento Santana parecía no estar disfrutando del evento; se le veía malhumorada, siempre que cruzaba palabra con Quinn era para decirle que no debió haberla obligado a acompañarla. La rubia simplemente sonreía, sabía que en el momento en que la latina volviera a ver a Britt su ánimo cambiaría radicalmente.

Durante la pausa Rachel aprovechaba para asegurarse que al igual que el recital, la cena que ofrecerían también fuera un éxito.

**\- B, te confirmaron la presencia de Jennifer Lawrence en la recepción?… **preguntaba la morena

**\- Dios!, sabía que algo faltaba!. Lo siento Rach, lo olvide por completo. No fui a verla. Podrías enviar a alguien por favor?… l**a rubia de ojos azules estaba designada para invitar a la ganadora del Oscar a la cena que ofrecerían como celebración del evento. Los contratiempos que se fueron suscitando durante el recital le impidieron ir a donde estaba la recién galardonada.

**\- B, a quien se supone que voy a enviar?, ya todos se están retirando con los artistas invitados. Los únicos que quedamos del comité somos tú y yo, a Kurt hace rato que no lo veo… **los nervios hacían presencia en Rachel. La morena estaba acostumbrada a que todo le saliera perfectamente y que olvidaran invitar a Jennifer Lawrence no estaba contemplado. La ganadora del Oscar debía estar en la cena para darle proyección al recital. Si todo salía bien, el país entero hablaría de ellos.

**\- Entonces tendrás que ir tú… **Britt había encontrado rápidamente la solución

**\- Qué? Estas Loca?… **a la morena no le hacía gracia

**\- Quieres que vaya yo? estoy a un número de subir al escenario, no puedo ir ahora Rach… O vas tú o adiós a Jennifer Lawrence en la recepción… **la rubia de ojos azules parecía también estar de mal humor.

**\- Grrrrr!… maldita sea! Tengo que hacerlo todo yo? …**la morena dejaba caer las manos empuñadas y daba un golpe al piso con su pie derecho haciendo notar su disgusto.

**\- Porfis Rach, te prometo que luego haré lo que me pidas… **Britt le sonreía a la monera para intentar convencerla.

**\- Oh… creéme! Pensaré en algo muy grande B.**

Rachel salió del backstage dirigiéndose al auditorio para hablar con la actriz. Alguien de seguridad le había señalado los lugares donde se encontraba la actriz y sus acompañantes; al acercarse se percató que solo una morena de rasgos latinos se encontraba sentada, no podía visualizar a las otras tres personalidades.

**\- Disculpa… **se dirigió a la distraída chica que jugaba con su móvil… **vienes con Jennifer Lawrence verdad?**

**\- Ajam… **Santana contestaba sin mirar a la morena

**\- Sabes dónde esta?… necesito hablar con ella… **para la morena que Santana no levantara la vista mientras le contestaba había sido una grosería

**\- Como todos esta noche… **dijo antes de señalar hacia la dirección donde se encontraban los actores siendo fotografiados por algunos periodistas.

**\- Gracias… **le regaló una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo… _**amiguitos**_**… **susurro para sí misma cuando se alejaba

Rachel se dirigía hacia el lugar donde le había señalado la latina; mientras lo hacía, pudo visualizar primero al novio de la actriz que sonreía mientras era fotografiado, después a la ganadora del Oscar hablando con los periodistas y por último a una chica rubia que no lograba apreciar bien por los flashes de las cámaras; paso a paso se fue acercando y poso su atención en identificar a la rubia; a Rachel le intrigaba saber quién era la otra acompañante de la ganadora del Oscar; esa noche más temprano, un compañero suyo le había mencionado que se trataba de la nueva sensación en Inglaterra.

Comenzó su escrutinio de la rubia, y lo primero que la morena pudo apreciar fueron los zapatos de triple plataforma estilo Peep-Toe Pumps de Casadei, luego un vestido strapless de gasa de seda en color beige moldeado en la cintura y de caída libre al suelo de J. Mendel. Rachel por unos segundos se detuvo a observar los accesorios que llevaba la rubia en las manos; en una cargaba un monedero pequeño en color oro de Salvatore Ferragamo y en la otra, llevaba anillo de flores y brazalete de platino con diamantes de Cathy Waterman.

Hasta ese momento, lo que Rachel había apreciado le parecía una elección sobria; el color del vestido era pálido y los accesorios que completaban el atuendo eran discretos. La morena levanto la vista y se encontró con una maravillosa gargantilla diseñada de rombos y en cada unión llevaba una pequeña flor que hacía juego con el brazalete y el anillo. El tamaño era perfecto, colgaba a media altura del pecho y no llegaba a tocar la tela del vestido, también dejaba completamente libre su cuello. _'Hermoso'. _Todo parecía estar bien sincronizado; por lo tanto, Rachel pensó que la chica '_No era la típica actriz a la que le gustaba ser el centro de atención'_

Finalmente la morena poso su mirada en el rostro de la rubia… Quinn portaba en sus perfectos labios rosas una radiante sonrisa que por sí sola atrapaba la atención de todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Las luces mostraban sus armoniosas facciones; parecía no llevar maquillaje… no lo necesitaba, su belleza era completamente natural. La rubia llevaba el cabello con cascadas de ondas sueltas que caían sobre sus hombros; un broche de cristal y diamantes evitaba que el cabello cubriera su rostro. Los fotógrafos parecían no molestarle; el brillo intenso de los ojos verde aceituna de la rubia opacaba fácilmente los flashes de las cámaras.

Rachel la miró detenidamente; se visualizó recorriendo con su dedo índice, una a una las facciones del rostro de la rubia. Como si hubiera sido hipnotizada, la morena inclinaba la cabeza de un lado a otro siguiendo los movimientos de Quinn. El magnetismo que la rubia estaba desplegando sobre ella provocó que Rachel se olvidara de su principal objetivo. Completamente embelesada por lo que se posaba a unos pocos pasos, Rachel sonrió imaginándose que las sonrisas de Quinn estaban dedicadas a ella.

**\- **_**Pareces una verdadera princesa…**_susurró para sí misma… Y justo en el momento en que lo hacía, sus miradas se encontraron. Quinn pudo distinguir el movimiento de labios de la morena y como respuesta le sonrió. Rachel amplio más su sonrisa al descubrir que la rubia sí le dedicada a ella una de las suyas.

Quinn entendió con el gesto de la morena que ésta necesitaba hablarle. Se disculpó de sus amigos y los periodistas para dirigir sus pasos a donde se encontraba Rachel. Al llegar la miró directamente a los ojos y le sonrió nuevamente.

Durante unos pocos minutos; invitados, periodistas, auditorio, luces, escenario y músicos, no existieron para las chicas. Solo silencio. Solo ellas dos mirándose a los ojos.

Rachel continuaba cautivada por la sonrisa radiante y el magnetismo de los ojos color avellana de la rubia.

Quinn por su parte se dejó envolver por la dulzura con que la miraban los ojos color chocolate de la morena. Se sentía bien. Aquellos ojos le inspiraban tranquilidad, paz. Una paz que no había sentido en su vida. De repente... nunca tuvo que ser la hija perfecta de Russel y Judy Fabray o la adolescente embarazada; no hubieron desencuentros con su familia o el vacío en su corazón al desprenderse de Beth; no existía la angustia de todavía saberse enferma y esperar el alta definitiva; no había preocupación por reunir a sus amigas o un Noah insistiendo en retomar su relación; tampoco estaban los compromisos laborales que tenía que cumplir. En ese momento, solo existía ella y la sensación de sentir que finalmente había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía.

**\- Quinn… **Nick era el encargado de romper con la magia del momento demandando la atención de la rubia… **Quinn… debemos volver a nuestros lugares. Ya han anunciado el siguiente número… **Quinn asintió con la cabeza

**\- Lo… lo siento… debo volver a tomar mi lugar… **miraba a la morena sin dejar de sonreírle

**\- Claro… perdón… yo solo… vendrás a la cena?… **pregunto saltándose la formalidad de la invitación

**\- Cena?… mmm… no han mencionado nada de una **

**\- Oh, lo siento… se supone que yo debía invitarles… **como contadas veces pasaba, los nervios se apoderaban de la morena… **el comité organizador ofrece una recepción para los invitados especiales… por supuesto, ustedes están considerados como tales…**

**\- Oh… gracias… supongo que sí… Nick?… **finalmente miró al chico que seguía esperando por ella… **nos invitan a la recepción y… **miro a la morena esperando por conocer su nombre…

**\- Rachel… Rachel Berry… **

**\- Y Rachel espera que le confirmemos ahora… **Quinn volvió a dirigirse a su amigo

**\- Jen y yo no tenemos planes todavía… pensábamos invitarlas a cenar a ustedes… **

**\- Genial… entonces sí iremos… **dijo mirando nuevamente a la morena… **disculpa, irán todos los que participan en el recital?**

**\- Si. Todos estarán allí… al finalizar el evento, alguien vendrá por ustedes para acompañarlos. La cena es en otra sección del parque…**

**\- Gracias… Rachel Berry… **extendió su brazo para ofrecerle la mano a la morena… **nos veremos en la recepción entonces… **

Rachel estrechó suavemente la palma de la rubia y al hacerlo, sintió todo su cuerpo erizarse por el contacto

**\- Nos veremos en la recepción entonces… **miro a la rubia esperando su respuesta a la pregunta no pronunciada

**\- Quinn Fabray… encantada… **Rachel finalmente liberó la mano de la rubia…

**\- Quinn… debemos volver… **Nick señaló al escenario donde aparecía Lyla Novacek para hacer su interpretación.

Sin decir más, la rubia se despidió de Rachel con una sonrisa y se dirigió a su lugar.

Durante el número, Quinn no entendía porque solo podía pensar en los ojos de Rachel Berry y en lo bien que se sintió al estar frente a ella.

Por otra parte; Britt estaba completamente nerviosa y angustiada por su presentación. No entendía porque sentía la necesidad de que su coreografía fuera perfecta. Conocía cada paso, los había ensayado miles de veces, no había ninguna razón para estar nerviosa.

Quinn tomo la mano de Santana al ver sobre el escenario a la conductora del recital para anunciar el siguiente número. Antes que la latina pudiera reaccionar al gesto de la rubia, la conductora comenzó a hablar.

'_Nuestro siguiente número es una coreografía montada especialmente para este recital… acompañada con la melodía, Rapsodia de August Rush… la brillante y talentosa bailarina de Julliard… Susan Pierce… _

'_No tienes que temer preciosa… solo cierra los ojos y baila para mí'… _sin saber por qué, la imagen y las palabras de Santana aparecieron en los recuerdos de Britt justo antes de entrar al escenario.

La rubia llevaba un vestido de tela chifón con una v invertida de brillantes acentuando su cintura, un solo tirante al hombro era el encargado de unir el vestido desde la espalda baja al strapless de la vista principal. El largo del vestido era hasta las rodillas. Todo en color azul turquesa.

Apenas la vio entrar al escenario, la reconoció inmediatamente. Santana miró a Quinn para cuestionarle y lo único que encontró en ella fue una amplia sonrisa. Volvió la vista al escenario y disfrutó del amor de su vida bailando como nunca antes la había visto.

Britt se concentró en la melodía y recordó a Santana. Pensó que su imaginación bromeaba con ella cuando veía a la latina al abrir y cerrar los ojos. Bailo para Santana. Bailo sólo para ella. Sin poder controlarlo; lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras lo hacía.

Al mirar a Britt bailar, Santana olvidó todo. Entre Cabriole's, Echappé's, Jeté's, Entrechat's, Saltos y Piruetas; la latina se enamoró más de su rubia de ojos azules. No había dejado de amarla un solo segundo.

Lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por las mejillas de Santana. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente de lo orgullosa que se sentía… Britt había conseguido su sueño de convertirse en bailarina profesional… el sacrificio, mereció la pena…

La melodía terminó con Britt simulando una caída en el escenario.

Cuando vieron a Britt hacer su reverencia al auditorio. Como si fueran impulsadas por resortes; Santana y Quinn fueron las primeras en aplaudir de pie. Miraban al escenario completamente orgullosas.

Fue entonces cuando Britt finalmente se percató de la realidad. No era producto de su imaginación. De pie, en primera fila, se encontraban la que alguna vez consideró su hermana y la que siempre sería el amor de su vida.

No hubo tiempo de reaccionar, uno de los bailarines que la acompañaron en su presentación tomo la mano de Britt para retirarse juntos del escenario.

Quinn y Santana recuperaban su lugar sin decir nada. Solo se sonreían la una a la otra. Estaban felices. Habían visto a Britt en su debut como bailarina profesional.

Nuevamente aparecía la conductora del recital para presentar el número final. _'Y para cerrar este maravilloso recital… acompañada del violinista Andres Bryson… la encantadora y prodigiosa voz de Nyada… Rachel Berry'_

Quinn volvió su atención al escenario tras escuchar el nombre de la chica que le había inspirado tanta seguridad; olvido la conmoción que pudiera estar sintiendo Santana por su posible reencuentro con Britt. Otra vez, solo existía ella y la paz que le transmitían aquellos ojos color chocolate.

Rachel al entrar al escenario, buscó desesperadamente los ojos avellana que minutos antes la habían hipnotizado; apenas se encontró con la mirada de la rubia, le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Quinn le correspondió de la misma manera y fue entonces cuando el violinista comenzó a entonar la melodía de Defying Gravity

_ Something has changed within me_  
_ Something is not the same_  
_ I'm through with playing by the rules_  
_ Of someone else's game_

La voz de Rachel Berry se escuchaba en todo el recinto pero su mirada se centraba en la rubia que tenía frente a ella en primera fila.

_Too late for second-guessing_  
_ Too late to go back to sleep_  
_ It's time to trust my instincts_  
_ Close my eyes: and leap!_

Sin siquiera pensarlo, la morena le estaba dedicando aquellas palabras.

_ It's time to try_  
_ Defying gravity_  
_ I think I'll try Defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity And I won't let you down!_

Cambio la última frase de la estrofa como si intentara decirle algo a la rubia

_I'm through accepting limits_  
_ ''cause someone says they're so_  
_ Some things I cannot change_  
_ But till I try, I'll never know!_  
_ Too long I've been afraid of_  
_ Losing love I guess I've lost_  
_ Well, if that's love_  
_ It comes at much too high a cost!_

_ I'd sooner buy_  
_ Defying gravity_  
_ Kiss me goodbye_  
_ I'm defying gravity_  
_ I think I'll try_  
_ Defying gravity_  
_ And I won't let you down!_

_ I'd sooner buy_  
_ Defying gravity_  
_ Kiss me goodbye_  
_ I'm defying gravity_  
_ I think I'll try_  
_ Defying gravity_  
_ And I won't let you down!_  
_ let you down!_  
_ ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

La interpretación de Rachel terminó y los aplausos no se dejaron esperar. Por primera vez en su vida, a Rachel Berry no le importó recibir una ovación de pie. Lo único importante en ese momento, eran los aplausos y la hermosa sonrisa que Quinn Fabray le regalaba.

El recital finalizó oficialmente con las palabras de la conductora agradeciendo la asistencia al evento.

Casi al mismo tiempo Kurt Hummel se acercaba al lugar de los chicos para acompañarlos a la sección del parque donde se celebraría la recepción.

En el backstage del escenario; después de su participación, Britt se había escondido en el vestidor de las chicas. Los recuerdos, la última conversación con Santana, las preguntas sin respuestas, las promesas rotas, la soledad… todo había vuelto de golpe y sin previo aviso. Rachel la encontró en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y abrasando sus piernas.

**\- B? Te pasa algo?… Te sientes mal?… **la morena se había sentado de rodillas frente a la rubia.

**\- San esta aquí… **susurraba sus palabras más para sí misma que a Rachel…

**\- Samuel?… no lo he visto… pero vendrá a la recepción no?… **la morena relacionaba las palabras de Britt con el novio de la rubia… **has discutido con él?… **Rachel tomo el mentón de Britt para obligarla a levantar el rostro.

**\- No hablo de él… hablo de Santana… mi ex… **

**\- Oh B, lo siento… supongo que las cosas no acabaron bien para que estes así… **se sentó al lado de la rubia para hacerle compañía… **pero, sabes? No deberías dejar que te afecte. Has trabajado mucho para conseguir ser la bailarina principal esta noche. Me alegra que te haya visto!, así se habrá dado cuenta que no la necesitas para lograr tu sueño… **Britt esbozo una tímida sonrisa no muy convencida de las palabras de Rachel… **anda vamos a la cena. Quiero que conozcas a alguien… **la morena se levantó ofreciéndole la mano a Britt para ayudarle… **creo que me he enamorado… **

**\- Tú?… ahora de quién?, de algún pianista, violinista, bailarín o bailarina, chelista?… **Britt había recuperado el ánimo y ya sonreía. Los enamoramientos de la morena le hacían gracia.

**\- De una princesa B… de una princesa… **

Britt y Rachel se arreglaron, y en cuanto estuvieron listas se dirigieron a la sección del parque donde se celebraría la recepción del recital. Rachel estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a la rubia.

Britt en cambio no quería ver a Santana. Le había costado meses poder continuar con su vida. No quería revivir todo el dolor, la angustia, la tristeza, y la desilusión que sintió con el abandono de la latina. Britt ahora era _feliz_, tenía en su vida a alguien que la amaba, volvía a disfrutar de bailar. No necesitaba que Santana apareciera para remover todo su dolor.

.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

.

Una gran carpa blanca delimitaba el área de la recepción. En su interior estaban perfectamente ubicadas 30 mesas redondas con mantelería en color negro y vino, vajilla y cristalería fina; como centro de mesa, un jarrón con alcatraces y cinco velas de mesa dentro de pequeños vasos de cristal hacían la iluminación de las mismas.

La recepción daba comienzo. Quinn y los chicos fueron acomodados en una mesa donde se encontraban también algunos directivos de Juilliard. La rubia miraba para todas direcciones buscando a Britt. O a Rachel para que le ayudara a localizar a Britt. Quería asegurarse que esa noche sus amigas hablaran a como diera lugar.

Después de unos minutos vio entrar a Britt y Rachel juntas. Ambas chicas eran interceptadas por edecanes de la recepción por lo que tuvieron que dar la espalda hacia donde estaban ubicadas las mesas. Quinn vio aquello como la oportunidad para que Santana y Britt se vieran frente a frente. Tomó de la mano a Santana y tiró de ella cuando se levantó de la mesa. Se disculpó con los demás comensales y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia las chicas sin soltar a la latina. Santana la seguía a regañadientes, preocupándose más por no pisar su vestido o el de su amiga.

Al llegar donde las chicas. Quinn se detuvo y miró a Santana para sonreírle…

**\- Britt?… **finalmente la rubia habló al volver su mirada a las chicas que les daban la espalda.

Britt se dio la vuelta temerosa de que la voz que la llamaba perteneciera a la rubia que durante muchos años consideró su hermana y mejor amiga.

Santana estaba petrificada tras escuchar como Quinn llamaba a Britt. Sin percatarse, sus ojos brillaron apenas vio el perfil de su rubia.

Britt y Santana se miraron a los ojos cuando finalmente se encontraron frente a frente. Ambas sintieron como se les escapaba el aliento. Sus ojos se volvieron brillosos por las lágrimas que apenas lograban contener. Sin poderlo evitar, revivieron el doloroso recuerdo de su último momento juntas.

**. **

_* Flashback *_

_**\- Hey sexy! Y esas maletas?... **__preguntaba la rubia de ojos azules al percatarse de tres maletas grandes depositadas al lado de la puerta del departamento que compartía con su novia y su amiga. _

_Brittany volvía de impartir clases en el Broadway Dance Center, tenía apenas un mes de haber sido aceptada como instructora coreográfica. La rubia amaba bailar. Estudiaba en Juilliard y su sueño era ser bailarina profesional. Lo único que podía igualarse a su amor por el baile, era el que sentía por la morena que la miraba entrar al departamento. Britt se acercó a su chica para saludarla, no la había visto en todo el día, beso suavemente sus labios y la abrazó… __**te extrañé… **__susurró cerca del oído de la latina _

_**\- Yo también preciosa… **__Santana devolvió el susurro aun en brazos de su novia. No quería desprenderse de ella. Aspiro profundamente el aroma de sus cabellos. Santana quería llevarse con ella todo el aroma que le fuera posible. _

_**\- Pensé que Quinn ya se había llevado todo… **__comentaba la rubia dirigiendo la mirada a las maletas… __**todavía no entiendo cómo es que se muda con Dave a Londres. No recuerdo que hubiera mencionado siquiera que pensara volver con él… **__Britt se sentó en el sillón sin soltar la mano de su chica, esperando que la latina tomara lugar a su lado. Pero Santana se mantuvo de pie, solo se giró para mirar a su chica a los ojos. _

_**\- Britt… **__la voz de la latina se escuchaba apagada. Santana había decidido esperar hasta el último momento para hablar con su novia sobre su mudanza... __**las maletas, no son de Q… son mías… **__la rubia entrecerró los ojos por la confusión. Intentó recordar si habían mencionado hacer algún viaje. Santana no había mencionado nada sobre ello. Ninguna de las dos lo había hecho. _

_**\- Dios San!… les ha pasado algo a tus padres?… **__Britt sonaba preocupada; sabía que la única razón por la que su novia viajaría de improviso sería por algo que tuviera que ver su familia… __**dame cinco minutos, recojo algo de ropa y te acompaño a Lima… **__la rubia se había puesto de pie mientras hablaba, dispuesta a ir a su habitación y preparar su bolso para viajar. Santana llamó su atención sin soltar su mano mientras intentaba abandonar la sala._

_**\- … mis padres están bien… no voy a Lima… **__la confusión de la rubia iba en aumento. Donde más podría ir?… __**me voy a Londres Britt… **_

_Conmocionada. Esa era la palabra que podría definir perfectamente cómo se sentía la rubia de ojos azules en ese momento… Londres? En qué momento su novia decidió mudarse a Londres? Sin mencionarle antes? Y los planes? Y su relación? _

_**\- No entiendo… cómo que te vas San?… **__Britt buscaba la mirada de su chica. _

_**\- … Dave me ha ayudado a conseguir una beca en el King's College… **__Santana se negaba a mirar a los ojos a su novia. _

_**\- Una beca? En Londres?… nunca has mencionado nada sobre Londres**_

_**\- Lo sé… surgió con la vuelta de Dave… es… es una gran universidad… **__La latina había decidido usar el pretexto de una beca en la universidad de Londres. Evitaría a toda costa el tema de la enfermedad de Quinn… __**tienen excelentes programas de investigaciones, trabajan con una fundación… el hospital que está ligado a la fundación ofrece servicios gratuitos… podré hacer voluntariado… es una gran oportunidad… no puedo rechazarla Britt… **__Santana miraba ahora a Britt intentando sonar convincente_

_**\- Parece que en verdad quieres ir… **_

_**\- Sí. Es importante… **_

_**\- Está bien… pero no tienes que irte ahora, dame dos semanas para hacer los trámites de baja en Juilliard y me iré contigo… **__Santana interrumpió a la rubia _

_**\- No Britt… Tú no vas a dejar Juilliard… **__la latina tomo el rostro de su novia entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos… __**Bailar es tu sueño, es lo que te hace feliz… **_

_**\- No San! Tú me haces feliz… y si esa beca es importante para ti… entonces lo es también para mí… **__Britt beso la palma de la mano izquierda de Santana que aún se posaba sobre su mejilla. Santana correspondió el beso acercándose a besar los labios de su chica. _

_**\- Te amo… **__susurro sobre sus labios… __**lo sabes verdad?… **__Santana miró el brillo de los ojos azules y cómo Britt le asentía con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa en los labios…__** pero**__**no dejaré que abandones tu sueño por mí. No vas a dejar Juilliard… **__la rubia frunció el ceño al escucharla… __**preciosa, no tienes que preocuparte por nosotras… nos veremos en Lima cada vacaciones… **__Santana acariciaba el ceño fruncido de su novia, tratando de suavizar su semblante…_

_**\- Pero yo no quiero tener que esperar vacaciones para verte!… **__los ojos de la latina comenzaban a ponerse brillosos y para la rubia aquello no pasaba desapercibido. La conocía muy bien. Algo le estaba ocultando… __**San, que sucede?… **__ahora eran las manos de Britt que acunaban el rostro de su novia… __**no quieres que vaya contigo Santy?**__…__de repente la voz de Britt parecía la de una niña, era su estrategia para suavizar la tensión con su chica y el camino para salirse con la suya. Pero la respuesta de Santana no fue la que la rubia esperaba. La latina tomo las manos de Britt para liberar su rostro, la miró a los ojos, dio dos pasos hacia atrás para separarse de la rubia y respiro profundo. _

_**\- No Britt… no quiero que vengas conmigo… **__las palabras de Santana hicieron añicos el ánimo de la rubia; sin embargo, Britt no podía imaginarse el daño que esas mismas palabras causaban en el corazón de la latina_

_**\- Estas terminando conmigo?… **__una pregunta que Santana no se esperaba. El semblante de la rubia se tornó serio y firme. Conocía a su novia. Sabía que tenía que presionarla._

_**\- Por supuesto que no!… **__Santana se acercaba acortando la distancia que ella misma había interpuesto hacia su novia. Britt había suavizado su semblante al escuchar aquella respuesta… __**no tiene que ser así… **__tras escuchar las últimas palabras, la rubia era quien ponía distancia ahora… no tenía que ser así?, entonces cabía la posibilidad de que terminara con la relación? Y las innumerables promesas de pasar toda la vida juntas? Santana la amaba, estaba convencida de ello. Algo grave debía estar pasando. Pero que podía ser tan grave para comprometer así su relación?_

_**\- No tiene que ser así?… **__ambas se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Santana intentando esconder todo el dolor que aquella conversación le estaba causando. Britt buscando respuestas a sus preguntas… __**serías capaz de acabar con lo nuestro?… **__Santana desvió la mirada al piso, estaba apenada. Su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos de solo pensarlo. Volvió a mirar a su chica a los ojos; los ojos azules que tanto amaba estaban brillosos tratando de contener las lágrimas, lágrimas que eran por su causa. No respondió. No hubo necesidad de hacerlo, y Britt lo entendió perfectamente. _

_Durante algos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio, solo mirándose a los ojos. Cada una perdida en sus recuerdos; en las caricias y los besos que se habían regalado, en las aventuras que habían vivido, en las promesas que se estaban rompiendo. _

_Un mensaje de texto saco a Santana de sus pensamientos. Saco el celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y leyó mentalmente el mensaje. Quinn le avisaba que estaba llegando al edificio para recogerla. Necesitaban llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. _

_Britt miró a Santana responder el mensaje. Una lágrima rodo por la mejilla de la rubia. Había llegado el momento. _

_**\- Santana… si sales por esa puerta, lo haces también de mi vida… **__la rubia limpió su mejilla y miró a Santana. Los ojos azules que siempre se volvían cálidos cuando miraban a la latina, ahora denotaban dolor, tristeza, ira. _

_Después de unos segundos Santana se dirigió a la salida del departamento, la abrió y sacó al pasillo una a una las maletas. Tomó su abrigo del perchero de la pared y antes de dejar las llaves sobre el buró al lado de la puerta, desprendió el llavero con figuraba de princesa que Britt le regaló cuando llegaron a Nueva York. Al salir, cerró la puerta en silencio… _

_**\- Lo siento… **__susurró la morena mientras caminaba hacia el elevador_

_Britt se dejé caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra de la sala. Necesitaba consuelo. Un abrazo de su hermana rubia, pero Quinn tampoco estaba. De repente la rubia de ojos azules se veía sola. Sola en una habitación de Nueva York. Sin amiga y sin novia. Sola. El llanto se hizo presente en sus ojos sin que pudiera controlarlo. _

_A la mañana siguiente despertó en medio de la sala. Pensando que todo había sido una pesadilla, corrió a la habitación que compartía con Santana. No había rastro de su novia. Miro el closet para comprobar que tampoco estaba su ropa. No era una pesadilla. Estaba sola. _

_* Fin del Flashback *_

_._

* * *

" _**La magia surge entre ambas... Es mucho más que mirarnos, es sentir que estamos juntas en todos los espacios "… **__**Jackselins Arteaga**_

Hey people... siento la tardanza, tengo varios dias sin internet y tuve que ir a un ciber para subir este cap... espero que les guste... qué les pareció el encuentro? y el reencuentro?... comenten aunque sea un ok... es mi manera de saber que les gusta como va la historia o lo que prefieren...

En cuanto a la pregunta de si era necesario enredar a Quinn con alguien una noche... solo diré que necesitaba aclarar un punto que más adelante entenderán...

Dulces Sueños, Buenos Días, Buen Provecho, o lo que corresponda... Abrazos y besos ;) ;)


	7. Lo Siento

_**DECLARACION: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

* * *

.

_**Lo Siento… **_

Como si se tratara del tráiler de una película, las imágenes venían a su cabeza sin poder contralarlo. Se recordó a sí misma realizando la rutina que durante diez meses llevo a cabo.

'_Despertar en el piso de la sala de su departamento, revisar el armario para descubrir sólo su ropa, revisar la habitación de Quinn para encontrarla desmantelada, darse una ducha, vestirse con lo primero que sus manos tomaban, desayunar lo que fuera que encontraba en el refrigerador, tomar sus clases en Juilliard, impartir sus clases en el Broadway Dance Center cuando tuviera que hacerlo, comer o cenar lo que se le cruzara en el camino, finalmente volver a su departamento vacío para llorar hasta quedarse dormida en el piso de la sala'. _

Una rutina que la llevó de ser una chica dulce, jovial y alegre a convertirse en una completa ermitaña. Incluso bailar, que era lo que más disfrutaba hacer y amaba se volvió algo mecánico en su vida.

Diez meses sin recibir un mensaje, llamada o mail de Santana. Ninguna explicación, ni una palabra… nada!

Entonces tomo la decisión de buscarla en Lima cuando viajó por las vacaciones de navidad; Santana había prometido que se verían en vacaciones, así que esperaba recibir todas las explicaciones y respuestas que necesitara antes de tomar la decisión definitiva de sacar a la latina de su vida… pero Santana no llegó a Lima, ni siquiera Maribel y Emilio estaban para darle noticias de ella.

Revivir los sentimientos de angustia, soledad y desamparo que la habían seguido durante muchos meses la estaban saturando. No quería volver a ese lugar oscuro donde estuvo secuestrada y la presencia de Quinn y Santana frente a ella la hacían sumergirse nuevamente en el dolor que había sentido por su abandono.

En un par de segundos Britt pasó de ser la mujer segura de sí misma que habían admirado en el escenario a la inocente e indefensa niña que Quinn y Santana protegían. Dio un paso atrás como si con ello consiguiera interponer una barrera entre ellas. Quería salir corriendo pero sus piernas no reaccionaban como ella necesitaba.

Para las chicas; descubrir que provocaban en la rubia de ojos azules el deseo y la ansiedad por huir fue doloroso. La imagen de Britt sufriendo crisis nerviosas o escondida en algún lugar abrazando sus piernas para protegerse, las golpeó súbitamente. Habían visto esas reacciones en Britt cuando sufría de bullying en el instituto, y que ahora ellas fueran las causantes les rompía el corazón.

Quinn no tenía idea del daño que le había causado. Esperaba que Britt la recibiera con los brazos abiertos cuando sólo algunos mails en los cumpleaños y en las festividades para desearle lo mejor fue todo lo que recibió de ella? En ese momento cayó en la cuenta que ella también la había abandonado.

Santana en cambio era consciente, lo fue desde el momento en que salió del departamento. Por eso mismo, se dedicó a evadir la realidad saturándose de clases, proyectos, investigaciones y por supuesto, su dedicación al cuidado de Quinn.

Sin embargo, había llegado el momento de enfrentarlo y de descubrir si aún tenía cabida en la vida de su rubia. Frente a ella estaba la persona que más amaba en el mundo y a la que más había lastimado. Sabía que no era merecedora de su perdón, y aunque no hubo un solo minuto en que no se odiara por ello, su corazón aún conservaba la esperanza de recuperar al amor de su vida.

Habían pasado unos minutos sin que ninguna de las tres dijera una palabra.

**\- Señorita Fabray?… necesita algo?… **Rachel que había observado a las chicas sin entender nada, rompía el silencio.

Quinn miro a la morena para negarle con la cabeza.

Britt intento aprovechar la distracción dando unos pasos para adentrarse por completo en la recepción, pero al pasar junto a Santana ésta reaccionó tomándola del brazo izquierdo. La miró a los ojos buscando encontrar la esperanza que tanto anhelaba.

Los cálidos ojos azules de su rubia solo denotaban indignación, rabia y frustración.

**\- Lo siento… **fue todo lo que el nudo en su garganta le permitió decir a la latina. Bajo la vista avergonzada, y hacerlo descubrió un diamante rosa de corte princesa en el centro de una argolla de oro blanco que con pequeños diamantes redondos incrustados. Su corazón dio un vuelco mientras se resquebrajaba.

Había llegado demasiado tarde. Britt. El amor de su vida. Se había comprometido con alguien más... tragó saliva tratando de desvanecer el nudo en su garganta. Mientras volvía su mirada a los ojos de la rubia, deslizó su mano al dedo anular y apenas toco el anillo, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Por mucho que estuviera resentida; el corazón de Britt se encogió al encontrarse con los ojos lagrimosos de Santana. Aquella lágrima era sincera, la conocía y pudo ver la tristeza en su mirada.

**\- Yo también… **escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo… De que se estaba disculpando? No había razón para ello pero su corazón no necesitaba de un motivo para hacerlo.

Britt continúo su camino hacia su mesa. Santana lo hizo en dirección opuesta para dejar atrás la carpa. Por un momento Quinn pensó en seguir a Britt pero al ver las lágrimas de Santana entendió que su lugar estaba al lado de la latina.

**\- San? A dónde vas?… **le preguntó al alcanzarla unos pocos metros después.

**\- Por favor no me hagas a regresar… **por mucho que intentara controlarse, su voz era temblorosa y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin permiso

**\- Toma… **Quinn le entregó su monedero… **espérame en el auto. No tardaré**

**\- No es necesario Q, deberías quedarte, se verá mal que te vayas a media cena… **aunque entendía los compromisos de su amiga, en realidad necesitaba su consuelo.

**\- No me importa cómo se vea. Siempre será primero mi familia… **se acercó más a Santana para dejarle un beso en la frente… **solo entraré a despedirme de Nick y Jenn, de acuerdo?… **le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos… **espérame en el coche, si?,** **no demoraré… **Santana asintió con la cabeza.

Rachel, que se había quedado en la entrada de la carpa estuvo observando la escena entre Santana y Quinn. Al ver que la rubia volvía, se dirigió a la mesa que compartía con Britt, el novio de ésta y otros invitados.

Quinn regresó a la recepción mientras Santana se dirigía al ballet parking para solicitar el auto. Al llegar a su mesa, habló con sus amigos para disculparse. Sin dar detalles, les informó que Santana se sentía indispuesta y que ella prefería hacerle compañía. Los chicos se ofrecieron a ayudarles en lo que hiciera falta; con la promesa de llamarles si necesitaban algo logró convencerlos que no era necesario que ellos también se retiraran de la cena.

Siguiendo con el protocolo, se disculpó y despidió de cada uno de los que integraban su mesa. Al terminar, busco con la mirada a Britt mientras se dirigía a la salida de la carpa. Alcanzó a ver como la rubia de ojos azules esquivaba su mirada escondiéndose detrás del rostro de un joven rubio con barba que llevaba la mano de la rubia a sus labios para depositarle un beso en el dorso mientras escuchaba lo que ésta le decía. Siguió su camino y al salir de la carpa fue interceptada por Rachel.

**\- Te vas?… Creí haber escuchado que te quedarías a la recepción… **la morena interesada por averiguar lo que pasaba, cuestionaba a Quinn evitando que continuara con su camino al pararse frente a ella.

**\- Uhmm… lo siento. Ha surgido algo y tengo que marcharme… **la rubia le contestaba a Rachel esperando terminar pronto la conversación

**\- Todo bien con tu chica?… **Quinn frunció el ceño por la pregunta… **mmm, yo… las vi hace un momento… **

**\- Eh!? No… San no es mi **_**chica…**_aunque llevaba prisa, la rubia también sentía la necesidad de aclararle eso a la morena… **yo… mira de verdad no pretendo ser grosera pero debo irme… **Quinn sabía que si se demoraba más de lo debido Santana podría irse

**\- Puedo ayudarte en algo?**

**\- Tal vez sí. Traes tu móvil contigo?… **la morena asentía con la cabeza mientras sacaba del bolso el artefacto para entregárselo a la rubia. Quinn anoto su número en el móvil… **por qué no almorzamos mañana?… **Rachel volvía a afirmar con la cabeza… **bien; entonces, márcame antes del mediodía, ok?… **se despidió de la morena dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

Rachel suspiró por el contacto con la rubia mientras la veía alejarse, volvió a la recepción y se sentó al lado de Britt. Intentó disfrutar de la velada, pero estaba ansiosa porque llegara el siguiente día para ver nuevamente a Quinn.

Britt por su parte, sin comentar nada con Rachel y su novio sobre lo ocurrido con las chicas, hizo el esfuerzo por olvidarse del encuentro; sin embargo, no pudo sacar de su mente la imagen de Santana llorando. Habían pasado poco más de dos años sin tener noticias de ella. _Porque le afectaba tanto?_

Sin hacer ningún comentario durante el trayecto, Quinn y Santana llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaban. Inmediatamente al entrar a la suite que compartían, Santana se fue a su habitación. La rubia hizo lo mismo para darse una ducha y 15 minutos después se dirigió donde Santana para preguntarle si deseaba cenar; pero al abrir la puerta, se encontró a la latina en la cama abrazando una almohada y sollozando.

Santana llevaba el pijama puesto sin haberse desmaquillado. Una vez que regreso del baño de la habitación con los productos, sentó a Santana apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Al terminar la tarea de desmaquillar a su amiga, volvió a al baño para deshacerse de todas las cosas.

Finalmente regresó a la cama, se sentó al lado de la latina y tiró de ella para colocar la cabeza de Santana sobre su regazo.

Durante varios minutos mantuvieron la postura; mientras Quinn le acariciaba el cabello y de vez en cuando, limpiaba las lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos, Santana acariciaba con sus manos el llavero de princesa que llevaba consigo a todos lados sólo porque Britt se lo había regalado.

**\- Se ha comprometido… **salió de los labios de la latina entre sollozos mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a abrazar la almohada y acurrucarse en posición fetal…

**\- Lo sé preciosa… **Quinn también se había percatado del anillo… **y lamento tanto que hayamos llegado tarde… **ver a Santana así de devastada le dolía en el corazón.

Las lágrimas que en silencio ahora corrían por la mejilla de la rubia, eran producto de sentirse culpable por haberle ocasionado ese daño a sus hermanas.

Quinn siempre sintió en su corazón que Santana y Britt se pertenecían la una a la otra. Fue testigo del amor que se profesaban mucho antes que ellas mismas lo descubrieran. Incluso llego a envidiar la conexión que sus amigas tenían y deseo en su alma tener a alguien en su vida que la amara tanto como ellas se amaban.

En sus pensamientos, ella era la responsable de haber acabado con esa maravillosa relación.

**\- No puedo prometerte que volverás a estar con ella; pero encontraremos la manera de estar presentes en su vida… **dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones… **eso sí puedo prometerlo San… **

En silencio, Quinn siguió consolando a Santana acariciándole el cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida de tanto llorar. Se recostó al lado de la latina pero no logró conciliar el sueño. Paso la noche en vela pensando en alguna manera de convencer a Britt para que las aceptara de nuevo en su vida.

Britt llego a su departamento casi a las tres de la madrugada; después de haber finalizado la recepción del recital, todos los miembros del comité organizador tuvieron que reunirse para ultimar detalles con los periodistas, directivos y todos los empleados que participaron en la realización del recital.

El día había sido muy largo y agotador. Estaba cansada. Se dio una ducha y cuando finalmente se metió en la cama para descansar, no pudo hacerlo. Su mente voló a la imagen de Santana aplaudiendo de pie, orgullosa y derramando lágrimas al verla sobre el escenario. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar que justo antes de entrar al escenario, sin ser consciente de la presencia de la latina, su corazón le dedico aquel baile.

_Sería posible que aún, a pesar de los años separadas, la conexión entre ellas se mantuviera intacta?... Valdría la pena darles la oportunidad de explicarse?_

Recurrió a un Triazolam para conciliar el sueño. No tendría que levantarse temprano de la cama al siguiente día; porque al ser sábado, sólo había programado dos horas de baile en el Broadway Dance Center que comenzaría hasta las cinco de la tarde. Después de un rato, el medicamento hizo efecto y Britt finalmente se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto en el noreste de la ciudad, en el barrio de Bushwick para ser exactos, una morena de ojos marrones tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aparecía la rubia de sonrisa perfecta y ojos enigmáticos que la habían hipnotizado esa noche.

Se emocionaba al pensar que la vería al siguiente día. Estaba ansiosa por que las horas pasaran rápido. Quería verla, quería saber todo sobre ella. Sin pensarlo, se levantó y volvió a la cama después de tomar su portátil. Lo encendió y tecleó el nombre de la rubia en el buscador mientras se acomodaba en el respaldo de su cama con el portátil sobre su regazo para revisar todos los resultados.

Rachel pasó la noche viendo fotos, leyendo notas y revisando videos de Quinn Fabray que aparecieron en la red. Apenas cumpliría veintidós años; sólo llevaba dos trabajando en el medio y había conseguido cosas importantes; dos películas por estrenar y una serie exitosa. Apareció de la nada para convertirse en la sensación de Inglaterra. _'Y cómo no? Si bien podría ser una princesa… _

Las notas que relacionaban a la rubia con alguien le incomodaron; sobre todo aquella donde Quinn reconocía que tenía una historia con Noah… el chico le pareció atractivo pero consideró que no estaba a la altura de la rubia. Decidió abandonar la inspección de las fotos de Quinn y Noah para evitarse el mal humor, prefiriendo concentrarse en la actuación de la rubia en Skins. Su malestar se intensificó a ver las escenas de besos que Quinn compartía con Kaya.

_Celos? Cómo era eso posible? No tenía ni veinticuatro horas de haberla conocido. _Era extraño, pero aunque la morena siempre había sido un tanto enamoradiza, nunca antes lo había sentido con la intensidad que ahora. Con sólo cerrar los ojos podía apreciar a detalle su rostro, oir su voz y respirar su aroma. _De verdad se había enamorado? _

Finalmente cayó rendida al sueño poco antes de que amaneciera.

.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

.

El día comenzó para Quinn despertando sola en la habitación de Santana. Después de encontrar en el living room de la suite, la nota de su amiga informándole que estaría en el gym, decidió dirigirse al mismo lugar. Mientras lo hacía, revisó su móvil. Se encontró con dos llamadas pérdidas de Nick y un mensaje de texto de Jenn invitándolas a comer, ese día los chicos viajarían de vuelta a Los Ángeles para seguir atendiendo la promoción de su película. Respondió el mensaje aceptando la invitación.

Santana llevaba haciendo spinning media hora cuando Quinn la encontró en una de las bicicletas. El gym estaba prácticamente vació por lo que no supuso ningún problema ocupar la bicicleta del lado izquierdo de la latina. Después de unos minutos ejercitándose, finalmente llamó la atención de su amiga quitándole un auricular para que pudiera escucharla.

**\- Has desayunado?… **la latina negó con la cabeza… **entonces cuando salgamos de aquí almorzaremos juntas**

**\- No tengo apetito… **

**\- Puedes elegir entre salir, el restaurante del hotel y la suite… no tienes más opciones**

Santana sólo se había deprimido una vez en su vida, y eso paso cuando su abuela la corrió de su casa tras haberle confesado estar enamorada de Britt. A la latina le daba por ocupar su tiempo en un millón de cosas sin importancia, olvidándose así de sus alimentos o sus horas de sueño. En aquella ocasión la tarea de cuidarla, la había compartido con la rubia más alta. Ahora tendría que hacerlo ella sola.

**\- Detesto que te pongas en plan **_**madre **_**conmigo… **le respondió la latina sonriéndole, en el fondo sabía que Quinn lo hacía con buena intención.

**\- Entonces no me discutas… salida, restaurante o suite?**

**\- Mmm… Suite, pero cuando acabemos aquí… **la rubia asintió con la cabeza y continúo con su rutina.

Quinn y Santana siguieron en el gym, alrededor de hora y media más; pasaron por las corredoras eléctricas, escaladoras, pesas y aparatos para ejercitar los brazos, las piernas y sus abdominales.

Mientras lo hacían, Quinn recibía llamadas de un número desconocido; no respondió a ninguna, y después de la tercera llamada decidió desviar el número. Tanto a su familia como amigos cercanos los tenía identificados, por lo que pensó que la llamada no era importante.

En su habitación, Rachel caminaba de un lado a otro un poco desesperada. _Por qué no tomaba la llamada? Se habría arrepentido de verla? _ Un tanto molesta, después de aventar el celular a la cama, se fue a la cocina para prepararse un café. Allí se encontró con su roommate…

**\- Q carita diva… **comentó el chico al verla entrar a la cocina… **tuviste fiesta anoche?… **atribuía la mala cara de su amiga a la ajetreada noche del recital.

Rachel tomo una tasa de la alacena y sirvió café en ella. Se paró al lado de su amigo y tomo una galleta del plato sobre la encimera.

**\- Dios, he dormido casi nada… **comento la morena antes de beber de su tasa.

**\- Y eso?… no llegamos tan tarde**

**\- Pase la madrugada investigando en la red… **Kurt la miró confundido

**\- Investigando? Qué?… **Rachel solo sonrió… **o debería preguntar, a quién?… **continúo al ver la sonrisa de la morena

**\- Quinn Fabray… **dijo suspirando…

**\- Mmm… No recuerdo a ninguna Quinn Fabray**

**\- Estaba con Jennifer Lawrence… **el chico frunció el ceño, estaba confundido… **la princesa rubia de ojos hipnotizadores y sonrisa maravillosa… **continuo suspirando

**\- Dios Rachel… deja ya esos enamoramientos platónicos y céntrate en los castings!**

**\- Me ha dado su número… **replicó antes de escuchar todo el sermón que venía de su mejor amigo

**\- Ya le has marcado y te has dado cuenta que el número no es real, cierto?… **miro a la morena con ojos acusadores

**\- Kurt, sé que no me creerás, pero lo que sentí al verla… en verdad no lo había sentido antes… **miro a los ojos del chico para continuar… **me perdí en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en toda ella… es hermosa… fue tan fácil hablarle… mientras estaba en el escenario solo sentía que le cantaba a ella… No podría explicarlo. Sólo siento que mi lugar es a su lado… **la morena bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada por lo que estaba confesando

**\- Entonces, le has llamado?… **suavizó su voz. Aunque no creía la confesión de su amiga, ésta ya se había puesto sensible y no quería herirla con sus palabras

**\- No me toma la llamada… **dejo escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras hablaba

**\- O sea que cabe la posibilidad de que no sea su número, no?… **intentaba convencer a su amiga que se olvidara del asunto.

**\- No Kurt!… algo me dice que sí es su número… fue ella quien dijo lo de almorzar juntas hoy!… por qué lo diría si no quisiera? Tú la viste!, te pareció una de esas personas que dicen eso solo porque sí?… **

**\- Pues no la verdad. Aunque traté muy poco con ellos, fueron muy amables y educados.**

**\- Lo ves? Si fuera una chica de esas, tu sexto sentido no lo pasaría por alto… **necesitaba convencer a su amigo para que la animara porque ella comenzaba a perder las esperanzas

**\- Vale, esta bien… veamos… mmm… envíale un mensaje de texto, talvez no toma la llamada porque no conoce tu número… pero eso sí Rach!, si no te contesta el mensaje, te olvidas del asunto. **

Rachel movió la cabeza afirmando la sentencia de su amigo. Corrió a la habitación por su móvil, buscó el contacto de la rubia, tecleó unas cuantas palabras y le envió el mensaje mientras mentalmente suplicaba al cielo que la rubia le respondiera.

.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

.

Eran ya las once treinta del día. Quinn y Santana finalmente se sentaban a almorzar. La rutina en el gym se había alargado más de lo que la rubia hubiera preferido, pero estaba siendo condescendiente con su amiga. Quinn tomó su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Jenn preguntándole sobre el lugar y la hora de la comida, pero al revisarlo se encontró con un mensaje de un número desconocido. Por un momento la idea de borrar el mensaje cruzo por su cabeza, pero le pareció extraño tanta insistencia, así que decidió leer el mensaje del número desconocido después de escribirle a Jenn y así lo hizo.

'…_**Hey! Se supone que almorzaríamos juntas, hoy? Rachel Berry, morena, uno sesenta, Recital, cantante, Nyada… bueno, este es mi número. Si eres Quinn Fabray puedes llamarme, si no, no te molestes… **_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la rubia tras leer el mensaje de Rachel e instintivamente le respondió

'_**Que suerte que mi nombre sea Quinn Fabray, así podré llamarte'**_

Quinn volvió a sonreír cuando pulso el botón de enviar. Santana se percató del gesto de la rubia pero no dijo nada, todavía.

'_**Siento no haber tomado tus llamadas. Ha sido una mañana larga y recién estoy probando alimentos. Cambiamos lo del almuerzo por un café? A las seis está bien? Elige el lugar'**_

A unos kilómetros del Sheraton Tribeca New York Hotel, una morena no concebía que sus súplicas fueran escuchadas. _'Y si no era ella?'_

'_**Cómo sé que eres la misma Quinn Fabray que conocí?'**_

Cuando Santana levantó la vista para mirar a su amiga tomar nuevamente su móvil y escribir un mensaje, se percató del brillo en sus ojos. Los Ojos de Quinn no brillaban así a menos que se tratara de Beth; a la latina le pareció extraño que algo o alguien más la hiciera emocionarse con tanta intensidad

'_**Rubia, uno sesenta y ocho, ojos verdes avellana, acompañante de Jennifer Lawrence en el Recital'**_

'_**Esa información la puedes encontrar en la red. Tendrás que llamar'**_

Quinn dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada al leer el mensaje de la morena.

En realidad Rachel ya estaba convencida de que se trataba de su rubia. Pero quería escuchar su voz, por eso la insitaba a llamarle.

Quinn golpeaba sus dedos sobre el comedor mientras pensaba si debía llamar o no. Santana no paso por alto el nerviosismo de su amiga.

La rubia tomo su celular y se dirigió al sillón del living room dejando sola a la latina. Se recostó en el sofá antes de marcarle a la morena

En cuanto el móvil de Rachel dio tono de llamada, esta se sobresaltó, miró el móvil en sus manos y permitió que el timbre siguiera sonando. Después de cuatro tonos, Quinn se dio por vencida cancelando la llamada. _'Qué le pasa? Por qué no toma la llamada?_

'_**Te das por vencida tan rápido? Entonces no eres la Quinn Fabray que imaginé. PD: Yo llamé cinco veces'**_

El mismo gesto se dibujó en los labios de la rubia. Una sonrisa. Sólo que ahora estaba acompañada de la típica ceja enarcada de Quinn. _'Me está retando?'_

'_**No se qué Quinn Fabray imaginaste, pero ésta no repite llamadas. PD: Cinco llamadas es acoso'**_

Después de leer el último mensaje de la rubia y ver que ésta no volvía a llamar Rachel comenzó a recriminarse el no haber tomado la llamada. _'Que vuelva a llamar, que vuelva a llamar. Te juro diosito que ahora si le contesto, pero que vuelva a llamar por favor'_. Suplicaba nuevamente la morena.

Quinn decidió volver al comedor con Santana. Se llevó algo de fruta a la boca y bebió un poco de su jugo. Rachel Berry podría tener los ojos más cálidos que había visto en su vida, pero no volvería a llamar.

Cinco minutos después de que sus dedos se volvieran a escuchar sobre el comedor. Sin decir nada, la rubia tomó su móvil, se levantó de su silla y regreso al sillón del living room para recostarse. Quinn no se percató de haber sido seguida por la latina. Santana se quedó parada detrás del sillón donde se había recostado la rubia, recargó su espalda en la pared para que esta no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Quinn, Marcó. Un tono. Y fue todo lo que Rachel necesito para aceptar la llamada. Se arrepentiría toda su vida si dejaba pasar la llamada otra vez.

**\- Quinn Fabray?**… la morena estaba más que emocionada pero intentaba disimularlo.

**\- Rachel Berry?… **Quinn sonreía por el tono incrédulo de Rachel

**\- Volviste a llamar… **ahora ya no podía ocultar su emoción

**\- Si, y es la primera vez que lo hago**

**\- Me alegra que lo hicieras**

**\- A mí también… **un pequeño silencio se hizo presente… **mmm… entonces… café?**

**\- Por qué no, una comida?**

**\- Ya tengo programado algo para hoy, y… probablemente mañana tenga que viajar muy temprano… **un pensamiento cruzo por la cabeza de la rubia. _'Y si le digo que me acompañe?'... _agitó su cabeza de forma negativa tratando de sacudirse la idea.

**\- Oh… **Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro sin poder controlarlo. _'Y si no la volvía a ver?'… _**te vas ya?… **Quinn se percató del desanimó de la morena.

**\- A New Haven. A celebrar el cumpleaños de mi princesa… **Santana no perdía detalle de lo que decía la rubia. Se sorprendió al escucharla referirse a Beth. Quinn nunca hablaba de la pequeña. Ni siquiera sus amigos de Londres lo sabían. Fuera de Dave y su familia, el único que sabía de la existencia de Beth era Chris, y eso tenía que ver con que fuera su representante y la rubia quería mantener el secreto por la tranquilidad y bien de la pequeña.

**\- Princesa?… creí que no tenías chica… **Rachel se había desilusionado. Su princesa tenía a su propia princesa y no era ella.

**\- Y no tengo… Mi princesa es… mmm… si aceptas el café, te cuento la historia**

**\- Ok… pero solo es para que me cuentes la historia eh!**

**\- De acuerdo!. Dónde nos vemos?… **Santana seguía atenta a las palabras y gestos de la rubia. Parecía que una sonrisa se había instalado de forma permanente en ella.

**\- Estaré cerca del Central Park. Conoces el Candle café?**

**\- Creo que sé cómo llegar. Te veo allí a las seis. **

**\- Bien! Entonces… hasta las seis**

**\- Rachel?… **Quinn se apresuró para evitar que la morena cortara la llamada.

**\- Si?**

**\- Cómo estas segura de que soy la misma persona que conociste?**

**\- Por tu voz… **susurró la morena mientras se sonrojaba y la sonrisa de Quinn se hacía más amplia. No dijeron más, ambas cortaron la llamada al mismo tiempo.

**\- Con quien hablabas?… **era el turno de Santana para hablar con la rubia.

**\- Dios San!… Pretendes provocarme un infarto?!… **Quinn se había sobresaltado levantándose por el susto de escuchar a la latina… **Hace mucho que estas allí? **

**\- El mismo tiempo que tú allí… Quien es Rachel?**

**\- La conocimos ayer… **Santana fruncía el ceño. No recordaba a ninguna Rachel… **La cantante que cerró el recital**

**\- Me dio la impresión que coqueteabas con ella… **la latina sabía que Quinn no tenía ningún problema con las preferencias sexuales de nadie, pero era la primera vez que la veía interesada en una chica. Se sentó en el descansa brazos del sillón acercándose a la rubia.

**\- Nadie estaba coqueteando San!… **Quinn hizó una mueca en el rostro, incómoda por el comentario de su amiga… **sólo quede con ella para un café**, **esta eso mal?**

**\- No Q, no tiene nada de malo. A decir verdad, me alegra verte así!**

**\- Así?… **la rubia no entendía a qué se refería su amiga

**\- Con ese brillo en los ojos y esa sonrisa estúpida en el rostro… Te gusta?… **Quinn pensó su respuesta unos segundos

**\- Hablar con ella es… como hablar contigo. Me inspira mucha confianza. Ya lo has visto, me hace reir sin siquiera proponérselo. Es extraño… es como si la conociera de siempre**

**\- Pero la conociste ayer. Y eso es lo que me preocupa Q. Que no sepamos nada de ella y pienses hablarle de Beth… **Quinn frunció el ceño al escuchar a Santana… **Escucha, no quiero entrometerme vale? Sólo creo que deberías pensarlo mejor… En cuánto se estrenen las películas, los medios de aquí querrán saber todo sobre la protagonista. Todo lo bueno y todo lo malo. Y van a escarbar hondo Q. Tardarás más en llegar a New Haven que los medios en tener acceso a ella. Y ni siquiera has hablado con Shelby y Chris sobre cómo van a manejarlo si se enteran… **la rubia dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Santana tenía razón… **creo que deberías tener un plan primero antes de que exista la posibilidad de que la noticia se filtre… **

**\- No creo que ella sea capaz de… **fui interrumpida por la latina

**\- Te entiendo, vale? Conozco ese sentimiento Q… Confiarle tu vida a alguien con los ojos cerrados. Eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo Britt, tú y yo desde que nos conocimos. Pero nosotras crecimos juntas y de esta chica no sabemos nada… Creo que deberías esperar un poco. No por ti, sino para proteger a Beth. **

Quinn sólo asintió con la cabeza. Algo en el corazón le decía que podía confiar ciegamente en Rachel, pero Santana tenía razón. No podía exponer a su pequeña de esa manera.

.

* * *

" _**Al verdadero amor no se le conoce por lo que exige, sino por lo que ofrece "… **__**Jacinto Benavente**_

Sorry por la demora chicos... antes de salir de viaje no pude subir un cap por error en la pag, les compensaré subiendo otro cap hoy mismo...

Aprovecho para hacer un par de aclaraciones; primero esta historia es AU, Rachel y Quinn vienen de mundos diferentes; segundo, Rachel tiene de padres a Hiram y Leroy pero Shelby no es la madre biológica.

Comenten, sus reviews son mi musa para escribir...

Cuidense... abrazos y besos... ;)


	8. You Belong To Me

_**DECLARACION: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**You Belong To Me… **_

Después de la comida con Nick y Jenn las chicas volvieron al hotel. Santana no planeaba salir, se quedaría investigando sobre cursos, especialidades y postgrados que pensaba tomar cuando regresara a Londres. Después de descubrir que Britt estaba comprometida, tenía claro su regreso apenas pasara unos días en Lima visitando a sus padres después del cumpleaños de Beth

Quinn aprovecho que llevaba de regreso a Santana al Hotel para ducharse y arreglarse para su _cita _con Rachel. Después de probarse algunos vestidos, la latina le sugirió que eligiera algo menos formal, total, sólo se trataba de un café.

Finalmente Quinn se decidió por unos jeans de mezclilla entubados y desgastados, mocasines en azul marino, camiseta blanca con la torre Eiffel impresa, chaqueta gabardina a la altura de la cadera en el mismo color que los zapatos, al igual que el bolso de tela y el cabello suelto. Se dirigió al Candle Café con tiempo de sobra.

Rachel en cambio iba sobre el tiempo, llegaría un poco retrasada. El casting que tenía programado para las tres de la tarde se había retrasado porque el director de escena no llegaba y aunque por su mente paso la idea de ya no presentarse, finalmente hizo la prueba, Spring Awakening parecía prometedor. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, botas a la rodilla de piel sintética en negro, una camiseta sin mangas en gris y un sweater tejido de media altura en negro. No tuvo oportunidad de volver a su departamento para arreglarse.

Quinn llego al café cinco minutos antes y se sentó en una de las mesas con vista a la calle. Comenzó a leer un libro en lo que esperaba la llegada de la morena.

'_**Por favor no te vayas, voy en camino, llegaré en cinco minutos'… **_el mensaje de Rachel llegó exactamente a las seis en punto. Quinn sólo rio por lo intensa que parecía la chica. Qué más daba que llegara cinco minutos tarde?, no se acabaría el mundo por eso.

Rachel llegaba al local y al percatarse de que la rubia estaba distraída leyendo, toco la ventana para llamar su atención y automáticamente una amplia sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de ambas. Finalmente la morena entró al café y al llegar a la mesa de la rubia, ésta ya la esperaba de pie.

**\- Hola!… **Quinn fue la primera en saludar y al hacerlo, se acercó a Rachel para darle un beso en la mejilla. Rachel se ruborizó por el contacto y agacho la vista

**\- Hola**… contestó en susurros quedándose de pie en el mismo lugar

**\- Eligí mal? Quieres cambiar de mesa?** La rubia pensó que algo andaba no iba bien.

**\- Eh!… No!… Por qué lo dices?**

**\- Porque sigues de pie**

**\- Yo… lo siento, me distraje un poco… **dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a Quinn.

En ese momento una camarera se acercaba para ofrecerles el menú. Las chicas pidieron su café y un postre para cada una. Cuando la camarera se retiró, continuaron con su conversación.

**\- Siento haber llegado tarde, pensé que talvez ya te habrías ido. No suelo llegar tarde. De verdad lo lamento… **era más que evidente que Rachel estaba nerviosa. Sus dedos sobre la mesa se movían incesantemente. Quinn al notar su nerviosismo estiró su mano para posarla sobre la de la morena.

**\- Tranquila Rachel, no pasa nada. No creo que lo hicieras con intención, así que no importa… **más que las palabras, fue el roce cálido de su piel lo que logró tranquilizar a Rachel.

Durante un par de minutos, ninguna dijo nada, solo se miraban a los ojos y se sonreían. Ambas sentían que no necesitaban decir nada, sólo la compañía de la otra les sentaba bien. Estaban sumergidas en una especie burbuja.

Burbuja que fue reventada por la camarera al regresar con sus pedidos. En ese momento, Rachel se percató que los chicos de una mesa cercana miraban a la rubia, lo que no le hizo nada de gracia. La mirada constante de los chicos terminó por borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

**\- Que tal fue la cena?… **Quinn al notar el cambio de actitud de Rachel decidió romper el silencio.

**\- Bien… todo bien… **el tono de voz de Rachel no era precisamente el más cariñoso y seguía con el rostro serio.

**\- Ok!… **la rubia pensó que tal vez Rachel no quería estar allí… **no voy a entretenerte mucho. Podrías ayudarme a localizar a Britt?… **la morena frunció el ceño confundida… **la bailarina que hizo el número antes que tú en el recital… **continúo Quinn

**\- En serio me pediste vernos para preguntarme sobre ella?… **Rachel levantaba un poco la voz, molesta con la rubia

**\- No!… también porque me agradó hablar contigo y quería conocerte un poco… pero te has puesto seria y cortante… y si no quieres estar aquí, está bien, no voy a obligarte… pero por favor ayúdame, es importante lo de Britt. **

**\- Diablos! Lo siento… es que los chicos de aquella mesa… **levantó la barbilla señalando la mesa… **te miran como si quisieran comerte… y me están poniendo de mal humor… **Quinn volvió la vista hacia la mesa. Se levantó y se dirigió a los chicos. Hablo y se tomó algunas fotos con ellos y volvió al lugar frente a Rachel quien atónita miraba a la rubia.

**\- Les he dicho, que mi chica es cinta negra en taekwondo y que si no dejan de mirar para acá, te levantarás y les patearás el trasero… **Rachel dejó caer su mandíbula por la sorpresa

**\- En serio les has dicho eso?… **_'les dijo que soy su chica?'…_

**\- No. Sólo les pedí que dejaran de mirarnos porque nos incomodan, pero resultó que miraban porque son fans de skins y me han reconocido. Me tomé un par de fotos con ellos y ya está… **le sonrió nuevamente a la morena.

**\- Fans de skins hum!… **la rubia se encogió de hombros… **me había emocionado por lo de **_**mi chica… **_ahora era turno de la rubia para ruborizarse y agachar la mirada. Santana tenía razón. Estaba coqueteando con ella. Rachel noto la incomodidad de la rubia y decidió cambiar de tema… **entonces, necesitas que te ayude a localizar a B?**

**\- Sí… en verdad es muy importante. Nosotras tres crecimos juntas, éramos como hermanas… **respiró hondo antes de continuar y miró a los ojos chocolate de Rachel… **algo se rompió entre nosotras cuando San y yo nos mudamos a Londres. Sólo quiero arreglarlo. Encontrar la manera de estar cerca de ella. **

**\- Y si ella no quiere tenerlas cerca?… vi cómo reaccionó cuando las vio… fue como si les tuviera miedo… **Quinn bebió de su café antes de responderle a la morena

**\- Le hicimos mucho daño al dejarla solo. No debió haberlo pasado bien… Es por eso que quiero hablar con ella, explicarle lo que paso. Si después de escucharme, decide que no nos quiere en su vida, nos regresaremos a Londres y no la molestaremos más. Pero creo que antes debe saber la verdad. **

**\- Conozco a B de apenas unos meses, pero la considero mi amiga. Por qué debería confiar en que no volverán a lastimarla?… **Quinn sonrió por la pregunta de la morena

**\- Te agradezco que la protejas… Britt es una de las personas por las que daría mi vida. Es mi familia. Sólo puedo decirte eso. **

** \- Por quién más serías capaz de sacrificar tu vida Quinn Fabray?… **preguntó Rachel mientras se llevaba su tasa de café a los labios

**\- Por Santana y por… mi princesa… **dijo susurrando. Pensó en no mencionar a Beth, pero en el fondo confiaba en Rachel.

**\- Me intriga lo que tienes con Santana**

**\- Tranquila Rach!… **Rachel rio ampliamente al escuchar el apodo que le decía la rubia… **no es nada romántico… **Quinn correspondió la sonrisa de la morena… **San es mi hermana, la adoro. Le debo mucho. Me ha salvado de muchas maneras… **

**\- Bien. Entonces háblame de tu princesa… **Quinn esperaba que Rachel no tocara el tema. Al percatarse de la reacción de la rubia, Rachel insistió… **dijiste que me contarías esa historia **

Quinn bajo la mirada, respiró hondo y dejo escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones

**\- Lo siento… no puedo… **susurró. Notó cómo volvía la seriedad al rostro de la morena

**\- Entonces no confías en mí!… **Quinn toma la mano de la de Rachel antes de hablar.

**\- Escucha… podría mentirte, inventar cualquier historia… pero no quiero hacerlo, quiero contarte la verdad porque aunque no te conozco, ya confío en ti!. No sabría explicarlo… es… es como si te conociera de siempre, como si supiera que estoy segura contigo… **no dijo más porque ni ella misma entendía lo que estaba tratando de explicarle a la morena

**\- Pero?… **

**\- No puedo exponerla. Antes de mencionarla, tengo que asegurarme de protegerla como es debido… No me perdonaría que le hicieran daño por mi culpa… **

**\- Quién le haría daño? Sólo por mencionarla? No exageres!… **la morena negó con la cabeza y retiró su mano

**\- No espero que lo entiendas… sólo dame tiempo por favor… **para la rubia, era importante que Rachel le diera una oportunidad… **en cuanto lo tenga todo controlado… te contaré toda la historia de mi vida.**

**\- Y si te vas antes?… **a Rachel le parecía todo tan misterioso que cada frase de la rubia le intrigaba más. Quinn negó con la cabeza al escucharla.

**\- Prometo que no me iré sin despedirme… **Quinn miró los cálidos ojos chocolates de Rachel… **y no importa dónde este, te prometo que en cuanto me asegure que todo estará bien para ella, volveré y te contaré toda mi vida… **los ojos avellana de la rubia brillaban suplicantes… **por favor Rach!… confía en mí… **

Cómo negarse? Si los ojos avellana que ya amaba se mostraban humildes, transparentes y desesperados por su aprobación.

**\- Cómo podría negarme a esos ojos? **

**\- Que tienen mis ojos?… **preguntó desconcertada la rubia

**\- Me hipnotizan… **susurro… **podrías conseguir de mi lo que quisieras sólo con tu mirada… **la morena bajo la vista un poco apenada por la confesión

**\- Bueno, si sirve de algo… **sonrió un poco ruborizada… **tus ojos provocan algo similar en mí… **Rachel levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una tímida sonrisa de la rubia. La morena correspondió la sonrisa de la misma manera.

Nuevamente se sintieron sumergidas en una burbuja donde solo existían ellas dos. Quinn se perdió en sus pensamientos tratando de entender por qué la opinión de Rachel le importaba tanto; por qué era importante que conociera los detalles de su vida, y que la aceptara con todos sus errores del pasado; por qué se sentía tan bien a su lado; por qué su corazón le decía que podía confiar en ella; por qué necesita sentir su contacto todo el tiempo; por qué Rachel tenía el poder de hacerla sonreír sin motivos y por qué ahora en lugar de ver sus ojos, se sentía atraída por sus perfectos labios carnosos; demasiados porqué's que no tenían explicación.

Recordó la conversación con Santana cuando ésta le confesó que estaba enamorada de Britt. Su amiga tampoco tuvo claridad para explicar lo que Britt le hacía sentir, resumió sus sentimientos diciéndole que la sola presencia de la rubia le hacía sentir completa, segura, feliz… eso era justamente lo que sentía al lado de Rachel; desde el preciso momento que la morena la miró a los ojos por primera vez se sintió segura, completa y feliz, como si hubiera encontrado su lugar en el mundo, como si conocerla fuera la recompensa a todas las pruebas y sufrimientos que la vida le había hecho pasar. _'Se había enamorado? Rachel sentiría lo mismo? Supondría eso una nueva ruptura con su familia? _No importaba. Nada importaba ahora. Lo bien que Rachel le hacía sentir; aún sin que pudiera explicarlo todavía, no lo había sentido nunca, con nadie, ni siquiera con Noah que era su primer amor y el padre de su hija.

_Qué pasaría ahora?_... Mirando nuevamente los cálidos ojos chocolate volvió a encontrarse, los porque's sin explicación no importaban, lo único que Quinn tenía claro, era que quería a Rachel en su vida y haría todo lo posible porque así fuera.

Rachel por su cuenta, también se había perdido en el brillo de los ojos color avellana y en el rostro perfecto de la rubia. Jamás en su vida había conocido a alguien tan hermosa. Sus ojos, su nariz, sus cejas, sus labios, su cabello dorado, su sonrisa, su mirada; todo en ella era perfecto. _En verdad esa princesa estaba frente a ella?_

Rachel había salido con chicos y chicas físicamente atractivos, pero ninguna persona que hubiera conocido antes podría compararse con la rubia. Quinn simplemente no tenía comparación. No se trataba solo de su hermoso rostro o su elegancia. Había algo en los ojos de Quinn que la hipnotizaban, pero al mismo tiempo la hacían sentir poderosa. Creía ver a través de sus ojos, el alma pura y bondadosa de la rubia.

Después de haberla escuchado hablar con tanto hermetismo sobre la historia de su vida, Rachel solo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla, de hacerle sentir segura y de garantizar que nadie más le hiciera daño. Y si había algo que le preocupara, ella haría lo posible por ayudarle a solucionarlo.

**\- Señoritas, se les ofrece algo más?… **una vez más la burbuja era reventada por la camarera. Quinn negó con la cabeza y sin apartar la vista de la morena, respondió

**\- Yo estoy bien, gracias… Rachel, te apetece algo más?**

**\- Nop… **negó con la cabeza también… **creo que es hora de irnos… **volvió a sonreírle a la rubia

**\- Quieres irte ya!?… **Quinn se decepcionaba un poco… pretendía pasar más tiempo con Rachel.

**\- Debemos apurarnos si quieres ver a B…** la morena levantaba sus cejas mientras miraba a la rubia

**\- Vas a ayudarme?**

**\- No me creíste cuando te dije que podrías conseguir de mi lo que quisieras con una mirada?… **Quinn sonrió tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosas. Rachel sacó de su bolso algunos billetes que dejó caer sobre la mesa… **vamos!, tal vez alcancemos a B en la academia… **tomó la mano de la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y tiró de ella para levantarla. Quinn no opuso resistencia, pero mientras se ponía de pie, le dijo…

**\- Debería pagar yo… he sido yo quien te ha invitado… **

**\- Ya te encargarás de pagar tú la próxima vez… **las chicas seguían sin perder el contacto visual entre ellas

**\- Entonces, quieres que nos veamos otra vez?… **preguntó la rubia cuando se acercó a Rachel

**\- Claro! Todo ese cuento sobre la historia de tu vida, me ha intrigado mucho… no te librarás de mí hasta que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles… **le guiñó un ojo a la rubia mientras salían a la calle

**\- Quien te ha dicho que quiero librarme de ti?… **ahora era la rubia quien guiñaba un ojo a la morena… **he estacionado el auto por aquí cerca… **señaló en dirección a la siguiente calle.

Ya en el auto, Rachel le confirmó a Quinn que Britt continuaba impartiendo clases en el Broadway Dance Center y debido a los ensayos del recital los sábados tenía que dar dos horas. Normalmente salía de la academia a las siete y media por lo que debían darse prisa. Mientras se dirigían a la academia de baile; Quinn se encargó de ambientar el recorrido con música que siempre llevaba en el auto.

Entre canciones de Adele, Bob Dylan, Alicia Keys, The Beatles, Michael Jackson y Ray Lamontagne, las chicas hablaban de los trabajos que habían realizado y los proyectos que tenían en mente.

Rachel le platicó a la rubia que se graduaría de Nyada en unos meses, de las obras escolares en las que había participado de pequeña, de las presentaciones en pequeñas obras independientes, de los castings que ya había realizado para obras musicales y por supuesto, de su sueño de ser protagonista en una obra musical importante y de grabar un disco. Quinn le dijo que no dudaba que lograría sus sueños y todo lo que se propusiera, le hizo la promesa de verla cuando fuera la protagonista en un musical y de comprar su disco cuando estuviera a la venta.

La rubia le platicó sobre las películas que estrenaría en unos meses, una nueva serie donde le habían ofrecido ser la protagonista y de algunos papeles que a Chris le parecían adecuados para ella; pero, aún no había decidido nada sobre la serie y los castings que tendría que hacer, debido a que no sabía cuándo viajaría de vuelta a Londres. La decisión la tomaría después de hablar con Santana. A Rachel no le gustó la idea de que las decisiones de que Quinn dependieran de las opiniones de su amiga, y aunque la rubia ya le había aclarado que su relación con Santana no era nada romántico; su lado posesivo y celoso salía flote. Tras un _Ah_ después de escucharla se quedó en silencio mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

Para no prolongar el incómodo silencio que se había producido repentinamente entre ellas. Rachel comenzó a cantar la siguiente canción aún sin haberse percatado de la letra

_ See the Pyramids__  
__ Along the Nile__  
__ Watch the sun rise__  
__ On a tropic isle__  
__ Just remember darling__  
__ All the while__  
__ You belong to me..._

La última frase la dijo susurrando mientras volvía la vista a Quinn. La rubia se había percatado del gesto de Rachel y conocía perfectamente la letra de la canción, pero decidió no apartar la vista del camino.

_ See the market place__  
__ In old Algiers__  
__ Send me photographs__  
__ And souvenirs__  
__ Just remember__  
__ 'Til your dream appears__  
__ You belong to me..._

Rachel pensó que su mirada había incomodado a la rubia. No pretendía ser demasiado evidente con sus sentimientos, pero ella no había elegido la canción… solo esperaba que Quinn no se sintiera _presionada o acosada _

_ I'll be so alone_  
_ Without you_  
_ Maybe_  
_ You'll be lonesome, too_  
_ Maybe_  
_ You'll be lonesome too_  
_ And blue_

La rubia disfruto de la imponente voz de Rachel; se dejó envolver por la letra de la canción, deseando que no fuera algo al azar y que efectivamente, la morena le estuviera dedicando esas palabras.

_ Fly the ocean_  
_ In a silver plane_  
_ See the jungle_  
_ When it's wet with rains_  
_ Just remember_  
_ Till you're home again_  
_ Or until I come home to you_  
_ You belong to me_

Quinn en ningún momento apartó la vista del camino, pero tampoco dejó de mirar por el rabillo del ojo a la morena mientras cantaba y cómo suspiraba de vez en cuando.

La melodía llegaba a su fin y ninguna de las dos hizo nada por romper el silencio. Afortunadamente para ellas, estaban llegando a la academia de baile por lo que el silencio en el auto no se prolongó demasiado.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al salón de baile. Quinn miró a través de los ventanales y descubrió a Britt bailando sola en medio del salón. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos identificar que el baile que estaba realizando se trataba de la coreografía con la que la rubia de ojos azules había participado en el recital. Rachel dio un paso para adelantarse a la rubia e ingresar al salón, pero Quinn la detuvo. Parecía que Britt estaba disfrutando del momento y no se había percatado de la presencia de las chicas por lo que decidió no interrumpirla.

Britt disfrutaba de su baile completamente sumergida en cada paso y en la melodía que inundaba el salón. Por lo menos en ese momento no era atormentada por el recuerdo de Santana llorando, ni aquel _'lo siento'_ de la latina que había ocasionado descontrolar el ritmo de sus palpitaciones.

Al despertar esa mañana, la imagen de Santana volvió a su memoria sin que consiguiera desprenderse de ella un solo segundo en todo lo que iba del día. Su cabeza se había convertido en un perfecto caos desde la noche anterior. _Desde cuándo esta en Nueva York? Por qué me ha buscado? Que quiere de mí ahora? Por qué sonreía al verme en el escenario? Qué habrá hecho todo este tiempo? Por qué se ha disculpado? Por qué ha llorado? Por qué no me ha buscado antes?... _Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas, la estaban saturando.

Necesitaba escapar, callar las voces de sus pensamientos, ahogar las dudas que la sola presencia de Santana estaba provocando. Y allí estaba, bailando sola porque su único lugar seguro lo conformaban su salón y su cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Britt se volvió al equipo de sonido para apagarlo cuando la melodía terminó; comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias, su prometido no tardaría en pasar por ella para llevarla a cenar. Quinn aprovechó que la ojiazul estaba distraída para adentrarse al salón y acercarse a unos pasos de ella. Rachel entendió que necesitaban privacidad por lo que se quedó esperando fuera del salón.

**\- Britt?…** Quinn llamó la atención de su amiga apenas susurrando; no quería que Britt sintiera que buscaba imponerle su presencia, no quería presionarla. Si conseguía la oportunidad de hablar con ella, Britt debía estar dispuesta a escucharla. A partir de ahora, todo sería bajo los términos de la bailarina.

Britt giró la cabeza hacia donde la llamaban después de respirar y exhalar todo el aire de sus pulmones; sabía perfectamente quién era la persona que estaba cerca de ella.

**\- Que haces aquí, Quinn?… **La ojiazul se había puesto a la defensiva, su tono de voz era firme y denotaba molestia… **me estas siguiendo?**

**\- No Britt… **Quinn respiró tratando de contener su frustración. Britt parecía no estar dispuesta a escucharla… **no te estoy siguiendo; pero te agradecería muchísimo que me des la oportunidad de contarte algunas cosas. **

**\- Cosas?… no me interesan tus cosas Quinn… hace un tiempo que tú y yo ya no somos amigas, no lo olvides… **las palabras de la rubia más alta hirieron a Quinn. Era verdad que se habían distanciado y todo era culpa de ella. Entendía el enfado de Britt; sin embargo, para ella, la rubia ojiazul jamás dejaría de ser su hermana. No importaba el tiempo que pasaran sin verse. Britt siempre podría contar con ella.

**\- Tú siempre serás mi hermana Britt… **Quinn miró a su amiga con toda la ternura que fue capaz… **entiendo que estés enojada con nosotras, y que nos guardes rencor; pero talvez, si me dejaras explicarte porque nos fuimos… **fue interrumpida bruscamente por la otra rubia

**\- Dos años después?… Ya no me sirven tus explicaciones Quinn, puedes ahorrártelas… **Quinn nunca había visto a su amiga en esa postura dura e impenetrable. Definitivamente lo sucedido la había marcado de tal manera que ahora, Britt ya no era más la chica dulce y alegre que siempre conoció

**\- Lo siento tanto Britt… **la voz de Quinn se quebró… **lamento tanto no haber estado para consolarte y cuidarte… **las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas… **perdóname; aunque tuve una razón de peso, yo simplemente me fui y me deje llevar por el día a día sin mirar atrás. Me olvide de todo y de todos… **negaba con la cabeza sin poder controlar las lágrimas… **entiendo que me odies y no te culpo por ello… soy consciente del daño que te he hecho y no merezco menos que eso… **

**\- Yo no te odio Quinn… **las lágrimas de Quinn lograron ablandar a la rubia ojiazul…

**\- Deberías hacerlo porque yo soy la responsable de todo lo que han sufrido… San sólo hizo lo que creyó que era correcto**

**\- Eso ya no importa… **miro a Quinn que intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas… **lo que haya sido, ya no le veo el caso. Las tres seguimos adelante con nuestras vidas y no sirve de nada volver a algo doloroso**

**\- Yo… creo que sigue siendo doloroso porque en realidad no lo hemos superado Britt. Ninguna de las tres lo ha hecho. Simplemente estamos sobreviviendo… y también creo que tú necesitas conocer toda la verdad para seguir adelante con tu vida… **lágrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos de Quinn, aunque de manera más contenida… **como ya te he dicho, yo soy la culpable de que San y tú se separaran y ojalá pudieras darme la oportunidad de arreglarlo. Si me dejas, te prometo que no volveré a fallarte…** se acercó más a Britt para tomarle las manos… **haremos lo que tú quieras y nos verás sólo cuando quieras. Solo tienes que enviarme un mail o llamarme en el momento que lo desees y no importará donde estemos, volaremos de vuelta a Nueva York o donde sea que estes para verte.**

Quinn esperaba que su amiga dijera algo, pero al ver que no le respondía, liberó sus manos. Britt dejaba escapar el aire de sus pulmones pesadamente. Aquel _'yo soy la culpable de que San y tú se separaran' _había robado toda su atención y después de esas palabras no escuchó nada más. La rubia ojiazul estaba inmóvil. _Porque diría eso?_

Quinn entendió que no era momento de presionar, ya le había pedido a Britt una oportunidad dejándole claro que sería bajo sus términos. Así que le daría todo el tiempo y espacio que necesitara por lo que decidió dar por terminada la conversación. Dio media vuelta para retirarse del salón.

Al ver el movimiento de Quinn, Britt finalmente reaccionó. Debía aclarar esa duda que crecía como bola de nieve en su interior. Si había algo peor que el abandono de Santana y Quinn, sería saber que Santana le fue infiel con la que consideraba su hermana y mejor amiga. Y por mucho que eso le doliera, no estaba dispuesta a pasar otros meses sumergida en la oscuridad. Si ese era el motivo por el que se mudaron a Londres, por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de decirle a Quinn lo despreciable que era.

**\- Quinn!… **la llamó mientras caminaba para alcanzarla, y cuando lo hizo la tomo del brazo bruscamente.

Britt había perdido los estribos. Ese pensamiento la descontroló por completo y estaba furiosa. Al girarse, Quinn pudo contemplar la ira en los ojos de su amiga, jamás había visto esa expresión en ella.

**\- Ustedes… están juntas?… **Quinn frunció el ceño por la confusión, no estaba entiendo lo que Britt le preguntaba… **por eso se fueron, para estar juntas!…** la ojiazul levantó un poco la voz. Rachel y el chico rubio que platicaba con ella, escucharon la voz sobresaltada de Britt y se acercaron al salón.

**\- Qué?… **ahora era Quinn quien levantaba la voz, un poco sorprendida por la afirmación de Britt y un poco por la molestia de la acusación. Britt tenía toda la razón para estar furiosa con ella aunque sus razones no fueran las correctas. Estaba allí precisamente para aclararle sus dudas y responder sus preguntas, por muy ofensivas que estas fueran. Respiró hondo para contener su enfado… **Dios Britt!, por supuesto que no! Jamás!… **miró directamente a los ojos de su amiga…** jamás te haríamos algo así!… **Quinn moduló su voz… **Britt!, tú, San y yo crecimos juntas, somos familia, somos trinidad impía recuerdas?… **le sonrió tímidamente a su amiga. Britt las había bautizado con ese nombre cuando ingresaron a la secundaria McKinley…** no existe ninguna posibilidad de que algo así suceda. Amo a San y daría mi vida por ella porque la considero mi hermana, y lo mismo haría por ti… **pudo ver que los ojos azules volvían a mostrar esa calidez que siempre los había caracterizado… **y si lo que te he dicho no es suficiente, ella te ama con toda su alma Britt… ha estado enamorada de ti desde el día que te conoció y eso no ha cambiado… **la ojiazul movió negativamente la cabeza y Quinn entendió que aquello no era un tema que le correspondiera a ella tratar… **es por eso que quiero contarte la verdad, para que no tengas ideas equivocadas de lo que paso**

**\- Yo… **Britt seguía negando con la cabeza... **no lo sé… esto es… necesito… **la ojiazul se sentía confusa, no quería ceder, pero también había algo que no le permitía negarse

**\- Tranquila Britt. No tienes que tomar una decisión ahora mismo… nosotras pasaremos esta semana en New Haven, y tal vez vayamos a Lima antes de volver a Londres… **

**\- Se regresan a Londres?… **Britt no se percató de haberlo dicho en alto. Fue un pensamiento que se le escapó de los labios sin poder controlarlo.

Quinn no paso por alto el desánimo en la voz y la mirada de la ojiazul. Tal vez sí había una oportunidad de que Britt les permitiera volver a su vida. Sonrió tímidamente por la alegría que eso le provocaba.

**\- Si, pero eso no es problema Britt. Como te he dicho antes, solo tienes que enviarme un mensaje y yo me encargo de ir a donde estés… tómate todo el tiempo que necesites**

**\- Yo… me están esperando… **señaló a la puerta del salón para que Quinn se percatara del chico que platicaba con Rachel… **debo irme… **Quinn asintió con la cabeza aceptando la decisión de la rubia más alta.

La ojiazul volvió donde se encontraba el equipo de sonido para tomar su bolso y retirarse del salón. Al pasar por la puerta, descubrió a Rachel y la saludó pronunciando su nombre secamente. Correspondió el efusivo saludo de su prometido antes de retirarse ambos.

La morena trago en seco al sentir la mirada penetrante de Britt mientras la saludaba. Estaba claro que no había sido de su agrado que llevara a Quinn a verla; tendría que disculparse con ella. Ya pensaría en algo. Lo que ahora le preocupaba era el semblante cabizbajo de su princesa. Miró a Quinn y pudo apreciar su tristeza. Quería abrazarla, secar sus lágrimas y consolarla. Decirle que todo estaría bien. Que ella la cuidaría. Ver esa sonrisa radiante en sus labios y por supuesto que ella fuera el motivo que las provocara.

Rachel dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, esperando transmitirle sus sentimientos con ella. Quinn correspondió la sonrisa de la morena. _Cómo era posible que ese simple gesto le hiciera sentir más fuerte?_

_._

* * *

" **La desgracia de los corazones que han amado, es no encontrar nada que sustituya al amor "… ****Charles Pinot Duclos**

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el segundo cap de la noche... les gusta cómo va el asunto entre las Faberry y las Brittana?... no olviden que sus reviews son mi motivación para escribir

Cuidense... disfruten el día...

Abrazos y besos... ;)


	9. Dos Segundos

_**DECLARACION: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

* * *

_**Dos segundos… **_

Quinn llevaba diez minutos conduciendo rumbo al distrito de Bushwick donde se encontraba el departamento que Rachel compartía con su amigo Kurt; después de que la morena propiciara su encuentro con Britt, la rubia consideró que lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle su ayuda, sería llevarla a casa; además de eso, Quinn sentía la necesidad de asegurarse de que Rachel llegara sana y salva.

Durante ese tiempo, la rubia había recibido ya tres llamadas de Santana sin responder a ninguna; se le hacía raro que Santana le llamara, debía necesitar algo para ser tan insistente. Finalmente aceptó la cuarta llamada y gracias a la tecnología del auto no tuvo que detenerse para hablar con ella.

_**\- **_**Dime San!**

**\- Ahm… estoy hablando con Quinn?…**la voz detrás del otro lado del teléfono no correspondía a la de su amiga

**\- Quién eres y por qué tienes el teléfono de Santana?… **la rubia sonaba preocupada y mientras buscaba un lugar donde estacionarse, comenzó a bajar la velocidad; afortunadamente el tráfico en esa calle no era tan concurrido y podía permitírselo.

**\- Soy Jess, camarera en Bedlam. Santana está aquí, no ha parado de beber desde que llegó… creo que sufrirá un coma etílico si sigue así **

**\- Dios!… **dejó escapar la rubia en un susurro

**\- Me dio su móvil para que grabara mi número pero preferí marcar el primero del speed-dial… le he convencido de quedarse un rato más pero no sé cuánto tiempo espere al ver que no consigue lo que busca… **Quinn decidió estacionarse cuando encontró un espacio para hacerlo sobre la calle… **Me temo que si se va sola le pueda pasar algo y pensé que tal vez, podrías venir por ella?**

**\- Claro que sí! Voy para allá de inmediato. Podrías darme la dirección?**

**\- Sí. Es en la Avenida C, entre tercera y cuarta este, cerca del banco Capital One**

**\- Llegaré tan pronto como pueda… por favor no dejes que se marche… **

**\- Haré lo posible**

**\- Gracias por llamar Jess. Las veré en un rato**_**…**_la chica del otro lado de la línea corto la llamada sin esperar más. Quinn se llevó las manos al rostro intentando ocultar el semblante desencajado que reflejaba en él.

Ninguna de las dos solían pasarse de copas. Bebían ocasionalmente en eventos pero siempre con límites. Era la segunda vez que Santana llegaba a los extremos con el alcohol en menos de diez días. Estaba más que preocupada por su amiga.

Rachel no dijo nada, había escuchado toda la conversación gracias al manos libres del auto, y ahora solo observaba a la rubia esperando que se pusiera en marcha rumbo al bar.

**\- Lo siento Rachel, tengo que ir por Santana… **Quinn giró la cabeza para mirar a la morena mientras hablaba

**\- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes por mí… **Rachel afirmaba con la cabeza

**\- Pediré un servicio de taxi para ti y esperaré a que llegue**

**\- No es necesario Quinn, podemos ir al bar y allí lo tomo… así no pierdes más tiempo en llegar**

**\- Estas segura?**... la morena volvía a asentir con la cabeza a modo de respuesta

Quinn puso en marcha el auto después de indicar la dirección del bar en el gps del mismo.

Le llevo veinte minutos llegar al bar y cinco más encontrar un lugar donde estacionarse. Cuando finalmente pudo entrar, se dirigió a la barra para preguntarle al barman por Jess. Rachel la seguía sin decir nada.

Mientras esperaba a que la chica apareciera, buscaba con la mirada a Santana. Era sábado pasadas las nueve de la noche, era imposible encontrar a Santana entre más del centenar de personas que estaban allí.

Después de unos minutos, una chica rubia de ojos azules, buen cuerpo y de la misma estatura que Quinn, se postraba frente a ella.

**\- Eres tú quien pregunta por mí?… **preguntó la chica

**\- Jess?… soy Quinn**

**\- Ah!… hola!… Santana esta por aquí… **señaló en dirección a una de las mesas del fondo… **la dejé con unos amigos para que la entretengan… **Quinn frunció el ceño, el comentario de la chica le había molestado… **tranquila, son todos amigos míos. Te aseguro que la hemos cuidado bien… **al escuchar eso a Quinn no le quedó más remedio que suavizar el gesto, después de todo Jess había hecho mucho más de lo que cualquier otra camarera haría y ella estaba agradecida.

Jess ya había terminado su turno en el bar; normalmente los sábados su grupo de amigos se reunían con ella allí esperando que acabara su turno para después ir algún otro antro a bailar. Pero esa noche la chica convenció a sus amigos para que se quedaran un rato más y no dejar sola a Santana.

**\- Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias Jess… **la otra rubia le sonrió a Quinn como respuesta

**\- Vamos… **le dijo al mismo tiempo que hacía un movimiento de cabeza invitándole a seguirla.

Quinn se giró para ver a Rachel que seguía parada dos pasos detrás de ella con la cabeza y la mirada agachada, un tanto tímida porque no encontraba su sitio en esa situación. Quinn le sonrió y extendió su brazo hacia ella, esperando que con ese gesto entendiera que la quería allí, a su lado, acompañándola porque en ese momento tenía un poco de temor y Rachel la hacía sentir segura.

La morena correspondió su sonrisa y se aferró a su mano porque el bar estaba tan lleno de gente que apenas se podía andar; pero sobre todo porque no quería dejar de sentir la suave piel de la rubia.

Llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraban Santana y los amigos de Jess. La latina apenas vio a Quinn, abrió los brazos hacia ella mientras se levantaba y gritaba…

**\- Rubbiaaaaa! Veniisteeee!… **ebria, completamente ebria. Las palabras de la latina apenas y eran entendibles porque arrastraba la lengua al hablar, y tampoco lograba mantenerse recta mientras permanecía de pie.

A trompicones, Santana paso frente dos chicos para acercarse a Quinn y cuando finalmente lo logró… **éssaa ess mii rubbiaaa favooritaaa!… **gritaba señalando con sus dos manos hacia Quinn para que todos los que estaban con ella la escucharan antes de jalar a la rubia para abrazarla... **bueeeno… noou erress mmi ruubiaa faavoriitaa, peero eress la úunicaa que mee quedaaa!… **le decía mientras la abrazaba.

Quinn correspondía el gesto de la latina con un brazo; en ningún momento soltó la mano de Rachel, y mientras continuaban abrazadas, aprovechó para hablarle a su amiga… **\- Ya es hora de ir a casa, San… **su voz era tranquila. No estaba molesta pero sí preocupada y en ese momento lo que más le importaba era llevarse a la latina de aquel lugar

** \- Aa casaa!?… yyah noss vaamoss aa Londreesss yujuuu!… **levantó los brazos hacia el techo… **chhicoos!, chiicoss!, chicosss!… **bajaba los brazos para señalar a sus acompañantes en la mesa… **eellla, ess acctrizz… **dijo señalando otra vez a Quinn… **yy eella ess canttannte**… ahora señalaba a Rachel… **veen Qq, toomatte unna fotto conn eelloss… **tiraba de la rubia. Quinn intentaba no perder la paciencia con la latina mientras Jess y sus amigos reían por la escena que estaba montando Santana… **no mme crreen veredadd?, puess sie bvvan aarrepenntir cuaando la veaann en eel cine!… **miraba a los que habían sido sus acompañantes por poco más de media hora mientras se llevaba los puños a cada lado de su cintura.

**\- Anda morena, lléveme a casa… **ahora era Jess quien le hablaba a la latina, intentando ayudar a Quinn

**\- Túu vieenss conn miigo?… **preguntaba Santana a la chica y cuando ésta le guiñó el ojo, inmediatamente la latina comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida del bar.

Quinn liberó a Rachel de su agarre para ayudar a Santana que no podía mantenerse completamente erguida y tropezaba con todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

**\- Mirraa Qq!… **gritó nuevamente señalando la cabeza de un alce disecado que posaba en una pared a mitad del bar… **aa ell tammbiéen lle pusso cuuerrnos ssu novviia, commo ammí… **Quinn simplemente caminaba y continuaba tirando de ella para sacarla del lugar.

Cuando finalmente consiguieron sacar a Santana del bar, y llevarla hasta donde la rubia había estacionado el auto; meterla en él se convirtió en una verdadera odisea.

Santana insistía en que Jess fuera la primera en subirse, y después de varios intentos de Quinn sin lograr convencer a la latina de que Jess y sus amigos la seguirían en otro coche, la chica tuvo que subir al asiento trasero del auto seguida de Santana.

Después de colocarle el cinturón de seguridad, la camarera bajó por la puerta que estaba a su lado, y apenas la cerró, Quinn activo el seguro del auto para dejar a Santana encerrada en el interior del mismo.

Mientras la rubia se despedía de Jess agradeciéndole por la atención y el cuidado que le brindó a Santana, ésta gritaba y pateaba el asiento del copiloto molesta por estar encerrada. La chica se marchó sin darle mayor importancia a lo que había hecho.

Durante unos segundos reinó el silencio entre Rachel y Quinn; había llegado el momento de separarse esa noche. Rachel tomaría un taxi que la llevara a su departamento y Quinn por fin se llevaría a Santana al hotel.

Sentir la presencia y compañía de Rachel en lo que le significaba emocionalmente el día más agotador desde el reencuentro con su familia en Londres, le fue de gran ayuda. Aunque no dijera una sola palabra, tenerla allí a su lado le entregaba; primero, la humildad que le hacía falta para enfrentarse a Britt y pedirle la oportunidad de volver a su vida, y después la serenidad para manejar la situación con Santana de manera pacífica.

Rachel le ofrecía sin saberlo, lo que necesitaba, en el momento justo. Y Quinn, no tenía intenciones de dejar escapar esa sensación.

Tal vez fue la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo volverían a verse o la necesidad de tener a Rachel a su lado esa noche lo que llevo a Quinn a tomar una decisión.

**\- Me acompañas?… **lo había dicho como un susurro, un poco avergonzada por atreverse a hacer esa pregunta; que más que pregunta era una petición pero no quería que Rachel lo tomara como una ofensa; ni le estaba pidiendo ni le ofrecía una noche de locura y pasión desenfrenada. Simplemente quería seguir disfrutando de su presencia… **no tienes que venir si no quieres, o si tienes algún compromiso… yo… lo entiendo… **busco la mirada de la morena deseando no encontrar enfado en ella.

Cuando Rachel levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de la rubia, pudo ver en ésas orbes de color avellana toda la ternura que jamás imaginó ver en alguien… y súplica; sus ojos brillaban suplicantes. Quinn le estaba suplicando.

Aunque las palabras de Quinn le habían tomado por sorpresa, y en unos pocos segundos se imaginó un millón de situaciones que pudieran darse esa noche a su lado; al mirar los ojos de la rubia entendió lo que ésta necesitaba de ella; no hizo falta que Quinn se lo aclarara, su mirada era lo suficientemente transparente para que la morena pudiera ver la pureza de su corazón.

Y como bien se lo había hecho saber ese mismo día unas horas antes… _no había absolutamente nada que Quinn no pudiera conseguir de ella con solo una mirada… _Rachel atinó a afirmar tímidamente con la cabeza antes de acercarse a la puerta del copiloto del auto.

La rubia siguió el ejemplo de la morena dirigiéndose a la puerta del conductor. Fueron rápidas al subir al auto, y Quinn todavía más al activar el seguro para niños evitando así que Santana consiguiera salir.

Quinn intentaba controlar su mal carácter mientras manejaba hacia el Hotel Sheraton Tribecca; había elegido el camino menos transitado pero el comportamiento de la latina en el interior del auto dejaba mucho que desear, y de no ser por la presencia de Rachel en él, habría explotado desde el momento en que se subió al mismo.

Santana gritaba, maldecía, vociferaba palabras altisonantes y golpeaba con los puños el asiento que ocupaba. Rachel a pesar de no arrepentirse de acompañar a la rubia, se sentía bastante incómoda.

Quinn intentaba no perder la compostura; sin embargo, Santana estaba consiguiendo sacarla de sus casillas. Había soportado los golpes y los gritos de su amiga sin decirle nada más que _'Cálmate por favor San'_, pero no fue hasta que la latina desde su lugar comenzó a patear el asiento del copiloto cuando Quinn decidió terminar con el estúpido comportamiento de su amiga.

**\- Pero qué demonios estás haciendo Santana!?… **tras haber estacionado el auto en la orilla de la calle, se giró sobre su asiento para levantarle la voz y obsequiarle a la latina una mirada fulminante y llena de rabia que provocó que todo el alcohol se esfumara del cuerpo de Santana.

**\- No quiero estar aquí!**… continuaba gritando la latina…

**\- Es eso!? … perfecto!… **Quinn desactivó el seguro de la puerta de Santana sin apartar la mira de ella… **bájate entonces!… **no hubo respuesta de la latina ni con acción ni con palabras… **qué esperas!?…** la misma mirada fulminante continuaba atravesando los ojos de la latina… **bájate de una maldita vez!… **

Santana no conseguía decir ni hacer nada porque se sentía completamente intimidad por la actitud de la rubia. Hacía muchos años que no había visto ni esa mirada ni esa forma de expresarse de Quinn, mucho menos que estuvieran dirigidas hacia ella.

En ese momento Santana y Rachel eran testigos presenciales de una de las peores, si no es que la peor versión de high/bitch – bee/queen de Quinn Fabray y no era momento para llevarle la contraria.

Pero Rachel sintió la necesidad de tranquilizarla e instintivamente posó su mano sobre la que tenía la rubia en el descansabrazos entre los asientos delanteros del carro.

Un roce suave y un ligero apretón de Rachel sobre su mano fue todo lo que Quinn necesitó para dejar escapar su frustración y coraje mientras liberaba el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones.

Miró a Rachel para agradecerle con la mirada el gesto antes de volver la vista a Santana

**\- Qué quieres San?… **ni su voz ni su mirada eran los mismos de hace unos segundos atrás. Había vuelto la melodiosa voz y la mirada dulce de la rubia

**\- No quiero estar aquí… **esta vez la voz de la latina era temblorosa y sus ojos negros brillaban por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir sin permiso.

Esa imagen de Santana bastó para que Quinn entendiera lo que quería transmitirle. Se conocían demasiado bien para que el mensaje llegara a la rubia de manera clara.

Y Quinn entendió porque la latina se había quedado en aquel bar acompañada de la camarera rubia de ojos azules; entendió porque la efusividad al mencionar su vuelta a Londres; entendió que aquel _'no quiero estar aquí' _no hacía referencia al auto sino a la ciudad; entendió que estar en Nueva York le estaba ocasionando a su mejor amiga mucho más daño del que podía manejar.

También se preocupó porque cayó en cuenta que Santana estaba utilizando el alcohol como medio para lidiar con su desilución. Era la segunda vez que salía y terminaba completamente ebria. Una cosa era salir con los amigos y beber algunas copas mientras convivían y otra muy diferente era acabar al punto del coma etílico e intentar llevarse a cualquier chica a la cama.

Santana no era así; por lo menos no lo había sido en mucho tiempo. En la secundaria había salido con varios chicos, pero siempre fue cuidadosa de que los rumores no llegaran a sus padres o abuela. Las únicas que lo sabían eran las rubias; eso, hasta que finalmente aceptó sus sentimientos por Britt y comenzaron una relación.

Su amiga estaba sufriendo cómo nunca antes y podía apostar su vida; por lo que le había preguntado la bailarina, que Britt también lo estaba pasando mal.

Sus hermanas estaban sufriendo, y aunque jamás lo hubiera querido; de manera indirecta, ella era la culpable.

Quinn se bajó del auto para acompañar a Santana en el asiento trasero. Apenas cerró la puerta Santana dejó caer su cuerpo para acomodar su cabeza y sus manos sobre el regazo de la rubia. Quinn inmediatamente dejaba caricias sobre el cabello y en ocasiones el brazo de su amiga.

Aunque Santana podría regresar sola a Londres, necesitaba tener a alguien a su lado y sentirse acompañada. Acompañada de quien pudiera lidiar con su negación, rabia y frustración, pero que también le permitiese tener sus momentos de depresión y vulnerabilidad, y sobre todo que en esos momentos pudiera ofrecerle un poco de consuelo; sólo había una persona a la que le permitiría verla rota, y esa persona no era otra más que su hermana. Y Quinn lo sabía. Sabía que Santana necesitaba de ella más que nunca y no la dejaría sola. No después de darse cuenta de la manera en que la latina pretendía manejar la situación.

**\- Quieres que volvamos a Londres?… **sólo un movimiento de cabeza afirmando fue la respuesta de la latina… **No quieres ver a nuestra princesa?… **Santana repetía el movimiento de cabeza. Si bien no quería estar en Nueva York ni en Estados Unidos, hacía años que sólo veían a la pequeña en fotos y videos que le enviaba Noah a la rubia; por supuesto, no sería ella quien impidiese que Quinn viera y compartiera con su hija unos días… **mañana a primera hora nos vamos a New Haven. Esta bien?… **otra vez el movimiento de cabeza.

Rachel no perdía detalle de la escena entre Quinn y Santana gracias al retrovisor del auto. Se sentía incómoda con la situación, pero la rubia le había pedido que la acompañara, así que intentaría ser de ayuda para ella.

Sin saber cómo, logró pasarse del asiento del copiloto al del conductor, puso en marcha el auto siguiendo las indicaciones de la dirección que la rubia había puesto en el gps del mismo. Quinn le agradeció la comprensión y la ayuda con una tímida sonrisa que pudo apreciar otra vez gracias al retrovisor.

Después de diez minutos más de camino finalmente llegaron al hotel y tras haber entrado al estacionamiento, tomaron el elevador que las llevaría directamente a la suite de las chicas.

Rachel caminaba por el pasillo tomada de la mano de la rubia pero penas un paso atrás. Aunque Santana había cambiado su actitud radicalmente y ahora estaba cooperando con todo lo que la rubia le pedía, Quinn ocasionalmente le regalaba tímidas miradas y sonrisas a la morena para asegurarle que recordaba su presencia.

A la morena no le agradó la idea de que Santana y Quinn compartieran habitación, pero se tranquilizó al ver que en realidad se trataba de una suite con dos habitaciones separadas por un living room.

Santana se dirigió a su habitación dejando atrás a Quinn y olvidándose de cerrar la puerta antes de caer rendida en la cama.

Quinn y Rachel se quedaron en silencio mientras ingresaban al living room.

**\- Será mejor que me vaya; así puedes hablar con ella. Que me quede solo la perturbaría… **Rachel fue la encargada de romper el silencio

**\- No, por favor… San ya debe estar dormida y no despertará hasta mañana… Al menos deja que te invite a cenar. Será mi manera de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotras hoy… **Quinn de verdad quería agradecerle que la llevara a ver a Britt, y también que la acompañara a ir por Santana; pero sobre todo quería mantener la fortaleza que la presencia de la morena le otorgaba

**\- Pero si yo no he hecho nada**

**\- Has hecho mucho… especialmente por mí… **la rubia no podía evitar ser completamente transparente con Rachel… **no sé cómo lo haces** **o si eres consciente de ello… pero tu sola presencia me tranquiliza, me da paz y créeme, eso ha sido de mucha ayuda hoy… **dijo sonriéndole a la morena… **entonces? Me acompañas a cenar?… **y allí estaba otra vez aquella mirada avellana que lograba robarle el aliento a la morena. Rachel le sonrió a la rubia. Era toda la respuesta que podía darle.

Y mientras Quinn pedía el servicio para la cena, la morena navegaba entre sus pensamientos sin apartar la vista de la rubia. Pensamientos que se resumían en una simple pregunta. _Cómo era posible que esa chica a quien apenas conocía, tuviera tal efecto en ella?. _

Era bella? Sí!, de eso no había la menor duda. Quinn Fabray era una de las personas más hermosas que la morena había conocido en su vida. _Pero de dónde venía esa necesidad de tenerla cerca?_ _Esa necesidad de complacerla en todo? _

Rachel Berry era una persona segura de sí misma; no le pedía permiso a nadie para hacer y decir que lo que quería y sentía. Desde pequeña hacía valer sus opiniones y siempre supo de su enorme talento y potencial para el canto.

Sus padres la habían educado inculcándole en el día a día el amor puro hacia las personas sin hacer distinciones, pero sobre todo libre; y con demostraciones de cariño y apoyo entre ellos cuando eran señalados por su condición de homosexuales, se lo habían confirmado. Podrían ser señalados, avergonzados, maldecidos o demás, pero jamás se cuestionaron el amor que sentían por el otro.

Rachel creció deseando vivir un amor como el de sus padres. Y siguiendo su naturaleza ansiosa comenzó a salir con chicos desde primero de secundaria; hubieron los que le atraían físicamente, pero después de no descubrir más en la primera cita, terminaba desilusionada; desesperada por enamorarse salió también con chicas; pero ni en la secundaria y en Nyada había una sola persona que le hubiera tocado el corazón. Ni siquiera cuando decidió dar un paso más y comenzar a mantener relaciones sexuales con algún novio o novia con quien llevaba saliendo meses y con quien pasaba momentos agradables. Para ella, siempre hizo falta algo más. Nunca pudo explicarlo con palabras pero siempre supo que se trataba de una conexión emocional.

Ahora, había llegado la rubia. Una persona que no necesito una sola palabra para captar su atención y que con su sola presencia la dejó completamente embelesada. _Era eso lo que tanto estuvo buscando? _

Quinn no necesitaba un monólogo para convencerla de nada. Con tan solo su mirada y sonrisa podría conseguir que la siguiera al mismo infierno; porque sí, sabía que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por Quinn Fabray. Y al darse cuenta de eso, el pánico se apodero de ella.

**\- Rachel?… **la voz de la rubia la trajo de vuelta a la realidad… **te importaría si te dejo sola unos minutos? Solo iré a checar que todo este bien con Santana… **dijo señalando la habitación de la latina. Después de que la morena negara con la cabeza, continúo… **Siéntete como en casa por favor… **Quinn volvió a sonreírle a Rachel antes de atravesar el living romm y retirarse

Mientras la rubia despertaba a Santana e intentaba convencerla de cenar algo y darse un baño antes de volver a dormir, Rachel prefería buscar algún programa en el televisor del living room para distraerse, no quería ahondar en aquellos pensamientos que le hacían cuestionarse.

El servicio para la cena llegó unos minutos después. Quinn y Rachel cenaron en compañía de Santana; la poca conversación se centró en la amistad de la rubia con la pareja sensación y en la trama de la obra musical en la que Rachel había realizado casting esa tarde. Ninguna de las dos creyó oportuno comentar nada sobre el encuentro entre la rubia y Britt; no querían incomodar a Santana quien se mantuvo callada y ausente durante toda la cena.

Una vez que terminó de cenar, Santana se disculpó con las chicas y se retiró a su habitación para ducharse antes de volver a dormir.

Quinn y Rachel permanecieron en el comedor, continuando con su conversación mientras disfrutaban de la vista panorámica de las luces de la ciudad.

**\- Mm… bueno, creo que ahora sí me marcho… **fue la morena quien rompió el silencio

**\- Segura? Puedes quedarte si quieres… **insistió la rubia… **mi habitación esta libre. Yo dormiré con Santana esta noche… **Rachel frunció el ceño instintivamente; aunque pretendiera controlarse, la rubia le provocaba reacciones que no podía evitar, y eso, no le gustaba en absoluto…

Al notar Quinn el gesto contrariado de Rachel intentó esclarecer lo que había dicho… **San la esta pasando muy mal, solo quiero cuidarla y hacerle compañía… **nunca antes se había sentido con la necesidad de aclarar nada a nadie; para ella, solo importaba la opinión de su círculo cercano, y la morena en ese momento no era parte de él; pero extrañamente, lo que Rachel pudiera llegar a opinar de ella o de sus acciones, le importaba mucho más de lo que hubiera querido en ese momento.

Rachel negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del asiento que había sido su sitio durante la cena. Quinn siguió su ejemplo. Mientras caminaba detrás de ella, la vio atravesar el living room y dirigirse a la puerta de la suite. Una vez que llegaron a ella, la morena esperó a que Quinn la abriera

**\- Kurt debe estar esperándome, querrá saber cómo ha ido el casting… **hablaba Rachel mientras veía a Quinn abrir la puerta.

**\- Me avisarás cuando llegues?… Me quedaré más tranquila… **fue interrumpida por la morena

**\- Claro… **Rachel dio un paso para acercarse a la rubia y despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

Y cuando la morena deposito sus labios sobre la mejilla de Quinn, ésta sintió erizarse por completo. Los perfectos labios carnosos de Rachel, también eran suaves y se sentían maravillosamente bien sobre su mejilla. _'Cómo se sentirían sobre sus labios?'_

**\- Perdón… **dijo la rubia al sentir los labios de la morena despegarse de su mejilla

**\- Porque?… **preguntó Rachel quedando apenas a unos centímetros del rostro de Quinn

Quinn no respondió con palabras pero sí llevando sus manos al rostro de Rachel para acunarlo entre ellas. Miró los brillantes orbes chocolate que se estaban volviendo su perdición, y a pesar de dudar si estaba precipitándose, su deseo era más fuerte.

La vida se había encargado de enseñarle con dolorosas lecciones que podía perder todo en cuestión de segundos. Y ella había aprendido con demasiadas lágrimas que es mejor aprovechar las oportunidades o terminaría cargando con el arrepentimiento.

Así que no lo pensó más. Quinn poso sus labios sobre los de Rachel, presionando suavemente contra ellos. No buscaba más que simplemente sentirlos sobre los suyos y descubrir las sensaciones que los labios carnosos de la morena podían llegar a provocarle…

… y apenas percibir el contacto de los suaves labios de Rachel le provocó un ligero temblor a sus piernas… un segundo… y se había perdido en el universo al que le trasladaba el aroma a vainilla que se desprendía del cabello de la morena… un segundo más… y el millar de mariposas revoloteando dentro de su estómago la hacían sentir que todo a su alrededor giraba a velocidad luz… un segundo más… y el ruido de algo rompiéndose dentro de la habitación de Santana la sacaba abruptamente de la nebulosa llamada Rachel Berry en la que se había sumergido.

Quinn despego sus labios de los de Rachel y un poco temerosa, colocó su frente en el de la morena; abrió los ojos buscando la mirada de ésta pero Rachel se encontraba perdida en sus propias sensaciones y aún continuaba con los ojos cerrados… liberó su rostro deslizando suavemente sus manos por sus mejillas, hombros, brazos, para finalmente tomar las manos de la morena…

**\- Lo siento… **susurro. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría la morena por su atrevimiento.

Rachel abrió los ojos al sentir el aliento de Quinn cerca de su rostro. Al encontrarse con la brillante, penetrante, cálida y tierna mirada color verde aceituna de la rubia; la morena volvió a tener la certeza de ser capaz de abandonar todos sus sueños y su vida sólo por seguir a Quinn a donde fuera y volver a sentir sus maravillosos labios.

**\- Aaayyy!… **la voz de Santana alertó a la rubia**… Mierdaaaa!… **sin demorarse más Quinn rompió la conexión con Rachel dirigiendo su mirada hacia la habitación de la latina mientras separaba su frente del de la morena… **Maldiita seaa!… **escuchar la voz de Santana siendo una mezcla de rabia, frustración, dolor y sollozos la hizo reaccionar soltando las manos de la morena para comenzar a caminar rumbo a la habitación…

Vacío… ambas sintieron un enorme vacío invadir sus cuerpos al dejar de sentir la piel de la otra… pero en ese momento, la rubia sintió necesario confirmar que todo estuviera bien con su hermana.

Ver a Quinn caminar en otra dirección que no fuera hacia ella le devolvió la sensación de pánico que había sentido unos minutos antes. Rachel terminó por salir de la suite y llamó al elevador que se encontraba frente a la puerta.

Quinn caminó hacia la habitación de Santana sin volver la vista atrás. Al entrar, se encontró con la latina sentada en el piso, intentado levantar los trozos de lo que en algún momento fue un jarrón. Mientras se acercaba pudo ver algunas lily's destrozadas y unas gotas de sangre completando la escena. Miró el rostro de Santana y luego sus manos para encontrar su puño izquierdo derramando unas cuantas gotas de sangre más

**\- Dios San! Estas sangrando!… **tomó la muñeca de Santana y con el otro brazo rodeo su cintura para ayudarle a levantarse

**\- No!… tengo que levantar todo esto!…** la latina señaló la escena con su mano libre

**\- Deja eso, pediremos al servicio del hotel que se encargue… **Quinn utilizó sus dedos para limpiar las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de su amiga cuando consiguió ponerla de pie… **no te preocupes, vale?… Qué ha pasado?… **Quinn caminó hacia el living room tirando ligeramente a Santana de la cintura.

**\- Yo… son sus flores Q… yo solo quería tirarlas, pero cuando las jalé el jarrón resbaló y todo se fue al piso… **Mientras caminaban, la rubia miró la puerta de la Suite para descubrir que Rachel se había marchado dejando la puerta abierta… **quise limpiar todo pero…**

**\- Déjame ver… **abrió el puño de la latina para revisar la gravedad de la herida… **pediré un médico… **dejó que su amiga tomara asiento en el sillón individual antes de dirigirse a cerrar la puerta y llamar al servicio del hotel.

Apenas diez minutos después; el médico ya se encontraba revisando la herida de Santana. Después de la limpieza del área, el médico colocó sobre la herida una crema, la cubrió con una gasa y venda, utilizó una malla negra para proteger toda la palma y una pequeña parte del antebrazo. Después de informar a las chicas sobre los cuidados que debían seguir y entregar a la rubia una caja de pastillas que Santana debía consumir en caso de dolor intenso; el médico se retiró de la Suite.

Santana se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia para intentar dormir mientras Quinn volvía a la habitación de Santana para disculparse con la persona del servicio que limpiaba el tiradero. Pidió también que se llevaran el jarrón que ya había sacado de su habitación y el del comedor que contenían lily's.

Cuando la persona del servicio se marchó, la rubia volvió a su habitación para cuidar de Santana, se recostó en la cama y recordó el beso que le había robado a la morena; volvió a sentir las millones de emociones y sensaciones que vivió en ese momento... también recordó que para Rachel no significó lo mismo porque no correspondió el beso y se marchó sin decir nada.

Se levantó de la cama para ducharse y ponerse el pijama. Decidió enviarle un mensaje a la morena antes de meterse nuevamente en la cama para descansar

'_**Espero que hayas llegado bien a casa… siento haberte incomodado con el beso pero necesitaba sentir tus labios… dulces sueños Rach'**_

* * *

" _**La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición "… **_

_**Emil Ludwig**_


	10. De Camino A New Haven

_**DECLARACION: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

* * *

…_**De camino a New Haven**_

Cuando escuchó a la rubia pedir perdón jamás se imaginó que lo hacía porque un par de segundos después compartiría con ella lo que hasta entonces sería el momento más idílico de su vida.

Sentir las manos de Quinn acariciando con posesión y al mismo tiempo tan suavemente su rostro fue el preludio a su perdición. Si antes la mirada avellana le era irresistible, apreciar las pecas avellanas en ese brilloso verde aceituna le significó simplemente su nueva fascinación.

Rachel sabía lo que vendría después de sentir la suave piel de la rubia, y sabía también que lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo; incluso más que esa llamada que le confirmaría su primer papel en una obra de Broadway… pero esa fracción de segundo que demoró Quinn en posar sus perfectos labios rosas sobre los suyos le permitió descubrir su reflejo en ese verde aceituna; fue encontrarse en esos ojos y sentir que había llegado al lugar al que verdaderamente pertenecía.

Atrás quedaban los brazos de sus padres, su habitación en la que siempre sería su casa, los auditorios donde había ganado las seccionales, regionales, y nacionales del Glee Club en la Secundaria, y atrás quedaban también las futuras ovaciones de pie que soñaba recibir en los escenarios de Broadway.

Quinn podía arrepentirse y desechar la idea de besarla, pero eso ya no importaba porque Rachel había encontrado su lugar predilecto en el universo. Y esa fracción de segundo que le permitió descubrirse en los ojos de la rubia, lo bautizó también como el momento más hermoso en toda su vida… y hasta llego a pensar que nada podría superarlo.

Pero contrario a arrepentirse, Quinn poso suavemente sus dulces labios sobre los suyos… apenas sentir el roce de ellos le provocó una descarga eléctrica que recorrió toda su columna vertebral, y la ligera presión que sobrevino después… los fuegos artificiales del cuatro de julio se volvieron insignificantes, lo que Rachel vio se asemejaba a la misma explosión del Big Bang.

… apenas un segundo… y la morena veía planetas y millones de estrellas mientras viajaba por el sistema solar… un segundo después… y aterrizaba en un universo completo llamado Quinn Fabray del quien quería descubrir cada milímetro de su ser… un segundo después… e intempestivamente era arrancada de ese universo paralelo que también se había convertido en su lugar favorito.

El ruido que provenía de la habitación de Santana la traía de vuelta a la realidad porque la rubia había decidido dar por terminado lo que Rachel ya titulaba como el momento más romántico de su vida despegando sus labios de los suyos. Pero Rachel no quería acabar con ese momento, se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados deseando y esperando ser transportada de vuelta a ese universo con otro beso de Quinn.

No fue hasta que sintió la piel de la rubia sobre su frente que se convenció que no habría segundo beso… la morena no abrió los ojos por temor a encontrar algún gesto de disgusto en el rostro de Quinn; se moriría de vergüenza si llegaba a percibir arrepentimiento en ella.

Las suaves caricias de la rubia sobre sus mejillas, cuello, hombros, brazos, para finalmente tomar sus manos consiguieron erizar por completo cada fibra de su ser.

Cuando aquel _'Lo siento' _llegó a sus oídos, Rachel quiso responder con palabras a la rubia y decirle que ese beso, había sido el mejor beso que recibió en toda su vida y que el tiempo que duró, su momento más maravilloso y feliz… pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

Percibir el aliento de Quinn como brisa sobre su rostro fue la fuerza que la motivó para abrir los ojos… y cuando finalmente lo hizo, volvió a encontrarse con su reflejo en la brillante mirada verde aceituna, pero ahora rodeada de una calidez y ternura que jamás había sentido. Fue entonces cuando Rachel supo que ese no sólo sería su lugar favorito, sino también su lugar de perdición porque estaba convencida de que sería capaz de abandonar todos sus sueños y su vida misma sólo por seguir a Quinn a donde fuera y volver a sentir lo que esos maravillosos labios rosas le provocaron.

Tras escuchar los gritos de Santana, la rubia rompió la conexión con Rachel dirigiendo primero su mirada y después sus pasos hacia la habitación de su amiga, no sin antes separar su frente del de la morena y soltar sus manos.

Vacío… como si fuera consumida por un agujero negro… absoluto vacío fue lo que sintió invadir su cuerpo cuando dejó de percibir la piel de Quinn. Verla caminar en otra dirección que no fuera hacia ella le devolvió la sensación de pánico que había sentido unos minutos antes pero potencializada. Demasiado cruel y doloroso llevarla a tocar el cielo para dos segundos después dejarla caer sin ninguna protección

Mientras Rachel caminaba hacia atrás para abandonar la suite, Quinn lo hacía ingresando a la habitación de Santana perdiéndose de la vista de la morena.

No le importo el tiempo que tuvo que esperar por el elevador. Sólo revivía y revivía los dos segundos más felices de su existencia, y mientras lo hacía, deseaba ver a la rubia saliendo tras ella.

Cuarenta minutos de viaje en taxi para llegar a su departamento; incontables las sonrisas que comenzaron en la comisura de sus labios para terminar reflejándose en esa radiante mirada chocolate, e incontables también las veces que acaricio sus labios con su pulgar recreando los dos segundos más felices de su existencia.

Ya en su habitación, dispuesta a continuar soñando despierta desde la comodidad de su cama después de darse una ducha; Rachel fue distraída de su propósito al percibir la pantalla de su celular iluminándose desde el buró al lado de su cama. Creyendo que se trataba de un mensaje de su amigo Kurt avisándole que esa noche no llegaría a dormir ni siquiera se molestó en revisar su móvil.

Era la tercera vez que sonaba la alarma del móvil para notificarle que tenía un mensaje sin leer. Sabía que tenía solo dos opciones para acabar con ese fastidioso pitido. Apagar el móvil o leer el mensaje… así que se decidió por la segunda opción. Cuando descubrió que el mensaje provenía de la rubia volvió a emocionarse olvidándose del temor que estaba comenzando a sentir.

'_**Espero que hayas llegado bien a casa… siento haberte incomodado con el beso pero necesitaba sentir tus labios… dulces sueños Rach'**_

Imposible contener la estúpida sonrisa de enamorada que se imprimía sin aviso en sus labios. Que bien se oía ese Rach en los labios de la rubia, y aquel _necesitaba sentir tus labios… _Sí, definitivamente algo grave paso con Santana para que la rubia no saliera buscándola, y tampoco es que ella hubiera esperado el tiempo suficiente para que Quinn llegara a detenerla en el elevador. Otra vez estaba divagando. Sacudió su cabeza intentando librarse de sus pensamientos. Rachel solo quería disfrutar de las palabras de la rubia; después del leer el mensaje de Quinn tres veces más, recordó que le había prometido avisarle cuando llegara a su departamento, y sin esperar más decidió responderle a la rubia.

Quinn llevaba poco más de quince minutos recostada en la cama repasando mentalmente las cosas que tendría que hacer a primera hora del día siguiente antes de marcharse a New Haven; un poco preocupada por lo que pasaba con su hermana y un poco desilusionada por la reacción de Rachel después del beso.

_Qué debía hacer ahora? Llamarle? Pedirle que se vean antes de marcharse a New Haven? O simplemente dejar pasar los días hasta que el destino se encargara de volver a cruzar sus caminos? Y si eso no pasaba? Si no volvía a ver a Rachel?… _el sonido de su móvil anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje captó su atención. Estiró su brazo para alcanzar el celular en el buró a su lado y sonrió apenas leyó a quien correspondía el mensaje. Que la morena le respondiera significaba que no estaba tan molesta como para no volver a hablar con ella.

'_**En casa, sana y salva… dulces sueños para ti también pretty blonde ;)**_

Quinn volvió a leer el mensaje sin creerse que Rachel se refiriera a ella como _pretty blonde_ y que además agregara un guiño al mismo. La morena no podía estar molesta con ella si le ponía apodos bonitos, cierto?

Un poco más tranquilas, tanto Quinn como Rachel finalmente cayeron rendidas en los brazos de Morfeo pero sin que esa sonrisa boba abandonara los labios de ninguna.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Britt se removía inquita sobre su cama. Eran ya las dos horas con veinte minutos del domingo y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Su segunda noche de insomnio. Ni siquiera la sesión de besos, arrumacos y sexo con su prometido la habían agotado ni física ni emocionalmente para conseguir el propósito de dormir.

Desde unos minutos antes de entrar al escenario para su presentación, la imagen de Santana no abandonaba su cabeza y lo que era peor para ella, tampoco abandonaba su corazón.

Britt no quería tener que recurrir nuevamente a las pastillas de Triazolam para lograr dormir unas cuantas horas; así que se levantado de la cama y antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación dirigió una mirada rápida a su prometido quien dormía plácidamente. En la pequeña cocina se sirvió un vaso con agua y lo llevo consigo hacia otra habitación en el lado opuesto del departamento.

Tras quedarse sola en la cuidad y cuando finalmente decidió mudarse, lo hizo a un departamento con dos habitaciones y un enorme salón; dividió el salón de modo que pudo instalar una pequeña cocina abierta y en la segunda habitación monto su gimnasio personal que no era más que su área de entrenamiento de Kickboxing.

Ese había sido su mecanismo de supervivencia. Después de regresar de Lima sin respuestas ni noticias sobre Santana; lo primero que hizo Britt fue inscribirse a clases de Kickboxing, algunos de sus amigos de Juilliard se lo habían recomendado para des-estresarse.

Cuando Britt comenzó a tomar clases en el Kickboxing NYC no imaginó que encontraría un método de liberación por toda la rabia y frustración que había acumulado en esos diez meses de depresión; mucho menos que alguien despertaría en ella la ilusión de volver a enamorarse.

Samuel Evans, su instructor de Kickboxing se enamoró de la rubia prácticamente desde el momento en que tuvo que enseñarle cómo utilizar el equipo para las prácticas; así fue como logró acercarse a ella. En cada clase le ayudaba con el equipo de protección y poco a poco las conversaciones dejaron de ser sobre los ejercicios para empezar con los temas personales. Al chico le tomó un mes ofrecerse para acompañar a Britt en su camino al Broadway Dance Center después del entrenamiento y dos semanas más invitarla a tomar un café.

Poco a poco, conforme Britt se lo permitía fue integrándose en su vida. En menos de un mes se había convertido en el mejor amigo de la rubia. Al siguiente mes comenzaron a salir como novios; Sam siempre la trataba con respeto, caballerosidad y siempre al pendiente de lo que ella necesitara.

El mismo día que había ingresado a clases de Kickboxing pero un año después, durante una caminata por Central Park, Britt presenció la actuación de un mimo como declaración amorosa de Sam pidiéndole le otorgara el honor y privilegio de pasar el resto de sus días a su lado.

La rubia había continuado con su vida después de muchos meses de sufrimiento y después de muchos meses esforzándose para creer en el amor sincero que le ofrecía Sam. Dentro de sus planes próximos estaba graduarse en Juilliard y después de la graduación, preparar su boda para diciembre del mismo año; no que Santana y Quinn aparecieran nuevamente e instalaran un enorme signo de interrogación en su cabeza y corazón.

Britt llevaba treinta minutos en su gimnasio, los últimos diez siendo observada sin ser consciente por su novio mientras le daba a Bob (así llamaba Britt a su muñeco de golpeo).

**\- Todo bien cariño?… **Britt giró la cabeza para descubrir a su prometido en el marco de la puerta… Sam se acercó a la rubia para quedar frente a ella… **qué sucede?**

**\- Nada, sólo no podía dormir. Vine para acá porque no quería molestarte… **la rubia se alejó un poco del chico para alcanzar el vaso con agua y beber un poco.

**\- Tú nunca me molestas cielo… **miró a Britt que volvía a posicionarse frente a Bob para comenzar una nueva tanda de golpeo… **segura que esta todo bien?… **le preguntó tras ver la intensidad con la que la rubia golpeaba a Bob

**\- Si, de verdad. Ve a la cama, en un rato estoy contigo vale?**… contestó la rubia pero sin apartar la vista del muñeco.

**\- Ok… **tomó del antebrazo a Britt para llamar su atención… **pero no creas que no me doy cuenta de que algo te sucede… **busco la mirada de la rubia antes de continuar con su discurso… **lo sé porque te conozco, y desde el recital has estado más distraída que de costumbre… solo quiero recordarte que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea. Si hay algo que te preocupa, lo resolveremos juntos ok?… **Britt solo asintió con la cabeza. Sam se retiró de la habitación para volver a la cama y esperar por la rubia allí.

Así eran las cosas con Sam; el chico buscaba siempre compartir las cosas con ella y tomar las decisiones en conjunto. Si por él fuera, se habrían mudado juntos desde el tercer mes de noviazgo y así se lo hizo saber a la rubia, pero Britt siempre supo establecer su propio ritmo en la relación, cualquiera diría que era demasiado reservada con Sam, tal vez ni siquiera habría comenzado una relación con él si no se hubiera convertido en su mejor amigo antes.

Y aunque no le revelaba mucho de su pasado amoroso, sí le había comentado de dos amigas que llegaron con ella a New York y después se mudaron a Londres sin que volviera a saber de ellas. Si las palabras de Quinn eran ciertas y había una razón de peso que las llevó a marcharse; entonces deberían poder responder todas sus preguntas, así ella podría tomar la decisión de dejarlas regresar a su vida o pedirles que se alejen definitivamente.

Sam era la única persona en toda New York en quien podía confiar plenamente. Era su mejor amigo y ella necesitaba el consejo de su mejor amigo. Tal vez había llegado el momento de contarle la verdad a Sam.

Britt volvió a su habitación y encontró a su prometido en la cama leyendo una revista de deportes. Se sentó a su lado antes de hablarle.

**\- Sam?… si hay algo que quiero contarte**

**\- Si?… **el chico dejó la revista en el suelo para darle toda la atención a su prometida

**\- La chica con la que hablaba cuando llegaste a la clase… **Sam asintió con la cabeza para motivar a la rubia que siguiera hablando… **es Quinn… **el chico espejeo la postura de indio que Britt tomaba sobre la cama. No recordaba a ninguna Quinn entre sus amigas, como tampoco recordaba haber visto a la chica antes por lo que espero a que la rubia continuara hablando…** Quinn es una de las chicas que vivió conmigo aquí y luego se fue a Londres**

**\- Ha vuelto?**… preguntó para ayudar a Britt con la conversación. Repentinamente la rubia ya no estaba muy convencida de contarle los detalles a su prometido.

**\- Algo así… **negó con la cabeza… **quiere volver a ser mi amiga… **

**\- Pero eso es bueno no? Recuerdo que me dijiste que era como la hermana que siempre quisiste. Ella y la otra chica siempre fueron muy importantes para ti no?…**

**\- Santana!… la otra chica es Santana**

**\- Y ella también esta aquí?… **la rubia afirmó con la cabeza… **también hablaste con ella?… **ahora la rubia negaba con la cabeza para responder a la pregunta de su prometido

**\- Ella no se acercará hasta que yo… tome una decisión**

**\- Y qué decisión es esa?… **preguntó tratando de conocer más detalles

**\- Pues eso Sam… Que quieren ser parte de mi vida otra vez… **la rubia se veía y escuchaba un poco impaciente

**\- Y tú no quieres eso?**

**\- No lo sé!… **Britt levantó y agitó las manos en claro síntoma de frustración. Quería respuestas, no que le hicieran más preguntas

**-** **Susy cariño, te pregunto porque quiero entender lo que me estas contando. Me dices las cosas a medias y así no puedo ayudarte**

**\- Ellas me abandonaron cuando se fueron a Londres y eso me hizo mucho daño… Quinn dice que existe una razón de peso del porqué se marcharon, pero no creo que tenga caso escucharla… **

**\- Por qué no?… **para Sam todo tenía una explicación. Era mejor escuchar y luego decidir que tomar decisiones sin conocer todo el contexto de la situación… **yo creo que deberías escucharla **

**-** **Yo no quiero que vuelvan a lastimarme… no quiero que vuelvan a abandonarme!… no lo soportaría… **Britt agachó la cabeza y la mirada hacia la cama

**\- Y porque tendrían que hacerlo ahora?… **Sam le levantó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos… **Cariño si han venido a buscarte es porque les importas. Si quieren darte explicaciones es porque creen que es importante y deberías saberlas. Y si no se acercarán hasta que tomes una decisión es porque te respetan y aceptarán lo que tú decidas. **

**\- Entonces? Crees que debería hablar con ellas?… **Sam asintió con la cabeza

**\- Es obvio que el tema te esta afectando. Si conoces la verdad podrás decidir sin ningún remordimiento. Si aceptas que vuelvan a formar parte de tu vida, lo harás convencida de que lo merecen y si las razones no te parecen adecuadas, entonces sabrás que no las quieres a tu lado… **el chico abrazo a Britt tratando de infundirle confianza y trasmitiéndole toda la tranquilidad y seguridad que pudiera necesitar.

**\- Sam?…** la rubia mantuvo el abrazo con su prometido… **Santana y yo… estuvimos juntas… **se aferró más al chico para evitar que éste rompiera el abrazo

**\- Te refieres a que…** se apresuró a responder. Ya no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. No podía seguir ocultándole ese detalle a su prometido.

**\- Fuimos novias… **Britt escondió su rostro en el cuello de su prometido cual niña pequeña que no quería ser reprendida

Sam pensó en obligarla a mirarlo antes de preguntarle la duda que repentinamente se instaló en sus pensamientos tras escuchar la confesión de la rubia, pero sabía que Britt no funcionaba bajo presión. Cuando la presionaba más de lo debido, la rubia reaccionaba alejándose un par de días sin aceptar sus llamadas o responder sus mensajes para luego aparecer como si nada sin tocar el tema.

**\- Aun quieres casarte conmigo?**… se atrevió a preguntar porque sintió la necesidad de que su prometida se lo confirmara.

Dos segundos tuvo que esperar Sam para obtener la respuesta de la rubia, y ésta no llego con palabras. El chico apenas percibió el tímido asentimiento de cabeza de Britt en su cuello y eso le basto. Se aferró a ese movimiento para continuar soñando con su vida perfecta. No era la primera vez que reparaba en el titubeo de la rubia.

Después que Britt aceptara su propuesta de matrimonio, la llevo a cenar a un elegante restaurante cerca de Central Park para celebrar. Sam todo emocionado hablaba de sus planes de organizar la boda en los Jardines Conservatorios del parque, de los cientos de personas que estarían presentes, de los músicos, de los centenares de rosas blancas que adornarían el lugar y de todos los detalles que se consideran para organizar una boda.

Pero mientras el chico hablaba, Britt lo único que tenía en mente era la cantidad de veces que soñó con el mismo día pero con Santana. En más de una ocasión Santana le había dicho que se casarían apenas se graduaran de la universidad, regresarían a Lima para montar su consultorio y la academia de baile de la rubia, vivirían en una casa de dos plantas con enorme jardín y piscina a petición de Britt, igual que la casa de sus padres le decía; y cuando hablaban de los hijos que tendrían, Santana era partidaria de tener uno mientras que la rubia prefería tres, Britt siempre terminaba convenciendo a Santana de eso. La rubia quería casarse en el Jardín de la casa de sus padres en Lima, frente a toda su familia, sus amigos y por supuesto, con Santana. Britt había soñado con ese día mucho antes que iniciara su relación con la latina. Jamás se imaginó casarse con alguien más que no fuera su _latina sexy_.

Y Sam vio ese pequeño titubeo en la rubia esa noche, tal como se percataba ahora mientras mantenía el abrazo. La abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera atraparla en sus brazos para siempre. Después de unos segundos, rompió el abrazo para besarla dulcemente en los labios. No necesitaron más palabras. Él no quería divagar entre las dudas de la rubia y Britt solo quería seguir sintiendo la protección que los brazos de Sam siempre le ofrecían.

Un par de besos más igual de dulces le dio Sam antes de recostarla sobre el colchón para acurrucarse a su lado y finalmente quedar dormidos.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Quinn y Santana salían del Hotel Sheraton Tribeca de New York con destino al 475 de la Calle Stevenson en New Haven Connecticut; dos horas le separaban de ver a su pequeña.

La rubia se había despertado poco antes de las ocho de la mañana ese día, tomo una ducha y después despertó a Santana, mientras ésta se duchaba, llamó a Chris para pedirle se reuniera con ella en New Haven lo antes posible; cuando estuvieron listas bajaron al lobby del hotel para solicitar la cancelación de la reserva de la Suite y su respectiva cuenta mientras esperaban desayunando en el restaurante del hotel.

Salieron del hotel casi a las diez con treinta minutos, a Quinn no le importaba tener que manejar ella todo el camino por la herida que Santana llevaba en la palma de la mano izquierda, y aunque al final resultaría un poco cansado debido al retraso por las obras en la autopista, el viaje terminó siendo beneficioso porque la rubia aprovechó el tiempo para hablar un poco con su amiga sobre todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Y mientras Santana soportaba la pequeña terapia psicológica de la rubia por su repentina afición al alcohol. Rachel estaba en el pasillo del cuarto piso de un edificio, parada frente la puerta del departamento de Britt pensando en lo que le diría en caso de que la bailarina le reclamara por su aparición en la academia de baile acompañada de Quinn.

Del otro lado de la misma puerta, en el interior del departamento, Britt y Sam veían un juego de hockey por televisión; en realidad Sam veía el juego, la rubia pensaba en su futuro encuentro con Quinn, porque ya lo había decidido. Britt escucharía lo que Quinn tuviera que decirle y ya estaba prácticamente convencida de aceptarla de nuevo en su vida; la quería, era su hermana, estaba feliz por tenerla de vuelta con ella.

Con Santana las cosas eran diferentes, no estaba segura de poder perdonarla del todo y aunque lo hiciera, tampoco creía que pudieran mantener una estrecha amistad… demasiada historia entre ellas para ser ignorada… y otra vez, volvió a ella el recuerdo de haberle dedicado a su chica su primer baile como bailarina profesional; porque podrían no estar juntas nunca más, pero sabía que el corazón de Santana le pertenecía como el suyo a ella… sería intentar contener demasiado amor pensaba cuando dos golpes en la puerta captaron su atención.

Apenas descubrió a Rachel detrás de la puerta, tiró de ella para llevarla a su habitación. Si Rachel tenía contacto con Quinn y la había llevado con ella sin consultarle antes, ahora era el turno de la morena para devolverle el _favor_.

La reacción de Britt tomó por sorpresa a Rachel que mientras era arrastrada por la rubia, logró soltar un _hola Sam _cuando pasaban por la sala. Confundida y a trompicones llegó con los vasos de café a salvo a la habitación. No estaba convencida si Britt prefería regañarle en privado o si había olvidado por completo el tema por lo que prefirió ofrecerle un vaso y esperar a que fuera la rubia quien hablara. Tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación después de que ingresara la morena, Britt camina dentro de un lado a otro sin saber cómo comenzar a hablar. Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, Rachel se confundió todavía más.

**\- Tú me vas a ayudar, la traerás aquí… no espera. Sam esta aquí. Entonces a la academia, si mejor a la academia… mmm, pero hoy es domingo. No tenemos clase en domingo… **Rachel veía a la rubia caminar por cualquier parte de la habitación, más hablando para sí misma que con ella… **tendremos que esperar a mañana, pero no podré esperar hasta mañana… mmm, ya sé. Me llevarás a su casa. Sabes dónde vive?… pero seguro San estará con ella. No puedo hablar con San, no todavía. Entonces la citarás en un café o algo así… **la morena tomó los hombros de Britt para detener su recorrido, buscó su mirada para obligarla a centrarse en ella.

**\- B… respira… **Rachel respiro hondo para ejemplificarle a la rubia cómo debía hacerlo... una vez más y Britt parecía recuperar la calma

**\- Desde cuando conoces a Quinn?… **preguntó la rubia con tono áspero… Rachel respiro profundo una vez más, esta vez para tranquilizarse ella. Éste era más o menos la reacción que esperaba de Britt.

**\- La conocí en el recital. Estaba con Jennifer Lawrence… **la rubia frunció su ceño. _Que hacía con Jennifer Lawrence?_... **no sabías?**… Britt negó con la cabeza… **creo que son amigas**

**\- Amigas?… **la rubia no salía de su asombro. Desconocía por completo lo que Quinn y Santana hubieran hecho con su vida en esos dos años. Que tantas cosas habían cambiado?

**\- Bueno, creo que en realidad es amiga del novio. Van a estrenar una película juntos y también estuvieron en una serie… **la morena fue interrumpida por Britt

**\- Van a estrenar una película?… **entonces Quinn es actriz, pensó Britt… **Y tú como sabes eso?**

**\- Internet… todo esta en internet B… solo tienes que poner Quinn Fabray en Google y listo. Sabrás todo de ella… **lo primero que llego a la mente de la rubia después de las palabras de Rachel fue la imagen de su pequeña sobrina

Aún cuando Quinn y Santana se marcharan del país, ella mantuvo contacto con Shelby y la pequeña. Normalmente pasaba con ellas un fin de semana después de año nuevo y en el cumpleaños de Beth. Era la única de las tres que no se había perdido ningún cumpleaños de la princesa.

Britt le llevaba regalos a la pequeña a nombre de Quinn y también le hablaba de ella. Aunque no supiera mucho de su amiga, sabía que amaba a su hija más que a nada en el mundo y ella no permitiría que Shelby y Beth lo olvidaran. Por supuesto Quinn no tenía idea de ello y Britt se aseguró que así fuera pidiéndole a Shelby y Noah total discreción.

**\- Todo?… **dejó escapar en un hilo de voz. No podía creer que Quinn llegara a revelar su secreto mejor guardado.

**\- Mmm… bueno, todo lo que ha hecho en los últimos años, como comerciales, series, películas, entrevistas. También algunos rumores sobre con quien sale… **Rachel recordó su noche de investigación y recordó también que no fue de su agrado ver todas las fotos de la rubia acompañada de alguien más… **cosas sin importancia… **dijo negando con la cabeza

**\- Cosas sin importancia?… **la rubia repitió para sí misma. Una hija definitivamente era algo importante.

**\- Si. Es que no dice mucho en las entrevistas, por lo que he visto es muy reservada con su vida privada. **

Si lo era; cualquiera que descubriera los secretos de la vida de Quinn pensaría que se avergonzaba de su pasado o las decisiones que había tomado siendo adolescente; pero Britt sabía muy bien que en realidad eran temas jamás superados, sobre todo Beth, desprenderse de su hija sería lo más doloroso que Quinn tendría que hacer en su vida. Britt lo sabía, le toco consolarla, le toco vivir de cerca su etapa más autodestructiva. Esa era la verdadera razón de su silencio. Dolía demasiado.

**\- Rach, necesito que me lleves con ella. Necesito hablar con Quinn. **

**\- Quieres hablar con ella? Eso quiere decir que volverán a ser amigas?… **preguntó Rachel interesada. Si Quinn mantenía contacto con Britt era muy probable que la viera a menudo

**\- Tu sabes lo que paso?… **dudaba que Quinn le contara pero quería saber cuál era el alcance de su relación con la otra rubia

**\- Sólo que cuando se marcharon a Londres ustedes se separaron y ahora quieren arreglarlo. Eso fue lo que me dijo Quinn. Y creo que en verdad quiere que las tres vuelvan a ser amigas, hermanas como ella dice. **

**\- Bueno, yo no estoy segura de eso. Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es hablar con Quinn… ya después veremos… me estoy volviendo loca de tanto pensarlo… **se dejó caer sobre la cama. Rachel se sentó a su lado y con voz suave le habló.

**\- B?, ellas tampoco la están pasando bien… sobre todo Santana**

**\- Santana?… **la rubia apoyándose con los codos sobre el colchón miró a Rachel

**\- Sí, anoche Quinn y yo la tuvimos que sacar a rastras de un pub. Luego se volvió loca en el auto, primero se puso a gritar cual poseída y después se echó a llorar. Creo que algo pasó en la habitación también…**

**\- Pero esta bien?… **Britt interrumpió a la morena, aunque quisiera parecer indiferente en relación a Santana, jamás dejaría de preocuparse por ella.

**\- No lo sé, no me quede a averiguarlo… pero sí sé que no quiere estar aquí… Santana quiere volver a Londres cuanto antes. Así que si piensas hablar con ellas tendrá que ser pronto… **pero Britt ya no la escuchaba; en su cabeza se habían anclado las palabras de Rachel y ella necesitaba saber que Santana estaba bien.

**\- Tengo que saber cómo esta. Rach, háblale a Quinn y pregúntale cómo esta Santana!… por favor?**

**\- No puedo… **_que le diría?_ _Hola Quinn sólo llamo para saber cómo sigue Santana. _Por supuesto que no llamaría, no después de haber salido huyendo tras el beso. Necesitaba pensarlo unos días.

**\- Porque no? No tienes su número? Te doy su número!**

**\- Si tengo su número B, pero no puedo hablarle… cosas mías. No te compliques. Además, seguro que a esta hora ya están en New Haven**

**\- En New Haven?… Claro! Han ido al cumpleaños de Beth!… ** los ojos de la rubia brillaron llenos de ilusión. Quinn finalmente volvería a la vida de Beth. No podía hacer menos que alegrarse por su amiga y por su sobrina… **Rachel nos vamos a New Haven!… **decidida le dijo a la morena. No se perdería por nada ese reencuentro. Quinn, Beth y Noah juntos como una familia, como siempre debió ser… **Dios! Noah se volverá loco de felicidad!… **de un rápido impulso logró quedar de rodillas sobre el colchón de la cama mientras daba pequeños aplausos con sus palmas.

**\- Eh? Y yo que voy a hacer en New Haven?… **soltó Rachel en automático, mientras una palabra se instalaba en su cabeza. Noah.

**\- Acompañarme, como acompañaste a Quinn a verme… me lo debes Rachel… **dijo apuntando hacia ella con su dedo índice

Y Rachel no pudo negarse; primero porque se lo debía tal como decía Britt, segundo porque la rubia la miraba de manera tan intimidante que prefería no contrariarla; y la razón más importante, porque moría de ganas por volver a ver a Quinn, moría de ganas por perderse en esa mirada avellana o verde aceituna, moría de ganas por sentir la suavidad del roce de su piel, y por supuesto, moría de ganas por volver a saborear sus labios.

**\- Y cuando se supone que iremos?**

**\- El viernes, como al medio día. Pasaremos el fin de semana allí… Ah, y debes comprar un regalo porque es cumpleaños de Beth!… **la morena la miro confundida… **que? Es su cumpleaños! Tienes que llevarle un regalo… No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a elegirlo. Conozco muy bien los gustos de la princesa… **Rachel estaba perdiendo la razón. Cada vez había más preguntas y menos respuestas. _Quién_ _era esa princesa? Y porque el dichoso Noah se volverá loco de felicidad? Quinn viajaría a New Haven para estar con Noah?_…

**\- B?… quien es Noah?… **la rubia se volvió hacia Rachel… **Hay fotos suyas con él y ella ha dicho que _tiene una historia con Noah_… y cómo lo has mencionado… **Rachel se encogió de hombros…

**-** **Pues Quinn y Noah siempre han estado juntos… por lo menos hasta que nos mudamos aquí. Es su primer novio y podría decir que ha sido el único amor en la vida de Quinn. **

Sí. Definitivamente Quinn había viajado a New Haven para estar con Noah; eso es lo que pensaba Rachel tras escuchar las palabras de Britt. Un pensamiento que la acompañaría toda la semana para tal vez confirmarlo cuando los viera juntos.

Ya no tenía deseos ni de viajar a New Haven, ni de conocer a la _'princesa', _ni de ver a Noah, mucho menos de ver a Quinn. _Cómo se atrevía a besarla si su novio ya la esperaba en New Haven? Quinn pretendía jugar con ella?_… Rachel sacudió su cabeza como si con ello se librase de esos pensamientos. Debía haber una explicación. Iría a New Haven sólo para exigirle a Quinn una explicación.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Dos horas manejando y apenas llevaban dos tercios del camino.

**\- Malditas obras!**… Quinn maldecía porque estaba desesperada… desesperada por llegar a New Haven, desesperada por ver a su pequeña, desesperada por tener en sus brazos a su hija… **debimos tomar la interestatal 95, ya habríamos llegado**

**\- Si, pero no imaginamos que estarían realizando obras en la carretera… **Santana miró a su amiga. La vió tan desesperada, nerviosa, ansiosa que pensó que en cualquier momento se bajaría del auto para discutir con los pobres trabajadores que bloqueaban el paso… **puedo manejar yo el resto del camino, si quieres**

**\- No San!, no puedes manejar así. Tienes que cuidarte!**

**\- No me duele Q, además al paso que vamos tampoco es que la vaya a utilizar… si sigues así terminarás destruyendo el volante **

Quinn soltó el volante al darse cuenta de la fuerza que imprimía sobre él. Estaban paradas!, ni siquiera debía sostenerlo porque había apagado el auto y ella lo estaba estrangulando. La rubia liberó el aire de sus pulmones lentamente

**\- Yo… solo quiero llegar… Quiero abrazarla San!… Dios! No te haces una idea de las veces que he soñado con ese momento… **la rubia echó la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos. Santana alcanzó a ver una lágrima correr por la mejilla de su amiga.

**\- Todo saldrá bien Q… **tomo su mano entre las suyas antes de continuar. Quinn abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa y mirada de la latina… **ustedes tienen una conexión especial, no sé si son los genes o las millones de veces que le cantaste durante el embarazo… es tu hija y eso nada lo va a cambiar**

**\- Pero no me ha visto en más de tres años San… la última vez que me vio era una bebe, seguro no me recuerda… **

**\- Claro que te recuerda!… **la interrumpió… **además Puck le ha hablado de ti todo el tiempo…**

**\- No es lo mismo… Y si Puck solo me ha dado por mi lado y en realidad ella no me quiere… **Quinn negó con la cabeza

**\- Hey!… **Santana tomó su barbilla con su mano derecha para obligarla a verla… **no te hagas esto Q, no te castigues más. Ya has sufrido suficiente por estar lejos de ella. Ya todo quedo atrás. Ahora es momento de que estén juntas y se disfruten, ambas… **Santana tomó su móvil y busco en él la foto que les había tomado en el primer cumpleaños de la pequeña, la misma foto que le enseñó después de descubrir su enfermedad; aquella foto donde madre e hija sonreían mientras se miraban a los ojos consiguiendo así que el tiempo se detuviera a su alrededor. Le mostro la foto en la pantalla del móvil…** Beth te quiere Quinn, es imposible que no lo haga. Eres su madre, cualquiera que las vea juntas se dará cuenta… ella lo sabe Q. Beth sabe que eres su madre… lo sabe desde siempre, y te ha amado desde siempre… **Santana tiro de ella para abrazarla… **todo saldrá bien rubia, ya veraz!… **Quinn recibió el abrazo de su amiga agradeciendo que Santana le otorgara esa seguridad que le faltaba en ese momento.

Rompieron el abrazo tras unos segundos y al hacerlo, Quinn afirmó con la cabeza mientras repetía las palabras que su amiga le había dicho

**\- Todo saldrá bien… **susurró Quinn para convencerse

Los minutos pasaban, y mientras las chicas avanzaban a vuelta de rueda, otro tema salía a relucir dentro del auto… Fue preguntarle cómo le había ido en su cita con Rachel para que una sonrisa boba se instalara en los labios de la rubia.

Quinn le conto a Santana con lujo de detalles cada momento vivido con Rachel. Cómo se conocieron la noche del recital, lo paz que sintió al encontrarse con su mirada chocolate, como los nervios se apoderaron de ella cuando los minutos pasaban mientras la esperaba en el café, cómo todo desapareció cuando Rachel le sonrió detrás del ventanal, el deseo enorme que sintió de abrazarla cuando la tuvo frente a ella, la gracia de verla celosa por los fans que estaban en el café, lo hermosa que Rachel se veía ruborizada, o lo fácil que la morena conseguía ruborizarla a ella, lo fácil que se le hacía sonreía a su lado.

Por supuesto, no le contó de su encuentro con Britt, prefería hacerlo cuando hubiera algo más definido con la bailarina; no quería ilusionar a Santana, si Britt decidía no darles otra oportunidad aún después de escuchar la verdad, Santana no lo soportaría. Por eso mismo, su relato dio un brinco al momento de la despedida después de la cena la noche anterior, al momento en que despertó su deseo por saborear los labios carnosos de Rachel Berry, al momento del beso…

**\- Fue el mejor beso de mi vida San!… y ni siquiera fue un beso, beso… solo fue una presión de labios que duró menos de un segundo creo, pero todo lo que ese beso me hizo sentir… Dios! fue como si algo despertara dentro de mí… fue… fue mágico… ni cuando Noah y yo, ya sabes… concebimos a Beth, ni siquiera entonces sentí algo parecido… lo recuerdo y es como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez, todos los sentimientos, todas las sensaciones… es increíble el efecto que Rach tiene sobre mí, lo fácil que consigue echar abajo mis muros con solo una mirada, y más increíble aún que no sienta temor por sentir así de vulnerable frente a ella… y sabes que es lo mejor?… que quiero repetirlo, muchas, muchas, muchas veces más!… **

Santana solo miraba hablar a su amiga. Las sonrisas en los labios de la rubia iban y venían a cada segundo, con cada palabra. Pasaban de ser tímidas a ampliarse por todo su rostro mientras recordaba. Y sus ojos, los verde aceituna habían recuperado su brillo y se mostraban cada vez más resplandecientes. Sus gestos, sus expresiones, los movimientos de sus manos, como se removía en el asiento del auto. Hacía tanto que no la veía así de emocionada. Esas eran las expresiones naturales en Quinn Fabray antes de que la vida se ensañara con ella. Emociones que solo Beth lograba en ella.

**\- Sólo tómalo con calma vale?… **

**\- Imposible que lo tome con calma San!, no te das cuenta?… es como si la vida me estuviera recompensado por todo lo que he pasado… es como si finalmente todo se acomodara para que yo pueda ser feliz. Tú graduada, disfruto mí trabajo, el alta médica, tener a Beth en mi vida… y ahora Rachel…**

**\- Lo único que digo es que nos centremos en la princesa estos días. Debemos idear una **_**campaña**_** por si la prensa la descubre**

**\- Lo sé, le he pedido a Chris que nos reunamos todos. Tú, Shelby, Noah, Chris, yo… **

**\- Que vas a hacer?… **la rubia la miro confundida. Ella acababa de decirlo, tenía que planear una _campaña _para Beth… **me refiero a… con todo este asunto de Rachel… qué vas a hacer con Noah?…**

* * *

_** " Tú haces que la ilusión vuelva a nacer. Tú. Sólo tú haces que mi mundo siga en pie con solo mirarme "… Anónimo**_

Hey chicos, he vuelto!... disculpen la demora, tuvimos fiesta en casa y organizarla de última hora ha sido de locos; además, gracias a Dios empiezo a trabajar, lo que me dejará menos tiempo para escribir, pero si me tienen paciencia les prometo actualizar tanto como me sea posible y por supuesto no abandonar la historia... aprovecho para hacer unas aclaraciones.

Esta historia es lo que conocemos como Universo Alternativo, sólo Quinn, Santana, Brittany y Puck se conocen de la secundaria. Aun no tengo claro si aparecerán todos los personajes de Glee, algunos sí pero sus historias no se cruzan en la secundaria sino en situaciones diferentes que ya iran descubriendo.

Espero que me sigan acompañando en esta mi primera aventura como escritora... Cuídense, disfruten del día... y gracias x los comentarios que seguro dejarán. Besos y abrazos ;) 3


	11. Es Mamá!

_**DECLARACION: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

* * *

… _**Es Mamá!**_

Tres horas con catorce minutos fue el tiempo que duró el recorrido del Hotel Sheraton de New York a la casa número 475 de la calle Stenvenson de New Haven.

Quinn y Santana llegaban agotadas. Apenas la rubia se estacionó fuera de la casa de Shelby y apago el motor, la latina bajo del auto y comenzó a recorrer el camino marcado hacia la puerta principal; se detuvo al percatarse que realizaba el trayecto ella sola, su hermana aún no bajaba del auto, espero un par de segundos y al ver que la rubia no se decidía volvió sus pasos por el mismo camino, se asomó por la ventana al llegar al auto; Quinn se había quedado petrificada en el interior, usaba ambas manos para aferrarse al indefenso volante y su mirada se perdía en la calle frente a ella.

Santana abrió la puerta del conductor después de rodear el auto, deshizo suavemente el agarre de la rubia al volante y le sonrió ligeramente a su amiga buscando transmitirle serenidad

**\- Es hora de reunirte con tu hija… **le dijo y sin soltarle las manos, tiró de ella para sacarla del auto; cuando lo consiguió, tomó las llaves y se encargó de asegurar el mismo.

Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la casa, Quinn jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos de sus manos. Beth podría aceptarla en su vida, y amarla, tal como ella anhelaba; Santana, Britt, Noah, Shelby y quien sea que llegara a conocer su historia, podrían entender que había hecho lo correcto al entregar a la pequeña en adopción, después de todo, _'qué opciones tenía?; _sin embargo, ella jamás compensaría el vacío de su corazón por no poder llamar hija a su pequeña princesa.

Tras un par de respiraciones y exhalaciones profundas, Quinn finalmente se decidió a tocar el timbre de la imponente casa.

Después de unos pocos minutos de espera, un apuesto caballero castaño y de ojos verdes, vestido de manera informal aparecía frente a ellas mientras abría la puerta.

Quinn arqueó su ceja izquierda cuestionándose para sí misma, quién era esa persona y qué hacía en esa casa?

**\- Dios! Noah tiene razón, hasta sus gestos son iguales!… **dijo el hombre sin esconder su amplia sonrisa… **pasen!, pasen!, las estamos esperando… **continúo mientras abría completamente la puerta y despejaba la entrada

**\- Gr…gracias… **las chicas ingresaron a la casa sin apartar la mirada de aquel hombre… **perdón… usted es?… **preguntó Quinn

**\- Lo siento, he sido un mal educado, debí presentarme antes… **comentó extendiendo su mano hacia Quinn… **William Schuester… **la rubia estrecho la mano del alto hombre

**\- El novio de Shelby… **afirmó la rubia pues ya tenía conocimiento de la relación que Shelby y el maestro de Música mantenían desde poco más de seis meses… **Quinn… y Santana… **le dijo señalando a su amiga detrás de ella… **es un placer conocerle William**

**\- El placer es todo mío chicas… **dijo Will mientras estrechaba la mano de Santana… **y por favor, tratémonos de tú. Después de todo, seremos algo así como familia… **les sonrió… **Shelby esta en la cocina, las llevaré con ella… vamos?**

Las chicas afirmaron con la cabeza y en silencio siguieron a Will. Era evidente para la latina que su amiga estaba muy nerviosa. Quinn caminaba sin prestar atención a los detalles de la casa y con la vista baja; de manera mecánica seguía los pasos del hombre que las había recibido.

La ansiedad por ver a su princesa habían bloqueado las pocas ideas de posibles discursos que consideraba para su encuentro con Shelby; pero sobre todo, para el primer acercamiento con Beth.

**\- Shelby, cariño?. Quinn y Santana ya están aquí… **dijo Will mientras se adentraba en la cocina, seguido por las chicas.

Shelby terminaba de preparar unos platanitos envueltos con tocino que metería al horno; uno de los aperitivos favoritos de Beth. Al escuchar a su novio, volvió la vista hacia él, sus labios reflejaron una sincera y auténtica sonrisa cuando descubrió aparecer a su lado la figura de la rubia.

La sonrisa que Shelby le ofrecía consiguió disminuir el nerviosismo de Quinn. Apenas un instante después de que se permitiera corresponder de la misma manera a Shelby, sintió los brazos de esta rodear su cuerpo; un abrazo que ni por asomo esperaba, un abrazo cálido, sincero. Un abrazo que le inspiró confianza; la confianza que necesitaba para disculparse con la madre de Beth por su comportamiento la última vez que se vieron.

_Después que Beth naciera, y gracias a que Shelby trabajaba en la Secundaria William McKinley a cargo del Glee Club; Quinn podía mantener una relación cercana con su pequeña. Los primeros meses Quinn, Santana y Britt pasaban todas las tardes en casa de Shelby, pero cuando la inspectora del departamento del servicio social le recomendó a Shelby mantener distancia con Quinn por el bien de la pequeña, la rubia tuvo que pasar de ver a su hija tres o cuatro horas diarias a simplemente dos horas los domingos. _

_Para Quinn no fue fácil cumplir con el requerimiento, era eso o que Shelby y Beth se mudaran de la ciudad. Los meses pasaban y al distanciamiento con su pequeña comenzó a afectar su personalidad con actitudes que no eran características de ella. _

_Quinn pasó de ser la chica amable, educada, respetuosa y comprensiva, a una hasta ese momento desconocida versión de la rubia como high/bitch; arrogante, soberbia, egoísta e irreverente, tanto que olvidó cuál era su lugar y que ser la madre de la pequeña ya no era su papel; las discusiones con Shelby comenzaron a prevalecer en sus visitas a la pequeña. _

_Beth era la única que podía disfrutar de la naturaleza tierna de la rubia. Sólo ella, sólo Beth, sólo su pequeña princesa conseguía sacar lo mejor de Quinn. _

_Si reducir las horas que compartía con su hija le supieron mal a la rubia; que Shelby se marchara con su pequeña de 18 meses fue el acabose para ella. _

_Quinn tuvo su etapa más autodestructiva en los primeros meses lejos de su princesa. Llamaba a Shelby solo para amenazarla con quitarle a la pequeña si no volvía a Lima, faltaba a clases, cortó y tiñó su cabello de rosa, abandonó el escuadrón de las Cheerios para ser la líder de las Skanks y dedicarse a robarles el almuerzo y el dinero a los chicos de nuevo ingreso en la secundaria, terminó su relación con Puck, incluso Santana y Britt tuvieron que lidiar con los desplantes de la rubia, pero aún así nunca la abandonaron, soportaron sus groserías durante el día porque sabían que por las noches, Quinn se rompería y necesitaría de ellas. Las noches lejos Beth fueron una auténtica pesadilla para la rubia y sólo en compañía de sus hermanas se permitía sufrir por la ausencia de su pequeña. _

_No fue hasta una semana antes del segundo cumpleaños de Beth que gracias a las palabras de Santana, Quinn reaccionó sobre su comportamiento. La latina se encargó de hacerle ver que lo único que estaba consiguiendo con su actitud era alejar más a Beth de su vida. Santana le hizo entender que ella misma no querría a alguien así cerca de su pequeña. No era un buen ejemplo para Beth. _

_Después de ser consciente de su mal comportamiento; Quinn hizo de todo para compensar sus acciones. Con ayuda de Santana y Britt logró convencer a la entrenadora Sue Silvester de aceptarla de vuelta en las Cheerios, y aunque tuvo que sufrir por un par de meses los castigos que la entrenadora le imponía, la rubia respondió como la Capitana que era, recupero su posición en el escuadron y las llevo a ganar las nacionales. Se disculpó con los chicos de nuevo ingreso a los que había maltratado y también se volvió en su protectora; nadie se metía con ellos porque eran los protegidos de la Capitana y todo el escuadron de las Cheerios. _

_La rubia también regresó a los demás clubes en los que participaba y rápidamente se convirtió en la Queen Bee de la Secundaria McKinley; todos los chicos querían salir con la Capitana de las Cheerios pero ninguno tenía oportunidad, aunque Quinn no había vuelto con Puck, éste se encargaba de alejar a todo aquel que se le acercaba a la rubia. También todas las chicas querían ser como Quinn Fabray, querían verse como Quinn Fabray y por supuesto querían ser las sucesoras de Quinn Fabray. _

_Quinn y Puck hacían la pareja perfecta y aunque no estaban juntos, los coronaron Reyes del baile de graduación de su último año en el McKinley prácticamente sin tener competencia. _

_Por otra parte; gracias a que Quinn volvía a ser la chica aplicada y estudiosa de siempre obtuvo sus sobresalientes en casi todas las materias consiguiendo así graduarse con mención honorífica y ser acreedora al privilegio de proclamar el discurso de su graduación, un discurso que tuvo su momento más glorioso mientras se dirigía a sus hermanas: __**'…la vida nos sorprenderá con actos improvisados para los que creeremos no estar preparados tal como ya me ha pasado a mí, y cuando esos momentos lleguen, recordemos que estamos rodeados de personas que nos inspiran, nos motivan, personas que nos apoyan y nos aman a pesar de todo nuestro drama… créanme cuando les digo que ninguno lo logrará por sí solo!... Así que, no permitamos que nuestros miedos arrollen nuestros sueños porque siempre habrá una mano amiga que nos rete a seguir adelante… intentémoslo!, de lo contrario nunca sabremos de lo que somos capaces… sólo nosotros podremos bloquear nuestro propio camino… Dejemos de sufrir por nuestros errores porque no podemos cambiar nuestro pasado, pero podemos dejarlo ir y empezar nuestro futuro…'.**_

_Cuando las chicas se mudaron a New York; Quinn decidió esperar un tiempo más para buscar a Shelby, no quería que tuviera duda sobre su comportamiento, quería demostrarle que había madurado y que tenía estabilidad con sus estudios y en su trabajo; pero nuevamente la vida improvisaba con ella al mermar su salud. Y aunque había mantenido varias conversaciones vía telefónica con Shelby durante su estancia en Londres, y se había disculpado por sus acciones del pasado; la rubia sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo nuevamente ahora que la tenía frente a ella. _

No podía hacer menos tras sentir el abrazo sincero que le ofrecía Shelby.

**\- Shelby yo… yo de verdad lamento mucho la manera en que me comporté contigo… **hablaba la rubia sin romper el abrazo… **te garantizo que no soy más esa chica malcriada y caprichosa que alguna vez conociste, y te doy mi palabra que jamás volverás a ver esa versión de mí… Te doy mi palabra… **Shelby rompió el abrazo para interrumpir a Quinn

**\- Tranquila Quinn, ya todo paso… ya todo esta olvidado… **la miró a los ojos para continuar… **una vez te prometí que amaría a tu hija casi tanto como tú, recuerdas?… pues bien, esta es mi manera de demostrártelo. No puedo ni quiero negarle a nuestra hija el derecho de tenerte en su vida… estoy segura que Beth sólo verá la mejor versión de ti y del amor que sientes por ella… **

Quinn solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza; por supuesto que la pequeña solo recibiría lo mejor de la rubia, siempre fue así y no sería diferente ahora; ni siquiera su muy prometedora carrera como actriz llegaría a alterar la rutina de la pequeña… Quinn estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ello si fuese necesario.

Santana escuchaba y observaba toda la escena entre las madres de Beth. Sintió admiración por Shelby y la sinceridad con que le hablaba a su hermana.

**\- Gracias… en verdad gracias… te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de darme esta oportunidad… **respondió Quinn a Shelby

**\- Lo sé… lo sé… **Shelby le sonrió a la rubia y guio a las chicas al desayunador para platicar con ellas un momento.

William se retiró de la cocina para dejar a solas a las tres mujeres pues aún tenían temas que conversar y mientras montaba guardia en la sala para evitar que Beth entrara sin previo aviso, Shelby contestaba algunas preguntas de Quinn sobre la reacción de la pequeña al enterarse de la verdad sobre su procedencia y de la verdadera relación que tenía con Noah.

Al principio no le fue sencillo a Shelby lidiar con las preguntas curiosas de Beth… _si tú no eres mi mamá, donde esta mi mamá!? Por qué no vivo con ella y con papá? Mi mamá no me quiere? Cuándo vendrá mamá?; _Beth siempre había sido una niña muy inteligente y sensible, y su manera de entender las cosas era obteniendo respuestas, por eso motivo atacaba con infinidad de preguntas a Shelby quien con la ayuda de su amiga psicóloga logró encontrar la manera de disipar las dudas y las inseguridades que aparecieron en la pequeña tras conocer la verdad.

Para Beth fue de gran ayuda que Noah y Britt siempre le hablaran maravillas de su madre Quinn, que le contaran anécdotas de cuando la rubia estaba embarazada, o de lo amorosa que era al hablarle y cantarle; Britt le había regalado un álbum de fotos que se convirtió en el tesoro más preciado de la pequeña. Mientras más descubría más ansiedad sentía por conocerla.

Beth quería conocer a su madre, no por las anécdotas que le pudieran contar ni por los recuerdos de otros; quería anécdotas y recuerdos propios, quería escuchar su voz y que le cantara como cuando aún no había nacido o como cuando la cargaba en brazos, quería verla, descubrir si en verdad tenía esa sonrisa radiante y mirada mágica que decía su papá.

No quería más cuentos, la quería a ella. Tal cuál su gen Fabray lo había decidido y nada se lo impediría. Insistió hasta el cansancio a Shelby para que la llevara con Quinn, lo hizo también con Noah y al no lograr su objetivo aparecieron los berrinches; a Shelby no le quedó más remedio que hablarle de la enfermedad de Quinn y sin dar muchos detalles consiguió que Beth entendiera mejor la ausencia de su madre.

La pequeña ahora estaba convencida de que sus dos madres la amaban con toda su alma, y que todo lo que habían hecho e hicieran en el futuro sería por su bien, porque querían lo mejor para ella… ahora que no cabía duda de ello, deseaba con todo su corazoncito tener a sus dos madres a su lado. Aunque había aceptado las razones de Shelby al explicarle la lejanía de Quinn, la pequeña creía que nadie mejor que ella para cuidar a su mami; s_i mami esta enferma porque no podemos cuidarla nosotros?_ le preguntaba a su mamá Shelby_... _

Hacía poco menos de un mes que Quinn le había informado a Shelby sus intenciones de viajar a New Haven para pasar una temporada con ellas; sin embargo, antes debía organizar con su manager los pendientes laborales y hacerse sus análisis de control correspondientes.

Beth se había enterado por casualidad al escuchar a su papá contarle a Will sus intenciones de formalizar su relación con la rubia ahora que volvía... Noah estaba ilusionado por retomar su relación con Quinn, la rubia era el amor de su vida, estaba convencido de ello, y Quinn le había prometido intentarlo cuando estuvieran en el mismo país. Ahora no había impedimento para que estuvieran juntos, o por lo menos eso pensaba el chico…

Por supuesto la noticia provocó gran júbilo en la pequeña; su mamá Quinn volvía, al fin la conocería y además su papá y ella estarían juntos, igual que su mamá Shelby con Will; y por si fuera poco, pronto sería su cumpleaños; el pretexto perfecto para reunirlos a todos.

Beth estaba ansiosa por conocer a su mamá pero también nerviosa; quería agradarle, quería cuidarla para que no volviera a enfermar, pero sobre todo quería asegurarse que no le faltara nada para que Quinn no pensara siquiera volver a marcharse jamás. Así que pensó en prepararle una sorpresa de bienvenida y le pidió ayuda a su papá… Noah, para darle gusto a la pequeña, pero sobre todo para ganar puntos con la rubia, no encontró mejor idea que acondicionar el viejo y olvidado estudio del jardín trasero para convertirlo en una pequeña cabaña.

El chico trabajaba con un equipo de construcción; entre él, su socio Finn y algunos amigos de su equipo podrían encargarse de la remodelación y así lo hicieron, en menos de dos semanas el viejo estudio dio paso a una cabaña con estancia, dos habitaciones y un baño; necesitaban nada más.

Los muebles y la decoración estuvieron sujetos a las preferencias de Shelby y los caprichos de Beth; ambas consiguieron imprimirle un ambiente veraniego y muy cálido; aunque resaltaban algunos accesorios en color fiucsa, el color favorito de la pequeña.

Padre e hija imaginaban que esa pequeña cabaña sería su rincón familiar. Noah tendría al amor de su vida y a su princesa en el mismo lugar; por los días que la rubia estuviera en New Haven, serían la familia perfecta. Por supuesto él maquilaba en su cabeza todos los planes para prolongar para siempre la estancia de Quinn. Beth sólo deseaba tener a toda su familia reunida. _Qué niña de cinco años no soñaba con que sus padres se amaran y estuvieran juntos?_

Esa mañana Noah y Beth habían salido de compras; la pequeña estaba desesperada, le faltaba elegir toallas, colchas, algunos cojines para los sillones y los portarretratos para las fotos. Todo tenía que estar listo y perfecto para cuando su mami Quinn llegara; Noah tenía conocimiento de la llegada de la rubia ese día por lo que le propuso a su hija ir en busca de lo que hiciera falta; así mantendría ocupada a Beth y Shelby tendría oportunidad de recibir a Quinn y conversar con ella.

Tras algunas vueltas en el centro comercial, padre e hija volvieron a casa para afinar detalles de su pequeño rincón. Cuando finalmente acabaron con su tarea, se dispusieron a ver una de las películas favoritas de Beth mientras esperaban el llamado para comer.

Después de un rato conversando y un _**…'Vamos!, que hay alguien ansiosa por conocerte'**_de Shelby, las tres mujeres abandonaron la casa principal y se dirigieron a la pequeña choza del jardín trasero.

La puerta estaba abierta, así que Shelby decidió cederle el paso a Quinn para que fuera esta la primera en ingresar a la cabaña. Apenas cruzar el marco de la puerta, la rubia quedó inmóvil; la imagen de Beth sentada sobre las piernas de su padre siendo arropada por los brazos de este era la escena perfecta que le había quitado el aliento.

Con quince años, lo primero que imaginó Quinn cuando se supo embarazada fue compartir su vida con Puck. Formar una familia con quien creía entonces, era el amor de su vida; pero aquel _'… Quinn, somos muy jóvenes para afrontar una responsabilidad como esa' _le rompió el corazón; que después tuviera que enfrentarse sola a sus padres fue la confirmación de la inmadurez del chico…; sin embargo ahora, allí estaba el una vez adolescente rudo, rebelde y problemático abrazando tan amorosamente a su hija que la rubia recordó el por qué se había enamorado de él siendo apenas una niña.

El Puck adolescente fue un chico malo; solo su pequeña hermana y Quinn podían disfrutar de su versión protectora, cariñosa y romántica… pero allí, con Beth en brazos transmitía una ternura que la rubia no había descubierto en él. El papel de padre le sentaba tan bien y la relación entre ellos parecía tan natural… _'sería igual con ella?'… _

Noah se percató de la presencia de alguien en la entrada de la cabaña, desvío la vista de la televisión y se encontró a Quinn mirando embelesada la escena que él compartía con su hija…

Beth no perdía detalle de como los chicos intentaban ayudar al pequeño E.T. a volver a casa. Su momento favorito de la película estaba por llegar; E.T. haría volar a Elliott con todo y bicicleta… estaba tan concentrada mirando la televisión que Noah tuvo que acercarse y susurrarle al oído…

**\- Princesita, alguien ha venido a verte!… **le dijo; la pequeña se giró a su padre y lo vio sonreír ampliamente.

Sin ocultar su alegría y con un simple movimiento de cabeza, Noah le señaló hacia la entrada de la cabaña… Beth giró la cabeza siguiendo la dirección que este le señalaba…

**\- Oh!… **escapo de sus pequeños labios al encontrarse con la mirada de Quinn… Si, su mami tenía esa sonrisa radiante y mirada mágica que siempre le presumía su papá… **es… ma…má… **susurró asombrada la pequeña mientras una enorme sonrisa se instalaba en su angelical rostro. Beth volvió la vista hacia Noah; la pequeña no podía creer que al fin su madre estuviera en casa… **es… es mamá!… **le dijo en un tono más audible y visiblemente emocionada.

Esta vez la dulce voz de la pequeña llego a los oídos de su madre. Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente. No fue solo por haber escuchado a su pequeña llamarla mamá, sino también la emoción que reflejaba en su rostro al verla.

Había visto a su hija con esa sonrisa infinidad de veces en fotografías y videos, pero lo que esas imágenes le transmitieron no eran nada comparable al sentimiento de verla a solo unos metros frente a ella.

Noah no había perdido detalle de sus rubias. Miró a la más pequeña para hablarle…

**\- Que esperas princesita?… ve con ella!… ve con mamá!… **le decía mientras la bajaba de sus piernas y dejaba un beso en su cabeza

Beth miró ilusionada a Quinn antes de correr hacia ella. A la rubia se le olvidaron los nervios y toda la angustia que había sentido en los últimos años. Ver a su pequeña sonreírle la hacía infinitamente feliz.

Quinn se inclinó lo suficiente para tomar a su hija en brazos y estrecharla como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las lágrimas cayeron una a una por sus mejillas sin que la rubia pudiera contenerlas; _y cómo hacerlo? _si apenas al verla Beth la llamaba mamá y la abrazaba con la misma intensidad que ella…

Imposible calcular el tiempo que las rubias mantuvieron esa postura… ninguno de los allí presentes quería romper con el encanto. Shelby, Santana y Noah podían tener motivos diferentes pero los tres habían esperado y ansiado por tanto tiempo ese reencuentro que simplemente mantuvieron silencio y disfrutaron de la escena… madre e hija solo querían eternizar el momento, que el sentimiento de tenerse perdurara por siempre... y si por si acaso estaban soñando, ninguna tenía intenciones de despertar…

Cuando finalmente la pequeña abrió los ojos encontró a su otra madre sonriendo y mirándola enternecidamente.

**\- Mamá!… es mamá!… **le dijo emocionada. Beth no hacía distinciones entre Shelby y Quinn desde que conoció y entendió la verdad sobre su existencia.

**\- Si cielo… mamá ya esta aquí!… **le dijo Shelby después de acercarse para acariciar el pequeño rostro de su hija y dejarle un dulce beso en la cabeza.

Quinn se volvió hacia Shelby y cuando la tuvo frente a ella, volvió a repetirle la única palabra que le transmitiría su sentir

**\- Gracias Shelby… gracias… **dijo la rubia antes de acariciar con una mano el rostro y cabello de su pequeña para llenarlos de suaves besos

Desde que vio a la pequeña correr hacia Quinn, una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Santana. Había sufrido con Quinn la ausencia de Beth en sus vidas; en varias ocasiones fue sorprendida por Britt susurrándole la letra de alguna canción o alguna anécdota de las trinidad impía a la pequeña mientras Quinn dormía. Fue ella la que eligió el elefante fiucsa. Lloró en brazos de Britt la noche que regresaron del hospital sin Beth. Se había perdido también los últimos tres cumpleaños de la pequeña para hacerle compañía a la rubia y evitar que se deprimiera. Beth era la razón principal de que decidiera hacer su especialidad médica en pediatría. Ella también amaba a la pequeña y por nada del mundo dejaría de ser testigo de ese encuentro.

Ver a su hermana abrazando y llenando de besos a su hija era la mejor escena de los últimos años. Contrario a preocuparse, sintió infinita alegría por las lágrimas que Quinn derramaba; la había visto llorar de tristeza tantas veces y hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía así de feliz… que aquellas lágrimas que se escapaban sin control de los ojos de la rubia no conseguían opacar la portentosa sonrisa y resplandeciente mirada de su rostro; y no lo hacían, simple y sencillamente porque esas lágrimas eran de verdadera e infinita felicidad.

Los besos de Quinn cesaron al sentir los deditos de su hija limpiar sus mejillas. Quinn estaba sorprendida de la ternura que Beth le mostraba.

**\- Te amo princesa… **le susurro a la pequeña. No tenía idea de si esas palabras eran suficientes o si Beth podría dimensionar todo lo que quería transmitirle, pero _'qué más podía decirle? Qué otras palabras podrían darle sentido a sus sentimientos por Beth que aquel te amo?_

**\- Y yo a ti mamá… **la respuesta de la pequeña fue inmediata. Tras dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la rubia, sus pequeños brazos rodearan nuevamente su cuello antes de depositar su cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

Noah ya se encontraba al lado de sus rubias y un par de segundos después del beso de la pequeña, Quinn sintió los labios del chico sobre su cabeza.

Una imagen que Santana logró captar gracias a su celular.

Noah enamorado de sus rubias, Quinn mirando embelesada a su hija y Beth abrazando a su madre. La familia perfecta pensó la latina.

* * *

" _**No es solo la carne y la sangre, sino también el corazón lo que nos hace padres e hijos "... **__**Johann Christoph Friedrich Schiller**_

Perdón, perdón!... lo siento pero ya les había informado del retraso; por favor tenganme paciencia la historia continuará, por nada del mundo pienso dejarla colgada es solo q necesito enfocarme en mi trabajo y conseguir un par de ascensos... ojalá lo entiendan y me apoyen...

Este capitulo me costo mucho, tuve que reescribirlo varias veces... no se si logre transmitir el amor entre madre e hija como lo deseo pero creanme que he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo... espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Intentare publicar mucho más a menudo... me encanta leer sus reviews, así q no olviden comentar

Excelente semana a todos... abrazos y besos 3 ;)


	12. Mi Pequeña Cosita Perfecta

**__**DECLARACION: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**__**

* * *

**_Mi pequeña cosita perfecta..._**

**_._**

Rachel se estaba volviendo loca, llevaba la tarde dando vueltas sin sentido dentro de su propio departamento.

Estaba molesta, pero sobre todo se sentía indignada!. Las palabras de la bailarina habían hecho mella en ella. Quería ver a Quinn, quería saber si era verdad lo que Britt le había contado sobre ella y Noah, quería escucharlo de labios de la rubia… que se lo confirmara mirándole a los ojos!

Y si hubiera sabido cómo dar con ella sin tener que pedirle ayuda a su amiga, habría ido a New Heaven apenas al salir de ese departamento.

Toda la tarde luchando internamente por encontrar alguna fisura en la teoría de la ojiazul; pero las fotografías que había visto de ellos juntos en la red y las declaraciones de Quinn sobre Noah no hacían sino darle muchos argumentos a las palabras de la bailarina.

Aún así, se aferraba a ese desconocido magnetismo que sentía por Quinn. Tenía que confiar, _'porque de eso trata el amor no?', _de confiar en la pareja, sobre todo cuando el camino no fuera llano y luminoso. Pero para llegar a ese punto, Rachel necesitaba una señal, una pequeña señal, algo que le permitiera aferrarse a la fe que sentía en su princesa rubia de sonrisa encantadora; sin embargo, se estaba haciendo de noche y en todo el día no había tenido noticias de ella.

Y tampoco es que la rubia tuviera que darle explicaciones ni nada parecido, pero… _'ni una llamada, ni un mensaje?'... 'Era lo normal después de un beso no?. C_ada que cruzaba por su cabeza la idea de llamar o enviarle un mensaje a Quinn, la morena se arrepentía al recordar que la rubia debía estar con él, con Noah… _pero en que estaba pensando Quinn para irse sin siquiera enviarle un mensaje antes?... Oh, cierto! Que Noah era el único amor en su vida y estaba pensando en encontrarse con él!_... _Seguro que Quinn ni siquiera se acordaba de ella y el estúpido beso que se habían dado la noche anterior!'… _

'_Noah!, Noah!, Noah!, Noah!'… _comenzaba a odiar ese nombre sin siquiera conocer al chico. Y no era normal que Rachel sintiera ese tipo de aversión por alguien sin conocerlo. De hecho, no era normal que nadie despertara ese tipo de sentimiento en ella. Hiram y Leroy le habían enseñado a respetar a todas las personas por igual; sobre todo a aquellos que tuvieran una opinión diferente a la suya.

Definitivamente Noah no tendría una opinión diferente a la suya. Quinn era la chica más hermosa que había conocido. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría apreciarlo y seguro que Noah lo había descubierto muchos años antes que ella.

No podía odiarlo, más bien le envidiaba; envidiaba que ahora él estuviera compartiendo las horas con _'su princesa'… _

... lo dicho. Se estaba volviendo loca…

.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

_._

**\- Jajajaja!… mamá! papá! ayuda! ayuda!… jajajaja!… **Beth inundaba la sala con sonoras carcajadas presa de un ataque de cosquillas propiciadas por Santana, y es que la latina fingía haberse ofendido con las palabras de la pequeña que después de escuchar la anécdota de cuando sus padres fueron coronados reyes del baile de promoción afirmaba que nadie podría ganarle a su mami y tras el _' ni siquiera yo? _ de Santana que Beth respondió con un _'noo!_ _mi mami es más bonita que tú', _la pequeña recibía como castigo aquel ataque de cosquillas… **jajajaja! ya por favor tía!, jajaja…**

**\- Esta bien enana… **la latina recuperaba su lugar en el sillón colocando sobre sus piernas a la pequeña…** pero tendrás que reconocer que soy igual de bonita que esa rubia… **señalaba con la cabeza hacia la sonriente Quinn que observaba atenta la interacción de Beth con su hermana… **o tendré que darle a alguien más la tiara que gano tu madre esa noche… **

**\- C… cómo?!… me darás la corona de mami?**… preguntaba emocionada Beth… **de veraz, de veritas?…**

**\- Ujuhm… **Santana afirmaba con la cabeza… **mmm bueno, antes tienes que reconocer que soy igual de bonita que tu mami **

**\- Mmm… pero… mmm… **indecisa Beth miró a su rubia madre antes de gatear sobre el sillón para llegar a ella y susurrarle al oído… **tengo que decirle que es igual de bonita que tú aunque no sea cierto?… mamá me ha enseñado que no es bueno mentir y yo no quiero mentirle a tía San… **le dijo antes de mirarla a los ojos…

– **Mi amor, si le dices eso no le estarías mintiendo porque tu tia San es muy bonita… **Quinn respondía a su hija también en susurros

**\- Si pero no tanto como tú!… **respondía convencida Beth

Quinn sonreía, maravillada descubría en cada detalle y palabra de Beth el amor que la pequeña le profesaba... _'cómo era eso posible? Que Beth con apenas cinco años por cumplir practicara conceptos tan hermosos como el amor y el perdón con tanta naturalidad?... _ definitivamente no se había equivocado al elegir a Shelby para educar a su hija.

**\- Mmm… entonces dile que es la latina más sexy que conoces… tal vez eso funcione… **hablo Quinn consciente que esa descripción le encantaría a San.

**\- Amm… así no le miento?… **

**\- Por supuesto que no cielo**… respondió la rubia mientras acomodaba los mechones de pelo de la pequeña…

**\- Entonces le diré eso… **antes de volver con su tia Santana, la pequeña miró fijamente a su madre…** mmm tienes que hacer changuitos**

**\- Changuitos?… **preguntó confusa Quinn

**\- Sí… así… **le contesto Beth mientras cruzaba cada dedito medio sobre el índice de sus manitas

**\- Eso es que le deseas suerte… **Noah se había acercado al oído de Quinn para susurrarle. Un acercamiento que incomodó un poco a la rubia; sin embargo, no le dio importancia. Nada era más importante que ir descubriendo las curiosas manías de su hija.

Quinn levantó y agito ligeramente sus manos para mostrarle a la pequeña que ya había copiado la posición de sus dedos.

**\- Suerte preciosa… **le dijo mientras sonreía

Gateando sobre el sillón la rubiecita volvió al lado de Santana.

**-… ammm… **los nervios se apoderaron de ella… **mami dice que eres la latina más sexy que conoces… **dijo de carrerilla Beth intentando librarse de la atenta mirada de su tía

**\- Que soy la latina más sexy que conozco!?… **preguntó sorprendida Santana… **jajajaja… **Beth solo asentía enérgicamente... **jajajaja… **

**\- No es cierto?… **preguntó temerosa la rubiecita. No quería quedarse sin la tiara que había usado su mami

**\- Claro!… por supuesto!… soy la latina más sexy que todos conocen!… **dijo mientras miraba a los presentes en la sala… **cierto?… **y todos asintieron confirmando su teoría… **te lo has ganado enana… **dijo alborotando los cabellos de Beth antes de salir en dirección a la habitación principal de la choza. Al volver, Santana escondía tras su espalda la tiara de la rubia… **lo siento peque, creo que la perdimos en el viaje… **dijo mirando a Beth

**\- Oohh… **escapó de los labios de la niña mientras desviaba su mirada al piso visiblemente desanimada.

Quinn sintió que su corazón se resquebrajaba con la carita triste de Beth; reaccionó inmediatamente tomando de manos de San la tiara antes de arrodillándose frente a ella

**\- No se ha perdido mi vida… mira, aquí lo tienes… **le decía mientras le colocaba la tiara sobre las manitas… **por favor no llores… **se levantó lo suficiente para dejar un par de besos en la cabeza de la pequeña.

**\- Wooow!… **Beth no cabía de alegría, la sonrisa que le regaló a su madre así lo demostraba. Se dirigió al sillón de enfrente… **mira mamá!, verdad que es bonita?**

**\- Si cielo… **En su momento Shelby se había sentido amenazada con la llegada de Quinn, pero Beth se había encargado de echar abajo sus miedos. Cualquier comentario o anécdota lo compartía también con ella. Y cuando su hija rayaba los límites de la desobediencia, la propia Quinn la incitaba a respetar las reglas. Toda la tarde se habían comportado así y eso la tranquilizaba. No, Quinn no representaba ninguna amenaza para su relación con Beth… **es preciosa!**

**\- Me la pones?… **le pidió a su rubia madre tras volver con ella

Quinn miró a Shelby buscando su aprobación y la encontró en forma de sonrisa… mientras nuevamente se arrodillaba frente a la pequeña tomaba la tiara en sus manos.

**\- Señorita Bethany Corcoran, le corono princesa de nuestros corazones… **dijo la rubia mayor mientras colocaba la tiara sobre la cabeza de la pequeña y terminaba dejando un beso en la mejilla de la recién coronada para encontrarse ambas en un abrazo.

**\- Papá dice que tú eres su princesa, jijiji… **susurró Beth mientras se abrazaban.

Esas palabras no le sentaron bien a la rubia. Noah siempre había sido cariñoso con ella, con palabras y con acciones y ella lo había disfrutado. No entendía porque ahora le incomodaban.

Así como le incomodaron las palabras de Beth y el acercamiento de Noah unos momentos antes; así mismo se había incomodado cuando al recorrer la cabaña junto a la pequeña que le explicaba cada detalle de la misma también le hizo saber que su padre había trabajado día y noche con sus amigos durante varias semanas para acondicionar el lugar.

Pero una vez más prefirió centrar sus pensamientos en Beth… nada más importaba

**\- Pues la princesa se tiene que ir a la cama… **Shelby era la encargada de sacar a Quinn de sus pensamientos

**\- Un ratito más por favor mamá… **

**\- No señorita porque mañana tiene escuela y no quiero que me de lata al despertarla**

**\- Prometo que no, pero un ratito más por favor… **Shelby le negaba con la cabeza… **mami por favor… **decía ahora Beth mirando a Quinn

**\- Hasta las princesas tienen obligaciones cielo… **le contesto la rubia mientras dejaba un toque en su pequeña nariz que Beth respondía haciendo puchero con sus labios… **si eres obediente tal vez mañana tia San y yo vayamos por ti al colegio **

**\- De veraz, de veritas?… **Después que Quinn le confirmara con la cabeza, Beth busco con los ojos a Shelby… **puedo quedarme aquí con mami?**

**\- Estoy segura que si se lo preguntas a ella te dirá que sí**

Una nerviosa Beth jugó con los mechones del cabello rubio de Quinn por unos segundos antes de animarse a preguntarle

**\- M… mami?… puedo… puedo quedarme contigo hoy?**

**\- Puedes quedarte conmigo siempre que quieras princesa… anda ve a darle las buenas noches a todos**

**\- Buenas noches papá… **decía Beth mientras se abrazaba a Noah y recibía un sentido beso en la cabeza. Después corría al sofá de en frente para dejar un beso en la mejilla del novio de su madre… **buenas noches Will… buenas noches mamá… **el abrazo a Shelby se prolongó unos cuantos segundos más… **te quiero mamá **

**\- También te quiero… no le des mucha lata a tu mami ok?… **la pequeña solo negó con la cabeza… **tampoco olvides tus oraciones… **Beth volvió a negar con la cabeza… **buenas noches mi vida… **después de algunos besos, Beth se dirigía ahora hacia la latina

**\- Buenas noches tía San… **Santana la había recibido con los brazos abiertos… **gracias por cuidar a mami!**… le susurró Beth antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de su tia.

Las palabras de la pequeña no solo tomaron por sorpresa a Santana, sino que consiguieron enternecerla de tal manera que ésta acabó derramando una lágrima.

**\- Gracias a ti por quererla tanto… **le contestó antes de estrecharla más en sus brazos mientras veía a su hermana.

Shelby aprovechó el momento para despedirse de las chicas deseándoles también buenas noches. Mientras Noah acompañaba a la pareja mayor a la casa principal por la ropa que usaría la pequeña para el colegio al día siguiente, Santana deshacía las maletas y Quinn terminaba de duchar a la pequeña.

Cuando finalmente Beth estuvo lista para meterse a la cama le pidió a Quinn que le acompañara en sus oraciones, se arrodillaron a la orilla de la cama... **\- Gracias diosito por cuidar a mami y traerla aquí para que estemos todos juntos, ayuda a mamá, a Will y a tía B para que no les hagan travesuras en sus clases, cuida también a papá para que no se lastime en el trabajo, porfis ayuda a curarle su manita a tia San, ah y ayuda a todos los niños del mundo para que tengan una familia tan bonita como la mía… gracias diosito por este hermoso día… amén!**…antes de subirse a la cama sacó de la gaveta del buro de noche su álbum de fotos y le pidió a Quinn que le contara la anécdota de cuando ella y Noah fueron coronados Reyes del baile de promoción. Era una de sus historias favoritas y aunque ya la había escuchado varias veces contada por su tia B y su papá, ahora quería que la protagonista le revelara los detalles. Quinn se emocionó al descubrir que en el álbum habían fotos de las Trinidad Impía desde sus años en prescolar; solo Britt podría haber hecho algo como aquello. Agradeció infinitamente que la bailarina se mantuviera en la vida de su hija.

Madre e hija se acomodaron en la pequeña cama. Con lujo de detalles Quinn le contó la historia de esa noche. Cómo sus hermanas la convencieron de ir al baile con el pretexto de acompañarlas ya que ellas participaban para reinas del baile. Los vestidos de cada una. La decoración del salón. La música que ponían esa noche. La sorpresa que se llevó al escuchar que habían elegido a Noah como rey porque no sabía que estuviera participando. Y cómo Santana y Britt tuvieron que guiarla al escenario tras el desconcierto que sintió cuando la nombraron a ella como reina. Como todos aplaudieron emocionados mientras bailaban su primera canción como reyes. El beso que Noah dejo en sus labios al terminar el baile.

Beth estaba emocionada y hubiera querido haber estado allí para vivir al lado de sus padres todo lo que la rubia le estaba contando. Se emocionó más cuando Quinn le aseguró que ella también había vivido todo aquello porque estuvo en sus corazones en cada momento.

**\- Papá hoy no te ha besado… mañana le diré que no olvide hacerlo todos los días… **A la rubia le tomo unos segundos reaccionar a las palabras de su hija. Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, se encargó de arropar perfectamente a la pequeña

– **Señorita usted esta muy pequeña para estar pensando en besos y cosas de adultos… a dormir!… **Beth alzo los brazos para fundirse nuevamente en un abrazo con su madre

**\- Buenas noches mami… **la pequeña acompañó sus susurros con un beso que dejo sobre la mejilla de la rubia mayor

**\- Buenas noches mi cielo… **Quinn correspondió también con besos… **descansa princesa**

**\- M… mami?… **la pequeña llamaba a la rubia para evitar que ésta abandonara la cama… **me… me cantas?**

Imposible negarse con esos ojitos esmeralda mirándola suplicantes; por supuesto que le cantaría. En los cumpleaños, festividades o cualquier celebración Quinn se iba a la cama entonando para su hija aquella canción que usaba para acunar a la pequeña desde que se había enterado de su embarazo. Le cantaría siempre. Nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Y Beth nunca había dejado de escuchar aquella canción gracias a la cajita musical que le había entregado a Shelby.

La letra de Hey Jude se hizo presente en la habitación con la melodiosa voz de Quinn mientras acariciaba los mechones rubios de la pequeña. No le tomo mucho a Beth rendirse al sueño. Desde que estuviera en el vientre de la rubia, la voz de su madre le transmitía paz y serenidad. La canción terminó y Quinn se disponía a abandonar la cama cuando escucho los susurros de su hija

**\- Te quiero mami…**

**\- También te quiero mi vida… **contesto la rubia mientras dejaba besos en su cabeza. Abandono la cama y mientras terminaba de arropar a la pequeña, no perdió detalle de los gestos de su hija.

La imagen de Beth dormida plácidamente mientras abrazaba el ya descolorido elefante fucsia la había hipnotizado. No pudo simplemente salir de la habitación. Había deseado tanto y por tanto tiempo pasar unos minutos al lado de la pequeña que quería prolongar ese día por siempre.

Estaba agotada física y emocionalmente; ese día había manejado poco más de tres horas para llegar a New Haven… el intenso sol, el tránsito abrumador, la ansiedad, la angustia, los nervios… pero eran casi tres años y medio sin verla más que en fotografías y videos; cuarenta y un meses sin sentir su olor, sin escuchar de primera mano el timbre de su voz, habían sido demasiadas noches llorando en silencio su ausencia, imaginando qué le haría sonreir… y luego, cuando finalmente tuvo a la pequeña en brazos… sintió que su corazón volvía a latir con la misma fuerza de esa joven de 16 años que se sentía dueña del mundo… Podría estar agotada, sí. Pero nada importaba ahora. Ni todo el cansancio del mundo le impediría pasar la noche velando el sueño de su hija solo para asegurarse que nada perturbara a la pequeña.

No fue consciente del tiempo que llevaba mirando embelesada a Beth, tampoco de que alguien las hubiera observado

**\- Fueron tus cheerios y los chicos del equipo de futbol… **decía mientras se acercaba a la rubia; Quinn lo miró confusa… **Querían volver a unir a sus capitanes. Lo organizaron en un par de días y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en votar por nosotros porque nos veían como la pareja real del McKinley… **sonrió antes de continuar…** No puedes negar que nos veíamos muy bien juntos… **Quinn sonrió de manera forzada y volvió la vista hacia Beth

**\- Britt y Santana también?**

**\- Fue idea de Britt y bueno, San… ya sabes que nunca le decía que no**

**\- Porque no me lo dijiste antes?**

**\- Yo me entere el día del baile. No quería romper con la magia del momento y San dijo que me despellejaría vivo si te contaba algo**

**\- San nunca te haría algo así**

**\- Ahora tal vez no, pero en ese entonces se lo creí… **_**'Ponte un traje decente!, aféitate! Y arréglate el cabello! Por una vez en tu vida compórtate como alguien que pudiera estar a la altura de nuestra Capitana!'… **_imitó graciosamente la voz de la latina… **además tu soñabas con ser la reina del baile y yo… quería formar parte de tus sueños… **dijo de manera destendida

**\- No lo era… todo cambio desde que supe que estaba embarazada… mi único sueño desde ese momento ha sido su bienestar y su felicidad… **respondió la rubia a la defensiva

Quinn no entendía porque razón estaba reaccionando de esa manera con él. No tener una explicación lógica para la incomodidad y el sentimiento de rechazo que se instalaba en ella cuando de Noah se trataba la estaban abrumando, y es que simplemente no existía ninguna explicación.

No es que hubiera deseado desesperadamente estar cerca de Noah, pero tampoco nunca había sentido ningún deseo de repelerlo como hasta en ese momento. Ni siquiera cuando había decidido terminar su relación con él.

Para Quinn, ella y Noah estarían conectados de por vida. Juntos habían creado lo más maravilloso que podrían y por ese simple hecho lo amaría siempre. Además de ser el padre de su hija también lo consideraba un gran amigo y durante algún tiempo mientras cursaban la secundaria llegó a pensar que sería el amor de su vida. Se habían alejado un poco después que la rubia iniciara su relación con Dave pero cuando se reencontraron en Londres, con los cuidados, atenciones y demostraciones de cariño del chico, los sentimientos hacia él resurgieron e inclusive creyó que había vuelto a enamorarse; había considerado retomar su relación con Noah al volver a su país.

Sin embargo; ahora, con Noah en frente, no solo no había pensado en esa posibilidad sino que además contrario a sentirse halagada, se sentía incómoda allí al lado del chico que durante toda la tarde había aprovechado cada oportunidad para coincidir con la mirada de la rubia y regalarle una sincera sonrisa.

Quinn sabía que las miradas y sonrisas de Noah hacia ella además de demostrarle que disfrutaba del momento que compartían con su hija, llevaban implícita una segunda intención. Tal vez no la de recordarle su promesa de retomar su relación ahora que estaban en el mismo país, pero quizás sí la de hacerle saber que estaba allí, a su lado, como siempre… aquel _'me encanta tenerte de vuelta'_ que le dijo cuándo se saludaron fue el primer pinchazo de molestia que sintió esa tarde; pero ni entonces ni en lo que llevaban conviviendo había reparado en ello porque la rubia prefería enfocar toda su atención en su princesa, en sus gestos, su voz, su risa, su mirada. Todo lo demás pasaba a segundo plano.

Ambos llevaban varios minutos en silencio; Quinn sumergida en sus pensamientos intentado entender sus emociones con respecto a Noah y él sin querer incomodar más a la rubia. La conocía muy bien; se había percato de las sonrisas forzadas que esta le había regalado toda la tarde, así que decidió respetar su deseo y dejarla sola

**\- También deberías descansar… ha sido un día lleno de emociones… **habló antes de dar media vuelta cabizbajo para abandonar la habitación. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Quinn y se sintió mal por ello. Tampoco quería hacerle daño

**\- Yo… no puedo…** las palabras de la rubia consiguieron detener el andar del chico… **no puedo simplemente dejar de verla… yo… temo que este día solo haya sido un sueño y… **Noah se había acercado lo suficiente para colocar su dedo índice sobre los labios de la rubia e interrumpir su discurso; cuando estuvo frente a ella pudo ver los ojos avellana completamente cristalinos por intentar controlar las lágrimas. Aunque titubeante se decidió a abrazarla suavemente

**\- Es real! Créelo!… **miró hacia la cama…** Esta aquí y te aseguro que no ira a ningún lado… Ya no hay nada que te impida disfrutar de ella… **Quinn había aceptado y correspondido tímidamente el abrazo de Noah; permitiéndose ser contenida por él, recargó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y miró hacia la cama… **este día no ha sido un sueño Q!** **Ha sido un día perfecto**!

**\- Ella es perfecta… **susurró la rubia… **mi pequeña cosita perfecta… **

Permanecieron abrazados algunos minutos más mirando a la pequeña que en sueños parecía sonreírles…

**\- Gracias… **susurró la rubia.

Y cuando levantó su rostro buscando la mirada de Noah para trasmitirle su agradecimiento, éste aprovecho la oportunidad para hacer lo que había deseado desde el momento que la vio parada en la puerta de esa choza. Busco los labios de Quinn y depositó sobre ellos un beso suave, delicado, amoroso.

Pero ni de acerca ese beso le trasmitió a la rubia la lluvia de emociones de aquel beso robado a la morena de ojos chocolates. Fue entonces que descubrió lo que provocaba su incomodidad al lado del padre de su hija. No era Noah. Era ella que deseaba la presencia, las miradas y los besos de Rachel Berry.

Reaccionó empujando ligeramente al chico con la mano sobre su pecho. Suficiente para que Noah recibiera el mensaje.

**\- Shhh… no lo digas… deja que este día siga siendo perfecto para mí… **dejó un último beso sobre la frente de la rubia y se retiró de la habitación

Quinn quedo un poco desconcertada por la reacción de Noah… pero casi al instante un sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios como resultado de la remembranza de aquel beso… su beso con Rachel Berry

.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

.

La presencia de su amigo en el departamento le sirvió para controlar un poco su ansiedad. Su conversación con él sobre los futuros proyectos en NYADA habían logrado distraerla lo suficiente para mantener las manos y la vista fuera de su celular; no así para olvidarse de la rubia.

Hora de dormir y aún no había noticias. Derrotada aventó el celular a la cama antes de ingresar al baño. Mientras se preparaba sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y al instante el repiqueteo del móvil se dejó escuchar. Supo de inmediato que era la señal que tanto había pedido y esperado. Corrió de vuelta y apenas pudo se lanzó a la cama tomando con sus manos el móvil…

'_**Ha sido un día lleno de emociones que me habría encantado compartir contigo. Dulces sueños Rach **__**… PD: no olvido mi promesa'**_

Y ella tampoco. Rachel había pedido una señal para confiar ciegamente en la rubia y la tenía. Cumpliría su promesa. Confiaría en Quinn y se olvidaría de Noah; después de todo, estando con él, la rubia deseaba su compañía.

Esperaría paciente a que llegara el día de volver a verla y atiborrarla de preguntas. Mientras tanto, el recuerdo del beso y los mensajes de Quinn serían como agua bendita para exorcizar los demonios que buscaban hacerla dudar.

'_**También me habría encantado compartir este día contigo. Espero pronto se haga realidad esa promesa. Dulces sueños para ti también pretty blondie'**_

El día no podía ser más perfecto para ella. Había pasado la tarde con su hija en brazos, le había cantado, y ahora la veía dormir. San parecía sentirse mejor. Existía la posibilidad de resolver la situación con Britt... y una promesa de volver a ver a Rachel.

Definitivamente el día no podía haber sido más perfecto para Quinn…

.

* * *

_"**Nadie encuentra el amor… el amor nos encuentra. Tiene algo que ver con la fé, el destino y lo que esta escrito en las estrellas"… Anónimo**_

Lo sé! me he demorado mucho para actualizar... lo siento, aún sigo preparandome para mi primer examen de ascenso... aparte no es que ustedes me animen mucho a escribir... comentan muy poco.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap... se que estan ansiosos por ver como reacciona Britt y el reencuentro entre las Faberry... pero consideré importante mostrar un poco de la relación de las chicas con Beth y los sentimientos de la rubia por Noah

Espero sus reviews... son como la tinta que transcriben mis ideas de esta historia... excelente fin de semana para todos... Los quiero, abrazos y besos ;)


	13. Revelaciones

**__**DECLARACION: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**__**

* * *

_**Revelaciones…**_

_**.**_

Esa mañana Beth despertaba abrazando una caja negra atada con un lazo fiusha en vez de a su inseparable amigo elefante.

Ansiosa por descubrir su primer regalo del día; aún adormilada, comenzó a pelear con el lazo y mientras lo hacía, Quinn la observaba. Lo hacía siempre que tenía oportunidad. Le encantaba descubrir y descifrar nuevos gestos en el rostro angelical de su hija.

**\- Necesitas ayuda princesa?… **habló Quinn acercándose a la cama.

**\- Mami!… **Beth se lanzó a los brazos de Quinn inmediatamente

**\- Feliz cumpleaños mi vida… **susurró la rubia abrazando amorosamente a su hija. Al separarse, tomo la caja negra… **crees que podrías usar esto hoy?… solo si te gusta… **le dijo a la pequeña mientras se deshacía del lazo

**\- Wow!… **escapó de los labios de Beth al mirar lo que contenía la caja.

**\- Y bien? Te gusta?… **tomo el vestido y lo acomodó sobre la cama… **cuando lo vi, te imagine con el puesto… no tienes que usarlo si no quieres**

**\- Si quiero mami! Me gusta… me gusta mucho!… Puedo usarlo para el cole? Así seré la más bonita!**

**\- Para mí siempre eres la más bonita cielo… **dijo Quinn mientras dejaba un beso en la cabeza de su hija… **que tal si lo usas más tarde?… **Beth movió enérgicamente la cabeza afirmando… **ahora, arriba! No queremos llegar tarde al colegio cierto?… l**a pequeña movía la cabeza en negación antes de abrazarse a su madre para iniciar su ritual de aseo para esa mañana.

Y mientras Quinn ayudaba a su hija a prepararse; en el piso de abajo, Noah, Shelby, Santana, Will y Danny se apresuraban en colocar los decorativos para la celebración de ese día. Querían comenzar con el festejo desde primera hora. Había sido una semana larga para todos…

.

\+ . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + .

.

_El lunes tras haber sido despedida por Quinn, Santana y Noah en la puerta del colegio; Beth pasó el día presumiendo de su rubia madre con sus compañeritos de clase… 'mi mami hace películas y canta muy bonito… mi mami es la capitana de las cheerios… ella y papá son reyes de graduación… mi mami me ha dado su corona y ahora yo soy princesa'…_

_Para sus compañeritos de clase resultaba entretenido escuchar los relatos de Beth sobre su madre; sin embargo, aquello llamó la atención de una profesora. No era normal que la rubiecita fantaseara tanto. Tal inquietud orilló a la mujer a solicitar la presencia de Shelby y la psicóloga en una reunión con la directora del colegio. _

_Ese mismo día; Shelby primero tuvo que soportar los cuestionamientos y sugerencias de la psicóloga sobre cómo manejar la ansiedad de Beth por conocer a su madre para así evitar que la pequeña se creara historias sobre ella; fue paciente y educada cuando la directora le entregó el programa de terapias que ya había agendado con la psicóloga para Beth. Sabían que Beth era adoptada pero no tenían idea de quién era su madre biológica, a qué se dedicaba, ni mucho menos que hubiera vuelto a la vida de la niña. _

_Por supuesto, Shelby no pensaba permitir la intervención de aquellas personas. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su diplomacia al marcar los límites sobre la educación de su hija. Les informo que efectivamente, Beth hablaba de su madre y que todo lo dicho por ella no eran historias inventadas sino la verdad. Tras una breve reseña sobre Quinn Fabray y su vuelta a la vida de la pequeña, les dejo en claro que agradecía su preocupación y sus sugerencias pero que ella misma manejaría la situación; las visitas a la psicóloga no eran necesarias ya que la pequeña había asistido a sesiones algunos meses atrás. _

_Ya por la tarde; Shelby platicó lo sucedido en la reunión con Quinn y Noah; entre los tres acordaron que la mejor opción para Beth era continuar las sesiones con la amiga de Shelby, pues ya la conocía y se mostraba cómoda y confiada con ella. Seguramente también los mayores tendrían sus respectivas sesiones con Tina. Lo que hiciera falta para garantizar el bienestar emocional de su hija. _

_Santana por su parte compartió la tarde con la pequeña y la sobrina de Will, Danny. Danny hacía de niñera de Beth cuando Shelby impartía clases por las tardes; ese día, Shelby olvidó cancelarle a la chica. _

_Beth las había convencido para salir de paseo; Santana aprovechó para ir de compras y conseguir provisiones para su estadía en la choza. Danny fue la guía del improvisado tour. Después de un rato visitando algunas tiendas, la pequeña las arrastro al parque cerca de casa; el equipo de basketball que Noah y Finn entrenaban tendría su primer juego y su padre no asistiría así que alguien debía asegurarse que el tío Finn hiciera un buen trabajo. _

_El resto del paseo fue de lo más divertido para Santana y Danny. Entre que los pequeños no seguían muy bien las reglas del juego y la histeria de Beth cada que les anotaban en contra, en ningún minuto pararon de reir. _

_A la latina, las travesuras de la pequeña le divertían y le sentaba bien hablar de nada personal con alguien. Se sentía cómoda con Danny. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto, sobre todo sin esfuerzo alguno. _

_Tina se presentó en casa de Shelby el martes para observar el comportamiento de la pequeña en presencia de Quinn. Beth se acoplaba perfectamente a la rubia. Actuaba muy natural al relacionarse con ella. La conexión entre ambas rubias era cuestión de genética. Incluso el levantamiento de ceja propio de Quinn la observó también en la pequeña como reacción al comentario de la rubia mayor tras hablar por teléfono con su representante. _

_En esa llamada; Chris le había informado a la rubia que tendría que viajar a los Ángeles para realizar casting en una nueva serie y volver a Londres mucho antes de lo previsto; los productores de 'Jack el Caza Gigantes', película donde ella y Nick eran la pareja protagonista habían adelantado la premiere para mediados de Junio. Mientras tanto tendría que presentarse en algunos programas de entretenimiento y realizar sesiones de fotos con Nick. _

_La noticia no fue del agrado de la pequeña; desde ese momento se mostró distante con la rubia. Ni esa ni las noches que siguieron de la semana Beth volvió a dormir en la choza, tampoco le pidió a Quinn que la ayudara a arreglarse o la llevara al colegio, y cuando conseguían convencerla de salir a pasear por las tardes; Beth prefería tomar de la mano a su padre o a su tía San antes que a su madre. _

_Quinn se reunió con Tina el miércoles; tuvo que ser valiente para revelarle a la psicóloga su mayor temor. Beth podía odiarla por haberla dado en adopción cuando comprendiera realmente el significado de ello. Tina le ofreció consuelo; la edad de la pequeña era la mejor para relacionarse con ella. Beth podía comprender en su totalidad la acción cometida por Quinn, pero era plenamente consciente de las acciones que la rubia tenía con ella ahora. Estaban creando recuerdos, lazos y conexión entre ellas. Y eso se mantendría en la memoria y corazón de Beth por siempre. Si ahora se mostraba distante era simplemente porque se estaban conociendo y aún no sabía cómo cuestionar a la rubia o si tenía derecho a ello. Quinn debía ser paciente y esperar el acercamiento de su hija. _

_La actitud fría y distante que Beth le mostraba laceraba el corazón de la rubia. Le desesperaba no encontrar la manera de acercarse a la pequeña sin presionarla._

_Noah, tras percatarse del distanciamiento de Beth con Quinn e intuyendo el motivo; la noche antes, mientras cenaban todos juntos comenzó a preguntar a la rubia sobre su trabajo y sus viajes, todo lo que tenía que hacer para que la eligieran, los horarios de las grabaciones, las entrevistas para la promoción, los eventos a los que debía asistir, quién decidía cuándo y a dónde viajar para la publicidad de la película, si era cansado para ella grabar o estar de promoción, lo que podía pasar si no asistía a los estrenos o si no cumplía con lo estipulado en los contratos. La pregunta final tenía que ver sobre lo mucho que le gustaba su trabajo. _

_Tal interrogatorio al principio incomodo a la rubia; Noah conocía esos detalles. Pero basto una mirada del chico para que Quinn entendiera la razón de tantas preguntas. Beth escuchaba muy atenta la conversación entre sus padres. _

_Esa noche, aunque tampoco durmió en la choza con Quinn; Beth le pidió a su rubia madre que la arropara y le cantara. _

_Al volver a la choza, Quinn encontró a Noah y Santana platicando sobre los planes de la latina con respecto a su residencia medica en el mismo hospital donde la rubia había ingresado. _

_**\- Se ha dormido ya?… **__preguntó el chico apenas vio llegar a Quinn a la sala_

_**\- Por lo menos hoy me ha dejado acompañarla a la cama… **__contestó resignada la rubia_

_**\- Hablando de cama. Yo me voy a la mía, estoy muerta y mañana será un día de locos… **_

_Un pequeño silencio se instaló en el lugar_ _después de la despedida de Santana; Quinn dejó el sillón para caminar hacia la ventana y mirar al lago_

_**\- No le des más vueltas Q… **__le pidió el chico mientras se acercaba a ella… __**Beth solo necesita asimilar lo que ha escuchado en la cena… verás que mañana no te dejara ni a sol ni a sombra **_

_**\- Envidio que la conozcas tan bien… **_

_**\- Eso es porque hemos pasado algo de tiempo juntos. Tú la irás descubriendo poco a poco… ya lo verás**_

_**\- Pues no será así si me marcho cada dos semanas al otro lado del mundo. Nunca terminaré de conocerla si paso más tiempo en Londres que aquí con ella… Dios! Ojalá consiga ese papel en los Ángeles… así por lo menos estaría más cerca y podría viajar más a menudo o ella venir conmigo algunas veces**_

_**\- Piensas dejar Londres?… **__preguntó emocionado Noah. No podía evitar pensar en el futuro de su relación…__** sé que te gusta mucho la ciudad, tu casa, tus amigos, los fans… eres la sensación y una de las favoritas allá. En cuanto estrenen la película te lloverá trabajo. Todos querrán tenerte. Si estas considerando dejar definitivamente Londres… **_

_** \- Por ella dejaría lo que fuera Noah. Beth lo es todo para mí… he pensado que si mi carrera le genera problemas podría dedicarme a otra cosa **_

_**\- Y quitarle a tu hija la dicha de presumir que su mami hace películas? No puedo permitirlo, la princesa es capaz de desheredarme…**_

_**\- Desheredarte? No lo creo**_

_**\- Cómo se ve que no las has visto enojada… aparece el gen Fabray y… **__Quinn interrumpió al chico dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo… ambos guardaron silencio un momento. Noah se dedicó a observar embelesado a Quinn mientras ésta sumergida en sus pensamientos contemplaba el reflejo de la luna en el lago. _

_De repente el chico acortó al mínimo la distancia que los separaba, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la rubia y lentamente busco sus labios. Quinn desvió ligeramente la cabeza para evitar el contacto. _

_**\- No me niegues tus besos por favor… **__susurró Noah rozando con sus labios la mejilla de Quinn _

_**\- Yo… no puedo Noah… lo siento… **_

_**\- Es que he hecho algo mal?**_

_**\- No!… claro que no!**_

_** \- Entonces? No lo entiendo… se supone que lo haríamos funcionar esta vez, no es así?**_

_**\- Noah… yo… conocí a alguien… **_

_**\- Si?… estuviste con alguien?… Ok, lo nuestro no era exclusivo… ya lo sabía… esta bien**_

_**\- No me has escuchado… conocí a alguien!, no estuve con alguien… bueno en realidad si estuve con alguien antes de volver pero fue solo una noche y… lo que intento decirte es que conocí a alguien y no dejo de pensar en esta persona **_

_**\- Ya… pero ahora estas aquí y podríamos intentarlo… solo déjate querer!… déjame quererte!… tal como lo hicimos en Londres. Veras que pronto tus sentimientos por mí renacen… siempre ha sido así, Q… es como si estuviéramos conectados… nos distanciamos, pero al final volvemos a encontrarnos… es como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado… y ahora tenemos a Beth**_

_**\- No metas a Beth en esto por favor… lo que sea que tengamos es entre nosotros y lo resolveremos nosotros… no te atrevas a meterla en medio. Admiro y respeto la persona en la que te has convertido y lo buen padre que eres para ella, pero no te voy a permitir que la uses para presionarme**_

_**\- No es mi intención presionarte. Y mucho menos utilizar a nuestra hija para ello. Lamento haberte dado esa impresión… lo siento… si la he mencionado es porque me hace ilusión al fin poder pasar tiempo juntos los tres, como una familia. No tienes idea de las veces que he soñado con eso…**_

_**\- Yo también lo soñé… muchas veces. Apenas supe que estaba embarazada soñé que juntos formaríamos una familia… pero no fue así… **_

_**\- Tu también lo deseas. Podríamos ser una familia. Dame una oportunidad Q… danos una oportunidad por favor… **_

_**\- No puedo. No así… sería mentirte, mentirme y de paso llevarnos a Beth entre los pies… no puedo, lo siento Noah**_

_**\- Pero por qué? Qué es diferente ahora de cuando estuviste con alguien en Londres? **_

_**\- La diferencia es que en esa ocasión no pensé en ti… esa noche mientras estaba con alguien más, no pensé en ti… ni una sola vez… y ni siquiera fue importante… solo… alcohol, diversión… no fue importante y no pensé en ti… y ahora… yo… simplemente no dejo de pensar en ella… **_

_**\- Ella?**_

_**\- Si!… Ella!… y no tienes que decir nada al respecto porque sé perfectamente lo que implica!… **__Quinn guardo un momento de silencio antes de continuar… __**te quiero, lo sabes. Eso nunca va a cambiar. Siempre serás mi primer amor, mi mejor amigo, el padre de mi hija…; pero estos días, cada vez que me te has mostrado cariñoso o atento conmigo, cada abrazo o beso, cada acercamiento, esta conversación!… Dios!, siento como… como si le estuviera traicionando… y no me agrada sentirme así. No me agrada sentir que le estoy fallando a ella y tampoco me agrada no poder disfrutar de nuestros momentos juntos… ya lo has dicho tú, estamos conectados y siempre será así, pero antes que pareja somos mejores amigos… siempre hemos sido sinceros con nosotros mismos y por eso mismo tenía que decírtelo… lo siento… de verdad lo siento… **_

_**\- Vaya!… no tengo idea de que debería decir… que se supone que debo decir?… yo… creo que lo mejor es que me marche…**_

_**\- Noah, por favor!… te necesito. Necesito a mi mejor amigo… tengo miedo, no sé cómo manejarlo… por favor, por favor no te alejes de mí… **__pidió la rubia con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapársele._

_Noah la miró un par de segundos y después llevo su frente al de Quinn. __**– Ha dolido, sabes? Eres el amor de mi vida y tus palabras me han roto el corazón… pero no puedo negarte nada… **__tomó nuevamente el rostro de Quinn, con sus pulgares limpio las lágrimas que se le habían escapado a la rubia…__** no soporto verte llorar… lo intentaré, ok? intentaré ser tu mejor amigo; pero debes saber que apenas vea la oportunidad de recuperarte, no voy a parar hasta conseguirlo… así que más le valdrá a esa chica valorarte y hacerte feliz… **__beso la frente de la rubia antes de abrazarla amorosamente. Quinn también se entregó al abrazo. Permanecieron así mirando al lago… y durante un rato sobraron las palabras. _

_Antes de marcharse; Noah decidió robarle un último beso al amor de su vida. Tomo el mentón de Quinn y lentamente busco sus labios. Esta vez la rubia no lo rechazó. Era su beso de despedida._

_Por su parte Britt había sufrido toda la semana. El domingo había intentado controlar su curiosidad. Al final, sucumbió y Googlear el nombre de su examiga rubia no fue la mejor idea. Centenares de noticias sobre Quinn, pero las que llamaron su total atención fueron aquellas donde hacían mención de la inseparable amiga de la sensación de Reino Unido, Santana. La nota más reciente se mostró con el título 'Las chicas Skins celebran a lo grande'; varias fotos de cuatro chicas aparecieron en la pantalla del portátil al ingresar. Quinn, Santana y dos chicas más, sonrientes y bastante animadas. _

_Sintió celos al leer los comentarios de Kaya y Kattie sobre el motivo de la celebración de esa noche… 'San es una chica increíble, si no fuese tan responsable con la universidad la habríamos convencido de grabar algún capitulo, igual siempre andaba en el set…', 'teníamos que celebrar en grande que nuestra niña esta próxima a graduarse como médico', 'Las cuatro somos muy amigas, compartimos mucho, San es como una chica Skins más'… La nota acababa haciendo mención que el cuarteto de amigas se dividía porque Quinn y Santana viajaban a su país para visitar a familiares y amigos; y Kaya y Kattie partían a Sudáfrica como voluntarias de Unicef para colaborar con la Fundación Mandela. _

_Los celos se apoderaron de la ojiazul desde ese mismo día y no la abandonaron los que le siguieron el resto de la semana. Sam tuvo que pagar el mal humor de la bailarina pues ésta le cuestionaba hasta que cambiara el volumen al equipo de sonido de su cuarto de entrenamiento. En más de una ocasión el chico eligió abandonar el departamento para evitar un enfrentamiento con ella. _

_Para Rachel las cosas no fueron más sencillas; la semana comenzó muy bien con el llamado para la segunda prueba de la obra Spring Awakening. Sus clases y los ensayos para la prueba la mantenían ocupada durante el día pero al caer la noche, en la tranquilidad de su departamento le resultaba muy difícil controlar su ansiedad. Los días pasaban sin recibir mensajes o llamadas de su pretty blondie; tal parecía que Quinn se había olvidado completamente de ella. _

_En varias ocasiones pensó en tomar la iniciativa enviándole algún mensaje a la rubia; sin embargo, desecho la idea tan pronto como esta cruzo por su cabeza… 'Que estaba haciendo? Apenas conocía a Quinn. Lo que sabía de ella era gracias a Google. Y lo único que la rubia le había dicho, fue haber abandonado a su mejor amiga. La abandonaría a ella también? Ahora mismo Quinn estaba con Noah, no con ella. Pués bien, Si Quinn no podía tomarse diez segundos para enviarle un mensaje, ella tampoco lo haría'. _

_Por supuesto su ánimo fue cambiando, tanto que llego a discutir con su profesora de danza y la directora de Nyada; y para el día antes de su viaje a New Haven con Britt no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Habló por teléfono con la bailarina para tratar de librarse del compromiso pero lo único que consiguió fue un cargo a su tarjeta de crédito. Alguien debía pagar los regalos que le llevarían a la sobrina de la ojiazul._

.

\+ . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + .

.

El patio trasero de las Corcoran se encontraba saturado de niños y padres que disfrutaban de los actos de magia y chistes del payaso contratado para la celebración.

Lo siguiente se trataba de una pequeña sorpresa para Beth. Quinn, Santana y Noah representarían una escena de la película infantil de moda, Frozen que terminaría con Quinn interpretando Let it go acompañada con Noah en la guitarra.

Mientras realizaban su presentación y los pequeños disfrutaban maravillados; Britt, Rachel y Sam hacían acto de presencia en la casa y eran conducidos al patio trasero.

Rachel busco la melodiosa voz apenas cruzo la cocina; en el centro del improvisado escenario, Quinn personificaba a la princesa Elsa y Let it go salía de sus labios. Ninguna versión se podía comparar a la aterciopelada voz de la rubia. La morena perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio mientras veía a Quinn sobre el escenario.

Rachel seguía con la mirada cada movimiento de la rubia. Al terminar la presentación; la vio abrazar y besar la cabeza de una pequeña con vestido fuisha. Debía ser la festejada.

**\- Felicidades, princesa!… **susurró Quinn mientras abrazaba a su hija tras finalizar la canción.

Santana y Noah se sumaron a las chicas. Unos segundos después los pequeños se reunieron a su alrededor. Todos querían su foto con Elsa, Anna y Kristoff. Danny era la encarga de las tomas.

Britt tampoco perdió detalle del revuelo ocasionado tras la presentación. Sentimientos encontrados se apoderaron de ella. No podía evitar sentir una inmensa alegría al ver la interacción entre madre e hija; la complicidad entre Santana y la sobrina de Will, comenzaba a irritarle.

La celebración siguió su curso. Quinn y Santana en todo momento fueron conscientes de la presencia de las otras chicas pero prefirieron mantener distancia. Ambas se habían emocionado al descubrirlas y aunque Quinn no se explicaba la presencia de Rachel en el cumpleaños de su hija, no era momento de pedir explicaciones.

Cuando se marcharon los invitados. Los cercanos a las Corcoran se trasladaron al interior de la casa. Shelby, Quinn, Will, Noah, Santana, Danny, Britt, Rachel, Sam y Finn observaban a una muy emocionada Beth abrir sus regalos. La cámara fotográfica, el tutu de bailarina y las zapatillas para bailarina color fuisha figuraban sus favoritos. Pero ninguno superaba que su madre fuese la princesa Elsa.

.

\+ . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + .

.

Incómoda, Britt subía las escaleras detrás de su _examiga_ rubia

**\- No tienes que hacer esto Quinn. Se perfectamente cómo llegar a la habitación. No es la primera vez que vengo, sabes?… **

Quinn pudo apreciar el tono mordaz utilizado por Britt, guardo silencio mientras ingresaban a la habitación.

**\- Solo quería agradecerte pero veo que no es el momento… **desanimada Quinn se encaminó hacia la salida de la habitación…

**\- Por qué?… Qué tendrías que agradecerme?…** Quinn se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta

**\- Y todavía lo preguntas?… **dijo al volverse para mirar de frente a su amiga… **por estar aquí!, por no perderte ningún cumpleaños!, por hacerle regalos a mi nombre!, por darle tu álbum de fotos!, por hablarle de mí! Por no dejar que me olvidara, o me odiara!… por todo Britt!… por todo**

**\- Beth es como mi sobrina…**

**\- Beth, es tú sobrina Britt… puedo?… **preguntó Quinn haciendo con el brazo el ademán de acercarse a la otra rubia. La bailarina asintió tímidamente

A paso lento, la ojiverde se acercó y envolvió en un abrazo a su amiga. **– Gracias… muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho para ella… **Britt correspondió el abrazo de Quinn. También extrañaba a su hermana rubia.

– **Quiero saberlo, Quinn. Quiero saber la verdad… **dijo la bailarina al separarse

**\- Ahora?… **Quinn se sorprendía… **no prefieres que hablemos mañana o quedar otro día?**

**\- No sé si después este dispuesta a escucharte**

.

\+ . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + .

.

En la sala; Beth iba de un lado al otro pidiendo a todos posar para su cámara, Santana platicaba animadamente con Dany sin perder de vista al chico que había llegado con Britt; Noah intentaba mantener conversación con un distraído Sam que impaciente esperaba la vuelta de su prometida, y Finn esperaba ansioso poder acercarse nuevamente a la morena que consiguió cautivarlo. Un poco más temprano lo había intentado con una invitación a seguir la celebración en cualquier bar de la ciudad pero Rachel ni siquiera le prestó atención, a ella solo le interesaba hablar con _su_ rubia y con la excusa de no saber el tiempo que permanecería en la ciudad, declinó la invitación del chico.

En ese momento Rachel, Shelby y Will platicaban. Los tres eran unos apasionados de las obras musicales.

.

\+ . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + .

.

**\- No fue Dave la razón por la que me mude a Londres, por lo menos no que hubiera vuelto con él. Me fui a Londres porque necesitaba llevar tratamiento médico… **

**\- Tratamiento médico? Pero tu no estabas enferma Quinn…**

**\- Si, Britt. Si lo estaba… unas semanas antes comencé a sentirme muy mal. Estando en clases me desvanecí y me ingresaron a la enfermería. Dave estaba allí, él me llevo a casa. De camino comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre los síntomas y ya en casa, mientras discutía con él volví a desmayarme. Me convenció para hacerme unos análisis y pruebas, y cuando tuvo el diagnostico me inscribió a un programa en el Hospital Saint Thomas de Londres. Por eso nos fuimos…**

**\- Pero porque irte al otro lado del mundo? Porque no llevar tu tratamiento aquí?**

**\- Porque no podía costeármelo, Britt. El Hospital Saint Thomas tiene programas de investigación y ofrece servicio gratuito y, bueno Dave trabaja allí, él consiguió inscribirme**

**\- Nosotras trabajábamos, Quinn. No es que no pudiéramos pagarlo entre las tres. Siempre lo hacíamos así, no?**

**\- Si, siempre fue así. Pero esta vez yo no podía permitir que ustedes se hicieran cargo. Tú y San ya habían hecho suficiente por mí. La secundaria, el embarazo, darme alojamiento… aquí. No quería arrastrarlas a esto… yo… no quería que me vieran mal. **

**\- Pero Santana se fue contigo**

**\- Planeaba hacer todo a espaldas suyas y llegado el momento decirles que viajaría con Dave unos días pero no volvería. No pensaba decirles nada e hice prometer a Dave que él tampoco lo haría. Esa fue mi condición para aceptar su ayuda… a pocos días de hacer el viaje, San se enteró que había dejado la universidad… Le hablé de modelar para distraerla, no quería que supiera que dejaría el país. Intenté mentirle. Use a Beth!… pero nos conocemos demasiado bien y San, tiene sus métodos… le conté la verdad. Ella me hizo prometerle a Beth que lucharía por mi vida y… **

**\- De que estabas enferma Quinn? **

**\- Leucemia**

**\- Oh, Dios! Eso es… tú… tú aún sigues enferma?**

**\- No, Britt. Ya no. Tendré que hacerme checar periódicamente pero ahora estoy bien, estoy sana… **de pronto, Quinn se vió rodeada por los brazos de la bailarina. Y correspondió el abrazo de su otra hermana.

**\- Porque no me dijiste nada a mí!? Yo también habría ido contigo! Porque sólo Santana?… **le dijo Britt mirándola a los ojos.

**\- No tenía idea que San vendría con nosotros. Esa tarde se suponía que ustedes nos acompañarían al aeropuerto… pero cuando San bajo traía sus maletas y pude ver que había llorado… **_**'Me voy contigo a Londres y no preguntes', **_**fue todo lo que dijo… y yo… nunca pregunté, Britt… lo siento.**

**\- No era tú problema**

**\- Sí!, sí lo era. San dejó Nueva York, por mí. Y para mí fue más cómodo mirar hacia otro lado. Si tan solo me hubiese detenido un segundo. Era evidente que San estaba sufriendo, y estoy segura que tú no la pasaste nada bien. Dios! Ni siquiera fui capaz de mantener comunicación contigo como debía… en el fondo lo sabía y me sentía culpable… lo siento, Britt… en verdad lo siento mucho… ahora tú te vas a casar y, San…**

**\- Basta! No voy a hablar de eso contigo! Santana es tema vetado entre nosotras Q… si quieres volver a ser mi amiga… no la menciones! **

**\- Britt… **el nombre de la bailarina escapó de labios de Quinn con un dejo de tristeza

La ojiazul seguía sentida con Quinn por haber desaparecido de su vida y no permitirle acompañarla durante su enfermedad.

Conocer la razón que las llevo a dejar el país podría ser el pretexto para permitir su acercamiento. Había extrañado a su amiga, la había necesitado y estaba deseosa por recuperar su amistad. Volver a ser las hermanas rubias de siempre. Era muy probable que al tratar con Quinn tuviera también que ver a Santana, así que iría poco a poco.

**\- Me hace feliz saber que estas bien. Me alegra tenerte de vuelta aquí con Beth y en mi vida también… pero estoy dolida Quinn… no podemos hablar como mejores amigas después de tanto tiempo. Mucho menos de Santana… ni siquiera sé si quiero saber o hablar de ella. Así que por favor no me presiones con eso**

**\- Esta bien Britt, como quieras… la próxima vez que hablemos de Santana será porque tú me lo pidas, pero antes por favor respóndeme con sinceridad… has dejado de amarla?… **pasaron unos segundos antes que se escuchara la respuesta de la ojiazul

**\- Samuel me espera abajo… debo volver… **la bailarina camino hacia la puerta de la habitación pero antes de que pudiera marcharse la rubia volvió a llamar su atención

**\- Britt?… sabes lo que significa que no hayas podido responderme, verdad?**

Por supuesto que lo sabía pero no estaba dispuesta a admitir que todavía tenía sentimientos por Santana así por que sí. Le había quedado claro que la latina no era tema olvidado al descubrir las fotografías de ella en google. Las sonrisas cómplices que se regalaban las chicas. Santana parecía feliz. Santana era feliz lejos de ella.

Bajo las escaleras intentando quitarse las imágenes de su cabeza, pero fue ver a la latina platicando muy sonriente con Danny para que los celos que había intentado controlar toda la semana volvieran a hacer erupción.

Sus celos sumados al enojo que sentía por que la latina le ocultara la enfermedad de su hermana rubia terminó por colerizar a la ojiazul que reaccionó sin cuidar sus palabras, sus acciones o quien estuviera presente en aquella sala.

Britt camino hacia Santana sin prestar atención a su prometido que intentaba llamar su atención. A la rubia no le importó quien se cruzara por su camino; quería hablar con Santana y solo se detuvo al llegar al lado de Danny.

**\- Tú!… **habló con voz enérgica dirigiéndose a la latina

**\- Lo siento Danny, pero… **Santana no tuvo tiempo de terminar, su frase quedó en el aire al sentir la palma de la rubia chocar fuertemente contra su mejilla.

El sonido que produjo la bofetada captó la atención de todos en la sala. Quienes la conocían se habían sorprendido por la actitud de la bailarina.

Britt jamás en su vida había agredido a alguien y que fuera precisamente Santana la receptora de la agresión alertó a Sam. El prometido de la ojiazul llevaba la tarde observando pacientemente como su prometida dedicaba toda su atención a seguir los movimientos de Santana desde que llegaron a la casa.

La bofetada le había dolido en el alma a la latina. No podía creer que Britt, su Britt; la chica tierna, dulce y cariñosa a la que amaba con locura le hubiera hecho aquello.

Sí! Se lo merecía. Era consciente de ello… pero en su corazón; Santana albergaba la esperanza que la bailarina le perdonara y le aceptara de nuevo en su vida.

Las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos no eran producto del dolor físico sino de finalmente aceptar que su anhelo no se cumpliría. Ya había perdido al amor de su vida. Sabía que no podía aspirar a una segunda oportunidad cómo pareja de la bailarina… pero tal vez; solo tal vez las tres lograrían encontrar la manera de volver a ser buenas amigas.

Y mientras la latina asimilaba que aquello tampoco sería posible, llevaba sus propias palmas a la zona afectada buscando con la mirada los ojos de la bailarina.

La mirada desolada de Santana quedó grabado con fuego en el corazón de Britt. Los ojos azabache reflejaban tristeza, melancolía y desilusión… más de lo que la bailarina podría soportar, y en su intento por evitar a la latina desvió la mirada encontrando el desconcierto de quienes las observaban. Busco refugio en los ojos de su prometido, pero éste parecía aturdido con sus propios pensamientos.

**\- Vamos; salgamos de aquí… necesitas tomar un poco de aire… **susurró Danny que se había acercado a Santana

**\- Quinn podría estar muerta!… **dejó escapar la bailarina para llamar la atención de la latina que en respuesta dio un paso adelante para quedar frente a Britt, tomarla de la muñeca y tirar de ella hacia la cocina. Por supuesto, ni a Santana ni a Britt les importo que todos fueran testigos de su huida.

Beth no entendía mucho sobre la muerte pero sabía que si llegaba a sucederle a su madre, ya no volvería a abrazarla o escucharla cantar y solo la vería en fotos tal como pasaba con su abuela Margaret que había fallecido hace más de un año y a quien extrañaba muchísimo.

**\- Nooo!… maamii!… **la pequeña corrió hacia su madre con lágrimas en los ojos… **tú nooo!… tú no te mueras por favor!… **lloraba desconsolada ya en brazos de Quinn.

El grito de la pequeña hizo eco en el interior de Rachel. _Mami?_ _Quinn tenía una hija? Y quien era el padre? Noah? Esa es la historia?_

**\- Beth, cielo… **susurraba la rubia mientras acariciaba a su hija intentando tranquilizarla… **princesa no llores… **intentaba separarse un poco para poder ver el rostro de la niña**… Beth, mírame. Estoy aquí! Estoy bien!… ya todo paso mi vida…**

Beth aferrada al cuello de la rubia, negaba con la cabeza mientras continuaba sollozando**.** **– Promételo!… promete que nunca te vas a morir y nunca me vas a dejar sola!… Promételo mami!…**

**\- Oh!, mi vida!… **sin saber cómo manejar la situación, Quinn solo atinó a abrazar amorosamente a su hija permitiendo que la pequeña se desahogara completamente… **Beth, tu nunca estarás sola mi amor… siempre estaremos mamá y yo, papa, tía San, tía Britt, Will, los abuelos de Lima… **un poco más tranquila Beth miraba a su madre. Quinn aprovecho para limpiarle las lágrimas y depositar un sentido beso en la frente de la pequeña… **mi vida todos te amamos y nunca te dejaremos sola… **

**\- Yo… yo no quiero que te enfermes otra vez!… **

**\- Eso no va a pasar princesa… te prometo que voy a cuidarme mucho para que nunca más vuelva a enfermar… y si alguna vez sucede, te prometo que cumpliré con todo lo que me pidan los médicos para curarme pronto… **

**\- Y… nunca más te vas a ir?… **Beth escondía la cabeza en el cuello de su madre… **No quiero que te vayas mami…**

**\- Cielo? Algunas veces tendré que trabajar y ya sabes como funciona mi trabajo… pero no importa donde este o lo que este haciendo… tú!, siempre!, siempre! serás lo más importante para mí Beth… siempre encontraré la manera de estar juntas mi vida**…** nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti, de acuerdo?… **Beth inmediatamente se volvió a abrazar a la rubia

**\- Lo prometes? **

** \- Te lo prometo princesa… te amo más que a nada en el mundo **

**\- Con mayúsculas?**

**\- Si mi cielo… te amo con mayúsculas **

**\- Yo también te amo con mayúsculas mami**

Mientras la mayoría prestaba atención a la conversación entre madre e hija; Santana había conseguido llegar a la choza con Britt

**\- Pero qué demonios te pasa Britt?!**… **te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho?… cómo pudiste decir eso frente a todos, frente a la niña por Dios!**

**\- No! No! No! No soy yo quien tiene que dar explicaciones aquí… cómo pudiste tú hacerme esto? Cómo pudiste dejarme fuera?!… **mientras hablaba la rubia, empujaba a Santana colocando su dedo índice en el pecho de la latina…** Quien carajos te crees para haberte callado algo así?!… Maldita sea Santana!, pudo haber muertoo!… **Santana tomo la muñeca de Britt con su mano izquierda, apretó fuertemente para controlar los empujones de la ojiazul…

**\- Esta viva! Esta aquí y esta sana!… **la rubia negaba con la cabeza

**\- Si! Y gracias a Dios por ello… pero qué habrías hecho si no?, Que habrías hecho si hubiera muerto?**

**\- No lo sé, ok!?… no lo sé!. Probablemente habría vuelto a ti para suplicarte que me consolaras por no haber sido capaz de salvarle la vida a nuestra hermana… **

**\- Porque Santana!? Porque me alejaste de ella, de tí en un momento así?!… también es mí hermana, también tenía derecho a estar con ella, a cuidarla!… habría dejado Julliard!… **

**\- Precisamente por eso!… no iba a permitir que dejaras Julliard… no podía permitir que abandonaras tu sueño de ser bailarina profesional**

**\- No me vengas con eso… podría haber continuado en cualquier academia de baile… no habría importado…**

**\- Por supuesto que habría importado! No lo entiendes? Tú naciste para ser bailarina! No existe mejor lugar que Julliard para ti!… jamás olvidaré la primera vez que te descubrí bailando en tu habitación… también fue la primera vez que fui consciente de cuanto te amaba. De cuánto de amo!… **

**\- No Santana! Esto no es sobre nosotras… que este aquí no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que no te confundas… Te exijo que me digas porqué carajos te fuiste sin decirme la verdad?!… y ahórrate el cuento de **_**'tu sueño siempre ha sido ser bailarina', **_**sé perfectamente cuales eran mis sueños.**

**\- Pero es la verdad!… sabía que no dudarías para venir con nosotras**

**\- Era mí decisión no tuya! **

**\- Sí, es cierto!… pero no iba a arriesgarme a que tomaras la decisión equivocada!… ni siquiera sabías lo que pasaba y estabas haciendo las maletas para venir con nosotras!**

**\- Contigo! No con Quinn!… aunque no entendía que hubiera vuelto con Dave, lo acepte, respete su decisión y la deje marchar… a ti te amaba tanto que te habría seguido al fin del mundo con los ojos cerrados porque prometimos estar juntas siempre… una promesa que por supuesto te importo muy poco ya que apenas tuviste oportunidad me abandonaste**

**\- Si crees que dejarte fue fácil, estas muy equivocada… alejarme de ti ha sido lo más doloroso que he tenido que hacer en la vida**

**\- Si claro!… eso lo demuestran los miles de correos, mensajes y llamadas, cierto?!… Más de dos años Santana… y nada! Absolutamente nada en todo este tiempo!**

**\- Me sacaste de tu vida!… Cómo iba a buscarte después de lo que dijiste?… **_**'Santana si sales por esa puerta, lo haces también de mi vida'… **_**tengo tus palabras grabadas aquí! **… dijo señalando su propio corazón… **y aun queman**

**\- Muy cómodo para ti, no?… así podrías disfrutar de tu maravillosa beca y tus nuevos amigas sin ningún remordimiento…**

**\- Qué amigas? Y de verdad creíste que me importaba esa beca?… Dave consiguió esa prueba y fue la condición de Q para dejarme acompañarla, lo habría dejado apenas se complicaran las cosas… pero no fue necesario **

**\- Te odio Santana! Te odio por dejarme aquí! Te odio por abandonarme! Te odio por acabar con lo nuestro!… **

**\- Quieres odiarme?!… Perfecto! Ódiame entonces! Ódiame todo lo que puedas, Britt!… Tal vez así consigas ser feliz con él!… **

**\- No quiero volver a verte… Me oyes?… No quiero saber de ti nunca más Santana!**

Britt pretendía salir a prisa de la choza, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con su prometido. Sam había escuchado toda la conversación. En esos momentos la rubia no tenía cabeza ni ánimos para lidiar con el chico. Sin decir palabras, continúo su camino. Sam mantuvo la vista en la persona que se quedaba en la choza. Santana podía convertirse en su peor pesadilla

.

* * *

" _**True love cannot be found where it truly doesn't exist, nor can it be hidden where it truly does…" Williams Shakespeare**_

Ojalá que el capítulo haya valido la espera...

Siento mucho la demora; entre el examen, el dengue y el chinkungunya hubieron dias en que literalmente no abrí los ojos... espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas

Muchas gracias Laura ;)...

Abrazos y besos a todos... 3 3 3

P.D: Primer examen de ascenso aprobado


	14. Una Tonta Ilusión

**__**DECLARACION: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**__**

* * *

_**Una tonta ilusión…**_

**\- Espero que sepas respetar su decisión. **

**\- Disculpa?… **San aún se encontraba aturdida por las últimas palabras de Britt cuando el chico llamó su atención

**\- Te ha dicho que no quiere volver a verte ni saber de ti**

**\- Pero quien carajos te crees para decirme eso?… **

**\- Su futuro esposo… **no había nada más frustrante para la latina que escuchar aquellas palabras.

_Su futuro esposo? _Y además el tipo hablaba con tanta seguridad. Le había dolido ver a Britt tan furiosa con ella. Aquel _te odio, no quiero volver a verte ni saber de ti_ laceraban aún más su ya roto corazón. Pero que éste tipo estuviera regodiándose de ello era poner el dedo en la llaga.

**\- Y estas tan convencido de ello que necesitas marcar tu territorio, cierto?… **una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras caminaba hacia al rubio. Nadie se enfrentaba a Santana López sin salir herido.

El prometido de _su chica_ estaba frente a ella provocándole. El tonto se había metido a la boca del lobo y ella no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

**\- Susan y yo nos amamos y vamos a casarnos**

**\- Susan? Hjm… Eres demasiado ingenuo al pensar que se casará contigo porque te ama… te haré un favor y te contaré un secreto… **frente a frente Santana resultaba ser muy intimidante. Con voz calmada y ademanes continúo… **esa boda, es solo una pequeña distracción… tan pronto se dé cuenta que estoy dispuesta a luchar por ella, aceptará que sigue amándome y tú! no serás más que un vago recuerdo del peor error que pudo haber cometido; recuerdo que yo me encargaré de borrar de su corazón con un soplido… así que disfruta de la ilusión de **_**tú boda**_** mientras puedas porque pronto no te quedará nada más que eso… una tonta ilusión **

**\- Tú la abandonaste. El error lo cometiste tú. La destrozaste… ahora esta conmigo y es lo mejor para ella. No voy a permitir que sigas lastimándola… **Sam dio por terminada la conversación volviendo sus pasos para salir de la choza

Era verdad. Ella había cometido el error. No iba a permitir que el chico se marchara de esa manera. Se jugó su última carta. Esa pregunta de la que tanto temía la respuesta.

**\- Alguna vez te lo ha dicho?… **Sam detuvo sus pasos y la miró confundido… **alguna vez, mientras le haces el amor, te ha mirado a los ojos y te ha dicho que te ama?**

El rubio contuvo la respiración, no podía ser sincero al responder lo que hubiera querido

**\- Susan es feliz conmigo! Déjala ser feliz conmigo!… **y se marchó de la choza

**\- Nunca… ella es mía… **susurró para sí misma mientras cerraba la puerta…

.

\+ . + . + . + .

.

'_Tiene la misma tonalidad de piel, el cabello apenas más oscuro, las cejas, la nariz, los labios, camina con la misma elegancia que ella, y sus ojos son igual de verdes pero sin esas pecas avellanas que me hipnotizan; Dios! tiene igual de embobados a todos en esta sala como ella a los periodistas en el recital. Es su hija. No hay forma de negarlo. Cómo, si es una copia casi exacta de Quinn'_

Aquellas eran las conclusiones a las que había llegado Rachel después de haber observado a las rubias ir y venir por toda la sala. A conciencia, eliminó de su cabeza los cuestionamientos sobre la paternidad de la pequeña; en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta. No quería precipitarse e inventarse historias sobre eso. Esperaría por _su pretty blondie_; ella le había prometido contarle su historia.

**\- Quinn, podría Rachel quedarse con ustedes en la choza?… **El festejo había terminado y Shelby intentaba llamar la atención de la rubia que inmersa en sus pensamientos no apartaba la mirada de Britt y su prometido…** Quinn?… Quinn?**

**\- Lo siento… decías?… **contesto la rubia volviendo la vista a Shelby

**\- Podría quedarse Rachel con ustedes?… No sabíamos que vendría y no hemos preparado una habitación para ella **

**\- No es necesario Shelby… puedo irme a un hotel… no quiero molestar… **interrumpía la morena

**\- No, Rach! tú no molestas, por favor quédate con nosotras… **habló Quinn

**\- Mami? Yo también puedo quedarme contigo?**

**\- Claro que sí princesa**

\- **Beth, cariño. Hoy no podrás quedarte con mamá. La choza es pequeña y… **

**\- No, no, no, no… **la pequeña se aferró al cuello de su madre. No quería separarse de ella… **no, no, no… yo voy!, yo voy con mami!… **decía a punto de las lágrimas

**\- Esta bien Shelby, hay espacio suficiente, no te preocupes, estaremos bien… **dijo Quinn. Beth había llorado inconsolablemente en sus brazos. No iba a permitir que derramara una sola lágrima más.. **Vamos?**… se dirigió a la morena que se encontraba al lado de Shelby

**\- Te sigo… **respondió Rachel con una sonrisa en los labios

De camino a la choza Quinn y Rachel se regalaban miradas y sonrisas. Quinn disfrutaba de tener a la morena a su lado, acompañándola en ese día tan especial. Había deseado pedirle que viajara con ella a New Haven desde el primer momento pero desconocía cómo sería el primer encuentro con Shelby y Beth. Ahora la morena estaba allí y ella disfrutaba de su presencia.

Rachel por su parte esperaba poder pasar un tiempo a solas con _su rubia. _Estaba ansiosa de escuchar su historia. Todo lo que había visto y oído esa tarde la tenían cada vez más confundida. Antes de llegar a New Haven solo sabía que iría al cumpleaños de la sobrina de Britt; y por la presencia de la rubia allí**, **suponía que la pequeña sería familiar de Quinn pero nunca cruzó por su cabeza que pudiera tratarse de su hija. Todo parecía indicar que el padre de la pequeña era Noah, pero entonces que papel jugaba Shelby? Sus pensamientos se convirtieron en una telaraña de preguntas sin resolver. Nadie mejor que la rubia para darle respuestas.

Las risas de las rubias la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad; Beth le contaba a su madre la impresión de todos sus amiguitos al verla personificada como Elsa. Ahora ninguno de ellos ponía en duda que ella fuera una princesa. Para Rachel el sonido de las voces y las risas de las rubias era el más maravilloso que hubiera escuchado y le contagiaba de dicha. Embelesada disfrutó de la escena. Podía imaginarse a Beth enganchada a _su pretty blondie _o a ella mismamientras paseaban las tres por Central Park o hacían las compras en el súper o caminaban por las calles de Nueva York o, simplemente en casa viendo alguna película.

Rachel detuvo sus pasos. Su imaginación estaba volando muy alto. No tenía idea de lo que pudiera llegar a tener con la rubia. Tal vez Quinn prefería mantener su familia. Noah, Beth y ella hacían un cuadro perfecto…

**\- Me ayudas?… **pidió Quinn al llegar a la choza y la morena tuvo que apresurar sus pasos para abrir la puerta; pues con Beth en brazos era una tarea imposible para la rubia. De recompensa, Rachel recibió una sonrisa radiante de _su pretty blondie _mientras el resplandor avellana llenaba sus pupilas, y un _'Gracias' _susurrado muy cerca de ella cuando Quinn pasaba a su lado.

**\- Mamá te prometo que antes de empezar mi internado iré a Lima… No mamá, no es así, en verdad es algo que quiero hacer… No me pasará nada. Prácticamente soy médico!, podré cuidarme sola!… Una vez por semana… Mamá! imagina que estoy en Londres, así será más fácil para ti… También los quiero…**

**\- Maribel?… **preguntó Quinn a la latina que respondió con un movimiento de cabeza… **estas hermosas señoritas dormirán esta noche aquí…**

**\- Su majestad siempre es bienvenida a esta humilde choza… **habló Santana haciendo una reverencia a Beth. La risotada pícara de la pequeña se hizo escuchar en la sala… **te ríes de mí? Ahora verás enana!… **Santana intento arrebatar de los brazos de Quinn a la pequeña, pero Beth se aferró más al cuello de su madre

**\- No, no, no, no… **

**\- Oh, No tía San!, no puedes quitarme mi coala… **dijo abrazando más fuerte a la pequeña mientras con la cabeza negaba mirando a la latina. Santana entendió el mensaje y se olvidó de iniciar la guerra de cosquillas que acostumbraba con Beth…** San ya conoces a Rachel; también se quedará con nosotras esta noche.**

**\- Hola Rachel… **San saludo a Rachel con una sonrisa forzada… **ahora vuelvo, necesito hacer algunas llamadas… **continúo mirando a la rubiay se marchó después de la afirmación de Quinn, dejando a las chicas en la sala

**\- Película?… **preguntó la rubia

**\- Si! Película!… **gritó emocionada Beth levantando las manos

**\- E. T.?… **volvió a preguntar la rubia, y al ver que la pequeña meditaba su respuesta, continúo… **oye!, que tal si dejamos que nuestra invitada elija… te parece?… **Beth respondió afirmando con la cabeza antes de mirar a una nerviosa Rachel que no tenía idea de los gustos de la pequeña.

Tenía que elegir bien si quería ganarse a la rubiecita_. _Sería el primer paso para acercarse a Beth. Era una decisión muy importante. La más importante que debía tomar desde que eligió las zapatillas para bailarina color fiusha. Miró a la rubia buscando alguna sugerencia, y entontes la recordó vestida de Elsa cantándole a su hija y a Beth emocionada contándole lo mucho que había disfrutado de ese momento.

**\- Frozen?… **respondió la morena

**\- Si! Frozen!… **Gritó emocionada Beth y se removió en brazos de su madre.

Sonriéndole a Rachel, Quinn dejó que fuera su hija la encargada de echar a andar la sesión de cine esa noche.

Y mientras la pequeña encendía la tv y preparaba el disco… **\- Café?… **ofreció la rubia… **o vino?**... continúo al ver sobre la mesa de centro una copa con restos de tinto que supuso era de su amiga latina

**\- Lo mismo que tú… **respondió la morena sin apartar la vista del par de fotografías al lado de la copa. La primera fotografía mostraba a una Quinn un poco más joven llevando en brazos a una bebé con rizos rubios.

La otra fotografía le provocó un vacío en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta. Era más reciente. Noah perdidamente enamorado de _su pretty blondie_ mientras la rubia sostenía en brazos a Beth. _'Sí! Hacían una hermosa familia… Qué papel podría jugar ella allí?'_

**\- Listo, mami!… **Grito Beth… **voy por tía San?… **preguntó, y tras ver el movimiento de cabeza de Quinn, salió corriendo hacia la habitación de la latina

**\- Es hermosa… **comentó Rachel refiriéndose a la fotografía más reciente cuando Quinn volvía a la sala con una botella de tinto y dos copas

**\- Es lo más maravilloso que podría pasarme en la vida… **respondió la rubia entregándole a Rachel su respectiva copa de tinto. Quinn se perdió en la mirada chocolate unos segundos… **sigo queriendo contarte mi historia. Claro, si a ti te interesa conocerla**

**\- Quiero saber de ti cada cosa que quieras contarme… **aseguró Rachel a Quinn obsequiándole una tímida sonrisa

**\- Ok! Ok! Ok! No te pongas pesada enana! Además, hemos visto E. T. cien veces esta semana… **las palabras de la latina se encargaron de romper la conexión entre las chicas.

Quinn terminaba de servir tinto para las mayores y volvía a la pequeña cocina por leche para su hija, sin perder detalle de la conversación que esta sostenía con Santana

**\- E. T. No! Frozen!**

**\- Frozen? Y eso?**

**\- Rachel quiere verla. Mami dice que como es nuestra invitada ella puede elegir. **

**\- Rachel eh!?… **Beth simplemente encogió los hombros como respuesta a su tía

**\- Comenzamos ya?… **pregunto Quinn tomando su lugar de siempre en el sillón principal.

Después de echar a andar la película, Beth subió al regazo de su madre. Durante la trasmisión; Quinn le canto a su hija cada melodía consiguiendo que la pequeña cayera rendida en sus brazos antes de terminar la función. Un cuadro que Rachel comenzaba a amar.

.

\+ . + . + . + .

.

**\- Creo que esto te vendrá bien!… **Quinn le entregaba a Rachel, short y camiseta que le servirían de pijama.

Al mismo tiempo que tomo las prendas, Rachel consiguió acariciar los delicados dedos de la rubia. Cualquier pretexto servía para perderse cada una en la mirada de la otra.

**\- Te quedaras mañana también?… **preguntó Quinn sin desviar la mirada… **podríamos comer juntas o simplemente charlar un poco…**

**\- Eso me encantaría… **respondió entusiasmada la morena

**\- Y a mí me encanta que estes aquí… **esta vez fue Quinn quien acarició tímidamente a Rachel

Una vez más, rubia y morena se sumergían en una burbuja donde sobraban las palabras. Una burbuja que a Quinn le hacía sentirse protegida, convencida de contarle su historia sin reservas a Rachel; y una Rachel que sentía que podía tener un lugar en esa pequeña familia.

**\- Mami! Mami!… **se dejó escuchar tras la puerta de la habitación de la rubia

**\- Llama a la puerta si necesitas cualquier cosa… **habló la rubia dirigiéndose a su habitación. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo para mirar nuevamente a la morena… **dulces sueños Rach… **

**\- Dulces sueños **_**pretty blondie**_**… **y volvían las sonrisas bobas

.

\+ . + . + . + .

.

Al entrar Quinn a la habitación vio a Beth abrazada de Santana mientras sollozaba

**\- Shh… tranquila peque. Mamá esta afuera, ahora vuelve… **San intentaba tranquilizar a la pequeña

**\- Que sucedió?… **preguntó preocupada la rubia

**\- Mami!… **Beth corrió a los brazos de su madre

**\- Aquí estoy, cielo… **Quinn abrazo y acaricio a su hija para tranquilizarla… **shh, ya paso…**

**\- Te fuiste… **continuaba sollozando Beth

**\- Solo estaba dándole las buenas noches a nuestra invitada. Me quedaré aquí contigo, mi vida… **la reacción de Beth comenzaba a preocupar a la rubia, tal parecía que la pequeña no olvidaría tan fácilmente las palabras de la bailarina. Quinn continúo consolando y acariciando a la rubiecita; pocos minutos después, Beth volvía a dormir plácidamente

Ya en la cama, cada una al lado de Beth, dispuestas a descansar; Quinn y Santana mantenían una de sus ya acostumbradas sesiones de charlas nocturnas. Esta vez, intentaron centrarse en el festejo por el cumpleaños de Beth. Todo había sido maravilloso; sin embargo, San había perdido la emoción con que inició el día. Por supuesto, ambas sabían cuál era el motivo.

**\- Me habría encantado saludar a Maribel, hace mucho que no hablamos**

**\- Seguro que mañana a primera hora te llama para pedirte que intentes disuadirme**

**\- Por qué?… **

**\- Porque me voy antes de lo previsto**

**\- Antes de lo previsto? Cuándo? **

**\- He reservado vuelo para mañana, Quinn**

**\- Por qué? Britt esta aquí!… no puedes irte! Deberías aprovechar para aclarar las cosas**

**\- Ella no quiere saber nada de mí, Q**

**\- Ya, San, pero entiéndela un poco. Está furiosa por lo que paso. Tiene derecho a estarlo. Dale tiempo. Veras que cuando se calme podrán hablar tranquilamente…**

**\- No rubia. Britt ha sido muy clara conmigo. No quiere verme ni saber de mí nunca más, y sabes?… por mucho que me duela reconocerlo la imitación de Ken ese tiene razón… yo ya le hice mucho daño… lo menos que puedo hacer es respetar su decisión… quedarme cerca de ella solo lo empeoraría, además pondría en riesgo cualquier acercamiento entre ustedes… **

**\- Vamos, San. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Ella aún te ama, estoy segura!… le he preguntado si ha dejado de amarte y no ha podido responderme… eso quiere decir que…**

**\- Eso no quiere decir nada, Q… Ya te he dicho que conmigo ha sido muy clara. Debiste ver el odio en sus ojos cuando me lo decía. No es nuestra Britt. Ya no es más mi Britt**

**\- San…**

**\- No, Quinn. Por favor no intentes convencerme de luchar por algo que ya no existe. Ella ha decidido seguir con su vida y no le culpo… ahora le pertenece a él… va a casarse… a mí solo me queda mantener distancia y desear que sea feliz… **

**\- Entonces, te rindes y te vas?… Jamás hubiera creido que Santana López fuera de las que se dan por vencida tan fácilmente… estas siendo cobarde **

**\- No se trata de cobardía, o tal vez si, que más da?… es que no lo entiendes? No soporto ver tanto desprecio en sus ojos sabiendo que he sido yo la causante… tampoco tolero verla al lado de él… desde que los vi llegar he querido salir corriendo a buscar algún bar y olvidarme de todo bebiendo. Ha sido por esta pequeña que he conseguido controlar el impulso, pero no me gusta sentir esta ansiedad. Me vendrá bien alejarme, me ayudara a enfocarme nuevamente. **

**\- Porque no esperas un par de semanas más? Te vienes conmigo a Los Ángeles. Pasamos los días allá mientras espero resultados del casting y después volamos a donde tú quieras**

**\- Y dejar a la muñequita aquí? Ha tenido pesadillas cuando cruzaste la puerta, Quinn. No puedes separarte de ella ahora… te mereces pasar tiempo con tu hija, conocerla, descubrirla, disfrutarla. Las dos se lo merecen. Me sentiría mal si vinieras conmigo solo por acompañarme cuando en realidad lo que deseas es estar aquí. No puedo aceptar eso **

**\- No hay nada que pueda decir para hacerte cambiar de opinión?**

**\- No, Q! Ya lo decidí… me voy a Sudáfrica, me entusiasma la idea de unirme a la campaña de Unicef y no estaré sola. He hablado con las chicas y me han inscrito en su misma unidad, así que no te preocupes, vale? Estaré bien rubia!**

**\- Mi princesa te extrañará mucho y yo también hermana**

**\- Y yo a ustedes… le he prometido a mamá pasar unos días en Lima antes de iniciar el internado; tal vez, podamos llevar a la princesa para que conozca a sus abuelos **

**\- Dalo por hecho!**

.

\+ . + . + . + .

.

Los ruidos provenientes del jardín lograron despertar a Rachel esa mañana. Al parecer todos habían comenzado su día ya, y aunque todavía no era tan tarde, ella no quería ser la invitada holgazana, así que se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, tocó la puerta de la rubia pero nadie respondió, se dirigió a la sala y se descubrió sola en la choza. _**'**__Seguramente todos estaban en la casa'_. Decidió reunirse con ellos.

Al salir de la choza vio a Finn y unos chicos más trabajando para desmantelar el _escenario. _

**\- Te hemos despertado, lo siento… **dijo Finn acercándose a ella inmediatamente después de percatarse de su presencia… **pensé que no había nadie en la choza. Puck me dijo que saldrían a primera hora y como no he visto el coche, supuse que ya se habían marchado por eso comenzamos. Ahora mismo le digo a los chicos que lo dejen**

**\- No, no. Esta bien, Finn… dices que han salido todos?**

** \- Bueno, todos no. Puck y sus chicas… han ido a New York. Santana se marcha hoy y la han llevado al aeropuerto**

**\- Oh… **soltó decepcionada Rachel. _Puck y sus chicas? No se suponía que tenía una cita con Quinn? _

**\- Rachel? Que te parece que aprovechamos y desayunamos juntos?… **Finn insistía en tratar a la morena. Le había gustado desde el primer momento. No iba a perder la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella. Por lo menos iba a intentarlo

**\- Pero aun no estoy arreglada, me llevará un rato**

**\- Esta bien, no te preocupes. Tómate el tiempo que necesites**

**\- Ok. Ahora te veo… **a Rachel no le hacía gracia, pero que más podía hacer? _Una vez más la rubia se había olvidado de ella por estar con Noah. _

Rachel ingresó a la casa y al encontrarse a Shelby, después de saludarla educadamente preguntó por la habitación de Britt. Necesitaba sus cosas para ducharse y arreglarse. Al no encontrar a su amiga en la habitación, tomó su maleta y volvió a la choza

Después de media hora; Rachel se había vestido de lo más sencillo, jeans, camiseta, zapatos de piso y el cabello recogido en una coleta. No tenía intenciones de verse glamurosa para Finn. El chico no le interesaba en lo más mínimo; sin embargo, podría obtener información valiosa sobre Noah, tal vez le descubriría alguna novia, lo que tranquilizaría su repentina histeria tras saber del viaje de su rubia.

**\- Hey!… **le llamo Britt al verla saliendo de la choza.

**\- Hola, B! Que tal ha estado la rutina?… **pregunto Rachel al ver a su amiga bañada en sudor.

La bailarina no había pasado una buena noche. Los pensamientos sobre la enfermedad de su hermana rubia y lo mal que debieron pasarlo Quinn y Santana estando lejos, la conversación con la latina, sus palabras, su mirada desolada se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Necesitaba liberar el estrés que aquello le provocaba pero no estaba en su casa para meterse en mitad de la noche a su cuarto de entrenamiento así que apenas amanecía salió a correr. Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos

**\- Fantástico, correr alrededor del lago siempre es relajante… y tú que tal?**

**\- La noche muy bien, Quinn y Beth son maravillosas… pero hoy no tanto, me abandonaron**

**\- Porque dices eso?**

**\- Porque cuando he despertado ya no había nadie; según Finn fueron a New York para llevar a Santana al aeropuerto porque vuela hoy**

**\- Se va? A dónde? **

**\- Ni idea. Anoche no mencionaron nada sobre su viaje… **Rachel decidió cambiar el tema de conversación al observar que la noticia había afectado a su amiga… **oye, B! Iré a desayunar con Finn, quieres unirte?**

**\- Que la pases bien, Rach… nos vemos luego… **respondió Britt y sin perder más tiempo se marchó directa a su habitación. Una duda se había apoderado de ella

.

\+ . + . + . + .

.

**\- Sam, dónde estas?… **Britt entraba impaciente a la habitación. Escuchó ruidos en el baño y entro sin llamar. Sam se encontraba frente al espejo afeitándose… **qué le has dicho?!… **el chico no entendía la pregunta y se quedó mirando a su prometida a través del espejo… **qué le has dicho a Santana para que se fuera!?**

_Su prometida le estaba acusando de provocar la huida de Santana? A Britt le afectaba que Santana se marchara?_

**\- Dudo mucho que Santana sea de las personas que cambia sus planes por los comentarios de los demás… **para Sam, resultaba mejor así. No tendría que preocuparse por la exnovia de su prometida… **en todo caso, solo le he pedido que respete tu decisión. No le has dicho tú que no querías volver a verla?**

**\- No entiendes nada Sam!…**

**\- Que se supone que debo entender!? Ella te ha hecho daño antes. Ahora sabe que no estas sola y que no permitiré que vuelva a lastimarte!**

**\- No debiste hablar con ella!. No vuelvas a hacerlo sin mi consentimiento!**

**\- Como dices?!**

**\- Santana y Quinn son temas exclusivamente míos Sam! No los voy a tratar con cualquiera!**

**\- No soy cualquiera! Soy tu prometido, Susan!**

**\- No me llames Susan! Y no vuelvas a hablar con ellas, entiendes?!… **la bailarina salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta del chico.

Sam se contempló en el espejo. Santana se había marchado, sí, no estaría más en sus vidas; sin embargo, ya había hecho estragos en su relación.

.

\+ . + . + . + .

.

**\- De verdad nunca antes habías venido a New Haven?**

Rachel y Finn llevaban cerca de quince minutos en aquella cafetería. El chico quería saber absolutamente todo de la morena y Rachel se limitaba a responder sus preguntas.

**\- Es la primera vez que vengo. Britt me pidió que la acompañara al cumpleaños de su sobrina así que aquí estoy**

**\- Ha sido una linda fiesta no?… Puck quería que fuera especial para sus chicas y creo que lo ha conseguido**

**\- Puck y sus chicas… **ironizó Rachel con una sonrisa. Estaba comenzando a hartarle esa frase. De repente recordó el motivo principal por el que accedió a tomar el desayuno con Finn… **oye? Puck es el papá de Beth?…** **estoy un poco confundida con todo… me queda claro que Quinn es su madre, son igualitas, aunque no entiendo porque le dice mamá también a Shelby, además me parece que Quinn y Noah son muy jóvenes para tener una hija…**

**\- Rach, me pones en un dilema. A Puck no le gusta que se hable de sus chicas, es muy celoso con ellas…**

**\- Esta bien Finn, no te preocupes. Yo solo quería entender la situación, ya sabes, para evitar decir algo inoportuno pero no quiero meterte en problemas… **

Finn se removió incómodo en su silla y se rasco la cabeza considerando su decisión. Rachel le sonrió y eso fue suficiente para que el chico se decidiera por contarle lo que sabía

**\- Te contaré. Después de todo haz venido con Britt y si ella confía en ti, no hay motivo para que Puck o Quinn no lo hagan… **la morena volvió a sonreírle. Todo parecía indicar que conseguiría información muy relevante... **no conozco todos los detalles porque como te he dicho Puck es muy celoso con el tema. Solo sé que ha estado enamorado de Quinn desde que se conocieron y han estado juntos desde entonces. Beth nació cuando tenían dieciséis años. Los padres de Quinn la echaron apenas se enteraron del embarazo, Santana la recibió en su casa y aunque le ayudaron mucho durante el embarazo no pudieron quedarse con Beth, así que Shelby la adoptó y se vino a New Haven. Después de graduarse las chicas se mudaron a New York y Puck se mudó aquí. Luego Quinn enfermó y mientras estuvo en Londres atendiéndose, Puck estuvo allá un tiempo. Ahora ella vuelto para estar juntos los tres. Pronto Puck le pedirá en matrimonio… el esta muy ilusionado porque las ama con todo su corazón… no te parece que hacen una hermosa familia?… **Finn terminó de contar la historia; por lo menos lo poco que sabía y lo que se imaginaba. Para Rachel escuchar aquello significó una completa desilusión.

La noche del recital creyó haber conocido a una _princesa; _aquel roce de labios le hizo sentir que _su pretty blondie _estaba destinada para ella; sin embargo, Quinn tenía una historia con Noah, una historia que no se resumía en una tonta relación amorosa de adolescentes, su historia con Noah iba mucho más allá, tenían una hija, había vuelto por él, se casarían pronto; esos eran hechos, no la tonta ilusión que ella se había creado.

.

* * *

" _**Como siempre, cuando me alejo de ti, me llevo en las entrañas tu mundo y tu vida, y de eso es de lo que no puedo recuperarme…" Frida Kahlo**_

Hace algunos reviews alguien me pidió que Santana conservara su dignidad y que Britt no cayera en el clásico cliché de la infidelidad; así que no me odien por poner distancia entre ellas, es necesario para curarse las heridas y continuar…

Gacias por seguir la historia, espero que les siga gustando y sorprendiendo. Gracias por los buenos deseos sobre mi salud y muchas gracias también por los reviews, los follows y favoritos… me hacen el día…

P.D: Abrazos y besos a todos ;) 3


	15. Volver A Comenzar

**__**DECLARACION: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**__**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Volver a comenzar…**_

_**.**_

Britt necesitaba desesperadamente a Bob. Necesitaba sacudirse esa dosis de frustración y rabia que la partida de Santana le estaba provocando. Tal pareciera que volvía al punto de partida, ese en el que se quedó tras la marcha de Santana…

Después de mucho esfuerzo había conseguido estabilizar su vida. En unos meses se graduaría como bailarina profesional, su participación en el recital le había generado propuestas muy interesantes; llevaba poco más de un año de relación con Sam, planeaban casarse en vacaciones de navidad y sin embargo, ahí estaba sufriendo nuevamente por ella… el mismo sentimiento y con la misma intensidad de dos años atrás…

_Cómo era eso posible?_... _no la había visto, ni escuchado nada de ella en más de dos años… un par de miradas disimuladas y unas cuantas palabras después… Santana tenía el poder de sacudir su mundo. _

Salió de la habitación después de discutir con su prometido, bajó las escaleras un tanto acelerada y el aire comenzó a faltarle. Otra vez esa angustia en el pecho. Otra vez esa sensación de vacío en el corazón…

Necesitaba huir. No!. Huir, no. Ella no huía. Esa era Santana. Ella solo necesitaba tranquilizarse… pensar; trotar a orilla del lago le había servido hace un rato. Lo intentaría nuevamente. Correría los kilómetros que fuesen necesarios para recuperar la calma.

Recorrió el patio trasero colocándose sus audífonos pero al pasar junto a la choza se recordó gritándole a Santana; si estuviera, volvería a gritarle… y también le exigiría las respuestas a todas esas preguntas que la atormentaban cada noche… se lo merecía, se merecía saber qué fue de las promesas, de los sueños y de aquel amor incondicional que una vez compartió con ella… inhaló profundamente… _a quién quería engañar?... todavía tenía asuntos pendientes con Santana_…

No podía seguir evadiéndolo… No si quería estabilizar su vida y formar una familia con Sam… exhaló…

Sam…

Sam la había rescato de entre sus propios demonios y _se_ había convertido en su mejor amigo, su fortaleza y su brújula… Sam era todo lo que una chica podía desear para compañero de vida. Era protector, amoroso, paciente, caballeroso, respetuoso, divertido, siempre disponible. Sam era perfecto para ella… _entonces porque no conseguía amarlo hasta los huesos, como un vez amó a Santana?... _lo amaba, sí; pero no como se debe amar a quien es tu prometido, no como se debe amar a la persona con quien compartirás el resto de tu vida…

Sam era un hombre bueno, un hombre que se merecía los '_te amo' _llenos de certeza mientras lo miraba a los ojos, no los _'yo también'_ escondida en su cuello que ella le ofrecía… volvió a exhalar… lo había intentado muchas veces, ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa en pronunciar esas palabras pero los ojos negros de Santana siempre se cruzaban en sus pensamientos para impedírselo… negó con la cabeza… El matrimonio era sagrado para ella. No se casaría hasta poder entregarle completamente su corazón a Sam.

Ingresó a la choza con pasos cautelosos, temerosa de descubrirse a sí misma buscando cualquier conexión con Santana… volvió a negar… siempre que estaba en algún lugar que hubiera compartido con ella los buenos recuerdos la inundaban y conseguían robarle una genuina sonrisa, de esas como las que solía brindarle al mundo como cuando aún era una adolescente y lo tenía todo, como cuando era feliz.

Sí, había sufrido como nunca por el abandono de Santana, pero también había sido inmensamente feliz a su lado.

Así, sonriendo consigo misma, caminó hasta la habitación que sus amigas habían compartido la noche anterior. Se recostó en el mismo lugar que la latina para descansar.

Ya no necesitaba a Bob o correr mil kilómetros para tranquilizarse. Ahora estaba en paz consigo misma. Había tomado una decisión. No se casaría con Samuel hasta descubrir si podía ofrecerle un amor verdadero; y en el intermedio, también descubriría si podía aceptar nuevamente a Santana en su vida.

.

\+ . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + .

.

A Quinn le habría gustado acompañar a su hermana en su nueva aventura; pero la conocía lo suficiente para entender que Santana necesitaba su tiempo a solas.

Durante mucho tiempo la latina había enfocado todas sus energías principalmente en la recuperación de la rubia. Ahora era su momento para reencontrarse consigo misma… para volver a enamorarse de su profesión y de la vida… para disfrutar de sus nuevas amistades… para perdonarse…

_y porque no?..._ para plantearse nuevos sueños. Sueños que no incluyeran a su bailarina favorita.

Quinn lo sabía y respetaba su decisión. Santana no estaría sola y ella tomaría un avión para ir a su lado apenas le fuera posible. Así se lo hizo saber cuándo se despidieron en el aeropuerto. Un abrazo cargado de sentimientos por parte de ambas.

La rubia echaría de menos a su hermana; echaría de menos sus charlas nocturnas; echaría de menos su humor negro; echaría de menos sus carcajadas... hacía tanto que Santana no reía a carcajadas como cuando las Unholy Trinity se divertían; Beth había conseguido arrancarle millones de carcajadas a su amiga y ella, echaría de menos verla disfrutar de esa manera.

Santana confiaba en haber tomado la decisión correcta… Britt, su Britt, tenía su vida hecha y Quinn estaba en el proceso. Ella necesitaba retomar la suya también. No las abandonaba, en el fondo las tres sabían que pasara lo que pasara, siempre se tendrían; pero por ahora su lugar no estaba al lado de las rubias.

Decidida e ilusionada por descubrir lo que le deparaba Sudáfrica, Santana tomó su vuelo…

… y Quinn, el camino de regreso a New Haven.

.

\+ . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + .

.

El sol se ocultaba cuando llegaron a casa. Sus planes de pasar la tarde con Rachel se habían arruinado; pero el día aún no terminaba y aunque poco, les quedaba tiempo para compartir un café y una pequeña charla.

Alistaría a Beth para su salida con Shelby y Will y después se daría una ducha rápida para intentar controlar sus nervios.

Esos eran sus pensamientos al cruzar la cocina; sin embargo, los ruidos y la imagen en el jardín trasero la hicieron dudar.

Las personas que ese día habitaban la casa se encontraban reunidas compartiendo con un invitado, Finn. Y al parecer, el chico les había contado un chiste que tenía a todos partidos de risa. Incluida ella, Rachel.

Los ojos de la morena brillaban alegres. Lo que sea que Finn les hubiera compartido había provocado en Rachel esas carcajadas sinceras. Era evidente que disfrutaba de su compañía y de la tarde.

Ella no había hecho falta ese día y sus planes se iban al traste.

Quinn sintió los deditos de su pequeña liberarse de su mano. Beth salía corriendo hacia Shelby. Finn de espaldas a los recién llegados imitaba los pasos de un borracho escenificando su relato. Ella ni siquiera escuchaba lo que el chico decía, pero Rachel tenía toda su atención puesta en él.

**\- Cuidado!…** gritó Shelby, pero su alerta llegaba tarde.

Quinn vio a Beth chocar con Finn y caer al césped. Salió corriendo hacia ellos y cuando el chico intentaba ayudar a la pequeña a ponerse de pie; con toda la adrenalina que produjo su cuerpo… **\- No te le acerques!…** le exigió mientras lo empujaba lejos de su hija y le lanzaba una mirada acusatoria para amedrentarlo

**\- Lo… lo siento… estas bien, pequeña?… **Finn nuevamente intentó acercarse a Beth que ya se encontraba de pie

**\- He dicho que no te le acerques!… **levantó la voz la rubia

**\- Quinn, cariño… **Puck llamó la atención de la rubia acariciándole los brazos… **solo ha sido un accidente, y nuestra hija esta bien. Verdad princesa?… **continúo el chico mirando ahora a la rubiecita…

_Quinn, cariño? Porque le hablaba de esa manera?_. De repente aquella imagen de ella paseando en las calles de Nueva York con la rubia mientras llevaban a Beth en brazos se esfumó como el humo de un cigarrillo y era remplazada por la misma imagen pero siendo Noah quien compartía con las rubias… _Tal vez ya eran novios… y si Noah había aprovechado esa salida para declararse? Y si ya se habían comprometido?_… Rachel cerró los ojos. No debería sorprenderle. Si no se habían comprometido todavía, lo harían eventualmente y a ella no debería importarle. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada avellana. _Esa mirada_

_Esa mirada era de desilusión? Porque Rachel estaría desilusionada de ella? Estaría exagerando su comportamiento?. _Quinn volvió la vista hacia la pequeña y ésta sonreía alegremente. Para Beth la caída fue nada.

**\- Lo siento… **se disculpó con el chico. Finn le respondió con una sonrisa

**\- Bueno; un viaje a Nueva York y esta señorita ha olvidado sus modales?… **preguntó Shelby para romper con la tensión del momento

**\- Mama!… **Beth se lanzó a los brazos de Shelby recibiendo besos y abrazos… **te extrañé… **le dijo correspondiendo a los gestos de su madre

**\- Yo también hija**

Después de regalarle un abrazo y algunos besos a su madre; Beth terminó de saludar a todos los presentes, y volvió a las piernas de Shelby para contarle su travesía de ese día.

**\- Fuimos al parque, comimos helados, papá nos regaló rosas y bailo con mami mientras cantaba, todos en el parque se reían de papa y tomaban fotos… jaja, se veía muy gracioso**

**\- Entonces te divertiste?**

**\- Si mamá!. Mucho!… y sabes que es lo mejor?… **Shelby negó con la cabeza… **que cuando regrese tía San iremos a conocer a los abuelos. Mamá, sabías que tengo dos abuelas y dos abuelos en Lima? O sea cuatro?… **preguntó mostrando sus deditos a Shelby… **tú los conoces mamá? **

**\- Recuerdo haber visto a los padres de Quinn alguna vez y, no estoy segura de a quienes más se refería tu tía, cielo… **

**\- Maribel y Emilio… **interrumpió la bailarina… **los padres de Santana… **dijo mientras sonreía. A su mente llegaban recuerdos de esa época cuando las Unholy Trinity tenían su guarida en casa de los López… ella podía no tener una habitación asignada como Quinn pero en esa casa también la hacían sentir como en su propio hogar… **son maravillosos, los vas a amar… **continuo, buscando a su amiga con la mirada e intercambiando sonrisas con ella.

**\- Y tus papas también son mis abuelos tía B?**

**\- Claro! Y ellos también te van a encantar. Son los mejores abuelos del mundo**

**\- Oyes mamá? Ahora tengo seis abuelos… **visiblemente emocionada, la pequeña volvió a dirigirse a la ojiazul… **tú también iras a Lima con nosotras tía B?**… ignorando los detalles sombríos de la relación entre sus tías, Beth se atrevió a preguntarle a Quinn… **Mami? Puede la tía B ir con nosotras?**

**\- Claro, cielo… solo recuerda que tu tía tiene mucho que hacer ahora en la universidad… **agregó la rubia tras percatarse del nerviosismo que se había apoderado de la bailarina por la pregunta. Por supuesto que Britt sería bienvenida a compartir con ellas; sin embargo, le había prometido no presionarla. Irían a su ritmo.

**\- Tal vez más adelante podamos ir todos juntos… **volvió a interrumpir Britt. También quería compartir con ellas como en los viejos tiempos, más si ahora incluían a la pequeña en sus aventuras… _Sí, tal vez más adelante…_

.

\+ . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + .

.

La ducha no fue lo relajante que la rubia esperaba; por el contrario, los minutos que duró la paso pensando en las razones que la llevaron a reaccionar de manera desmedida. Intentó justificarse diciéndose que el resultado pudo ser un esguince o inclusive una fractura para su hija.

_A quien engañaba? Lo de Beth ni siquiera fue una caída aparatosa. Había exagerado por completo la situación. Pero es que, Finn y su sonrisa petulante y… ella mirándolo embobada. _

Le hirvió la sangre solo recordarlo. Supo entonces que su reacción había sido resultado de sus celos. Celos de verle prestándole atención a alguien más, celos de verle sonreírle a alguien más, celos de verle disfrutando con alguien más.

Quinn nunca había sentido celos. No los sintió cuando en competencias o juegos las porristas del equipo contrario le coqueteaban descaradamente a Puck, tampoco cuando algunas de su propio escuadrón de Cheerios lo intentaron durante su embarazo, mucho menos cuando las compañeras de Santana desfilaban en la enfermería de la Universidad para hablar con Dave… para ella los celos eran sinónimo de inseguridad y, si alguna vez hubo algo que le incomodara, jamás lo demostró.

Ella era una persona ecuánime. Jamás perdía el control. La única vez que aquello sucedió fue cuando Shelby le redujo sus visitas a Beth y luego se mudaron a New Heaven…

_Ahora no tenía que ver con Beth, ahora todo era por ella, había perdido el control por ella, por Rachel_… _pero cómo era posible que Rachel la alterara de esa manera? Y qué derecho creía tener para pensar que la atención y el tiempo de la morena deberían ser exclusivamente suyos?... _bastó un segundo para que su versión _high bitch_ saliera a flote, un segundo y Beth conoció a la arrogante y prepotente Quinn que prometió jamás vería.

Se sintió avergonzada; con Shelby y con Beth porque para ellas existía la promesa de mostrarles solo la mejor versión de sí, con Rachel por pretender que ésta le debía algún _respeto, _por supuesto con Finn por haberlo convertido en su centro de descarga sin deberla ni temerla; y consigo misma, ella era mejor persona de lo que había mostrado unos minutos atrás.

.

\+ . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + .

.

Torn de Natalie Imbruglia salía de los labios de Rachel cuando Quinn volvía al jardín. Noah tocaba la guitarra acompañando a la morena; sin la presencia de los mayores y Beth, los chicos habían decidido actuar cómo los jóvenes que eran e improvisaban una lunada.

Mientras Quinn se les unía, Rachel la seguía con la mirada; y al percatarse de ello, la rubia le dedicó una fugaz pero cálida sonrisa.

La noche estaba siendo amena. Canciones iban y venían sin que los chicos lograran convencer a la actriz de dejar los coros y se decidiera a tener su solo. Se lo pensó cuando la morena tímidamente le pidió que cantara aunque fuera esa canción que le cantaba a Beth, pero entonces ella respondió que solo su hija podía autorizarle a cantarla. La realidad fue que cuando Rachel le pidió cantar, ella solo pudo recordar la letra de una canción, una canción que le hacía pensar en ella, en Rachel… pero tenía miedo de evidenciar sus sentimientos…

En un momento de la velada, mientras la bailarina compartía con los demás sus planes futuros sobre su carrera. Quinn acompañaba a Finn a la choza para guardar las herramientas que los chicos habían olvidado al desmantelar el escenario.

**\- Britt parece muy emocionada con las propuestas que le han hecho… **comentaba Finn para hacer conversación

**\- Si! Ella ama bailar más que nada; me alegra que este logrando realizar su sueño**

Después de unos segundos de silencio, el chico comenzó a acomodar las herramientas en el lugar que le había indicado la rubia.

**\- Finn?… **llamó Quinn su atención… **quiero ofrecerte mis disculpas por mi actitud de la tarde… **continúo una vez que él se la dio… **exageré por completo la situación. No tenía intenciones de comportarme como lo hice contigo, lo siento… tú has sido bueno con nosotros, Beth y Noah te aprecian mucho… por favor discúlpame…**

**\- Quinn!, Quinn!… **detuvo su discurso… **no pasa nada, es normal que reaccionaras así, pensaste que la había lastimado. No necesitas disculparte por defender a tu hija**

**\- Ya! Pero fui grosera contigo**

**\- Ah, sí? Porque yo no me enteré… **le dijo a la rubia regalándole una sonrisa… **de verdad Quinn, no pasa nada. Vamos a olvidarlo ok? **

**\- Gracias Finn**

**\- Anda, regresemos al jardín que todavía nos debes un solo… **caminaron hacia al jardín mientras seguían conversando… **pensándolo bien, si quieres que acepte tus disculpas tienes que cantar**

**\- Pero yo no sé cantar **

**\- No mientas. Britt ha dicho que cantas muy bien**

**\- Solo le cantaba a Beth cuando estaba embarazada y ya hace mucho de eso… **intentó Quinn salir airosa del compromiso sin imaginarse que su propia hija se lo impediría

**\- Mami!… **gritó de repente la pequeña antes de correr a los brazos de la rubia… **papá tiene la guitarra. Ven!. Vamos a cantar con él… **y la rubiecita comenzó a jalar a su madre para apurarla

**-** **Para ella no tienes excusas, Quinn?… **le hablo el chico. Quinn busco con la mirada a la morena y ésta le sonreía; una sonrisa sincera, de esas que bien podrían dejarla sin aliento

**\- Jamás! … **le respondió a Finn

_Y es que jamás habría una buena razón para privarse de provocar la alegría en su hija_… o talvez, solo quería aprovechar la oportunidad para confesarle a Rachel lo que su presencia estaba provocando en ella; se acercó a Noah y le susurró la canción que tenía en mente

Mientas cantaba, visiblemente nerviosa, su mirada se paseaba entre los presentes; pero cuando lograba encontrarse con ese aceituna de su pequeña o el chocolate de la morena, se tomaba su tiempo para disfrutar de su conexión con ellas

**\- La canción de reyes papá… **pidió Beth después de que Quinn terminara su turno

**\- La canción de reyes?… **preguntó la rubia

\- **Nuestro vals de coronación **

**\- Oh! Pero ni sueñes con que voy a bailar contigo Noah… **le dijo bromeando

**\- Si mami!… Baila con papá, si?**

**\- Beth…**

**\- Por favor, por favor… **le pidió su hija de la manera más tierna que fue capaz. Quinn no podía negarse y al instante, Noah la tomó en brazos y comenzó a cantar We've got tonight de Kenny Rogers; la rubia simplemente se dejó guiar y disfrutó del momento, su mirada volvía a Rachel pero la morena ahora fingía su sonrisa y sus ojos no reflejaban la calidez que tanto le gustaba, y se preguntó si estaban tristes o llenos de ira… _y si estaba celosa?, celosa de ella? Celosa de que le hubiera robando la atención de Finn seguramente_

.

\+ . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + .

.

**\- Cuida a tía San y ayúdala mucho para que cure a todos los niños de sufafica… **Beth terminaba de decir sus oraciones de esa noche**…**

**\- Sudáfrica, mi amor… **la corrigió Quinn

**\- Si… de allí… ayúdala para que cure a los niños enfermos, y haz que regrese pronto para ir con los abuelos… ah, ayuda también a Rach con su obra, para que vayamos a verla, canta muy bonito… **Quinn sonrió, y busco con la mirada a las chicas que también presenciaban la escena desde la puerta de la habitación. Rachel y Britt, sonreían también…, **gracias diosito por este hermoso día… amén!**

**\- Mi amor? Puedes escucharme un momento?… **preguntó a su hija mientras la arropaba. Beth la miraba atenta…** quiero hablar contigo sobre cómo me comporte hace un rato. Levanté la voz y fui grosera con el tío Finn; eso estuvo mal hija! No es correcto ser grosera. No importa la situación, o lo molestos u ofendidos que nos sintamos, nunca debemos faltarle al respeto a alguien… y, si alguna vez hacemos o decimos cosas sin pensar y lastimamos a alguien, debemos disculparnos con esa persona**

**\- Mami!, tienes que disculparte con el tío Finn**

**\- Si mi vida, tienes razón; pero sabes qué? Ya hable con él, me disculpé y él aceptó mis disculpas… **

**\- Que bueno mami, ahora tú y tío Finn serán amigos, verdad?**

**\- Eso espero. Parece una buena persona, es el mejor amigo de papá y te quiere mucho**

**\- Y es muy chistoso… cuando los chicos del equipo se equivocan… es muy gracioso**

**\- Tendré que ir a ver esos juegos entonces**

**\- De veras, de veritas?**

**\- De veras, de veritas**

**\- Genial!**

Britt aprovechó el momento para despedirse con un movimiento de mano para Quinn, un beso al aire para su sobrina y uno en la mejilla para Rachel. La morena se quedó en el mismo lugar, maravillada con la relación entre esas rubias que se estaban convirtiendo en su debilidad.

_Y qué importaba si Quinn y Noah ya eran novios? O si se casaban pronto?... si eso pasaba ella aún podía seguir siendo amiga de la rubia, no?_

**\- Sabes algo más? También tengo que disculparme contigo, cielo… **continuaba la conversación entre madre e hija

**\- Conmigo no mami porque tú no eres grosera conmigo; tú me cuidas y me abrazas y me cantas y me enseñas muchas cosas… **Quinn sonrío; amaba la simpleza con que su hija veía las cosas

**\- A ti te hice algo mucho peor que ser grosera, mi amor… rompí una promesa…**

**\- Pero no me hiciste ninguna promesa**

**\- Si, sí la hice, sabes cuándo?… cuando estabas aquí… **dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su hija y la posaba en su vientre. Beth, esbozó una sonrisa más… **cuando supe que estaba embarazada; todavía eras muy pequeñita y yo no tenía idea de cómo serías; me preguntaba todo el tiempo si debía comprar vestiditos o pantalones, cada día tenía un nombre nuevo que ponerte y soñaba con que te parecieras a mí más que a papá, imaginaba el color de tu pelo… **continúo mientras acariciaba a la pequeña… **tus ojos o el sonido de tu voz. Todos los días era algo nuevo, algo diferente, y el futuro parecía muy incierto porque habían más preguntas que respuestas, pero aun así había algo de lo que estaba completamente convencida y es que desde el momento que supe de tu existencia, te convertiste en mi prioridad y eso significaba que para tomar cualquier decisión pensaría en ti primero, en tu bienestar y en tu seguridad**

** \- Por eso me dejaste con mamá?… **la interrumpió Beth.

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa; sabía que le debía respuestas a su hija pero no esperaba ni deseaba que tuviera que darlas tan pronto, ni siquiera estaba segura que Beth pudiera entender sus razones… _aún era muy pequeña para entender ciertas cosas, cierto?..._ el nudo en su garganta se volvía más grande y el ritmo de su respiración más agitado… _qué se supone que debía decirle? No había razón lo suficientemente buena que justificara su abandono… _

**\- Beth?… ** la voz de Rachel saco a la rubia de sus pensamientos. La morena apoyaba sus antebrazos para recostarse sobre la cama… **recuerdas que, cuando tu mama Shelby tiene que dar clases por la tarde y no puede llevarte con ella, te deja con Danny para que te cuide?… **continúo hablándole a la niña. Beth asintió con la cabeza… **bueno, lo que tu mami Quinn hizo dejándote a cargo de Shelby es un poco lo mismo… **_No! no era lo mismo pero era suficiente para Beth, por el momento; … _**solo que a ella le tomo un poco más de tiempo volver…**

**\- Porque estaba enfermita?…**

Rachel busco con la mirada a Quinn, la encontró limpiándose una lágrima y sintió la necesidad de ser ella quien la consolara; la rubia por su parte, mientras observaba la conversación entre su hija y la morena, pensaba en lo fácil que Rachel había cruzado la línea.

Beth era su pequeña cosita perfecta, única, sagrada y como tal tenía límites sobre ello, límites que no permitía a nadie cruzar. Britt y San las únicas que tenían una opinión al respecto además de Shelby y Noah por supuesto. Pero Rachel estaba manteniendo una conversación muy importante con Beth en esos momentos y a ella no le importaba que la morena se hubiera tomado ese atrevimiento; de hecho, estaba agradecida por ello.

**\- Si!, porque estaba enfermita… pero ya esta aquí contigo y eso es lo único que importa, verdad?… **continúo Rachel, recibiendo como respuesta a su pregunta la enérgica afirmación de Beth con la cabeza; porque era así, para la pequeña lo único importante era que su mami ya estaba en casa, sana y con ella

Rachel se acercó un poco más, dejó un beso en la cabeza de la rubiecita y cuando se retiraba de la cama, un ligero apretón sobre la mano de Quinn; la caricia despertó a la rubia de su letargo

**\- Tú eres lo único importante…** se aventuró a mirar a su hija aún con los ojos acuosos… **nunca lo olvides por favor… **le dijo mirándola a los ojos; su voz era apenas audible, el nudo en su garganta no cedía… **eres lo que más amo en la vida… **continúo con la voz quebrada… **puedes prometerle a mami que nunca lo olvidarás?**

Beth llevo su mano a la mejilla de Quinn y limpio con sus deditos las lágrimas que ya caían de los ojos de la rubia

**\- Si, mami; pero tú también tienes que prometerme algo**

**\- Si? Qué quieres que te prometa, mi amor?**

**\- Que ya no vas a estar triste ni vas a llorar porque sí cumpliste tu promesa; mama siempre me cuida y me atiende, y cuando enfermo me lleva al médico… ella también me quiere como tú… así que no debes ponerte triste, lo prometes?… **dijo levantando su dedito meñique

**\- Mi pedacito de cielo… **fue lo único que pudo decir. Su hija no quería verla triste y no había nada que ella no hiciera por su pequeña. Unió su dedo meñique al de Beth y luego la tomo completa en sus brazos para llenarla de besos… **lo prometo, lo prometo, lo prometo… **continúo mientras comenzaba una guerra de cosquillas con la pequeña. _El jajaja de la rubiecita era el sonido más hermoso que podría escuchar _

.

\+ . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + .

.

**\- Britt, se ha ido?… **preguntó Quinn al reunirse con Rachel en la sala de la choza, su pequeña ya dormía… **creí que se quedaría un rato más **

**\- Dijo que necesitaba descansar**

**\- Ya!… **

Quinn tomo asiento en el sillón frente al televisor, guardo silencio y aunque sus ojos se perdieron en las imágenes pero sus pensamientos repasaban palabra por palabra la conversación con su hija. Ella sólo quería explicarle que no era correcto reaccionar como lo había hecho y disculparse por ello; Beth parecía asimilarlo muy bien y quiso profundizar pero la inocente de su hija no midió las consecuencias de su curiosidad y pregunto sobre el tema más importante entre ellas como si preguntara por los colores del arcoíris.

Beth la tomo con la guardia baja. Sorprendida, shockeada se quedó sin palabras…_ Eso no podía volver a pasar! No podía quedarse sin palabras cuando Beth le hiciera preguntas importantes o cualquier pregunta en general. Era su madre por Dios! Ella debía tener respuestas!_

Sintió la suave piel de Rachel haciendo contacto con sus manos antes de verla bloqueando su visión hacia el televisor

**\- Te?… **habló la morena, ofreciéndole una taza… **te hará bien… **continúo al encontrarse con la mirada de la rubia. Quinn solo esbozó una sonrisa como respuesta para después liberar todo el aire de sus pulmones…

** \- Era yo quien debía hablar con ella, no tú**

**\- Lo siento, no era mi intención entrometerme**

**\- No, no es eso… es solo que… **volvió a exhalar la rubia… **soy su madre, Rach. Soy yo quien debe aclarar sus dudas. No puedo simplemente quedarme callada cuando ella pregunte… si no hubieses estado allí… **

**\- Quinn… **Rachel tomó las manos de la rubia entre las suyas… **no seas tan dura contigo misma**

**\- No lo entiendes. Yo la abandoné!. Si tengo la suerte de que se acerque a mí curiosa de lo que sea. Debo tener respuestas! **

**\- Si! Pero respuestas simples… Beth apenas tiene cinco años. Es una niña y cuando hace preguntas no es porque le interese entender la complejidad del mundo, lo único que quiere es disipar una duda. Te aseguro que cuando preguntó solo quería entender lo que significaba hacer una promesa, no le interesaba profundizar en las razones que tuviste para entregársela a Shelby **

**\- Porque estas tan segura?**

**\- También fue una niña muy curiosa; además, papá y papá? No te parece que tenía muchas preguntas al respecto?… **sonrió… **hacía preguntas como, porqué el cielo es azul y porqué se llaman rosas si son rojas… fue hasta la adolescencia que les cuestioné la ausencia de una madre, y no porque la necesitara a ella o la quisiera conmigo sino porque necesitaba conocer y entender mi historia completa… **Rachel tomó los mechones que caían sobre el rostro de la rubia y los acomodó detrás de su oreja… **tendrás tu momento con ella Quinn, sabrás reconocerlo porque ella te lo transmitirá, y cuando eso pase su relación estará totalmente fortalecida porque la irán construyendo poco a poco**

**\- Cómo?… Ni siquiera podré pasar tanto tiempo con ella como quisiera**

**\- Haces que tu tiempo con ella valga la pena; la amas más que nada y se lo demuestras a cada segundo. Eso es todo lo que necesita por ahora. No temas Quinn; esa niña y tu tienen una conexión que jamás antes ví… **volvió a sonreír y después dejó un suave beso en la mejilla de la rubia mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero Quinn no permitió que se alejara, con una suave caricia en la mejilla la obligó a quedarse en el mismo lugar. Poco a poco la rubia colocó su frente sobre el de la morena.

Rachel naufrago sin timón en el mar avellana, perdida por las suaves caricias que Quinn dejaba en su rostro

**\- Gracias… **murmuró muy cerca de la morena… **por hablar con ella hace un rato y, conmigo ahora… **

**\- Siempre que lo necesiten… **consiguió responder. Sentir el aliento de la rubia tan de cerca…

**\- De verdad?… **preguntó la rubia un poco asombrada… **estarás siempre?**

Estaría sin importar que Quinn se casara con Noah o con cualquier otro, incluso estaría aunque la rubia no se lo permitiera; y estaría, simplemente porque la presencia de la rubia en su vida ya le era indispensable…

Inspiró y suavemente asintió con la cabeza. Sin perder más tiempo, correspondió el movimiento de la morena uniendo sus labios… un beso que volvía a sacudir sus mundos.

La calidez de cada roce, la complicidad en las miradas, la aceleración de sus latidos, la dulzura de su aliento y la suavidad de sus labios. Ninguna podía explicar la intensidad de lo que estaban sintiendo simplemente porque no tenían punto de comparación. Todo se sentía como la primera vez.

Quinn perdería la batalla sin siquiera luchar; estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos hacia la morena… Rachel por su parte sentía finalmente haber encontrado a alguien por quien sin duda podría sentir ese amor que tanto anhelaba. Un amor sincero. Un amor verdadero… _pero Quinn se casaría con Noah; no podría ser un amor verdadero… _

**\- Que… que haces, Quinn?… **no sabía cuánto llevaban besando a su _pretty blondie; _pero aquel pensamiento la hizo volver a la realidad… **no puedes besarme cada vez que quieras**

**\- Lo… yo… lo siento, Rach… perdón… no creí que… pudiera molestarte… **la rubia hablo visiblemente consternada

**\- Claro que me molesta, Quinn! Por supuesto que me molesta!… **comoimpulsada por algún resorte; Rachel se levanta de la mesa de centro y comienza a hacer aspavientos con las manos… **Que esperabas, eh?… **preguntó a Quinn.

Confundida, conmocionada; Quinn repasaba sus encuentros con Rachel… _Las miradas, las sonrisas, los susurros, que la ayudara con Britt, con Beth, que tuviera intenciones de seguir en su vida; la atracción era mutua no?_ _Estaba convencida!... _**vas a mudarte!, acabas de comprometerte! Vas a casarte, por Dios! **

**\- Wow! Casarme? Pero que estas diciendo, Rachel!?**

**\- Pues eso! Que vas a casarte con él!. A eso has venido, no!?**… la morena se paseaba ahora por la sala… **o lo vas a negar?… **continúo el encontrarse con los ojos de la rubia. Las orbes chocolates suplicaban.

Rachel suplicaba que Quinn destrozara esa teoría. Creería cualquier palabra de la rubia. Lo que sea que ésta le dijera… _Si Dios, el destino, o lo que fuera había puesto a la rubia en su camino y toda ella se sentía conectada con Quinn; el corazón intentaba decirle algo. Quinn no podía casarse, cierto?_

Fue turno de la morena de sentir el tacto cálido de las manos de Quinn tomando las suyas. Frete a ella, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, la rubia habló

**\- Rachel?… no voy a casarme… **susurró la rubia

**\- Finn dijo… **vaciló Rachel bajando la mirada apenada

**\- No importa que haya dicho Finn… Mírame, por favor… **pidió la rubia… **No voy a casarme con Noah!… **decidida continuo la rubia mirando a los ojos a Rachel

Después de escrutar cuidadosamente los ojos de Quinn y no encontrar más que sinceridad en ellos, Rachel se abrazó a ella como si fuese su último soplo de esperanza. Quinn la recibió entre sus brazos y cariñosamente la sujeto de la cintura.

Fundidas en su abrazo; a Rachel no le importaron las palabras de Finn o las intenciones que Noah tuviera con su _pretty blondie… Quinn le pertenecía. Podía permitirse ser egoísta porque su corazón así se lo demandaba, y Quinn se lo confirmaba mientras la sostenía. _

**\- Esto se me va de las manos, Rach!… **susurró la rubia toda vez que sus frentes quedaron unidas… **lo que provocas en mí… no puedo controlarlo, y eso me da pavor porque no me he sentido así en toda mi vida… pero al mismo tiempo consigues darme la certeza que todo estará bien; tu sola presencia me trasmite paz, la paz que nunca antes he tenido… y aunque me este volviendo loca con todas estas emociones que consigo definir, quiero sentirlas, todas y cada una de ellas… te necesito en mi vida!, te quiero en mi vida Rach!… pero si vas a estar en ella, tendrás que aceptar a Noah también… Noah no solo es el padre de mi hija, también es mi mejor amigo… Prometí contarte toda mi historia y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, lo haré ahora mismo… estas tú dispuesta a escucharme? Quieres estar en mi vida?… Me quieres tú en tú vida, Rachel?…**

**.**

* * *

" _**No es amor verdadero aquel que se altera ante el primer tropiezo o se dobla ante la duda… " Williams Shakespeare**_

_Lo sé, lo sé; me he demorado mucho más de lo permitido… solo consideren que me han pospuesto mi examen de ascenso cinco veces ya y me estoy volviendo loca con eso. _

_Tendré mejor ritmo una vez que haya pasado ese examen… tenedme paciencia por favor_

_Gracias a quienes siguen la historia a pesar del retraso, a quienes preguntan por las actualizaciones y a quienes se toman un momento para comentar_

_Una disculpa a todos mis amigos en la red por tenerlos abandonados… Laura prometo pronto ponerme en contacto contigo_

_Abrazos y besos a todos… espero que les agrade el capitulo _


	16. Su Historia

**__**DECLARACION: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**__**

* * *

… _**Su Historia… **_

**-**** Conocimos a Puck recién ingresamos a la secundaria. Estábamos en el escuadrón de las Cheerios, mi hermana era la capitana y nosotras algo así como sus **_**protegidas,**_** nos conocían como las Unholy Trinity, prácticamente eramos intocables… **sentadas frente a frente en el mismo sillón, Quinn comenzó a relatar su historia… **nos reuníamos con los del equipo de Futboll todo el tiempo. Nos procuraban mucho. Frannie no consentiría que algo malo le pasara a su hermanita y sus amigas, y cómo Puck era el novato del equipo tenía la tarea de cuidar de nosotras. Así fue como nos volvimos inseparables…**

… **Puck aparentaba ser problemático, era rudo, rebelde y mal encarado; esa fachada le servía para ganarse el miedo o respeto de los demás y mantenernos a salvo. El Puck que yo conocí fuera de la escuela distaba mucho de esa versión. Yo me enamoré de alguien caballeroso, romántico incluso, capaz de pasar la noche entera en mi balcón porque había enfermado o de ver películas infantiles por pasar un rato con su hermanita o de componer las canciones más ridículas solo para hacerme reir… **los recuerdos de su adolescencia volvían a ella robándole una pequeña sonrisa…

… **Para el décimo grado ya era capitana de las Cheerios y él mariscal de su equipo; acudíamos a todas las fiestas y comenzamos a beber. Una noche bebimos de más y nos dejamos llevar; Puck no llevaba protección, ni siquiera pensamos que pudiera haber consecuencias… unas semanas después comencé a sentir mareos y nauseas… le conté a las chicas nuestro descuido y San se encargó de conseguir las pruebas de embarazo, su padres trabajan en el hospital de Lima y de pequeñas pasábamos mucho tiempo allí así que no le fue difícil hacerse de algunas sin que alguien lo notara; me hice una prueba diaria durante una semana, solo una dió negativa… **

… **apenas cumpliría 16 años, estaba embarazada y aunque tenía miedo, también me sentía enamorada e imaginé que podía formar una familia y tener una vida con él… **dijo mirando la foto de los tres, aquella que Santana les hizo con Beth en brazos… **cuando se lo dije, su respuesta no fue lo que esperaba; **_**'Quinn somos muy jóvenes para afrontar una responsabilidad como esa' **_**fueron sus palabras y se marchó dejándome sola en medio del campo… **exhaló. Hablar de aquello nunca sería fácil para ella… **Me decepcionó pero no había tiempo para deprimirme, mi bebe era prioridad, debía cuidarme, alimentarme, hacerme los chequeos y seguir las indicaciones, además tenía que decírselo a mí familia…**

… **Las chicas siempre estuvieron al pendiente, siempre traían frutas, libros, vitaminas, medicamentos; ya después descubrí que Maribel lo supo todo el tiempo. San y ella pueden hablar de lo que sea y sin importar la gravedad del problema, San siempre contara con el apoyo de sus padres… entonces yo creía tener lo mismo con los míos así que organice una cena familiar para contarles, ya había vuelto con Puck, él se esforzaba por ser el novio que debió haber sido desde el inicio, limpiaba piscinas saliendo de clases, ahorraba lo que ganaba para los gastos médicos y lo demás, estaba al pendiente todo el tiempo, y yo creí que podría tener mi final feliz… **algo en su garganta comenzaba a complicarle el fluir de las palabras…

… **era una adolescente enamorada que creía tener el apoyo de sus padres, me casaría con el padre de mi hijo, tendríamos a nuestro bebe y viviríamos felices por siempre… pero no tuve mi cuento de hadas… **suspiró para evitar que las lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos… **se suponía que en la cena le contaríamos a mi familia sin embargo Noah se acobardó al entrar a casa…**

… **Esa noche Noah me rompió el corazón pero mi familia se encargó de destrozarme el alma… **sus ojos comenzaban a verse lacrimosos… **en cuánto las palabras **_**'estoy embarazada' **_**salieron de mis labios deje de ser la hija perfecta… **las lágrimas, aquellas que intentaba controlar una a una caían silenciosamente sobre sus mejillas… **a Russel Fabray le tomó menos de cinco minutos hacerme una maleta y echarme de casa, ni mi madre ni mi hermana intentaron evitarlo… contacte a cada familiar pidiendo ayuda pero ya no era ni la sobrina consentida ni la nieta favorita, me había convertido en la peor vergüenza de la dinastía Fabray… **Rachel utilizó sus dedos para acariciar las mejillas de Quinn; no solo quería limpiarle las lágrimas, quería protegerla, evitar que alguna vez volviera a sentir tal dolor… **me sentía perdida; estaba en la calle, sola y no tenía nada que ofrecerle a mi bebe. Fue la primera vez que la idea de la adopción cruzó por mi cabeza. Una fracción de segundo y me odie por eso, sabes?… me odié por considerarlo y odié a cada una de las personas que me llevaron a ese punto; a Noah, a mis padres, a mi hermana, a los abuelos, a los tíos; odie a cada Fabray sobre la faz de la tierra!… **

Quinn se tomó su tiempo para recomponerse. Aunque hubiese perdonado a Noah y su familia, el dolor de haber entregado a Beth era algo que sufriría toda su vida… Rachel esperó paciente; sólo podía imaginarse cuán doloroso era todo aquello para la rubia. Deseó haber estado esa noche allí para consolar a su _pretty blondie_…

… **las chicas me encontraron en las gradas del campo de futbol, me ofrecieron su casa y me enseñaron que **_**familia**_** no se limita a los genes o al tipo de sangre que te corre en las venas… **continúo su relato un poco más serena…** Maribel y Emilio me abrazaron en cuanto puse un pie en su casa. Los conocía desde pequeña pero hasta ese momento solo eran los señores López padres de Santana; esa noche me recibieron con una sonrisa, me aceptaron a mí y a mi bebé y, aunque podrían haberse limitado a darme techo y comida hicieron muchísimo más que eso; mis tarjetas habían sido canceladas desde el día siguiente de la trágica cena y aunque Noah aportaba todo lo que ganaba no era suficiente; ellos me apoyaron para continuar con la escuela, con los gastos médicos, con la ropa, con lo que hiciera falta… Maribel y Emilio me brindaron su **_**hogar y se convirtieron en los padres que me hacían falta**_**… yo ocupe la habitación de Emmanuel el hermano mayor de San, él estaba por terminar la universidad y vivía con su novia, trabajaban y hacían su vida en Utah… **

… **tendría tres meses y medio cuando finalmente me decidí a hablar con la entrenadora, como capitana podía evadir entrenamientos pero pronto mi embarazo sería evidente; amaba ser porrista y dejar las Cheerios significaba otro golpe a mi ánimo… **sonrío… **cuando llegue a la guarida López me encontré con una réplica de mi habitación; Britt había ideado un plan y convencido a San y Puck para allanar la casa Fabray, entre los tres entraron a hurtadillas a mi antigua habitación consiguiendo recuperar casi todas mis pertenencias… yo no era más que un manejo de emociones contenidas y todas las exteriorizaba llorando o enfadándome… esa noche Maribel y yo pasamos la noche en vela, yo lloraba y ella me consolaba… **

… **aquel pensamiento sobre la adopción cobró fuerza; era verdad que no estaba sola sin embargo no podía cimentar la vida de mi bebé en la buena caridad de mi nueva familia… **

… **apenas se enteraron que el puesto de capitana estaba disponible, las chicas del escuadrón se volvieron locas!, todas querían ser la nueva Quinn Fabray y humillar a la verdadera era lo más atractivo del momento; las **_**agresiones **_**se intensificaron con el paso de los días. Cuando no era sobrenombres como Señorita estrías!, Barbie mujerzuela! o Mamá maniquí!, me lanzaban un slushie en la cara al comenzar el día, en ocasiones al terminar el entrenamiento de las Cheerios también. Britt y San intentaban protegerme y algunas veces tuvieron que sufrir las consecuencias. Puck se liaba a golpes con los chicos todo el tiempo; cuando no estaba en detención unas horas, estaba suspendido por días y cada vez bebía más, así que llorar por las noches se me hizo costumbre… lo único que me tranquilizaba un poco era pensar en tener a mi bebe en mis brazos y ver su rostro mientras le cantaba…**

… **una noche desperté por los susurros de San, estaba sentada en el suelo muy concentrada hablándole a mi prominente barriga, le contaba a mi bebe los montones de travesuras que harían juntos y le prometía que siempre lo protegería; San no es una persona que acostumbre exteriorizar sus sentimientos, normalmente era Britt quien siempre tenía muestras de afecto hacia mi bebe. Creo que por esos días San comenzaba a ser consciente de sus sentimientos por Britt e intentaba lidiar con ellos cubriéndose de una coraza impenetrable, así que fue una grata sorpresa descubrirla. La escena se hizo frecuente; yo fingía dormir mientras me divertía escuchando sus próximas **_**sexyaventuras **_**como ella las nombraba. Cuando nos enteramos que sería una niña, las **_**sexyaventuras **_**se centraron en días de **_**shopping**_** y cómo la convertiría en la chica más popular de la escuela… **Quinn volvía a sonreír por los recuerdos. No todo había sido sufrimiento… **Britt se encargaba de contarle todas las historias de princesas habidas y por haber… **

… **como ya no estaba con las Cheerios y como no tenía caso seguir en el club de celibato debía eligir otra actividad extracurricular, intenté con cocina, teatro, matemáticas, ajedrez y no recuerdo cuántas más; me sentí incómoda en todas, los compañeros y profesores me miraban como si fuese la peste misma, incluso en la clase de maternidad; ya no era la estudiante modelo… **

… **terminaba una clase cuando escuche como algunas de mis compañeras también embarazadas hablaban de mí, decían que cualquiera de ellas podría haber sido el hazme reír de la escuela y la ciudad entera pero que gracias a mi monumental error nadie se acordaría de ellas porque lo mío daba para hablar por generaciones; no me importo, llevaba meses escuchando ese tipo de comentarios y ya no les prestaba atención, pero fue oírles decir que debían reunirse para celebrar la llegada del **_**bastardo**_** del año que me hirvió la sangre en un segundo y reaccione yendo sobre ellas, estaba tan furiosa que de no haber sido por la intervención de Shelby creo que les habría golpeado a todas, quería golpearlas a todas… **

… **Shelby daba la clase de música y después del altercado comencé a asistir a su clase, mientras esperaba a los chicos me quedaba con ella; Shelby no me miraba con desprecio más bien lo hacía con compasión, me enseñó a tocar el piano y algo sobre afinación… un día me dijo que debía sentirme agradecida porque no todas las mujeres tendrían la bendición de ser madres por mucho que lo desearan… Shelby estudió en NYADA, comenzó a presentarse en obras antes de concluir los cursos, se enamoró de su coestelar y se embarazó, le diagnosticaron un embarazo ectópico, el bebé no se lograría y tendrían que practicarle un legrado. La operación se complicó. Shelby nunca podrá tener hijos propios. Abandonó su carrera y se marchó de New York… **

… **Ella es una mujer responsable, dedicada y amorosa; mientras la trataba descubría a una gran persona y pensé que si algún día tenía la oportunidad sería una madre maravillosa… **

… **yo amaba a mi bebé más que nada y habría hecho lo que fuera por ella!… conforme pasaban los días era más consciente que no podría ofrecerle una vida digna; Puck entendió que liarse a golpes con todos y hacerse expulsar no era el camino pero yo no podía fiarme de él, en cualquier momento volvería a darme la espalda, y aunque contaba con el apoyo de mi nueva familia, al final no era su responsabilidad, yo debía hacerme cargo y tomar la mejor decisión para ella… **

… **mientras más trataba a Shelby mejor me parecía la idea de que ella fuera la madre de mi hija… **

… **cuando finalmente lo decidí reuní a todos, intentaron hacerme desistir pero en el fondo sabíamos que era lo correcto. Solo faltaba hablar con Shelby… la propuesta la tomó por sorpresa. Aceptó unos meses después cuando me vió decidida hablando con servicios sociales… **

… **la noche que firmamos los papeles creí morir. Esa y muchas noches más fueron Maribel, Britt y San quienes se quedaban conmigo para consolarme…**

… **el día que Beth nació me sentí la mujer más completa del planeta, y por unas horas fui la más feliz… **

… **haz escuchado esa frase que dicen de nunca sabrás cuánto amor eres capaz de sentir hasta que seas madre? Pues es verdad!… **sonrió… ** Cuando eres madre y tienes a tu hija en brazos regalándote su primera sonrisa y atrapándote el alma con su mirada sabes que no podrás amar más de lo que la amas a ella y que por ese amor eres capaz de hacer cualquier sacrificio, aunque eso te signifique morir en vida… **

… **entregarla es lo más doloroso que sufriré en la vida. Jamás olvidaré su llanto cuando Shelby se marchaba con ella… **a la rubia volvió a quebrársele la voz. Respiró profundamente para controlar sus emociones y poder continuar con su relato. Si paraba, no volvería a tocar el tema y se lo había prometido a Rachel.

… **pasábamos las tardes y cualquier tiempo libre en el departamento de Shelby… **continúo… ** Nada importaba más que esas horas con mi hija. Cómo me miraba cuando le daba de comer e incluso verla dormir resultaba lo más fascinante del día. En general el primer año fue bien; sin embargo, mientras más tiempo pasaba con Beth con más derechos me sentía y cada día se volvía más doloroso separarme de ella… **

… **Beth tendría poco más del año cuando sufrió de cólicos, algo **_**común**_** entre bebes al cambiarles la fórmula pero para mí fue un detonante; mi pequeña estaba incomoda y no paraba de llorar. Esa fue mi primera discusión con Shelby; yo estaba perdiendo el control y las visitas de servicios sociales no ayudaron, cada vez limitaban más mi tiempo con mi hija hasta que fui de pasar cada segundo disponible con ella a unas pocas horas solo los domingos… **

… **después Shelby decidió mudarse a New Haven cuando su madre enfermó, la señora era mayor y cada día se valía menos por sí misma. Ahora te puedo decir que lo entiendo, pero entonces yo estaba furiosa con todos y conmigo misma; tener a Beth conmigo era lo único que me brindaba un poco de paz y Shelby me la estaba quitando. Por supuesto, enfurecí, amenacé con irme lejos llevándome a Beth y, creo que lo habría hecho con un poco de ayuda de los chicos pero ninguno me apoyó; mientras yo planeaba cómo fugarme, ellos ponían sobre aviso a Shelby. Shelby se marchó de Lima llevándose a mi hija y con ella la poca cordura que me quedaba… **

… **los meses siguientes fui la peor versión de mí. Abandoné a los chicos para unirme a las **_**skanks. **_**Todas teníamos demonios que exorcizar por lo que unimos fuerzas, vestíamos a lo **_**punk**_**, yo incluso me corté el cabello, me lo teñí de rosa, me puse un percing y me hice un estúpido tatuaje. Juntas resultábamos muy intimidantes, no respetábamos a nadie, agredíamos a quienes se cruzaran en nuestro camino, nos escapábamos de clases para beber y fumar debajo de las gradas con el dinero que les quitábamos a los de primero y segundo… otra vez los estudiantes del McKinley me abrían paso al verme en los pasillos; yo caminaba toda arrogante y con la mirada altiva, provocando, intentando esconder que la ausencia de Beth me consumía por dentro… **

… **Britt me pedía todos los días que volviéramos a ser las Unholy Trinity, San y Puck también lo intentaron sin lograr buenos resultados… **

… **a veces bebía y fumaba tanto que no sabría decirte cómo acababa. Esos días no llegaba a dormir a la **_**guarida López, **_**esa casa era sagrada para mí y no podía profanarla. Las ausencias se hicieron frecuentes… una noche nos reunimos en casa de Ronnie, bebimos y fumamos de todo casi al punto de perder la conciencia; de pronto oímos el timbre y mientras Ronnie iba hacia la puerta las demás subíamos a su habitación; oí a San amenazar a Ronnie con darle la paliza de su vida si no las dejaba pasar pero fue la voz de Maribel la que hizo eco en mí: **_**'por favor, déjanos pasar, solo quiero ver que mi hija este bien'… **_**su hija! Maribel se refería a mí como su hija; me dio tanta vergüenza que fui directo a la cama y me hice la dormida, después volví a escuchar a San: **_**'lo ves? Ahí la tienes! No le ha pasado nada sólo que esta tan borracha que no puede mantenerse en pie. Ya vámonos ma'… **_**pero contrario a irse, Maribel se sentó a mi lado y mientras jugaba con mis mechones habló conmigo; tengo sus palabras grabadas aquí… **dijo señalando su corazón…_**'mi niña, has tenido que madurar de golpe, mucho más de lo que deberías a tu edad y has hecho lo impensable que una madre debería hacer por amor a su hijo. Estas tan enojada con el mundo y en todo tu derecho a perderte un poco, solo no olvides que tienes una familia que te quiere y te espera con los brazos abiertos. Quinn, no me cansaré de pedirle a Dios que te devuelva un poco de la dicha que la vida te esta arrebatando. Te echamos de menos hija'… **_**no sé si fue el tono de su voz, las caricias o ese **_**'hija'**_** que me hizo tocar fondo y reaccionar. Me volví hacia ella y la abracé mientras le decía **_**'por favor llévame a casa'… **_

… **a la mañana siguiente San me dio un buen sermón sobre mi comportamiento y el mal ejemplo que sería para Beth, sobre cómo Shelby había hecho lo correcto al llevársela porque en ese momento yo no era buena para nadie, mucho menos para mi hija: **_**'le prometí a Beth que siempre la protegeré y cumpliré mi promesa, incluso por encima de ti si es necesario'**_**. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que cumpliría su palabra… **

… **los meses siguientes me dediqué a resarcir mis malas acciones; volví a clases y cumplí con todos los trabajos pendientes, obviamente mejoré mi promedio, trabajaba como edecan promocionando productos en el centro comercial tres día a la semana porque Maribel y Emilio no me permitieron más, volví a las Cheerios; la entrenadora Sylvester me hizo pasar un infierno antes nombrarme nuevamente capitana. Haber sido **_**skanks **_**resultó ser una ventaja, nadie se metía conmigo y con la chicas tenía un acuerdo, nada de agredir a los de primero y yo no delataba sus escondites además que sería su tutora para ayudarles a mejorar su promedio; al final, hasta las **_**skanks **_**celebraron con nosotras la graduación en la casa López…**

… **para el segundo año de Beth, Shelby celebró una pequeña fiesta, en ese momento me quería lo más lejos posible y lo uso como condición, sólo Britt y Puck estuvieron presentes. Yo tenía prohibido la asistencia y San se quedo por solidaridad, más bien creo que lo hizo para asegurarse que no hiciera alguna tontería. Esa tarde preparamos un pastel en honor a Beth y tuvimos nuestra propia celebración. Les prometí a San, Maribel y Emilio que me ganaría el derecho de volver a la vida de mi hija y sería tan merecedora de ello que Shelby no podría negarse… **

… **después de graduarnos nos mudamos a New York; Britt ingresó a Julliard, San a la facultad de medicina y yo a la de leyes del New York Unversity; vivíamos juntas, y al principio también trabajábamos las tres en los almacenes de Macy's, luego cada una fue cambiando de empleo para que los turnos se acomodaran a nuestros horarios. Britt comenzó a dar clases de baile, nosotras teníamos algunas horas en una cafetería cerca de nuestro departamento… **

… **Puck se había mudado a New Haven,**** trabajaba con un contratista y estaba cerca de Beth; él fue mi enlace con mi pequeña, me enviaba cada video y foto que le hacía, en ocasiones la ponía al teléfono y yo podía contarle mi día…**

… **regularmente quedaba con San para comer o ir juntas a casa y pasaba por ella a la facultad, así conocí a Dave. Dave es inglés, vino a cursar un postulado sobre células madres. Comenzamos a salir esa misma tarde y muy pronto nuestra relación. El primo de Dave, Chris, estaba en Los Angeles trabajando con una agencia de modelaje. Nos conocimos cuando estuvo de visita en New York. En algún momento algo comento sobre que debíamos inscribirnos a su agencia y Britt hizo referencia a que fui yo había trabajado de modelo. Chris estaba comenzando su agencia y necesitaba a quien representar, se lo tomó en serio e insistió hasta convencerme de hacer una sesión de fotos para una tienda local, ni siquiera me pago en esa ocasión pero me pareció muy divertido…**

… **Dave y yo estuvimos juntos solo unos pocos meses. Terminé con él al descubrír que estaba casado. En realidad se había separado de su esposa antes de venir a New York; me explicó su situación y sin embargo yo no pude perdonarlo, no podía volver a confiar en él después de haberme ocultado algo tan importante; mientras mantuvimos nuestra relación Noah estuvo distante, se limitó solo a enviarme las fotos y videos de nuestra hija… **

… **creo que más que tristeza fue coraje lo que sentí cuando aquello paso, estaba enojada conmigo misma por haber sido tan ingenua y haber confiado ciegamente en alguien a quien apenas conocía así que no me permití deprimirme e inmediatamente volví a centrarme en las clases y el trabajo. Mi día comenzaba muy temprano; una hora en la caminadora, irme a clases, regresar al trabajo, estudiar para los exámenes; el ritmo era muy agitado, yo apenas tenía tiempo para comer y dormir unas pocas horas pero no me quejaba, el estrés y el cansancio lo manejaba bien, por algunas semanas no tuve problemas… **

… **de repente todo se volvió más agotador. Deje de lado el ejercicio para dormir una hora más y recuperar energías pero no fue de mucha ayuda, cada día me sentía más cansada; llegue a pensar que podría estar embarazada porque los olores me producían nauseas. Me hice un examen de gravidez en una clínica sin decirle a las chicas. En la prueba no salió más que el negativo de embarazo porque fue lo único que solicite. Un poco más tranquila por el resultado supuse que podría tratarse de algún virus y pronto pasaría. No fue así. Me desmayé en una clase, mis compañeros me llevaron a la enfermería, allí estaba Dave. Insistió en llevarme a casa una vez que recobré el conocimiento. Tomé su preocupación como un pretexto para acercarse a mí. Llegando a casa comencé a discutir con él y nuevamente me desmayé. Dave me llevo a mi habitación y se quedó conmigo. Cuando desperté lo vi realmente preocupado, tenía el rostro desencajado y la mirada un poco perdida, se acercó a mí para preguntarme sobre los síntomas y desde cuándo las tenía. Dave estaba convencido que podría ser una anemia, sin embargo habría que hacerme unos estudios para confirmarlo…**

… **los resultados no fueron los que Dave esperaba. Le siguieron más estudios, pruebas físicas y análisis clínicos. Todo a espaldas de las chicas. Cuando finalmente pudo estar convencido del diagnóstico también ideo un plan para combatirlo el cuál no era otra cosa más que mudarme a Londres con él; su postgrado estaba por terminar, llegando a Londres me ingresaría al programa gratuito del ****Hospital Saint Thomas**** donde realizaba su residencia, viviría con él y podría trabajar con Chris. No había tiempo que perder y tampoco había mucho que pensar. Yo no tenía los recursos para hacerle frente al tratamiento, y aunque podía inscribirme a cualquier programa del país, no quería hacerlo cerca de las chicas. Estar enferma de Leucemia no solo acaba con tus cuentas bancarias, acaba también con tus sueños, tu fortaleza, tus ganas de vivir… acepté la ayuda de Dave con la condición de no decirles nada a las chicas…**

… **a San y Britt planeaba decirles que había vuelto con él y para celebrarlo iríamos unos días de vacaciones; por supuesto, no regresaría. No quería que me vieran enferma y en estado terminal… San descubrió que inicie los trámites de baja en la escuela y cuando me cuestionó por ello, le mentí, le dije que había decidido dedicarme a modelar para la agencia de Chris. No creyó una palabra. No tuve más remedio que decirle la verdad. Me hizo prometerle por Beth que lucharía para salir adelante… de no haber sido por ella y mi hija muy probablemente no estaría hoy aquí… **

… **Noah seguía distante, no me cuestionó cuando le dije que viajaría a Londres por asuntos de trabajo. Me dolió mentirle a Britt porque San y yo acordamos no decirle nada; se creyó el cuento que como Dave y yo habíamos vuelto, decidimos vivir juntos y lo celebraríamos con unas vacaciones visitando a su familia. No imagine que San pudiera estar planeando algo más… la noche que viajamos se suponía que las chicas nos acompañarían al aeropuerto; solo San bajó del departamento y lo hizo con maletas. Viajamos a Londres abandonando a Britt… **

… **vivimos unos meses con Dave. San solo se quedaría si continuaba con sus estudios. Dave tiene muy buenas relaciones en la universidad y San muy buen promedio. Suficiente para conseguir una media beca… mientras llevaba mi tratamiento trabajaba con Chris; modelaje, fotos para revistas, publicidad local hasta que se hizo de un casting para **_**Skin's. **_**Tendría apenas unas horas que Chris me confirmó mi participación en la serie cuando Dave obtuvo los resultados de las pruebas de seguimiento. El tratamiento no estaba funcionando. Yo necesitaba un trasplante de médula y mientras esperaba las quimios serían más agresivas. Ni San ni Dave querían que continuara trabajando. La serie pintaba buena y divertida, tuve que convencerlos para que me dejaran hacer los capítulos que me habían contratado. En realidad creo que cedieron para llevar a cabo el plan de Santana…**

… **al ingresar al programa del Hospital tuve que señalar a alguien responsable de tomar decisiones por mí cuando yo no pudiera hacerlo. San y yo crecimos juntas, nos conocemos perfectamente bien, le confiaría mi vida con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que haría lo imposible por salvarme la vida así que fui egoísta y no dimensioné la responsabilidad que ponía sobre sus hombros. Yo necesitaba un trasplante y estar en la lista de espera del Hospital no era garantía. San hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Llamó a Noah y le contó la verdad, él a los Fabray y en una semana ya estaban todos en Londres…**

… **no quería saber nada ellos, para mí habían dejado de ser mi familia el día que me corrieron de casa. Esa noche San y yo discutimos muy fuerte. Yo no estaba dispuesta a aceptar nada que viniera de los Fabray y ella ya no podía lidiar más con mi obstinación. Además de lidiar conmigo San llevaba el dolor de su ruptura con Britt. La situación la superaba y gran parte era mi culpa. Cedí porque no podía hacer otra cosa con ella exigiéndomelo. Ella ya había puesto las condiciones. Solo los vería cuando yo quisiera…**

… **nos reunimos en una cena un par de días antes de la operación. Nunca he querido saber quien fue el donante, creo que lo realmente importante es que esa operación fue el punto de partida para reencontrarme con mi familia. No es que hayamos vuelto a ser la familia perfecta de entonces pero sí nos hemos acercado mucho; mi padre a veces olvida que llevo años tomando decisiones por mi cuenta y cree que debería obedecerle, y mamá, bueno a mamá no le agrada que Maribel se entere antes que ella de mis planes o sea a quien recurra por consejos… **

… **con Noah las cosas fueron mejor, siempre ha sido muy sencillo conectar con él. Fue el enlace para acercarme a Shelby, y mientras estuvo en Londres pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, nos acercamos, él me visitaba siempre que su trabajo se lo permitía, de cierta forma retomamos nuestra relación aunque nada exclusivo. Se suponía que volviendo yo al país lo haríamos formal…**

… **después de la serie; todo ha sido una constante subida en el trabajo. He sido muy afortunada. Me han llovido contratos para representar marcas, este año estrenaré dos películas, tenemos algunos libretos que revisar, tal vez una obra de teatro, y una oferta para ser protagonista en una serie, aunque la verdad yo preferiría quedarme en Los Angeles, así estaría más cerca de mi hija y de todos… **

… **hablaba regularmente con Shelby; habría llevado a Beth a visitarme si se lo hubiese permitido. No quería que mi hija me viera en esas condiciones, no quería que mi tiempo con ella estuviera limitado por los efectos secundarios del tratamiento. Yo no podría leerle un cuento antes de dormir porque me mareaba mucho, podría llevarla a algún parque, zoológico o a patinar porque me agotaba muy rápido. Eso y me aterraba la idea de su rechazo. Noah podría decirme que Beth me quería, que deseaba conocerme pero el miedo estaba presente. Creo que tiene que ver con el hecho que no me perdono haberla entregado… **

… **cuando recibí el alta médico lo primero que sentí fue una enorme necesidad de abrazar a mi princesa; comencé a organizar nuestra vuelta, le pedí a Chris que me liberara unos meses para las vacaciones de San y cuando tuve la oportunidad le hablé sobre el viaje…**

… **volvimos cada una con sus objetivos. Yo, compartir con mi hija y unir a mis hermanas; San, averiguar si debía olvidarse de Britt y continuar con su vida. Todo este tiempo se ha dedicado a cuidarme y a obtener las mejores notas en sus clases, ni siquiera tuvo citas. Fue su manera de sobrevivir a la ruptura con Britt. Cuando nos invitaron al recital y vi que Britt bailaba no dude en convencerla de ir. No debí hacerlo, las expuse y contrario a lo que deseaba el encuentro terminó siendo una noche dolorosa para ellas; que Britt este comprometida le dio la respuesta que buscaba. Decidió marcharse y aunque hubiese preferido que se quedara para intentar juntas retomar nuestra relación con Britt entiendo que se marchase, necesita perdonarse y asimilarlo, hacerse a la idea que solo tendrá a Britt como su mejor amiga y no como el amor de su vida. Estar estos meses fuera, ocupando su tiempo en prácticas y divirtiéndose con Kaya y Kate le hará bien. Estoy segura que pronto volveremos a ser las Unholy Trinity… **

… **sabes? Nunca antes he tenido tantos sentimientos encontrados como mientras viajaba para acá; las he sentido todas antes pero no con la misma intensidad. Me sudaban las manos de los nervios, ansiaba verla y tenerla en mis brazos, abrazarla y darle todos los besos que me guarde esos años lejos, quería pisar el acelerador a fondo para llegar pronto y al mismo tiempo bajar del coche y correr en sentido contrario porque el temor seguía aquí… **se señaló el corazón con los dedos… **adentro; mi ansiedad aumentaba a cada minuto y las obras en la carreta no ayudaban. Apenas puse un pie en esta casa, sentí su calidez y ví que en cada espacio hay un trocito de ella que me bastó para confirmar q ue tomé la mejor decisión al entregársela a Shelby…**

… **mi pequeña estaba sentada sobre las piernas de su padre y Noah la abrazaba con una ternura y un amor que nunca había visto en él. Me temblaron las piernas al ver que Noah le susurraba algo… sabes que hizo ella cuando me vio parada en esa puerta?… **dijo señalando la entrada de la choza…** me regaló la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás he visto; ni siquiera tuve tiempo de asimilarlo porque enseguida escuche como me llamaba **_**mamá**_**; Dios Rach! Creí morir cuando la escuché!… **confesó emocionada… **Te lo puedes imaginar? No tenía ni dos minutos de verme y ya me decía mamá!… **sonrió, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su sonrisa iluminó sus ojos; sus ojos no podían contener su emoción y las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos le otorgaban un brillo a esa mirada avellana que Rachel no había visto antes… **Mamá! y que hermoso se oye esa palabra en su voz!; después, la vi correr hacia mí, la tomé en mis brazos y ella me abrazó también Rach!… **la voz se le quebraba por enésima vez… **Fue sentir sus bracitos rodearme para que mi corazón tuviera la paz que tanto necesité. Solo tuvo que darme un par de besos para sanar mi alma Rach!… **las lágrimas volvían a rodar por sus mejillas. La carga emocional que le provocó revivir todo su pasado fue demasiado, y no le importó que la morena la viera así tan vulnerable porque se sentía segura, se sabía protegida.

Rachel la envolvió en sus brazos con toda la ternura que fue capaz… **Por fin puedo estar con mi hija, Rach! Te das cuenta?! Por fin puedo disfrutar de su sonrisa, de su voz, conocerla porque estoy aquí con ella no por lo que me cuenten Noah y Shelby… **Quinn buscó la mirada de la morena y la descubrió llorando en silencio… **y sabes que es lo mejor?… **Rachel solo la veía fijamente a los ojos, incapaz de decir una palabra porque la emoción ya le había ganado… **que creo que me quiere Rachel!… Creo que ella también me quiere!…**

La rubia lloraba y sonreía al mismo tiempo. Una imagen que se quedó grabada en la memoria del corazón de Rachel, y entonces la morena fue consiente del amor tan profundo que la rubia despertaba en ella. Esta vez no se trataba solo del _crush del momento _que podía sentir por alguien atractivo ni el juego del coqueteo que acaban tan pronto descubría un error del pasado... Quinn! Su historia! Sus errores y demonios consiguieron enamorarla más todavía.

Acunó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos. Podía haberle confesado sus sentimientos en ese momento pero no era lo que Quinn necesitaba. Le sonrió y la mirada chocolate llenó el corazón de la rubia… **\- Ya todo acabo preciosa! Estas aquí! Con ella! Estoy segura que Beth te ama Quinn! Te ama tanto como tú a ella! y nunca más volverán a separarse… **

**\- De verdad lo crees, Rachel?**

**\- Te lo prometo! No permitiré que eso suceda…**

* * *

_**" Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta " ... **_

_**Sam Keen**_

Por fin Quinn le contó su historia a Rachel; espero que hayan disfrutado del cap tanto como yo sufrí al escribirlo (x decir) he de confesar que se me han salido las de cocodrilo en algún momento...

Gracias por seguir la historia a pesar de la demora en las publicaciones; aclaro que entre mis planes no esta el abandonarla; se acabaron los exámenes en el trabajo y por lo tanto también se acabó estudiar miles de manuales lo que me permitirá tener mejor ritmo para escribir solo tengan un poquito de paciencia, es la primer historia que escribo y hay veces que cuesta plasmar en papel las ideas...

Millones de gracias por los Views, reviews, favorites y followers

Besos y abrazos a todos


	17. 17 Ella

**__**DECLARACION: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**__**

* * *

_**Ella…**_

Rachel despertó ese domingo más temprano que de costumbre; a pesar de haber pasado la noche entera recostada sobre el descansa brazos del sillón abrazando el cuerpo de _su pretty Blondie_ sobre ella no sentía molestia alguna.

Casi no durmió intentando asimilar lo que la rubia le había confesado la noche anterior y aunque todavía quedaban muchas preguntas sin resolver, preguntas como; _'qué pasaría ahora con Noah? Harían formal su relación? Se casarían? Quinn se mudaría a New Haven? Como continuarían ellas con su relación? Tenían una relación? Qué tipo de relación? Cuándo se verían? Ya no se verían?; _lo que sentía en esos momentos mirando a la rubia dormir entre sus brazos era una profunda admiración

La vida de Quinn no había sido el cuento de hadas que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse al verla radiante mientras posaba ante las cámaras. Quinn llevaba mucho sufrimiento sobre sus hombros así que las respuestas ya llegarían en su momento. Ahora Rachel no quería más que aportarle alegrías a la rubia. Cualquiera que hiciera lo contrario no merecía estar en su vida.

Pensando en todas las maravillosas experiencias que vivirían juntas, Rachel comenzó a dejar pequeñas y suaves caricias primero por el rostro de Quinn y luego en sus cabellos y su espalda para no incomodarla cuando ésta se removió

**\- Mami?**... una somnolienta Beth fundada en su pijama las encontraba y demandaba la atención de su madre consiguiendo que la morena imediatamente olvidara sus cavilaciones y le pidiera a la pequeña guardara silencio antes de incitarla a acercarse a ellas.

**\- Shhh… **le susurró a Beth cuando la tuvo a su lado… **mami todavía duerme pequeña. Necesitas algo?**

**\- Ya no tengo sueño **

**\- Pero es muy temprano para que dejes la cama**

**\- Porque esta mami allí?… **preguntó tallándose los ojos

**\- Eh?… **la preguntá la tomó por sorpresa. La escena no era fácil de explicar a una niña de cinco años

**\- Tuvo una pesadilla y por eso durmió contigo? **

**\- Ah… no, nada de pesadillas**

**\- Esta enferma otra vez?… **la voz de Beth sonó temblorosa

**\- Que? No, no, peque no… **alcanzó una mano de la pequeña y comenzó a acariciarla… **escucha; mamá no esta enferma, ok? Sólo nos quedamos hablando hasta muy tarde **

**\- Y porque no fueron a la cama?… **Rachel casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Su respiración irregular consiguió despertar a la rubia que dormitaba sobre ella

**\- Hey princesa! Ya despertaste… **habló Quinn al ver cerca a su hija

**\- Prometiste que iríamos a ver a las **_**'pulgas furiosas'**_

**\- **_**'Pulgas furiosas'? **_**Así se llama el equipo de papá y tío Finn?… **Beth confirmo con la cabeza mientras mostraba una sonrisa radiante, le encantaba ir a los juegos… **mi amor, no crees que es muy temprano todavía?**

**\- Solo tenemos que bañarnos, desayunar y ya será la hora! Siempre es así los domingos…**

**\- Eso es porque mamá te deja dormir hasta tarde cielo. Déjame hablarle a papá para saber a qué hora debemos estar allí vale?… **después de recibir la confirmación silenciosa de su hija, poco a poco Quinn se fue reincorporando hasta quedar sentada sobre sus piernas en el sofá.

La había abrazado toda la noche; un poco por consolarla, un poco porque no se imaginaba no tenerla en sus brazos después de sentir la historia de la rubia como propia; soltarla ahora se sentía como la pérdida de algo que no sabía que le pertenecía.

Rachel no permitió que la separación fuera completa ya que continúo dejando suaves caricias en los dedos de la rubia hasta que la sonrisa que esta le obsequiaba la motivo a entrelazar sus dedos simbolizando con ese gesto entrelazar sus vidas. Quinn observó la imagen por varios segundos y luego la miró a los ojos. La mirada avellana era pacífica y luminosa, y a Rachel le pareció que Quinn compartía con ella el mismo deseo.

Entrelazar y compartir sus vidas se antojaba lo más excitante para ambas.

**\- Mami?… **y tuvo que ser la rubiecita quien rompiera con su burbuja

**\- Eh? Si, vamos. Vamos a llamar a papá**

**\- Rach no viene?… **preguntó la pequeña cuando de la mano se dirigían a la habitación de la rubia mayor

**\- Vienes?…**

Rachel no se lo pensó, y después de recibir la invitación de la rubia caminó hacía ellas con una enorme sonrisa.

Mientras la morena y la niña se acomodaban en la cama, Quinn se hacía de su móvil para llamar a Noah

**\- Quién es?… **contestó el chico con voz ronca y pesada.

**\- Alguien terminó bien la noche**

**\- Todo lo contrario; Sam, Finn y yo estuvimos ahogando las penas**

**\- Creo que será mejor no preguntar**

**\- Si, no quieres saber quiénes provocan ésas penas… **Quinn guardó silencio; había despertado en brazos de la morena y no iba a permitir que nada le quitara la sensación de paz y felicidad que sentía en esos momentos… **por qué llamas tan temprano? Necesitas algo?**

**\- Solo saber a qué hora juegan las **_**'pulgas furiosas' **_**porque le he prometido a nuestra hija llevarla al juego y ahora esta muy ansiosa; puedes creer que ya esta despierta?**

**\- En serio?… **la voz cantarina de Quinn le contagio su entusiasmo, le era imposible resistirse a la alegría de la rubia, por muy sentido que estuviera con ella… **pero si en domingo se despierta al medio día. No le va a hacer ninguna gracia que hoy no haya juego**

**\- Se ha cancelado el juego? Porque?**

**\- No es eso, solo que… bueno yo organice algunos juegos en mitad de semana para liberar estos días pensando que podríamos ir los tres a Disneyland para celebrar su cumple **

**\- Oh! Y porque no me comentaste nada? **

**\- Porque las dos estaban muy emocionadas con los preparativos de la fiesta, y llevaban tanto tiempo separadas que, no quise estropearlo **

**\- Noah!… debiste dec…**

**\- No, esta bien. Ya tendremos tiempo de organizar algo juntos**

**\- Si, claro… **Quinn lamentó que los planes de Noah no se dieran porque seguramente ir a Disneyland con su hija habría sido memorable; sin embargo, el pensamiento no le duró mucho ya que al mirar hacia la cama Rachel sonreía y escuchaba atentamente a la pequeña mientras ésta le mostraba fotos del albúm de las Unholy Trinity.

Su hija y _'su'…_ y Rachel que la conquistaba sin siquiera proponérselo compartiendo un momento familiar en un día familiar. Nada podía ser mejor que eso

Suspiró, y su suspiró se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono

**\- Quinn? **

**\- Eh… si… te dejo descansar… **y sin agregar más cortó la llamada dejando confuso a su amigo; le apremiaba tomar su lugar en la cama

_\+ . + . + . + FLH + . + . + . +_

Cuando les pidió a Kaya y Katie la incluyeran en el programa de Unicef tenía todas las intenciones de llegar al campamento e iniciar con las actividades lo más pronto posible; después de veinte horas de vuelo agradecía enormemente que las chicas se tomaran la atención de reservarle habitación en un hotel para que pudiera descansar.

El viaje había sido largo y agotador, y aunque intentó de todo para distraerse se había pasado el tiempo rememorando los momentos vividos al lado de Britt. Tenía que dejarla ir! Dejó New Haven confiando en que la distancia le ayudaría a respetar la decisión de la bailarina; se lo debía.

Todavía le quedaba un poco de travesía; Pretoria la esperaba al día siguiente, debía presentarse en las oficinas de la fundación para terminar los trámites y después partir hacia Vulindlela, la comunidad donde estarían trabajando

Llegó al hotel agotada, la diferencia horaria comenzaba a afectarle; después de relajarse con una ducha tomo el teléfono para llamar a sus padres, luego llamaría a Quinn, le había prometido hablar con ella por lo menos una vez al día.

La rubia en plan madre resultaba peor que Maribel.

\+ . + . + . + FLH + . + . + . +

**\- Hey! Cómo estas? Que tal el viaje? Ya llegaste al campamento? Has visto a las chicas?… **un bombardeo de pregustas escapó de los labios de la rubia apenas aceptó la llamada de Santana y después de entregarle a Rachel la paleta para que vigilara los hotcakes, se dirigió al patio trasero, se sentó en los escalones del porche sin preocuparse por haber dejado las puertas de la cocina abiertas.

En el interior Rachel se encargaba de picar frutas y preparar algunos jugos además de vigilar los hotcakes que la rubia dejaba en el sartén. No había juego al que asistir; sin embargo, Beth había ganado un desayuno a la orilla del lago luego que Rachel sugiriera un picnic al ver la carita triste de la pequeña.

**\- Cómo esta?**... preguntó Rachel cuando la rubia volvió a su tarea.

Cuando las hubo conocido, no le agrado la estrecha relación entre ellas pero después que escuchara la historia de Quinn?Santana merecía su respeto, agradecimiento y estima.

**\- Bien, un poco agotada por el vuelo; hoy se queda en Johannesburgo, ya mañana se unirá a su unidad**

**\- Cuánto tiempo estará allá?**

**\- No lo sé, tiene algunos meses libres aunque me imagino que querrá pasar tiempo en lima también. Ya se lo hemos prometido a esta señorita… **dijo la rubia dejando un toque en la nariz de su hija, quien sonreía ansiosa por que comenzara su picnic.

**\- El tiempo que sea seguro será una experiencia maravillosa**

**\- Eso puedes apostarlo. Me les uniré en cuanto pueda**

Britt escuchaba atenta la conversación entre sus amigas. _Les? San no viajaba sola? Ah, si! Que sus amigas Skin's estaban en Sudáfrica. Lo que sea que le hubiese dicho Sam no fue factor, simplemente se marchó para reunirse con sus 'amigas'_

Rachel y Quinn continuaron preparando lo que llevarían al picnic. Britt intentaba mantener conversación con ellas; sin embargo se le hacía difícil centrarse, la noche anterior, después de la discusión con su prometido, Sam se había marchado molesto, de no ser por el mensaje que le envío Noah informándole que estaban juntos habría salido a buscarle. Saber que Santana tenía compañía no ayudaba con sus emociones.

Siguió acompañando a sus amigas como simple espectadora.

\+ . + . + . + FLH + . + . + . +

**\- No volviste anoche**

Britt había descartado el picnic tras la llegada de Sam. Después de comunicarle a sus amigas la decisión, subió a su habitación para hablar con su prometido.

**\- Necesitaba pensar así que salí a caminar un rato, me encontré a Noah y Finn en un pub, me pase de copas y no quería discutir contigo así que me quede en casa de Noah**

Sentado a un costado de la cama Sam se quitaba los zapatos. Necesitaba una ducha urgente, aún podía percibir el olor a alcohol y tabaco en sus ropas

**\- Yo tampoco quiero discutir **

**\- Bueno, últimamente has estado a la defensiva, desde que aparecieron Quinn y Santana… **

**\- Lo sé, es… me… solo estoy un poco aturdida, ok?… Cuando las vi pensé que eran imaginaciones mías, más tarde las tuve frente a mí, luego Quinn vino a buscarme y hace unas horas me entero que ha estado enferma y a punto de morir. Es demasiado en poco tiempo…**

**\- Solo es eso?… **Britt se acomodó al lado de su prometido para tomarle la mano

**\- Sam; nosotras no solo eramos compañeras de generación o conocidas que compartieron el mismo techo. Nosotras crecimos juntas desde preescolar, somos hemanas, Unholy Trinity! Íbamos juntas a todos lados, eramos las tres contra el resto del mundo… Hay mucha historia aquí, y sabes? aunque no las tuviera cerca ellas siempre serán mi familia. Dios! pude haber perdido a Quinn y ni siquiera me habría enterado**

**\- Esta bien puedo entenderlo, solo necesitas hablar conmigo… **Sam depositó un tierno beso en la frente de su prometida, se puso de pie, dio unos pasos buscando finalizar la conversación.

**\- Samuel?… **Britt lo detuvo cuando se disponía a entrar al baño. Había algo en el tono de su prometida, su expresión era diferente a lo que le hubiera mostrado antes.

Respiro profundo y poso su frente sobre la puerta. Ya sabía lo que escucharía a continuación.

**\- Quieres cancelar la boda… **habló cuando se atrevió a ver a la bailarina a los ojos

**\- Sam, no quiero cancelar la boda… solo que vayamos un poco más lento **

Compartir con Noah y Finn parecía buena idea al encontrárselos en el pub. Un par de horas y varias cervezas después Noah le contaba las promesas incumplidas entre su prometida y ella; _Santana. _

Había mantenido una sola conversación con ella pero le quedo claro lo aguerrida que era, cuál leona enjaulada estaba dispuesta a proteger con garras y dientes lo suyo, y en su corazón Britt aún le pertenecía. Por otro lado, su sola presencia había sacado a la bailarina de su letargo. La pasión que vió en ella cuando le reclamó su conversación con Santana, solo la demostraba mientras bailaba. Debajo del escenario, Britt parecía adormecida, accedía a todo de manera automática, ni siquiera discutían porque cuando la bailarina se disgustaba por lo que fuera, simplemente desaparecía unos días. Esta vez en cambio lo había enfrentado, le había cuestionado y exigido que se mantuviera al margen de su relación.

_Todo por ella. Por Santana… _

**\- No lo puedo creer!… Dios! Le basto verte para hacerte dudar!**

**\- No es así! No se trata de ella. Se trata de mí!… En realidad nunca estuve convencida y lo sabes, prácticamente has sido tu quien se ha encargado de todo, quien eligió la fecha, la iglesia, la música!… Casarme me cambiara la vida, nos cambiara la vida; quiero sentir que deseo hacerlo, que me ilusiona compartir mi vida contigo, porque anhelo formar una familia contigo no que voy a hacerlo simplemente porque es el siguiente paso a dar. Casarme ahora no me emociona… Sam, te quiero y creo que te mereces algo mejor que esta versión aletargada mía que solo se siente viva cuando baila y, quiero darte lo mejor de mí… solo que ahora mismo no puedo… vayamos con calma, si?… **

Sam se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos. Deseaba casarse con la bailarina más que nada; sin embargo, no querría sin que Britt lo amara. No podría obligarla. El quería hacerla feliz. No podría imaginarse una vida a su lado sabiendo que no conseguiría su objetivo…

**\- Esta bien, Britt! Cancelaremos la boda**

**\- No tenemos que hacerlo ahora, esperemos un unos meses a ver qué pasa**

**\- Unos meses?… si no he conseguido que me ames en todo este tiempo, no creo que **_**unos meses**_** haga la diferencia… **

**\- Sam… **

**\- No. Tienes razón!… Tu boda debería ser el día más feliz de tu vida, no sentirse como una obligación. Nunca he querido que te sientas de esa manera. Sabía que aún no estabas lista y; sin embargo, te orillé a mantener y seguir adelante con esta relación, creí que mi amor sería suficiente, que , contagiarte mi felicidad y entonces te ilusionarías igual que yo… fui egoísta… lo siento**

**\- No es así!… Tú me salvaste de muchas maneras. Me diste estabilidad, seguridad y confianza, y yo me aproveché de ello; permití que ordenaras y te ocuparas de mi vida para enfocarme totalmente en el baile porque era lo único que me hacía sentir viva… He sido yo la egoísta!, tú solo me has amado… quiero encontrar la manera de amarte como te mereces. No quiero que acabe, Sam**

**\- No quieres que acabe porque soy tu lugar seguro. Si en verdad quieres involucrarte en cualquier relación sabes que antes tienes mucho que hacer por ti misma; la estabilidad que deseas y necesitas debe brotar de ti… Te amo y eso no cambiará, estemos juntos o no siempre podrás contar conmigo; sin embargo, creo que ahora mismo lo más sano para los dos es continuar nuestro camino por separado. Cuando estes reconstruida y lista, si sientes algo más que gratitud por mí ya sabes dónde encontrarme**

La bailarina no dijo más. Sam tenía razón; había permitido que Sam gobernara su vida y La mejoría que presentaba tras el abandono de Santana no era tal. Debía sanarse y ya después intentaría recuperar si no su relación por lo menos su amistad con Sam. El era un chico valioso y querría conservarlo en su vida.

_\+ . + . + . + FLH + . + . + . +_

– **También irás a Sudráfrica… **hablo Rachel mientras de manera distraída preparaba un hotcake. Quinn le contaba un poco de lo que había planificado para sus vacaciones

**\- Me gustaría pasar unos días con San. Sé que está acompañada y que las chicas harán que el viaje sea divertido pero estoy segura que necesitará desahogarse. Es solo que durante un tiempo hemos sido ella y yo y, no creo que permita que nadie más la vea vulnerable y me gustaría estar allí… **respondió la rubia mirando a su hija alimentar los peces en el lago… **y tampoco me gustaría separarme de ella. Por desgracia la agenda no depende solo de mí así que veré con Chris cómo reorganizamos todo**

**\- Qué es eso?… **preguntó Beth señalando el plato que sostenía la morena cuando tomaba lugar en la manta

\- **Tu desayuno?…**

**\- Pero yo quiero una carita feliz! Mama?**

**\- Ya te lo preparo mi vida**

**\- A mí también?… **pregunto Rachel

**\- Y quién se comerá esto?… Yo?… **preguntó sorprendida que tanto la morena y su hija se unieran en su contra._ Rachel se relacionaba tan fácil con Beth… _**vale!,****la comida nunca se desperdicia así que me sacrificaré y comere tu… **el hotcake preparado la morena estaba tapizado de mantequilla y líneas de lechera, miel, mermelada y chocolate liquido…** obra de arte pero ya pensaré como cobrarles esta ofensa**

**\- Oye! No es una ofensa! Cuando sea la mejor actriz de Broadway podrás decir que eres la única a quien le he preparado un **_**piccake**_

_**\- **_**En serio, Rach? Un piccake?… **preguntó Quinn animada por las sonrisas que observaba en la morena y su hija.

**\- Considéralo todo un honor. Es más, deberías conservarlo Q. De verdad! Quien no te dice que más adelante valga una fortuna… **

**\- Estas enferma?… **Quinn había colocado la mano sobre la frente de Rachel… **Porque estas desvariando, Rach!…**

**\- Jajaja!**… Beth solo disfrutaba

A lo lejos, Noah las observaba; había escuchado el mensaje de Quinn invitándole a pasar la mañana en el lago y aunque se sentía desilusionado y herido, nunca permitiría que nada le imposibilitara pasar tiempo con _sus_ chicas

De pequeño había sido un tanto solitario hasta que se unió a las Unholy Trinity. Al llegar a New Haven tuvo que valerse por sí solo en muchos sentidos. Encontró en Finn un buen compañero cuando coincidieron trabajando en la constructora, poco a poco se convirtieron en socios y mejores amigos; la noche anterior compartiendo algunos tragos con Sam y Finn había conseguido desahogarse.

Quinn era el amor de su vida, estaba convencido de ello. Era la madre de su hija y la única persona que tocó su corazón consiguiendo que se mostrara sin las poses de chico malo. Cuando fueron novios se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo, y cuando paso lo del embarazo de la rubia? Simplemente la situación le superó; vivía aterrado de no tener o conseguir lo necesario para el bienestar de ellas, estar a la altura de la situación y al final lo que debió ser la experiencia más maravillosa en la vida de la rubia resultó la más dolorosa y él se culpaba por ello; tal vez Quinn no olvidaba aquello y por eso cada vez que se acercaban e intentaba retomar su relación con ella, Quinn terminaba escapando a los brazos de alguien más, porque no confiaba en él, porque no le perdonaba.

Ninguna se percató de la presencia de Noah. Quinn sonreía mientras Rachel arrancaba pequeñas carcajadas de Beth contándole una anécdota que teatralizaba con sus manos. La rubia prepara los hotcakes y de vez en cuando se giraba para observar el rostro de su hija y las manos de la morena; cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la de Rachel, sonreía de manera diferente y sus ojos se iluminaban, cuando Rachel le correspondía los gestos, se ruborizaba y escapaba de vuelta a los panes.

Había visto a Quinn salir con compañeros en la secundaria y la escucho cuando le contó sobre su relación con Dave**, **aunque intuía que lo suyo con el médico tenía su toque serio; no la escucho reír ni la vio mirar como lo hacía ahora. La sonrisa de Quinn resplandecía en sus ojos.

Decidió marcharse antes que las chicas repararan en él. No tenía un lugar entre ellas. Conocía esas sonrisas, hubo un tiempo en que él las provocaba; ésa luz en su mirada? Solo estaban destinadas para Beth; Quinn ruborizada?… era ella. Rachel. La que acaparaba los pensamientos, las sonrisas, las miradas de Quinn! La que lo había desterrado del corazón de Quinn!...

_Rachel… _

Cuando propuso el picnic no imaginó que éste terminaría siendo una cita con sus rubias. Britt había preferido quedarse en casa con Sam, Shelby aprovecharía para hacer las compras de la despensa y Noah no había respondido ni devuelto la llamada de Quinn. Estaba agradecida por ello.

Al fin tenía su cita pendiente con la rubia y había resultado mejor de lo que imaginó en un principio; Beth también era parte de ese momento y ella ya sabía todo lo que debía saber sobre Quinn. Sabía que no mantenía una relación con Noah. Sabía que era la madre de una hermosa niña. Sabía que era una mujer fuerte y sensible. Y sabía que _su pretty blondie _la quería en su vida.

Ahora; sentadas las tres bajo el árbol, disfrutando de la compañía, el desayuno y el lago…

_Se sentía como la familia que podían ser juntas…_

* * *

_"_**_Cuando te acaricié, me di cuenta de que había vivido toda mi vida con las manos vacías_**_" ... Alejandro Jodorowski_


	18. Pequeñas Sorpresas

**__**DECLARACION: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**__**

* * *

… _**Pequeñas Sorpresas… **_

**\- Que tal ha ido el día?**

**\- Estoy muerta de nervios Quinn!… **resopló… **y si el director no me elige?**

**\- Por supuesto que lo hará, Rach! Eres la mejor voz de Nyada, tienes excelentes recomendaciones y seguro que tu prueba ha sido maravillosa**

**\- Pero las otras chicas también lo han hecho bien y… **

**\- Rach! cálmate y escúchame un momento… vale, supongamos que sí, que ellas lo han hecho bien, pero si ese director es tan bueno como dice en su ficha entonces ni siquiera se lo pensará; un buen director elige sólo a actores que puedan trasmitir más que palabras, actores que te lleven a experimentar sensaciones y sentimientos que ni siquiera sabías que existían y en eso mi cielo nadie te gana. Lo digo porque yo ya experimenté escuchar tu voz. Me hipnotizaste por completo. Así que no lo dudes, ok? Tú serás quien protagonice ese musical y el día del estreno, Beth y yo estaremos en primera fila siendo testigos del maravilloso inicio de tu carrera… **al no escuchar respuesta por parte de la morena, continuo… **y en unos años cuando hagan la biografía de la gran Rachel Berry la estrella más dramática de Broadway, yo estaré encantada de contarles lo histérica que estas en estos momentos… **y Rachel no respondía simplemente porque Quinn otra vez le dejaba muda.

Últimamente a la parlanchina cantante le faltaban palabras para replicarle a la rubia; _y es que, cómo hacerlo?_ Si Quinn se refería a ella con sus _preciosa, hermosa, querida o _como en ese momento _mi cielo_; nunca antes esas palabras fueron tan significativas. Todo con Quinn era significativo. Y no quiso evitar que sus pensamientos la llevaran a imaginar cómo sería aquella primera presentación… **Rach?… **llamaba su atención la rubia que no entendía cómo era posible que la morena pasara de un estado de ansiedad y nerviosismo a total tranquilidad y mutismo

**\- Les reservaré los mejores lugares en primera fila; quiero poder verlas cada segundo de esa noche. Serán como mis coprotagonistas… **Quinn sonrió; que Rachel deseara compartir con ella y su hija momentos tan importantes le ilusionaba

**\- Eso sería fantástico; y como estoy completamente segura que así será lo celebraremos por anticipado, te parece?**

**\- Si, claro!… **respondió no muy convencida

**\- Vayamos a cenar! **

**\- Cuando?**

**\- Creo que todavía estamos a tiempo. Te parece bien en treinta? **

**\- Oh Dios! Estas en Nueva York?**

**\- Te late "El Rey"? **

**\- Quinn, contéstame! Estas en Nueva York?**

**\- Tendrás que averiguarlo. Media hora Rach y esta vez no te esperaré si te retrasas **

Once días después de aquel fin de semana en New Haven, Quinn llegaba a Nueva York tras su viaje a Los Angeles donde realizó los castings que Chris tenía programado para ella. A tres días de trabajo le seguían dos días libres antes de las sesiones de foto con Nick.

Podría tomar un vuelo o el tren a New Haven pero quería y su hija merecía algo más que unas pocas horas cualquier día. No volvería a ceder a una reprogramación de calendario si eso interrumpía su tiempo con Beth. No le importaría perderse proyectos y tuvo que ser firme al dejarlo en claro con su representante.

Estabilidad emocional era lo primordial para la pequeña; se lo prometió así misma cuando vio la oportunidad de volver a su vida, no volvería a cometer los errores de antaño. Explicarselo a Beth no fue tan sencillo; sin embargo logró que lo entendiera con la ayuda de Shelby y Tina. Ya habrían tiempos para dedicarse a sus proyectos profesionales y tiempos que serían exclusivamente para compartir con su familia.

Mientras llegaba y sucedía su viaje a Los Angeles, la rubia compartió con Rachel mensajes, llamadas telefónicas y un par de video llamadas a petición de la pequeña que tras haber descubierto la función del móvil gracias a su tía San, nadie se salvó de mantener una video llamada con ella, y cuando fue el turno de la morena a esta le tocó mostrarle su departamento completo. Las tres habían disfrutado de esa pequeña _'convivencia'_.

Tras su despedida en New Haven, Rachel llevaba consigo una sensación de vacío; echaba de menos la mirada avellana y el tacto de Quinn y el timbre de las sonoras carcajadas de _su princesa; _porque Beth ya era también su princesa!

**\- Media hora? Quinn?! Quinn?!… **pero la rubia ya había cortado la llamada.

Rachel demoró dos minutos en reaccionar después que la rubia cortara la llamada. Aún con dudas decidió confiar en su instinto, ese que le dijo debía confiar en la rubia desde el primer momento que la hubo conocido. Tomó jeans, blusa y chaqueta, se maquilló tan rápido como pudo y abandonó su departamento.

Recordó la conversación que sostuvo con la rubia cuando le platicaba de su visita a El Rey: para Quinn aquel era uno de sus lugares favoritos. No se trataba de la comida o la decoración. La terraza de El Rey era un lugar fresco y cálido al mismo tiempo. La mesa de la esquina del balcón le proporcionaba unas vistas hermosas. Aunque hubo compartido el lugar algunas veces con San, Britt y algunos conocidos, siempre disfrutó más de su propia compañía. Le encantaba admirar el atardecer y encenderse las luces de la terraza cual luciérnagas en un jardín mientras disfrutaba de una taza de café o una copa de tinto. _'Nunca he ido'_… confesó la morena… _'Cuando tengamos oportunidad iremos y averiguarás qué lo hace tan especial' _ fue la respuesta de la rubia y ahora la esperaba allí.

_Iría a ese restaurante?_ Por supuesto que iría y esperaría más de media hora por su pretty blondie si fuese necesario…

_*__. *__ . __*__. * __FLH __*__. *__ . __*__. *_

Britt llevaba poco más de quince minutos observando en silencio a su ex prometido. Sam no paraba de dar vueltas por todo el departamento metiendo en su back pack cada posesión suya. No era propio de Sam no mirarla, no darle un beso o simplemente no abrazarla apenas la viera.

No se vieron ni hablaron desde su regreso de New Haven. Sam no había respondido a sus llamadas o mensajes pero esa tarde él tomó la iniciativa, un simple _'pasaré esta tarde por mi equipo, siento incomodarte'. _

Le dolía su indiferencia.

Sin embargo, ahora las cosas eran diferentes; quizá para él resultaba aún más difícil no acercarse. Sam por su naturaleza protectora sentía la necesidad de garantizar la seguridad de Britt, y le estaba tomando mucho esfuerzo mantenerse alejado pero era consciente que debía dejar que la bailarina encontrara su camino por sí sola;

**\- No buscaba que terminara asi, Samuel!… **habló la bailarina mientras el chico terminaba de guardar sus pertenencias.

Britt esperaba tener la oportunidad de acercarse nuevamente a él. Le quería!. Más que su prometido, Sam era su mejor amigo, la persona que le mantuvo a flote en su peor etapa. Necesitaba a Sam en su vida y haría lo posible por mantenerlo en ella… - **en verdad lo siento… **continúo al tomarlo del brazo para evitar que saliera del gimnasio… **no quiero perderte, Sam**… continúo buscando sus ojos

Extrañaba la calidez de su mirada.

Sam la miró y pudo ver la tristeza en esos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

**\- También lo siento… **dijo esbozando la sonrisa más triste que la rubia había visto… **solo necesito tiempo. Participaré en el campeonato mundial de Kickboxing y estaré fuera un par de meses… **se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla… **nos hará bien la distancia. Necesito acostumbrarme a la idea de verte y tenerte como mi amiga y no como realmente deseo. Te llamo cuando vuelva, ok?… **finalizó dejando un beso en la frente de la bailarina.

Britt solo atinó a asentir mientras veía marchar a la persona más importante de su vida.

Otra vez se quedaba sola aunque en esta vez la sensación era diferente; a pesar de su tristeza, Sam le había trasmitido seguridad. Sabía que volvería; cada día que pasaba afianzaba su amistad con Rachel; contaba con retomar su relación con Quinn; participaría en dos maravillosos proyectos y lo más importante, contaba con ella misma.

Nadie más que ella podría brindarle la fortaleza que necesitaba.

Dos años atrás echó a andar el modo automático y aunque su vida había resultado ser muy parecida a la de sus sueños gracias a Sam, siempre sintió que le faltaba algo. No fue la ausencia de Santana o Quinn, como tampoco ahora lo era la ausencia del chico.

Fue haberse abandonado a sí misma y eso no volvería a pasar. No volvería a perderse. No volvería a esconderse detrás del baile aunque fuese lo que más disfrutara hacer.

Era momento de comenzar a vivir.

_*__. *__ . __*__. * __FLH __*__. *__ . __*__. *_

Un poco alejada de la ciudad; en el dormitorio de su unidad Santana salía del baño después de una reconfortante ducha.

**\- Uff! Al fin hemos acabado. Pensé que la lluvia no nos dejaría avanzar… **una chica pelirroja ingresaba al dormitorio

**\- A tu cama Kat… **comentó la morena al ver donde se recostaba la chica

**\- Porque? La tuya más divertida… **le respondió guiñándole un ojo

\- **Ensuciarás mis sábanas!**

**\- Wow! Me estas proponiendo algo acaso? **

**\- Katt… **

**\- Te estas volviendo aburrida Santana. Ralajate y disfruta! Esta es una experiencia maravillosa… y yo podría hacerla placentera**

**\- Vine a trabajar no a hacer fiesta**

**\- Estamos cumpliendo con el programa y eso es lo que importa**

**\- Si pero… no crees que podría ser de más ayuda con los médicos? **

**\- Toma tiempo ganarse la confianza de la comunidad. Eres nueva San, tienes que demostrar que vienes a ayudar de manera desinteresada. **

– **Y supongo que sirviendo en el comedor lo voy a conseguir, no? **

**\- Claro! Cuando los comunitarios vean que no enferman con lo que les sirves… no le pones nada raro a la comida verdad?**

**\- Estas demente?**

**\- Jajaja!… Todos los nuevos tienen que pasar un mes sirviendo y limpiando en el comedor. Es la novatada!**

**\- Un mes? … Y yo que creí que mis días de camarera habían acabado**

**\- No puedo hacer nada por eso pero puedo ayudarte con otras cosas…**

**\- Ah, si? Qué cosas?… **Kat palmeó el espacio vacío a su lado; en respuesta, la latina negó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa.

Las ocurrencias de Kattie conseguían robarle sonrisas sinceras

**\- Vamos, San! Uno que otro orgasmo en medio de esta selva no le viene mal a nadie. No puedes negar que la pasamos muuuy bien**

**\- No lo niego. Nos divertimos pero ya esta. Solo fue eso, diversión**

**\- Tampoco busco casarme contigo linda, que te quede claro… solo algunas noches orgásmicas**

**\- Tú no te rindes, no?**

**\- Si lo hiciera, nunca conseguiría nada!**

Santana volvía a sonreír. Tal parecía que Vulindlela le devolvía la alegría porque desde su llegada sonreía, y lo hacía gracias a las _Skin's_. Kattie y Kaya se encargaban de distraerla arrastrándola a participar en cuanta actividad organizara la unidad; un paseo con elefantes y chapuzón en el rio incluido, una lunada donde aprendió a bailar algunas danzas típicas de la región, o ese viernes en la ciudad que acabo el sábado de madrugada porque las chicas la llevaron a conocer el kareoke de moda y donde terminó cantando a todo pulmón _What's Up de 4 Non Blondes _sin alcohol de por medio_. _

Estaba disfrutando cada día, incluso aquellas que madrugaba porque las _Skin's_ la coaccionaban a participar en sus bromas matutinas. No era agradable soportar la jornada a base de cafeína pero se divertía como enana viendo a Erick ser el centro de descarga.

Curiosamente desde su llegada a la comunidad se sentía despreocupada. Dispuesta a recuperar su vida se daba la oportunidad de tratar y conocer a las personas con quienes tendría contacto, algo que no había hecho en su estadía en Londres por enfocar todas sus energías en cuidar de su amiga y en sus clases. Para su fortuna estaba rodeada en su mayoría de jóvenes de su edad que resultaron ser muy agradables y la aceptaron desde el principio.

Sorprendiéndola; Kaya y Kattie la recibieron con una cena de bienvenida, le enseñaron lo que necesitaba saber para cumplir con sus obligaciones y las costumbres de la región para evitar malos entendidos con los pobladores. Se había vuelto cercana a las actrices; las hubo conocido gracias al trabajo de la rubia; sin embargo, en ese entonces mantenía su distancia con ellas. Eran amigas de Quinn, no suyas. Ahora, compartiendo día a día, conociéndolas en un ambiente alejado al glamour de su profesión descubría personas desinteresadas, dispuestas a ayudar a los menos afortunados sin tomar crédito alguno por ello; personas entregadas y leales que vivían cada momento al máximo, y ella estaba encantada de estar rodeada de esa alegría.

Ahora sí podía considerarse y considerarlas sus amigas.

Solo faltaba Quinn para completar el cuarteto de las chicas _Skin's_

_*__. *__ . __*__. * __FLH __*__. *__ . __*__. *_

Media hora.

_En que estaba pensando cuando le dijo a Rachel que la vería en media hora? _

Ah! Que no pensaba, deseaba tanto volver a ver a la morena que no calculó correctamente el tiempo que le llevaría salir del aeropuerto, llegar al hotel, arreglarse y estar presente en el restaurante antes que Rachel.

Treinta minutos no daban para mucho

Salió corriendo del aeropuerto, casi de inmediato encontró un taxi desocupado, le pidió al chofer que la llevara al hotel más cercano al restaurant y el taxista no pudo estar más acertado, la llevo a un hotel apenas diez minutos de El Rey pero la fortuna no estaba de su lado; el Knights Inn JFK era un hotel bastante concurrido por su cercanía al aeropuerto internacional y esa noche no contaba con una habitación disponible para ella, tendría que esperar veinte horas para registrarse.

Con apenas doce minutos en el reloj le pidió a otro taxista se dirigiera al restaurante. De camino intento contactar a Chris para pedirle ayuda con el Hotel pero no tuvo éxito, seguramente su representante ya se encontraba bailando y cantando desenfrenadamente o como él decía; haciendo bonos con algunos productores o clientes potenciales.

Un poco apenada llego a la puerta del restaurante con maleta en mano después de despedirse del taxista.

**\- Gracias, buena tarde… **saludo al chico que la recibió… **por favor dime que tienes una mesa disponible… **

**\- Le prepararé una de inmediato. Solo usted, señorita?**… pregunto el camarero

**\- No, necesito una mesa para dos, si esta libre la del balcón en la terraza sería estupendo.**

**\- Claro! Por favor, acompáñeme **

**\- Antes podría hablar con tu gerente?**

**\- Algún problema, señorita?**

**\- No, para nada. Como verás traigo arrastrando una maleta y no creo que sea adecuado tenerla conmigo en la mesa; así que querría pedirle por favor que me la guardara un momento. **

**\- No se preocupe yo me encargo de eso. Estará segura en el guardarropa… **para el chico no pasó desapercibida la belleza de la rubia

**\- Oh, muchas gracias Joshua! Eres un angel.**

**\- Ahora vuelvo… **respondió un poco nervioso. La hermosa chica rubia le llamaba por su nombre y le sonreía. Haría lo imposible por cambiar mesas con Leo y atender la zona de la terraza. Tal vez, al final de la noche podría conseguir su número.

Y mientras Quinn esperaba la vuelta de Joshua para dirigirse a su mesa; Rachel salía a toda prisa del metro, intentaba no llegar tarde a su primera cita con _su pretty blondie_

Al llegar a la puerta pudo ver a la rubia hablando con alguien. Quinn vestía muy casual y aun así se veía tan hermosa que olvido incluso abrir la puerta. Reaccionó al ver a la rubia alejarse.

**\- Quinn!… **la llamó

**\- Oh! Rachel!**… la rubia volvió sus pasos. Apenas la tuvo frente a ella sintió el deseo de abrazarla pero se contuvo, no así la morena que después de ver el titubeo de la actriz se acercó más a ella y le obsequió un cálido abrazo. Quinn correspondió ese gesto con su mejor sonrisa.

Tal como le asegurara la rubia el lugar era encantador; en su sencillez la terraza irradiaba calidez y armonía; la mesa aunque pequeña se mostraba imponente decorada con dos margaritas lilas y un par de velas en el centro y el lugar donde estaba ubicada les permitiría ver la próxima puesta del sol.

No llevaba más de diez minutos en ese lugar y ya se había convertido también en uno de sus lugares favoritos. Quinn no pudo elegir mejor lugar para su primera cita… _'porque era su primera cita, verdad? Y ella jamás olvidaría esa cita'._

Tomaron asiento una frente a la otra admirándose por unos segundos, los mismos que les permitió Joshua quien había conseguido el cambio de zona sólo para atender a la rubia.

Pero Quinn solo había sido amable y agradecida con alguien que le ayudó, y una vez que tuvo a Rachel frente a ella, el chico pasó a ser el camarero incómodo que interrumpía sus conversaciones.

**\- Para mí una ensalada especial del Rey y una papa horneada con extra de tocino, por favor… Rachel?**

**\- Para mí solo la ensalada, por favor…**

**\- De beber?**

**\- Tinto esta bien?… **preguntó la rubia y Rachel respondió solo asintiendo la cabeza… **no te gusta la papa horneada?…** le preguntó Quinn olvidándose por completo que el chico continuaba atendiéndolas.

**\- Lo que no me gusta es el tocino. Soy vegetariana**

**\- Oh! No lo sabía! Entonces no lo comeré, no quiero incomodarte**

**\- No esta bien! No pasa nada. Además por como lo has dicho parece que el tocino te encanta. **

**\- Antes no me gustaba, sabes? De hecho comía de manera muy sana, para mantener la figura y eso. Debía mantener la etiqueta de hija perfecta pero fue embarazarme y tuve que comer tocino prácticamente todos los días. **

**\- Ya he visto que a ella también le encanta**

**\- Si! Aunque cuidamos mucho lo que consume también permitimos que tenga sus antojos**

**\- Me encanta… **dijo sonriendo Rachel

**\- Que le dejemos comer chucherías?**

**\- No! Que hables así! De manera tan natural cuando te refieres a ella**

**\- No podría ser de otra manera tratándose de Beth… **sonrió… **tiene esta manera de ser tan noble que cautiva, enamora y atrapa que quieres estar allí siendo testigo de cómo ella va descubriendo la vida; y lo peor de todo es que lo consigue sin siquiera proponérselo. Aunque no fuera mía estoy segura que la amaría por igual. Lo que no sé es cómo conseguiré mantenerme cuerda cuando se convierta en una adolescente rebelde porque déjame decirte que también tiene su carácter y puede ser un poco obstinada**

**\- Bueno no podrás reprocharle nada, por sus venas corre sangre **_**skanks **_**y eso te lo debe a ti… **Quinn negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía

**\- Oh, Dios! No debí haberte contado esa parte de la historia… **respondió

**\- Jajaja!… **la pequeña carcajada de Rachel fue interrumpida por Joshua

**\- Se le ofrece algo más Señorita?**

Rachel había perdido por completo la paciencia con él; llevaban poco más de una hora compartiendo, disfrutando del lugar, la cena y sobre todo disfrutando de la compañía y ya contaba diez veces que el camarero se había acercado preguntando lo mismo, y todas las veces se dirigía a Quinn, ni siquiera la miraba a ella, lo que evitaba que le dijera sus verdades al chico era que la rubia la mirara sonriendo y le preguntara si necesitaba algo antes de despedirlo.

No podía molestarse con ella porque a excepción de esas interrupciones estaba teniendo la mejor cita de su vida; una cena sencilla que Quinn con sus miradas y sonrisas hacía memorable. Por eso mismo tampoco podía odiar al chico, porque era consciente del magnetismo de la rubia; él simplemente había sido _cautivado_, así como ella desde el primer día.

**\- De lo otro también eres responsable… **susurró para sí misma, aunque Quinn alcanzó a escucharla

**\- De lo otro?**… preguntó confundida

**\- Si, esa manera de ser que cautiva, enamora e hipnotiza, también lo ha heredado de ti!… **respondió mirando tan intensamente a la rubia que Quinn no encontró palabras para replicarle; prefirió perderse en ese mar chocolate que la desarmaba.

A unas mesas de la suya; un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules las observaba desde varios minutos antes, su posición le permitía apreciar a la rubia de frente y la encontraba atractiva; sin embargo, era la chica morena quien le intrigaba porque a pesar de no poder ver su rostro alcazaba a distinguir ligeramente su perfil cuando movía la cabeza y éste le resultaba familiar.

Rachel y Quinn siguieron conversando, riendo y disfrutando de la velada a pesar de las interrupciones de Joshua. En un momento la rubia recibió la llamada de su hija para darle las buenas noches pero al saber la pequeña que su mama se encontraba en medio de una cena con Rachel, Quinn tuvo que poner el altavoz y dejar el celular en el centro de la mesa para así hablar las tres. Sin embargo, Beth no se conformó e insistió hasta que las chicas convirtieron la llamada en facetime; ella también quería conocer el lugar, sería como si estuviera allí con ellas les dijo y esa idea les fascinó.

Aquello se convirtió en una trasmisión en vivo; Rachel terminó haciendo un giro de trescientos sesenta grados para mostrarle a la rubiecita todos los detalles del lugar. Ese fue el momento en el que Jesse St James pudo apreciar completamente el rostro de la morena.

Después de algunos minutos y tras la promesa a Beth de llevarla al lugar la próxima vez que visitara New York por parte de Rachel, la llamada finalizó con las buenas noches y besos para todas, dejando una sonrisa radiante en las adultas. A Quinn le encantaba ver a Rachel y su hija relacionándose como si se conocieran de siempre, y a la morena aquellos momentos le emocionaban, quería desesperadamente formar parte de esa pequeña familia.

**\- Rachel?… Rachel Barbra Berry?… **preguntó Jesse cuando estuvo a su lado, había esperado paciente a que acabaran la llamada

**\- Oh, por Dios! Jesse St James!… **respondió emocionada la morena mientras se ponía de pie

Jesse no perdió tiempo y tomo en sus brazos a la chica; un abrazo que fue correspondido de manera inmediata lo que no agrado nada a la rubia que seguía sentada en su silla tratando de recuperarse de la sorpresa, del shock de ver a Rachel ilusionada y con ese brillo especial en la mirada por haber visto al chico.

Rachel sonreía de la misma forma que le sonreía a Finn esa tarde en casa de Shelby; y de la misma forma sintió el pinchazo de incomodidad y el despertar de sus celos como aquella vez. Aunque deseaba fulminar al chico con su mirada y dedicarle algún comentario mordaz se contuvo y sonrió de medio lado cuando Rachel la miró

**\- Que agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí!… **hablo visiblemente emocionado el chico. Una vez que deshicieron el abrazo continúo… **cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya?… Tres años?**

**\- Casi… pero, qué haces en New York?**

**\- Vine por trabajo. Apenas tengo una semana aquí pero si todo va como espero me quedaré una temporada… Tal vez podríamos quedar alguna vez? Tres años dan mucho que contar**

**\- Si, claro!… Llámame al 845 59 11 978… **

_Que carajos estaba haciendo Rachel? Vale, conocía al tipo y no se habían visto en algún tiempo pero, era necesario coquetear con él en su presencia?. _Contenerse sería más complicado de lo que imaginó.

**\- Quinn! Él es Jesse!… **al mismo tiempo que la morena intentaba presentarle al chico, la rubia recibía una llamada

**\- Es un placer conocerte… **respondió sonriendo con sorna… **lo siento, debo tomar la llamada, es importante… **dijo mirando a Rachel mientras se levantaba de su silla.

**\- Adelante**… respondió Jesse sin darle importancia al desplante de la rubia; a él lo que le interesaba era tener toda la atención la morena. Quinn terminó recargándose en el barandal apenas a dos pasos de su mesa; tampoco quería perderse la conversación entre ellos.

A Jesse le habría gustado platicar un poco más con Rachel pero la mirada preocupada que ésta tenía hacia la rubia le hizo desistir en su idea de hacer conversación; consiente que ése no era su lugar por lo menos en ese momento se despidió de la morena con la promesa de llamarla pronto

**\- Es una cita… **le dijo mientras la volvía a abrazar

'_Una cita? En serio Rachel estaba acordando una cita con St. Tonto en SU cita con ella? Porque no tenía que decirle a Rachel que aquello era su primera cita, no?' _ Es decir; quien toma un vuelo de cinco horas y media para invitar a cenar a una amiga? Quinn prefirió darse la vuelta y centrarse en su llamada

**\- No, áun no. Las haré mañana; Chris ya me pidió cita y en cuanto me entreguen los resultados se las enviaremos a Dave… estarás más tranquilo si lo prometo?… la traeras el sábado?… No, no, esta bien, lo prefiero así… de acuerdo, te llamaré mañana apenas salga del consultorio… buenas noches Noah!… si, también te quiero!**

_Noah?… Te quiero?… En serio Quinn le estaba diciendo te quiero al tipo ese?… Ok, tenían una hija, ya le había dicho que lo quería y siempre estaría en su vida, pero era necesario recordárselo en cada oportunidad?… _inspiró profundo y contó… _1… 2… 3…_

**\- Noah?… **preguntó, aunque su voz no sonó tan indiferente como pensaba

**\- Si… **fue la respuesta escueta que recibió la cantante… **nos vamos?… **fue turno de la rubia para preguntar

_Eso era todo? No se supone que disfrutaban de la velada?… o solo era ella quien deseaba que la noche no acabara?_

**\- Tienes prisa?… **dijo escuchándose más tímida de lo que hubiera querido. A Quinn le pareció incluso que su voz sonaba triste

**\- No he reservado hotel. Prácticamente me vine del aeropuerto… **respondió un poco ruborizada la ojiverde

El rostro de Rachel se mostró risueño y luminoso como resultado de la sonrisa instantánea que se posó en sus labios al escuchar la respuesta de la rubia.

_Quizá la velada aún no __había acabado…_

* * *

_**"Aunque temas amar, amas. El verdadero amor es incontrolable"…** Alejandro Jodorowsky_

Sorry... sorry... sorry... sorry...

No puedo mas que disculparme por la demora. Espero que a pesar de ello me sigan acompañando en este viaje... les quiero

Besos y abrazos a todos 3 3


End file.
